Learning to Love & sequel Back To Your Heart
by Starrie
Summary: Syaoran, scarred from a previous relationship, is now a player . What happens when he meets his new assistant and she becomes part of his game? Will he learn to love or will he end up hurting her, just like he was hurt? last chapter of sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

Starrie: hehehehehehehe…I promised myself I wouldn't start writing a new fic until "Love of A Cherry Blossom" was done but…*Sheepish smile* I couldn't stop myself…. But anywayz, please review my fic! I really appreciate all the reviews I get!!   
Evil Starrie: tsk tsk tsk...what else can we expect from an airhead like you?   
Starrie: *glare* what the hell did i tell ya about calling me an airhead!?   
Evil Starrie: well, you are one...there's no denying it and--hey!! what the...   
Starrie: *smiles while leaning against the door of the closet that she locked Evil Starrie in* well, all of you are probably wandering who that annoying bitch was, well, she's my "evil half"...i'm the nice one! *smile*   
Evil Starrie: *burst out laughing* yeah right!!!!! i don't know who's the evil one, you or me!   
Starrie: *smiles sweetly* excuse me while i go and kill my evil half...*dissapears into closet and you hear a mallet being wacked against somebody's head* well, now that that's out of the way, please read and review my fic!! and to all my other readers...i promise you...NO EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!!!!....*evil grin* for the first few chapters....those of you who don't know me, i can put in some really mean cliffhangers and i've been threatned to either "write or die" before! ^_^ hehehehehe...but i don't mind! well, if ya have some free time afterwards, please check out my other fics! it'd mean a lot to me if ya could! thanks!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own shit!!! Just own the story, line and any characters you don't see in CCS/CC. Clamp owns CCS…not me!! if I did, I wouldn't be writing this!!! 

Learning To Love   
BY: Starrie 

KEY: (wow…. I haven't put one of these in god knows how long)   
"Talking"   
'thinking'   
~*~*~Scene change~*~*   
ENFORCED WORDS   
(SN) my famous Starrie Notes!!! ^_^ hehehehehe…I luv these cuz I came up with them and they make me different from everyone else in ff.net. 

Chapter 1 

A 23-year old woman walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. her long golden-Auburn locks shimmered whenever the soft rays of sunlight would hit it. she was wearing a dark formal suit and sunglasses which hid her identity. She stopped abruptly once a tall black building loomed into her field of view. She fished into her pocket and removed a small slip of paper. She took off her sunglasses and tucked them into her purse. 

"Li Corporation, 605 Lane Avenue…yup, this is it" 

(SN: as you can see, I totally made up the name…I don't think there's a single street in Tokyo named 'Lane Avnue' ^^;;;) 

She said as she stuffed the small paper inside her jacket pocket. She took in a deep breath to calm herself and then walked through the revolving doors. She came up to the front desk, took off her sunglasses to reveal a set of deep sea-green eyes. She smiled at the lady up front. 

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm here today for a job interview with…Mrs. Lacy Levitt" 

the woman up front looked up and nodded. 

"go to the twelfth floor, make a right and her office is the third door down" 

"Thank you" 

Sakura said as she headed towards the elevator…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You have wonderful reccomandations and a great resume my dear…you'll be great for the Li Corporation. I think you have a good chance of getting in" 

A tall, gray-haired woman who seemed to be in her early 50s said as she stood up from her seat and shook hands with Sakura. 

"Thank you" 

Sakura said politly as gave the woman a smile. The woman saw the nervous look Sakura had on her face and smiled. 

"Don't worry Ms. Kinomoto. Out of all the others I have interviewed, I would say you were the best." 

She then let out a light chuckle. 

"I think the others were more interested in Mr. Li rather than the job itself." 

Sakura looked at the woman with confusion in her eyes. 

'why would someone be interested in some old guy!?' 

She thought, a bit distgusted by the thought. 

"Well, Ms. Kinomoto…" 

"Lacy, about these papers that you brought into my office this morning…" 

Sakura looked up to see a young man, about her age enter the room. He had Chestnut-colored hair and his eyes were   
downcast, looking at the papers in his hands. He then looked up and his eyes caught hers. She was taken aback by the deep   
intensity of his amber-colored eyes. 

"Did I interrup something?" 

He asked very simply. Lacy shook her head in response. 

"no, I just finished an interview here with Ms. Kinomoto" 

Lacy then turned to look at Sakura. 

"Ms. Kinomoto, this is Mr. Li, owner of this company located here in Japan." 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Here was this man, who didn't seem much older then her, and he already owned his own   
company!? 

"I don't necessarily own the whole thing; my family does. I was put in charge of the Li Corporation located here in Japan" 

Syaoran said as if reading her mind. 

"If you get the job, you will be working as Mr. Li's personal assistant" 

Lacy said to Sakura. 

"Well, nice meeting you Ms. Kinomoto" 

Syaoran said in a nonchalant voice. He then turned his attention back to Lacy. 

"I want these papers _fixed_ and on top of my desk by this afternoon" 

Syaoran said in an icy tone. he then turned his back on them and walked out of the office, not even saying good-bye.   
Sakura flinched when she heard the door of the office slam shut behind Syaoran. she gulped and turned to look at Lacy. 

"I have to work…with…him?" 

she asked a bit scared. Suddenly, this juob didn't seem so great. Lacy smiled as she went to pick up the papers Syaoran had left. 

"Don't worry. You learn to get used to it. it's not that bad after after a while" 

"But he's so…" 

"cold?" 

"yes" 

Lacy let out a deep sigh and had a look of sympathy in her eyes. 

"He wasn't always like that. I've known his family for so long and although he was always serious, he was always kind-hearted" 

A mad expression then crossed Lacy's face. 

"He changed…after she…after she…" 

Suddenly Lacy became her cheerful self again and smiled at Sakura. 

"What am I saying? I'm porbably boring you with all of this. Well Ms. Kinomoto, it was nice meeting you. if you excuse me, I   
have to go work on these papers." 

Sakura smiled and picked up her coat and walked towards the door. 

"Alright, bye Ms. Levitt!" 

"Good-bye Ms. Kinomoto!" 

Lacy called out as Sakura shut the door behind her.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran sat in his office, trying to concentrate on the contract that lay in front of him. he then slammed down his pen on top of his desk in frustration. He lay his head back on his chair and gave a deep sigh. Everything had started out fine that morning. He had taken his girlfriend Rachel out for breakfast that morning and for once, they weren't fighting. Then all of a sudden, his cell phone rang and it had been Tiffany on the other end of the line. Rachel became enraged once she realized who was calling Syaoran and had started a huge commotion at the restaurant. Syaoran, now mad at Rachel for causing a big scene and mad at Tiffany for calling him, had walked out of the restaurant, disconnected his cell phone and headed straight to his office. Out of nowhere, his thoughts then wandered to the green-eyed woman he had seen downstairs in Lacey's office. He gave a small smirk. 

'I bet she'll end up quitting by the end of the week if she gets the job' 

he thought. For him, this was nothing new. Many things had come and gone in his life. From personal assistants all the way to girlfriends. And their reason had all been the same, nobody could stand him or his attitude. When somone would ask him why he never had a serious relationship, he excuse would be, 'there's no such thing as true love' that and 'why love when you're bound to get hurt by that same person soon or later?'. To Syaoran, there was no such thing as love, just dating and that…was just a game. A game, not something that he would ever think of taking seriously. He then remebered how foolish he had been before to think that love actually exsisted. His eyes clouded over with resentment as he remebered the events of that night so clearly… 

~*Flashback*~   
(3 years ago in Hong Kong) 

"This place is so beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here Syaoran" 

Heather said while her aqua-blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Syaoran smiled down at her as he pulled her into a hug. 

"Anthing for you" 

he whispered into her ear as they started to dance to the soft music playing in the background. Since Syaoran had been busy   
lately with the transfer of office, he hadn't been spending that much time with Heather so tonight, he had decided to take her out   
for dinner. Since it was a warm April night, they had dinner underneath the stars and were now slow-dancing underneath the creamy-ivory moon. The song then came to an end and Syaoran led her away from the dance floor and to a secluded area. He then turned to look at her and a smile formed on his lips as he looked at the confused expression on her face. He then cupped her chin in his hands and bent down to give her a kiss, but Heather moved her head away and realeased herself from Syaoran's grasp. It was now Syaoran who was confused. 

"What's wrong?" 

he asked worridly. 

"I-I-I need to tell you something" 

she said in a shaky voice as she avoided his gaze. Syaroan lifted up her chin so she would look into his eyes and smiled down   
at her. 

"I need to tell you something too" 

"Syaoran I…" 

Syaoran placed a finger on her lips as to silence her. 

"Me first…Heather, as you know my family is extending the Li Corporation into Japan. Well since I'm no longer in college, my   
mother has put in charge of the company located there." 

"So that means you're moving to Japan?" 

"Yes, I'm going to have to go there but…" 

Syaoran then pulled out a small black, velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. 

"Heather I love you, will you marry me?" 

Heather gasped and looked at him wth disbelief in her eyes. She shook her head as in denial and tears flooded her eyes. 

"n-n-no…h-h-how could you!" 

she said as tears came rushing down her cheeks. Syaoran looked at her with hurt in his eyes. The box slid out of his hand and fell on the floor and landed with a soft thud on the concrete floor. 

"W-W-Why not?" 

he asked, not sure if he himself wanted to know the answer. Heather took a step back away from him and avoided his gaze. 

"Syaoran…lately you've been very distant. There has been times where….where I thought you no longer cared for me. you   
would spend all your time on that corporation, and you would put me second to it" 

Syaoran couldn't believe he was hearing this. He had just proposed and told her he loved her and she was saying that he didn't care about her. 

"I'm sorry Syaoran but…all those time you haven't been there for me…Ben has. He gave me a shoulder to cry on whenever I felt sad, he cheered me up whenever I got lonely…I-I-I fallen in love with him" 

This came to Syaoran like a slap on the face. 

"I'm sorry" 

she said in a low whisper ans she turned around and left…   
~*End of Flashback*~ 

'why can't I just forget her!?' 

Syaoran thought angrily as picked up his pen and tried to focus on the contracts in front of him. 

'migt as well go back to work. That'll take my mind off things' 

he thought as he tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura, not looking where she was going was walking towards the elevator of the building, deep into her thoughts. She then bumped into somone and fell on the floor 

"I'm sorry" 

Sakura said as she quickly stood up and outstretched a hand out to help the woman she had bumped into up. the woman   
moved aside her dirty-blonde hair to reveal a set of deep pools of sapphires. She glared at Sakura and then looked down at her hand distastefully. 

"No thank you I can get up on my own" 

she snapped at Sakura as she got up and brushed herself off. Sakura looked at the visitor tag the woman had on and it said   
'Rachel'. 

"Ms, you dropped your purse" 

Sakura said as she bent down and picked up the small purse the woman had dropped. 

"Give me that!" 

the woman said in an icy tone as she snatched the purse out of Sakura's hand. 

"Next time, try not to be so clumsy" 

she said in a cool tone and then pushed past Sakura and continued walking down the hall with her sun-kissed blonde hair swaying behind her back. 

'What's _her_ problem?' 

Sakura thought as she watched the descending back of the woman. She then dismissed the thought and walked into the elevator…   
~*To be continued*~ 

SN: well, that wuz my first chapter! ^_^ I hope you all liked it! please review and tell me what ya think alright? Oh yeah and…I don't mean to sound review-hungery (if that's even a word) but, I won't continue this fic if I don't at least get 10 reviews. It's just that I don't want to write a fic that nobody's gonna read. Why waste my time right? ^^ so if you want me to continue, review! Please! ^_^ 

*****IMPORTANT*****   
**If you want me to tell ya when I update a new chapter, leave your email address (but make sure it's the right one! I hate it when peoplez give me the wrong address.) and I'll gladly email ya when I have the next chapter out! ^_^**   



	2. Chapter 2

Starrie: OHMIGOSH! *SQUEAK*!!!!! ^_^ thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! ^_^ I was expecting 10…not 52!!! But thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!! You all made me so happy!!! I was afraid that after doing a fic so successful like "love of a cherry blossom" (which I'm still writing the last 2 or3 chapters) I would never be able to top that fic! But guess what!? This fic got double the amount of reviews I got for chapter one of "love of a cherry blossom"!!! ^_^ I'm just so happy with the outcome!   
Evil Starrie: *rolls eyes* Ok, shut up! nobody wants to here what you got to say!   
Starrie: *glare* you're so annoying   
Evil Starrie: I know, and so are you! how do your friendz put up with a bitch like you!?   
Starrie: *smile* cuz they luv me!!! ^_______________________^…now enough of you. *locks Evil Starrie back inside the closet* well, everyone, please read and review!! ^_^   


Learning to Love   
Chapter 2 

"So this is your new office Ms. Kinomoto" 

"Call me Sakura" 

Sakura said as she looked at Lacy. Lacy smiled at her and nodded. 

"Alright, and you can call me Lacy" 

Sakura let out a small laugh and nodded her head in agreement. 

"Let me take you to Mr. Li's office, you can wait for him in there. he should be coming to the office in the next few minutes.   
He'll tell you what you have to do today" 

"Alright" 

Sakura said as she followed Lacy through a door that connected Sakura's office to Syaoran's. Lacy then led Sakura to a chair and then headed to the door. 

"Well, I wish you luck on your first day!" 

She called out cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. 

"Thank you!" 

Sakura called out cheerfully as she took a seat…   
  
  


Sakura looked around the office in wonder. The office was rather large and had a small couch to the corner along with a small coffee table. She looked around the office and her eyes wandered to a shelf filled with pictures. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked up to them. First, she saw an elderly woman with four other women who looked in their late twenties and early thirties surrounding her. 

'they must be his family' 

she thought as she noted a resemblance between the man she saw a few weeks ago and all the woman's in the picture. The four women along with the elderly woman were laughing and looking as if they were having a good time. She then turned and saw a picture of a girl about her age. The girl had deep mahogany colored eyes and straight black hair that ran past her waist. Sakura let out a giggle once she saw this picture. There was something about this girl that intrigued her. She had a smile on a face that made her look as if she was almost smirking. She looked like if she had the 'I don't care what others think' type of attitude. Sakura then turned to look at another picture that was at the far end of the shelf. The picture was of a woman, and she looked very familiar. She had sun-kissed blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a dazzling smile that showed off her perfect white teeth. Sakura drew in a breath. 

"This woman's probably a model!" 

"She is" 

Sakura immediately turned around to see Syaoran walk into his office. He closed the door behind him and calmly walked to   
where Sakura was. 

"She's my girlfriend, Rachel" 

He said as he stood next to her looking at the picture. 

'Now I remember! That's the same person I bumped into the other day' 

she then remembered that she was in Syaoran's office and had been looking at his pictures, 

"I-I-I'm sorry, I…" 

Syaoran looked at her and gave her a small smile. 

"It's ok." 

He then let out a small chuckle when he saw the look of panic that was still on Sakura's face. 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you" 

He said reassuringly. Sakura looked at him reluctantly and then let out a deep sigh of relief. She then looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, your new assistant" 

Syaoran gave her a small smile and shook hands with her. 

"you probably already know who I am but either way, I'm Syaoran Li. Owner of the company located here in Japan" 

Sakura stared into the eyes of the young man in front of her and felt herself fall into his deep gaze. 

'He's…not so bad' 

She thought as she continued gazing into his eyes. She couldn't believe this was the same guy that had greeted her so coldly a little over a week ago…   


Syaoran stared into the eyes of the young woman in front of him and felt intrigued by them. Her eyes were deep pools of emeralds, his favorite color. Her smile was a warm, loving one…it reminded him of…Heather's smile. At the thought of that, he quickly drew his hand away and diverted his gaze to a stack of papers on top of his desk. 

"You can work on these for today" 

He said simply as he handed her over the papers. Sakura looked at him, confused from the sudden mood change. 

"alright…I'll see you then Mr. Li" 

Sakura said. she then walked to towards the door that connected her office to Syaoran and stood there for a minute, waiting for him to say something. When Sakura realized he wasn't going to say anything else, she turned back to the door and was ready to twist the knob when Syaoran called her name. 

"Yes Mr. Li?" 

Syaoran stayed quiet for a few minutes as if he was thinking, 

"Those papers better be done by the end of the day" 

was all he said to her. Sakura nodded her head and walked through the door. 

"Yes Mr. Li" 

She called out as she quietly shut the door behind her…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura was watching TV in her apartment when the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door to reveal a woman her age with long, black hair and deep amethyst-colored eyes. Sakura smiled at her best friend and let her in. 

"Hey Sakura! so how was your first day at work?" 

Tomoyo asked cheerfully as she took a seat next to her best friend on the livingroom couch. Sakura let out a deep sigh, 

"Exhausting! I swear, my boss wants to kill me!" 

Tomoyo let out a small laugh. 

"Well, I'm surprised you expected anything less from the great Syaoran Li" 

Sakura laughed at this and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. 

"You're right…I'm the one who looked for a challenge, now I just have to deal with it" 

Tomoyo followed Sakura into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. 

"Oh come on, he's not as bad as people say he is…right?" 

Tomoyo asked as she looked at her friend with curiosity in her eyes. Sakura stood there thinking for a while and then turned to look at Tomoyo, 

"Actually to tell you the truth…I don't know. he's so, how can I put it….he's so…mysterious you know? one minute, he was so nice and then the next…he was so…" 

"Cold? Well, that's Syaoran Li for ya!" 

Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her drink. Sakura took a seat next to Tomoyo and put her drink down on the table. 

"I don't know…I feel there's more to him then what people think…" 

Tomoyo choked on her drink and looked up at her friend with surprise in her eyes. 

"Ohmigosh! Don't tell me you _like_ him!? Sakura don't you know that he's a MAJOR PLAYER!? I mean, I know you're slow but PLEASE!!! I know you're not THAT slow!!! How could you ever even _think_ that a player like him could _ever_ fall in…" 

"Tomoyo!! Calm down! I DON'T like him!!" 

Sakura said as she looked at her friend as if she had just gone insane. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief once she heard this. 

"Alright…I just thought—you know what? Never mind what I thought. Lets just be glad I was wrong. I don't ever want to see you get hurt again like…" 

Tomoyo then covered her mouth as she saw the sad look that overcame Sakura's face. 

"oh no! I'm sorry Sakura, I really am" 

She said desperately as she saw Sakura's eyes fill with tears. Sakura then looked up at Tomoyo and blinked back her tears. 

"Don't worry, I'm alright" 

She said as she smiled, as to cover up her sadness. But she wasn't alright. She still remembered that night, and it still hurt… 

~*Flashback*~ 

"Do you _have_ to go?" 

Sakura asked disappointingly over the phone. Her fiancee, Larry was at the other end and was telling her that he had to go for a last minute business trip. 

"the wedding is in two weeks Larry!" 

Sakura said into the phone. She didn't want to sound panicky but she couldn't help it. what if he couldn't come back in time for the wedding? 

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be back two days before the wedding" 

"But we'll have to do everything last minute then. I'm sure if you tell your boss your situation, he'll let you off the hook. I mean, it's not everyday you get married. Plus, he seems like a really nice man, I'm sure he'll understand" 

"NO! ummm…I mean, he's been in a really bad mood lately and if I tell him that I don't want to take this job…well, he might get mad enough to fire me. we can't start off our marriage broke now can we?" 

Sakura giggled at the thought and nodded in agreement. 

"You're right…well in that case…you promise you'll be back two days before the wedding?" 

Larry chuckled at the other end of the line. 

"Of course I'll be there in time for our wedding, my cherry blossom" 

Sakura smiled as she cradled the phone at the crook of her neck. 

"ok then, so what time will you be going to the airport?" 

"Tomorrow morning at 9am" 

"what!? But…but…I can't see you off then. I have to be at the bridal shop at that time or else I'm loosing my appointment and then the next appointment I'll be able to make is next week and then—you know what? Forget it, I'll cancel and…" 

"NO! Don't cancel your appointment sweety, it's ok…you don't have to see me off. Just knowing that you love me is enough for me" 

"well…alright" 

Sakura said reluctantly into the phone. 

"Well, I'll see you then ok Sakura? I'll call you once I reach France alright?" 

"Ok…well…I love you!" 

Sakura said cheerfully. She heard Larry chuckle on the other line. 

"I love you too…see you later sweetheart" 

And then he hung up…. 

Sakura stared at the receiver with a sad smile on her lips. She then put it down and sat on her couch…she had a lot of things to get ready…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura and Tomoyo were doing the last fix ups on Sakura's dress. The wedding was five days away; meaning Larry would be back in 3 days. The last two weeks were very lonely for Sakura, but she was now happier because she knew Larry was coming back soon. Her cell phone then rang and she went to pick it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Ms. Kinomoto, this is Mr. Burgon, I'm Larry's boss" 

"hello Mr. Burgon, is there any way I can help you?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm looking for Larry, but I can't seem to find him. I need him to make a quick stop by the office. I know you two must be very busy with the wedding preparations but, this will only take a few minutes and…"   
"wait a minute…didn't you send Larry to France?" 

Mr. Burgon was quiet for a few minutes, 

"No…he asked me for a two week break in order to plan his wedding. I wouldn't even think of sending him so far away when his wedding is so near…" (SN: HA!! Busted!! Hehehehe…sorry, had to say that…I alwayz do when someone gets busted..^_^) 

"b-b-but…Larry told me you sent him to France! He left 11 days ago!" 

"I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto but…I never sent Larry anywhere. He's supposed to be on vacation right now" 

Tears of resentment ran down Sakura's face as Tomoyo looked at her with confusion in her eyes. 

"Sakura, what's wrong!? What happened?" 

She asked worriedly as she saw her best friend hang up the phone, and then quickly start dialing a number. 

"Sakura, what…" 

"Hello? Yes, when is the next plane to France leaving Japan?…I would like to reserve two tickets…alright, thank you" 

"Sakura, what's going on!?" 

Tomoyo pleaded as she saw the angry look on her friend's face. Sakura then grabbed her jacket, car keys and turned to look to Tomoyo. 

"The next plane to France leaves in two hours. We have to go now if we want to make it on time" 

"But why are..." 

"Larry lied. His boss didn't send him to France on a business trip!" 

Tomoyo then stayed quiet and followed Sakura to her car…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Has a Larry Ardwin checked into this hotel yet?" 

Sakura asked as she came up to the counter of one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris. The man looked up at the woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He nodded slowly and kept looking at her. 

"What's his room number?" 

"321 north wing" 

"Thank you" 

Sakura said quickly as she rushed by some people, with Tomoyo right behind her… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
KNOCK-KNOCK 

"Who is it?" 

Sakura heard Larry call out from inside the room. She could hear a soft feminine giggle come from behind the door. 

"Room service" 

She said as she disguised her voice. 

"Come in" 

Larry called out. Sakura then twisted the knob and found Larry…and a woman with reddish-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes sitting in a couch watching a movie and hugging each other lovingly. The both looked up at her with surprise in their eyes. 

"S-S-Sakura!?" 

They both said as they untangled themselves from each other's arms. Sakura let out a smirk as she looked at the two in front of her. 

"Who would've thought…my friend, and my fiancee…here in France…while I'm in Japan killing myself for our DAMN WEDDING!!" 

"Sakura, look I" 

"Sakura did a lot for you Amy, how could you do this to her!?" 

Tomoyo said as she came to Sakura's defense. 

"Sweety, I know this looks bad but…" 

Sakura moved away from Larry and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. 

"I trusted you! I can't believe I actually TRUSTED YOU!!!! you know what? Stay with her! Because I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!!" 

Sakura then threw her engagement ring to the floor and ran out of the room…   


Tomoyo looked disgustingly from Larry and to Amy. She brought her hand forward and slapped Amy hard across the face. 

"You deserved that…that and a lot worse." 

Tomoyo then turned around and left looking for her best friend…   
~*End Of Flashback*~ 

"don't worry, I'm way over that" 

Sakura said as she flashed her friend a smile. Tomoyo nodded and looked down at her drink. She felt bad for bringing up the   
subject…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So when do I get to meet your new assistant?" 

Eriol said as he sat down on Syaoran's couch and watched him go over some papers. Syaoran looked up from the papers in his hands and let out a deep sigh. 

"Will you ever stop bothering me? And why are you so anxious to meet my assistant!?" 

Eriol shrugged and smiled at Syaoran's annoyance. 

"I don't know…just want to meet her that's all" 

Syaoran shook his head and turned to look at the papers at hand. 

"Whatever. You know, you are so…" 

"Mr. Li, Lacy told me to give you these" 

Sakura said politely as she came into Syaoran's office. She looked towards Eriol and smiled. Eriol smiled back and got up from his seat. 

"Well Syaoran, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely assistant here?" 

Sakura blushed at the comment while Syaoran just rolled his eyes at Eriol. 

"Sakura, this is a friend, Eriol Hiiragazawa. Eriol, this is my assistant Ms. Sakura Kinomoto" 

"Nice to meet you" 

Sakura said as she smiled at Eriol and outstretched her hand to shake Eriol's. Eriol smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it. 

"Nice to meet _you_" 

"_ahem_!!" 

Syaoran coughed from his desk. He looked up and glared at Eriol, who just smiled in return. 

"Seems like someone over here doesn't want me near you" 

Eriol said with a sly smile on his face. Sakura blushed even more and cleared her throat. 

"I uhhhh...should get going." 

She then slipped through the door and into her office. 

"bye!" 

Eriol called out cheerfully. Once Sakura closed the door, Syaoran turned to look at Eriol accusingly. 

"What the hell was _that_ for!?" 

Eriol looked back at him with an innocent look in his blue eyes. 

"What's the matter…jealous that you can't have _that_ girl?" 

Syaoran just ignored his comment and took a sip of his cappuccino (SN: *drool* coffeeeeeeeeeeeee……me need my coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…sorry, ^_^ I'm addicted to cappuchino's and french vanilla…two of the best coffee drinks in the world…latte, mocha too and…shit! Lemme stop!!! no coffee for me!!! *bursts into tears*) 

"You know…Ms. Kinomoto is rather cute…you wouldn't mind if I ask her out right?" 

Syaoran almost choked on his drink as soon as Eriol said this. 

"Of course I'd mind!! She's my assistant!" 

"Are you sure its because of that?" 

"what else would it be?" 

Syaoran asked, annoyed at Eriol's comment. 

"What's the matter Syaoran? want to make her game number 3?" 

Syaoran let out a bitter laugh. 

"Please, she my assistant! I wouldn't even think…" 

"What's the matter? Can't handle 3 woman at the same time?" 

Eriol said with a sly look on his face, challenge in the air. Syaoran looked at him and smirked. 

"if I can handle 2 woman's like Tiffany and Rachel, adding one more, and one that's so innocent, wouldn't make much of a challenge. Sakura's too sweet and innocent for me." 

"So you're saying you can't handle another one?" 

"I never said that!" 

"Right…" 

Syaoran then let out an exasperated sigh and got up from his chair. 

"fine! I'll take your damn challenge! I'll prove you wrong, I _can_ handle 3 different woman at the same time!" 

Eriol smirked. 

"Wanna make a bet? I say you can't" 

Syaoran turned to look at him and gave him a sly grin. 

"Get ready to loose…because I'll prove to you I can" 

Eriol laughed at Syaoran's self-confidence. 

"Fine, but I get to choose the 'victim' 

"Fine" 

"Sakura" 

"What about her?" 

"She's the one" 

"B-B-But I can't! She's my assistant and…" 

"What's the matter, backing out so soon?" 

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and Eriol and then outstretched a hand. 

"You got yourself a bet"   
~*To be continued*~   


Starrie: ooooooooooooooooooooh…..a bet!!!! ^_^ that'll juice things up!!!!!! hehehehehehehee…*while smiling* I have know damn clue where I'm going with this fic!! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: HAHA!!! For the first time, you don't have everything so neatly planned out *smug smile*   
Starrie: shut up!! I know I'll come up with something…*gulp* I hope…   
Evil Starrie: whatever…anywayz…does this count as a cliffy?   
Starrie: hmmmmmm…lemme think…   
Evil Starrie: -.-;; you know, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out….you're most definitely ditzy…   
Starrie: *whining* don't make fun of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! I'm not ditzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! That's…that's…that's Sapphie!!!! ^_^ heheheheheh…just kidding Saph!!! Anywayz, I guess it does…kinda…count…as a cliffy…but, it's not as bad as my other cliffys!!!!! Come on, and those of you who've read my other stories KNOW I'm right!!!!! Would you all have preferred me to leave one of my mean, suspenseful cliffys!?!?!?!? *readers of "Love of a cherry blossom" and "Return of the X" shake their heads frantically while new readers just look on with confusion* hehehehehehehehehe…thought so…*evil grin* I'll save the more meaner cliffys for later on in the story!! and--hey!!! look what my mom brought me!!!!....it's.....coffee!!!!!!!!!!!!!^______________^ me got coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...*takes a sip of her cappuchino blast*   
Evil Starrie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! enough coffee for you!!! you're gonna get high and then you're gonna start to...   
Starrie: hehehehehehehe...here it comes! *SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehehehehehe.....^_^ *SQUEAK*!!!! *SQUE--   
Evil Starrie: *with hands over Starrie's mouth* well, Starrie's officially gone insane!!! excuse me while i wack her on the head...*grabs a mallet and hits Starrie over the head*   
Starrie: oooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!! kawaii little kero's floating around @_@ *falls to the ground*   
Evil Starrie: *sigh of relief* better...anywayz, review everyone!! you're reviews mean a lot to us Starrie's ^_^ (hehehe...although the majority of you hate me cuz i'm Starrie's evil half, meaning i come up with the mean cliffhangers ^__________^) well, gots to go now and--eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!!!! *horrified look crosses face* DO STARRIE'S HOMEWORK!?!?!?!? oh well, if i'mma pull off an all nighter, might as well take a sip of Starrie's capphuchino...*looks at cups weirdly...slowly picks it up and takes a sip* hey!! iced cappuchino! this shit is the best!!! *takes another sip* i luuuuuuuuuuuuuv this!!!!! ^_^ *takes another sip* hehehehehehehe........*SQUEAK*!!!!!! *claps hands over mouth* d-d-did i just...squeak!?!? nooooooooooo!!!!! *drops cappuchino and runs out of the room screaming...   


*****IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!*****   
**if ya want me to email you when the next chapter is up, leave your email address with your review and i'll gladly email ya when the next chapter is up! ^_^ also, if you want an idea to when the next chapter will be up, go under my name and look at my profile. there i have written around when will be the next time i update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Starrie: WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *cringe* GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO….and finally……..NO!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *looks away* fine, be that way!! you might not forgive me but…I bet my readers can…right guys??????? *hears nothing but crickets* heheheheheeh….i said…right?????? *Hears nothing*   
Evil Starrie: see what you did!?!?!? You made them all wait so damn long for this chapter that then all went away and forgot you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *pout* I said I was sorry….plus I was majorly brain dead for this fic…but luckily…I finally figured out what to do!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: *mutter* took you long enough!!!   
Starrie: *sticks tongue out* what-ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns to look at readers who somehow still know what learning to love is and what's it about* hehehehe… ^^;; for those of you who waited patiently for this fic and didn't come to hunt my ass here in New York….*huggelz readers* thankies!!!!!!! And as a reward…here's the next chapter for Learning To Love...and i made it a long one!!!!!!!! 

I dedicate this chapter to: **_sakuracelestialfabienne_! ^_^ **_thanxs for being reviewer number 100 andfor saying that i deserved it!!! ^_^_   
_Evil Starrie: yeah! thanxs!!...*stops to think* wait a minute...you said she desereved the 100th review for just two chapters???? *reads review* hey wait a minute!!! I DESERVED IT!!!!!!!_   
_Starrie: *rolls eyes* we BOTH deserved it alright!?!?!?_

Learning to Love   
Chapter 3   


Syaoran sat in his office working on some papers when suddenly his door burst open and Rachel walked in with a bright smile on her face. 

"Hi sweety!" 

She called out happily as she went up to Syaoran and gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a photo shoot right now?" 

"I know…but I got out early so I came to see you!" Rachel said cheerfully as she took a seat on a chair. 

"you know, you should really tell me beforehand when you're about to come" Syaoran said sternly. 

"Why? can't I just come and visit my boyfriend whenever I want…or do you something to hide?" Rachel asked suspiciously. 

Syaoran looked up at her and shrugged. He then got out of his chair and headed towards the door with a stack of paper in his hands. 

"because I might not be here or I might be in a meeting. I'll come back in a few minutes, I have to drop off these papers" 

he then opened the door ands slammed it shut behind him. 

"geez…what's his problem?" 

Rachel mumbled to herself as she got up from her seat and sat down on Syaoran's chair. She let out a content sight and leaned back. She had had a really rough day to the studio today. Her lips curved up into a smile when she remembered the man she had met today at the studio. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green she had ever seen and his dirty-blonde hair complimented his looks perfectly. 

"With Syaoran busy with work and no time for me, I can go ahead and cheat on him with that fine guy at the studio. And anyways, it's not like it'll make a difference cuz I know he's cheating on me too" 

she then let out another sigh and ran her perfectly manicured nails over the loose sheets of paper around Syaoran's desk. She stacked them all up in a neat pile when all of a sudden, a sheet slipped out. Curiously, she stopped stacking the papers and moved them aside to reveal a folder, which the paper had slipped out of. She opened the folder and saw that it was an employee file. She looked at the wallet-sized picture of a 23-year old woman with auburn hair and green eyes. 

"hey…she's that person that almost trampled me in the hallway the other day" 

Rachel murmured to herself. She flipped through the records and stopped when she came upon Sakura's resume.   
"so she did some modeling for Daidouji designs while in college?"   
Rachel asked as she raised an eyebrow in amusement. She too had done some modeling for the Daidouji Company yet she had never would've guessed that Sakura had done so also. 

"Oh well, just proves how they take just about anybody these days" 

she said as she flipped through Sakura's records. She then heard a door open and quickly dropped the file back on top of Syaoran's desk. She looked towards the door, expecting Syaoran but instead Sakura walked in. Sakura looked equally surprised to see Rachel instead of Syaoran in the room. 

"don't you know how to knock!?" Rachel snapped once she recovered from her shock. 

"I'm sorry but, I was looking for Mr. Li" 

"well isn't it _obvious_ he's not here at the moment!?" 

"right…so I'll come back later" 

Sakura said c almy as she turned to walk out the door. 

"you're that girl that bumped into me the other day right? I didn't know you worked here…exactly what do you do?" 

Rachel asked quizzically with a suspicious look on her face. She had a bad feeling that she would someday end up losing Syaoran to this girl in front of her. sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at Rachel. 

"I'm his assistant and I help him out with paperwork, scheduling meetings, contract matters, and organizing talks with other companies in the field. I also keep an eye on the companies funds and make sure that everything that's done here in Tokyo get reported back to the main building in Hong Kong." 

Rachel just nodded as if she understood when in reality she had no clue whatsoever what sakura had just said (SN: it's okay…even I don't know what I just wrote ^^;; I do that a lot and that's how I can fool anyone into thinking I know something about something when in reality I don't know shit. And yet everyone thinks I know what I'm talking about cuz I seem so confident, when in reality I'm thinking,'I don't even _know_ what I just said!!') 

"so you work right beside him don't you?" 

"of course, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do my job right and…" 

"I could care less about your job Ms. Kinomoto. I'm just going to say this to you once and one time only so listen carefully. Syaoran is mine you hear? If you _ever_ try to take him away from me I swear I will bring hell down on you and…" 

"Listen hear Miss, I don't know who you are or who you _think_ you are but I can tell you this much, Mr. Li is _not_ a piece of property that can be owned. He's human and he his own person, not an object that you can claim possession over!" 

Sakura said with anger in her voice. She hated when people claimed possession over others because that was what Larry had done to her. he had treated her as she was his possession and he could treat her any way he desired. She then turned around and opened the door ready to step out of the room. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh and swiveled around in her chair. 

"Whatever…spare me the speech. Just go and get me a glass of water alright?" 

Sakura closed her eyes in order to calm down the anger within her and turned back around to face Rachel. 

"Like I said, I'm Mr. Li's personal assistant, _not_ your slave" she said in a calm, icy-toned voice. 

"go get me, a glass of water" Rachel repeated through clenched teeth as she glared at Sakura. 

"No" 

Sakura answered simply. Racheld slammed her hand down ontop of Syaoran's desk, knocking over a stack of papers. She stood up and made her way up to Sakura. 

"damnit, do as I say or I swear that I'll get you fir…" 

"What's going on here? Rachel, I can hear you screaming all the way down the hall" 

both woman turned around to see Syaoran staring at them questioningly. Rachel sneered at Sakura and gave her a smug smile. 

"you're going to regret to saying no" she whispered in a soft voice that only sakura heard. 

"Sweety,I was here minding my own business when all of a sudden this…person barged right in. She wasn't even polite enough to knock or to say 'excuse me' when she walked in!! And then I asked her _nicely_ if she could bring me something to drink because I was thirsty and she straight out refused!! That's why I got mad" Rachel ended in a sweet innocent voice. 

"I was so nice to her and polite and yet she acted like some ignorant with no class" 

Rachel added as she put her hand ontop of Syaoran's shoulder. Sakura stood still, staring at Rachel in pure disbelief. She hoped Syaoran would be able to see through Rachel's lie. Syaoran nodded his head, listening to Rachel's side of the story. After a few minutes, he decided to finally speak up. 

"Rachel, Sakura is my assistant. I hired her to help me manage the company, not to be your servant. Even I don't ask her to bring me drinks or anything of that matter. I think you owe her an apology." 

"_What!?_" Rachel shrieked out angrily. 

"apologize for what!? _she's_ the one who was rude!! _she _should apologize to _me_!! I didn't…" 

"It's okay, there's no need for an apology" 

Sakura said as she stepped into the conversation. Rachel turned to look at her and gave her a nasty look. 

"and don't even _think _you're getting an apology from me! I…" 

"Rachel" 

Syaoran said in a warning tone. Rachel turned to look at him and gave him a glare. 

"Really, it's no big deal. I should get going anyway, I have some important calls to make" 

Neither Syaoran or Rachel said anything, they were both glaring at each other, looking as if they were about to rip each other apart. Sakura then stepped back quietly and quickly slipped out through the door. Once she was out of the office, hell broke lose. 

"I can't believe you actually expect me to say sorry to t-t-that…" 

"Rachel you have no right to come in like that and start ordering my employers around. _i'm_ the one in charge here, not you!!" 

"Fine!! Whatever, be like that! stay with your damn company, I'm so sick and tired of you and _it!!_" 

Rachel then turned around and yanked the door open she then gave Syaoran one last glare before she slammed the door shut behind her. Syaoran let out a sigh of frustration as he turned his back to the door and walked back towards his desk. He knew Rachel's anger was short-lived and by tomorrow morning, she'd be over it and would eventually end up calling apologizing. 

Yet…yelling and arguing with her almost every waking hour was becoming unbearable. He could barely stand her any longer. But if he was going to win Eriol's bet, he would have to keep Rachel and Tiffany…and now, he had to get Sakura. a smile made its way to his lips as he headed towards the door that led to Sakura's office. Rachel had just given him the perfect opportunity to put his plan to work.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura looked up from her desk to see Syaoran walk in with a look of regret in his face. 

"Sakura, I'm really sorry about Rachel's actions. She shouldn't have treated you like that." 

"It's okay Mr. Li, I…" 

"No, it's not okay. I feel really bad for making you go through all that. how about I take you out to dinner tonight? Think of it as my way of apologizing." 

"really sir, you don't have to go through all that trouble." 

"Please Sakura, I insist." 

"But it's not necessary." 

"It's the least I can do, please?" 

Sakura looked reluctant at first but then smiled. 

"Alright" 

"great! I'll pick you up…how about 7pm?" 

"that's fine" 

Sakura then took a sheet of paper and wrote down the address of her apartment. 

"here's where I live" Sakura said as she handed him over the paper.   
"I'll be seeing you at seven then" Syaoran said as he took the paper into his hands and smiled at Sakura.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What!? Are you saying that _my_ design isn't good enough!? You know how much trouble I've gone through for them!?" 

Tomoyo yelled out angrily into her cell phone as she walked through the busy streets of a typical afternoon in Tokyo. 

"Okay, okay, so now you're saying it's perfect?…what!? It was perfect and you were just joking before?" 

Tomoyo said as she calmed down and her lips curled into a smile. She shook her head, as she looked left and right of the street she was about to cross. 

"Mel, who understands you" 

She said with a smile as she started to walk ahead. 

"What!?" (SN: oiiee…she's saying that a lot ^^;;) 

She shrieked out in excitement and stopped in the middle of the street. 

"Melanie that fantastic!! That's great, that absolutely magnificent!! Are you serious? This is the…" 

"Watch out!!" 

Tomoyo stopped in mid-sentence and looked to her left, only to find a car come speeding her way. her phone dropped to the floor, yet she couldn't move a muscle. The next thing she knew, she found herself being pulled back and a pair of strong arms. She felt the gust of wind that the car had picked up as it zoomed past her, barely missing her and her savior. 

"Ms…are you okay? Ms.?" 

Tomoyo realized she had her eyes tightly closed throughout this whole entire time and slowly opened them. she looked up at her rescuer and nodded…   
~*~*~*~*~* 

Eriol looked down at the scared woman in front of him as she clung onto his arms. Her ebony-colored hair flew freely in the September wind and her amethyst colored eyes still reflected fear from the events of a just a minute ago. To him, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Although he had never seen this woman before in his life, he felt a sudden attraction to her and knew he just had to get to know her better.   
~*~*~*~*~* 

Tomoyo stared into the deep blue eyes of the stranger in front of her. His dark hair fell over his eyes and rustled in the cool wind. His strong muscular arms were wrapped protectively around her. 

"M-M-My phone?" 

she stuttered, breaking the silence that had settled between them. Eriol looked down at the floor and tried to hide a smile. 

"I think you'll be needing a new one" 

Tomoyo followed his gaze until she saw her tiny black phone broken in half. She let out a long sigh as she went to pick up the small pieces and threw them away into the nearest trash bin she saw.   
(SN: oh wow...i'm re-reading this right now and i realized that's it's similar to what happened in the movie "the wedding planner" hehehe...^^;; i had not idea until now!!!!! ^-^)   
"great, just great. As if my day couldn't get any worse" 

"How about if it gets better?" 

Tomoyo let out a small laugh at Eriol's comment. 

"please…first I wake up late, second, when I get to my office I'm swamped with paperwork and I'm told I have to come up with a new theme for my next fashion show which I just found out has been moved from 2 months from now to the end of this month. And just when things are starting to get a _little_ bit better, my phone suddenly ends up in little bits and pieces inside a trash can!! Get any better? I don't think so" 

Eriol just stood there quiet, trying not to laugh at the woman who was ranting about her terrible day in front of him. 

"Well, what do you say if I invite you to lunch? My treat?" 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol as if he had just gone crazy. 

"you do know we're complete strangers right?" 

Eriol just smiled and held her hand out so she could shake it. 

"My name's Eriol Hiirigizawa, nice to meet you" 

Tomoyo reluctantly took his hand and shook it. 

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, nice meeting you too" 

Eriol's eyes opened in surprised when Tomoyo said Daidouji. 

"Daidouji? You mean as in Daidouji designs?" 

Tomoyo nodded with a proud smile on her face, 

"yes, that's my clothing line" 

"I really admire your designs, they're great. Your bridal collection is just fantastic" 

Eriol said with a smile on his face. He made sure to leave out the fact that his ex-fiancée had bought a bridal dress from Daidouji design for their wedding. But things ended up not working between them so they broke off the engagement and went their separate ways. Tomoyo looked at Eriol in surprise. She had never met a guy who had actually taken the time to look at her bridal designs. 

"how do you…" 

"a friend of mine once bought her wedding dress from Daidouji designs" 

Eriol added before Tomoyo could ask. 

"So what do you say to lunch? Yes or no?" 

Eriol asked as he looked into her eyes. 

Tomoyo looked reluctant at first but then after a few seconds decided that there would be no harm in saying yes. 

"well…alright, lunch it is" 

she said as with a smile on her face.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura stared at the four dresses that were strewn ontop of her bed and let out a frustrated sigh. She had narrowed her closet down to these four dresses but she didn't know what to wear. 

'exactly what do you wear to a dinner with your boss and yet it has nothing to do with work?' 

she asked herself cluelessly as she picked up a black dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and came a few inches above her knees. The dress had princess seams at the side and it made the dress look both casual and yet elegant at the same time. She scrunched up her nose when she noticed how short the dress was. She then put the dress down and walked back to her closet but just when she was about to step inside, her doorbell rang. She let out a groan as she stumbled past her mess of shoes on the floor and went to open the door. 

"oh it's only you" 

She said with a sigh of relief when she saw Tomoyo standing at her doorway. She then turned back around and headed towards her room while Tomoyo stood there in confusion. She then decided to follow Sakura to her room where she saw clothes strewn all over the place. 

"What happened? a tornado blew your way?" 

Tomoyo asked with a giggle as she stepped through Sakura's shoes and sat on the bed. Sakura looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. 

"hahaha…funny" 

she said with a smile. She then turned back towards her closet and after a few minutes, emerged with a look of pure frustration on her face. 

"I don't know what to wear!! Help me Tomoyo!" 

Sakura whined as she threw the cloths that were ontop of the bed to the floor and lied down next to Tomoyo. 

"ooh!! Hot date?" 

Tomoyo asked hopefully as she stood up and turned to look at her best friend. Sakura let out a laugh at her comment. 

"yeah right! it's with my boss, so of _course_ it's _not_ a date!!" 

Tomoyo's smile disappeared and became a frown. 

"Why, out of all the people this world has to offer, would you go out with Syaoran Li?" 

"Like I said, it's not a date. We're just going because…we have to talk over some contract deals" 

Sakura lied, knowing that its best that she didn't tell Tomoyo about her clash with Rachel. 

"Riiiiight…contract deals you couldn't discuss at work?" 

Tomoyo asked suspiciously. 

"Tomoyo! Stop asking question and help me out here! I don't know what to wear and he'll be here in ½ hour." 

Sakura whined as she put on a last coat of Mascara on her eyelashes. Tomoyo let out a giggle as she looked at Sakura's pile of clothing. 

"alright, alright, I'll help. Afterall, I'm the fashion expert here" 

she said with an amused smile on her face. 

"hmmm….this one's cute. Here, wear this one" 

Sakura turned around to look at the dress Tomoyo had chosen and shook her head. 

"it's too short!!" 

"No it's not, it's perfect. Now no more excuses, put it on" 

Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura over the black short dress. Sakura let out a sigh of defeat as she unzipped the dress. There was no way she could win an argument against Tomoyo. 

(20 minutes later)   
"you look absolutely gorgeous!" 

Tomoyo squealed happily, as she looked Sakura over one last time. 

"You think so?…I think the dress is a little too short and…" 

"nonsense! The dress is perfect, _you_ look perfect!" 

Sakura relaxed and smiled at Tomoyo. 

"Thanks for your help, I don't know what I'd do without you!" 

she said as she went to give her friend a hug. she then got a pensive look on her face. 

"Tomoyo, how come your cell phone hasn't rung?" 

She asked curiously. Tomoyo's cell phone was always ringing nonstop and today for the first time in a long time, it hadn't rung once. Tomoyo smiled and began to giggle. 

"why do I get the feeling you've been holding something back from me?" Sakura said as she laughed at her best friend. 

"come on, spill"   
She said as she brushed her hair. Tomoyo then cleared her throat and a light pink blush was forming on her cheeks. 

"well, today I met this really cute guy…" 

"really!? That's great Tomoyo!!" Sakura squealed out happily as she hugged Tomoyo. 

"okay, I want details. Height? Eye color? Hair? how about…" 

_DING-DONG_   
(SN: that doorbell sounds so cheesy ^^;;;) 

"wow…he's actually punctual." 

tomoyo said as she looked down at her watch. She then turned to Sakura and gave her a sly grin. 

"you'll get the details another day. your date's here" 

Tomoyo said as she got up to open up the door for Syaoran.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran stared at the door and wondered what was taking Sakura so long to answer. 

'maybe I should ring again' 

he wondered to himself. Just when he reached for the doorbell, the door swung open and he found himself staring into the eyes of a young woman who looked nothing like Sakura. 

"hi, ummm…does Sakura Kinomoto live here?" 

He said reluctantly, not sure who the woman in front of him was. She was staring at him with an emotionless expression on her face. The woman smiled at the sound of her best friends name and opened up the door wider. 

"Sakura's almost ready, come in and take a seat. By the way, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend." 

Syaoran introduced himself, said polite hello and shook hands with Tomoyo. 

"you two live here?" 

he asked in attempt to make conversation. Tomoyo shook her head, 

"no, Sakura lives on her own, I live somewhere else. But I'm constantly here so this is like my second home"   
Tomoyo said with a laugh as she took a seat across from Syaoran. 

"so…Syaoran is it? where are you going to take my best friend tonight?" 

Tomoyo said as she started her interrogation. Syaoran was caught a bit by surprise and let out a chuckle. 

"nothing much, just dinner. Don't worry, she'll be home by midnight. I'm guessing this is the part where you start to interrogate me to see if I'm worthy enough of your best friend?" 

he said with a smirk on his face. Tomoyo just shrugged and leaned back. 

"it's better to be interrogated by me then by her brother. He'd probably make you take a lie detector test. He's very protective of his little sister." 

"well, I think one brother is way better then having four sisters" 

Tomoyo's eyes widened and then she let out a laugh. 

"get outta here, you have _four_ sisters!?" 

Syaoran nodded in response, 

"every single time I go back home to Hong Kong, I here little brother is so cute!! And little brother is just adorable! Little brother needs a girlfriend! And little brother this and little brother that. that's why when I got offered this job here in Tokyo, I was more then willing to go!" 

what he told her was only half of the truth. Sure he left because he wanted to go off on his own away from his family, but the main reason he left was to forget Heather. The memories were too painful for him and honestly, he didn't want to remember. 

"wow, four sisters…that's one major headache right there" 

Tomoyo said in-between laughs. She then looked at Syaoran and smiled. 

"you know, you're different then I'd thought you'd be" 

"oh really?" 

Syaoran asked, urging Tomoyo to continue. 

"yeah…I expected you to be cold…I don't know…kinda snobbish I guess?" 

"and now what do you think?" Syaoran asked curiously. 

"I'm really not quite sure. But I don't think you're as cold hearted as people say you are" 

Syaoran was about to ask what else people say about him when he heard a door open and footsteps coming up from behind him. 

"I'm sorry for making you wait, I couldn't find my shoe" 

Sakura said apologetically as she came from behind Syaoran and smiled. Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the look that Syaoran had on his face. When Syaoran realized that he had been staring all this time at Sakura and that Tomoyo was laughing at him, he started to blush. 

"Is something wrong? Tomoyo why are you laughing? And Mr. Li…you look…red" 

Sakura said as she looked at him worriedly. Tomoyo just started to laugh harder at Sakura's naiveté. Syaoran just cleared his throat and tried to ignore Tomoyo. 

"Let's go?" 

he asked as he got up. he turned towards Tomoyo and smiled. 

"It was nice meeting you." 

he said as he shook her hand. Tomoyo stood up and smiled at him also. 

"it was nice meeting you too. Now both of you better get going or else you're going to be late to your date—I mean reservation!" 

Tomoyo corrected herself quickly as she ushered them to the door. She waved good-bye and shut the door and let out a sigh and smiled to herself. 

"Maybe…he's just the one that Sakura need to forget Larry"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tiffany looked at her date that was sitting across from her and smiled. her turquoise colored eyes twinkled with curiosity as she studied him carefully. 

'he's alright…but way too boring' 

she thought as she faked a laugh to what he was saying. She let out a soft sigh and pushed back a piece of her hair. 

'I wonder…what's syaoran up to tonight?' (SN: hehehe...she wants booty!!! just kidding!!! ^^;;) 

she thought as she stared out into space. A smile then formed on her lips, 

'maybe, I'll visit him after this loser drops me off' 

she then turned to look at her date but what she saw behind him made her eyes widen in surprise and then narrow into slits of anger. 

"Tiffany…is something wrong?" 

her date asked her. Tiffany jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him. 

"oh no, everything's fine. Hey ummmm…you don't mind if we end our date a bit early do you? I just remembered I have something _really_ important to do." 

Her date looked at her reluctantly, "ummmmm…" 

"Thanks! I knew you'd be okay with it" 

Tiffany said cheerfully as she got up from her seat and grabbed her purse and jacket. Her date let out a sigh of defeat and stood up also…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura looked around the large restaurant and drew in a sharp breath. 

"wow, it's so beautiful!" 

she said as her green eyes sparkled with amusement. Syaoran let out a small laugh, 

"I'm glad you like it" 

"Buy you didn't have to do this Mr. Li, I…" 

Sakura, could you please just call me Syaoran? I'm still not used to the whole 'Mr. Li' thing" 

Syaoran said with a look of dislike on his face. Sakura giggled and nodded. 

"alright then, I'll call you Syaoran. but at work I'll still call you Mr. Li" 

"Call me Syaoran, even at work" 

Sakura was about to argue that it wouldn't be polite when then she changed her mind and nodded. 

"Alright, alright…Syaoran" 

"That's better" 

Syaoran said with a satisfied smile on his face. 

"Hello Syaoran, what brings you here today?" 

a voice interrupted Sakura and Syaoran's conversation. Sakura looked up and saw an elderly man standing with two menus in   
his hand. 

"Is this your girlfriend? She is quite lovely" 

the man said as he placed the menus down on the table. Sakura blushed and picked up the menu and decided to let Syaoran do the speaking. 

"no Andrew, this is just a friend. Sakura, Andrew, Andrew, Sakura." Syaoran introduced the two. 

"Nice to meet you Sakura" 

"Nice to meet you sir" 

Sakura said politely as she smiled at the man. 

He smiled back and said, "I must admit I'm a little bit disappointed. I had thought that maybe Syaoran here had found a girl who could change him. he's too serious for his own good." 

Syaoran frowned and rolled his eyes. 

"Andrew, people don't change" 

"oh, you'd be surprised" 

Andrew answered with a smile on his face. He then took out a small pad and pen. 

"would you like to order something to drink before you eat?" 

"Yes, why don't you bring up a bottle of your finest white wine?" 

"I'll be back with your wine in a few minutes" 

Andrew said as he closed his pad and smiled at the couple.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"okay, so what are we toasting to?" 

Sakura asked as she held her wineglass in her hand. 

"Well, ummmmm…." 

Syaoran quickly scanned his head for an excuse, 

"For you. Because ever since you started working for the Li Corporation, the business has been running smoothly" 

Sakura blushed at the comment and looked down at her food. 

"I-I-I'm only doing my job and…" 

"Syaoran how could you!?" 

Sakura jumped at the loud feminine voice. She looked up and saw a tall woman who looked to be around her age glaring down at her. She had deep turquoise eyes and shoulder length red-auburn hair. 

"So who's this bitch you're with huh!?!" 

she asked as she turned to look at Syaoran. Syaoran muttured a curse under his breath and got up slowly. 

"Tiffany, calm down please" he said as he tried to keep his composure. 

"I'm not calming down until you tell me who the fuck she is!!" Tiffany yelled out as she pointed at Sakura. 

"Tiffany, you're causing a big scene!" Syaoran said in a sharp whisper. 

"Like I give a shit! I just want to know who the hell is she and what is she doing with…" 

"Ummmmm…excuse me miss, but this is all a misunderstanding. Syaoran and I…" 

Sakura froze when she suddenly felt something cold being thrown on her face. Droplets of the bittersweet wine trailed down her chin and splashed down upon her dress. By this time the restaurant had become unbearably silent and everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Syaoran cleared his throat and picked up a napkin and offered it to Sakura. 

"Ummmmm…I guess I owe you another dinner huh?" 

Was all that he could manage to say. Sakura stared at him in disbelief, her eyes rapidly filling with tears of embarrassment. 

"You…_jerk!!_" 

She said as she took a step forwards and slapped him hard across his cheek. She picked up her jacket and ran out of the restaurant, leaving behind a stunned Syaoran and a semi-content Tiffany with an empty wineglass in her hand…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura ran through the darkened streets, her tears mixing in with the drizzle that was lightly falling from the night sky. She came upon a tall building and stopped. She tried to calm down but either way her sobs resurfaced. She took a deep breath and walked into the brightly-lit lobby of the building.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tomoyo sat on her couch in her livingroom with the telephone to her ear. She let out a giggle and continued to talk to the other person on the line. 

"Stop making fun of me, I wasn't _that_ scared" 

Tomoyo pouted as she thought back to what had happened earlier that day. she then let out a giggle, 

"Fine, fine, think whatever you want." 

She said in-between laughs. She heard a knock on her door and became quiet. She peeked through the peephole and saw it was Sakura. 

"Hey Eriol, I got to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?…….okay, bye!" 

Tomoyo turned off the phone and quickly opened the door. 

"Sakura what happened!?" 

Tomoyo asked as she quickly enveloped her in a hug and ushered her in. 

"Come in, lets get you out of those clothes you're soaking wet" 

Tomoyo said worriedly as she rushed into her room and in a few seconds emerged with a shirt, sweatpants and a towel.   
Sakura smiled and took the items from her hand. 

"Thanks Tomoyo" 

She said as she went to change in the bathroom.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran sat in his office and let out a long sigh. It had been almost a week since what had happened back in the restaurant and Sakura hadn't come to work for the past few days. Under normal circumstances, I his employee's didn't show up to work after 3 days, he would've fired them but he couldn't do that to Sakura. he knew the reason she wasn't coming to work was because of him. because of him she had been humiliated in front of a whole bunch of strangers. 

"Mr. Li…are you okay? You seemed…worried" 

Lacy asked with concern in her eyes as she walked into Syaoran's office and laid down a manilla-colored folder in front of his desk. Syaoran looked up at her and let out another sigh. 

"I'm alright…just a bit tired" 

"Syaoran…I've known you and your family for a very long time now and I know something's bothering you. I don't like to see you like this" 

Lacy said sternly. Whenever she referred to Syaoran by his first name, it always meant she was concerned about something. 

"is it about Ms. Kinomoto? I'm surprised you haven't fired her yet after her 5 days of absence." Lacy shook her head in disbelief, "in her short stay here, she's done a lot for the company and I really thought she'd stay. I guess I was wrong" 

"Actually…it's my fault. The reason she hasn't come to work the past few days is because…" 

Syaoran stayed quiet, not sure of what to say. Afterall, how was he going to explain that Tiffany, his SUPPOSEDLY ex-girlfriend that he was no longer seeing…saw him in a restaurant with Sakura and ended up humiliating Sakura in front of everyone? 

"You should apologize" Lacy said, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts. 

"it doesn't matter what you did, just as long as you go and apologize…before it's too late" 

Lacy said as she smiled at Syaoran. she then turned around and headed out the door. 

"you shouldn't let a good thing go Syaoran…because once it's gone, it might never come back" she said as she exited the room. Syaoran looked puzzled as Lacy's words rang in his head. 

"Shouldn't let a good thing go" 

he murmured softly. He then shrugged and picked up the phone. 

"she probably means that I shouldn't let Sakura go since she's helped out the company so much" he said as he dialed up the florist shop.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura had just coming home from some job interviews and took a seat on her couch. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She had been walking all day and was extremely tired. She had planned to go to the Li Corporation today in the morning to make her leave official but she ended up chickening out and decided to put it off for another day. 

'I'm surprised I haven't gotten a call saying I'm fired…afterall, I slapped him. that should've been enough to get me fired' 

she thought to herself. She was falling into a deep sleep when her doorbell rang. Groaning, Sakura got up and walked up to the door and opened it. 

"Hello, are you Sakura Kinomoto?" 

A young teenager who was dressed in a florist shop uniform asked. He was holding a large bouquet of roses in his hand.   
Sakura gasped when she saw the roses, not only were they beatiful but they looked like if they had cost a fortune. 

"Y-Y-Yes" 

she managed to stutter. She opened up the door wider so that the young man was able to come in and put the roses down on top of the coffee table. 

"do you know from who the flower's from?" 

she asked curisoly. The guy shook his head. 

"no, I don't. but it might say there" 

he said as he pointed out a small card wedged between the roses. 

"thanks" 

Sakura said as she gave the guy a tip and led him out the door. She closed the door behind her and picked up the small card. She opened it up and red it out loud: 

_Dear Sakura,_   
_I'm sorry about happened the other day at the restaurant. What I said was inappropriate and I should've taken your feelings into consideration. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Syaoran Li_

Sakura re-read the letter, finding it hard to believe that Syaoran was asking for her forgiveness. 

'Does he really mean what he says?' 

Sakura wondered as she took a seat on her couch again. Her thoughts were interrupted again by the doorbell. When she   
opened the door, she was surprised to find Syaoran standing at the door. 

"Hey Sakura…mind if talk to you for a few minutes?"   


Syaoran asked reluctantly, not knowing what to expect from her. Sakura just stood there quiet and nodded. She opened her   
door a bit wider and let him in. 

"I-I-Is something wrong Mr. Li?" 

Sakura asked as she took a seat across from him. a look of worry crossed her features. Syaoran looked serious and seemed to be having a hard time talking. 

"Sakura…I…" 

"I'm sorry" 

Sakura blurted out before Syaoran could go on any further. Syaoran looked at her in confusion, 

"Sorry about what? I'm the one who should be sorry" 

Sakura bit her lip and looked away. 

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that." 

Syaoran let out a chuckle and shook his head. He got and took a seat next to Sakura, 

"you don't have to be sorry, I deserved that slap. I shouldn't have said that, it was rude and mean of me" 

Sakura then turned around to look at Syaoran, 

"but I shouldn't have slapped you either way! you're my boss and…" 

Syaoran stared at Sakura as she rambled on but he couldn't make sense of what she was saying. It wasn't because he couldn't understand her, it was just because of the simple fact that he was having an internal battle with himself. 

'_kiss her! now's the perfect chance!'_   
_'are you crazy!? What if you get slapped??'_   
_'are you just gonna sit there like some moron? What the hell are you waiting for??'_   
_'no! it's wrong…yeah, I know I'm a jerk but I'm not THAT big of a jerk to kiss her after what I did to her the other day'_   
_'Running out of time Syaoran…if you're going to do it, do it now!'_

Syaoran gave his head a small shake to hush the voices within them and placed a finger on Sakura's lips. 

"Syaoran…what are you doing?" 

Sakura asked, a bit scared as she looked at him in confusion. Syaoran didn't answer her and just continued to stare into her deep emerald eyes. He leaned in slowly, allowing his eyes to close every so slightly… 

(SN: ready for this people??? Are ya ready??? Huh huh huh huh huh huh????????? *bounces up and down happily* hehehehheehehe…get ready, here it comes!!!!!!! ^^)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*~To Be Continued*~   
Starrie: HA!!! my first major cliffy for this fic!! You should look at your faces!! ^0^ hehehehehe…well yeah…that's where the chapter ends!! Yup that's right….you can't scroll down anymore now can ya??? Hehehheeheheheh….   
Evil Starrie: *smiles evilly*.i taught her how to be evil…just proves what a good teacher I am *smug smile*   
Starrie: *jumps up and down laughing* hehehehehehehehehe…..HA!!!!!!! this is so much funzies!!! Aren't you all surprised??^_^ well, wait for next chapter and I promise I won't make you wait uhh…what..3 months?   
Evil Starrie: yeah…cuz of summer vacation, she'll be able to write faster ^^   
Starrie: *nods frantically* yupperoonies!!!!!!!!!!!! i have half of the next chapter already done!! see? i'm won't make ya wait MONTHS this time around ^-^ 

*****IMPORTANT*****   
okayzies people…if any of you are new reviewers to this fic, leave your email address if you want and I'll email ya next time I have the next chapter up okie dokey?????? Kayzies!! Bye!!! Till next chapter minna-san!!!!!!!! ^^   



	4. Chapter 4

Starrie: sorry people, no Starrie and Evil Starrie convo today...me want to get this chapter done as soon as possible! ^-^   
Evil Starrie: awww...you're so mean!!!   
Starrie: quiet you!! anywayz, read and review!! onegai!! (please) oh yeah! and I'm posting this again cuz in the last copy of this chapter that I had, I forgot to put it in html and it was all one big blob ^^;;   
Evil Starrie: *glares* dumbass!!   
Starrie: *takes a mallet and hits Evil Starrie* 

Learning to love   
Chapter 4 

Syaoran's eyes snapped open when he realized what he was about to do.   
'what the hell are you thinking? You're about to screw everything up!'   
his conscious told him as he quickly withdrew away. he cleared his throat and looked away.   
"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me…I'm really sorry" he said apologetically. Sakura let out a nervous laugh and got up from the couch. 

"D-D-Do you want something to drink?"   
she asked, trying to change the topic. Syaoran shook his head and also got up.   
"no thanks, I have to get going"   
Sakura nodded and headed towards the door. She opened it up for him and gave him a shy smile.   
"Thank you for coming here and apologizing for the other night Mr. Li"   
she said as she held the door open. Syaoran frowned and looked at her.   
"What did I say about the whole Mr. Li thing?"   
Sakura giggled and nodded.   
"right. I meant Syaoran."   
Syaoran smiled and walked out.   
"that's better"   
he said with a smile on his face. He then turned to walk away but then he stopped and turned to look at Sakura.   
"Sakura, will you please reconsider and come back to the company? We really need you."   
Sakura looked reluctant and stayed quiet.   
"Please?"   
Syaoran asked as he went back to where she was standing. Sakura let out a sigh and nodded her head.   
"I'll be there first thing tomorrow"   
Syaoran smiled and turned to walk away.   
"Thanks"   
he said as he walked down the steps towards his car. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So you're going back to work even after what he's done?"   
Tomoyo asked Sakura as she measured Sakura for a new dress she was making.   
"yes. He came and apologized and that was more then what I would've expected from him. In his eyes, I could see that he was truly sorry and that he regretted it.   
"who was that girl by the way? I mean, you told me it wasn't his girlfriend right?"   
Sakura shrugged,   
"I don't know who she was. I know it wasn't his girlfriend because he called her Tiffany. His girlfriend's name is Rachel."   
Tomoyo stopped measuring Sakura and looked at her.   
"you don't think the rumors are true and he's…"   
"Tomoyo, rumors are rumors. Don't believe everything you hear"   
"I know but, why else would the girl get so mad?"   
"I don't know Tomoyo and honestly, I don't care" 

Tomoyo became quiet and dropped the subject. she took a step back, indicating she was done with the measurements.   
"What new dress are you designing now?"   
Sakura asked excitingly as she relaxed. Tomoyo smiled and took out her portfolio she seemed really happy and started to show Sakura her new designs. Sakura smiled, happy to see her friend excited. She hadn't seen her like that in a really long time.   
"So, do we owe this new happiness to the guy you met the other day?"   
Sakura asked teasingly. Tomoyo blushed at Sakura's comment.   
"So when do I get to meet this guy? You haven't even told me his name"   
Sakura said in-between giggles. Tomoyo took a seat on Sakura's bed and smiled happily.   
"His name is Eriol. He's so sweet!! He's able to make me laugh and always brightens up my day and…"   
"Eriol…hmmmm…why does that name sound so familiar?"   
Sakura murmured to herself.   
"You've met him?"   
Tomoyo asked. Sakura tried to think where she had heard that name before but couldn't quite figure it out.   
"I don't know…it sounds familiar…oh well, maybe I'm just confusing it with another person or something"   
Sakura said as she smiled at her best friend. Tomoyo smiled back and then looked at her watch. 

"ahhh!! I'm going to be late!"   
She then quickly got up from her spot and grabbed her purse and new cell phone.   
"I've got to go! I promised Eriol that I'd meet him in less then half-hour!"   
Sakura giggled as she watched her friend rush around.   
'I'm so glad she's happy…I only wish that…I could find that happiness someday'   
Sakura thought sadly. Even though the incident with Larry had been over a year ago, it still hurt to think about it and at times, she couldn't help but feel lonely and wished she had somebody close by to comfort her.   
"bye Sakura, I'll call you later!"   
Tomoyo said as she hugged her best friend. 

"get some sleep, you have to work tomorrow!"   
she called out as she exited Sakura's apartment. Sakura nodded and closed the door behind her. she could feel the tears rushing into her jade-colored eyes but she didn't want Tomoyo to see it. she didn't want to ruin her friends evening. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Eriol lightly shivered in the cool October night air and let out a sigh. for the past 15 minutes, he had been watching couples skate in the outdoor ice-skating rink and still no sign whatsoever of Tomoyo. 

'forget it, she's probably not coming'   
he said to himself. He bent down to take off his skates when suddenly he felt a pair of warm hands cover his eyes. 

"guess who?"   
a soft feminine voice said, trying to hide a giggle. Eriol smirked and placed his hand ontop of the hand of the other person.   
"I'd recognized that voice anywhere"   
he said as he gently pried her hands off his eyes and looked up to meet her gaze. Tomoyo looked down at him and giggled. She then went around the bench and took a seat next to him.   
"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic"   
she said as she removed the skates that were hanging over her shoulder.   
"Already got your skates on I see? I'm sorry if I made you wait long"   
Tomoyo said apologetically. Eriol shook his head and smiled. 

"It's okay, do you need help?"   
Eriol asked when he saw Tomoyo struggling to tighten up her laces.   
"I could use a little help"   
Tomoyo said as she brought her leg up and Eriol took hold of her feet. He pulled on the laces and furrowed his eyebrow in concentration as he tightened the lace. Tomoyo couldn't help but admire his sapphire-blue eyes as he looked at the laces intently. They were eyes that she found herself drowning in.   
"Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Tomoyo…" 

"hmmm???"   
she said dreamily as she continued to stare into his eyes.   
"your other foot"   
Eriol said with a soft chuckle.   
"oh…right!"   
Tomoyo said as she snapped out of her daydream and turned a light pink. she brought her other foot up and tried not to look at Eriol as he tightened up the laces on her skate. She was afraid that she would end up making a fool out of herself once again.   
"alright, all done. Ready to go?" 

Eriol asked as he gently placed her foot back on the ground and stood up. Tomoyo smiled at him and nodded. She stood up next to him and they both walked towards the ice. Tomoyo daintily placed one foot on the ice and then the other. She glided on the ice and then turned around to look at Eriol. She looked at him in confusion when she saw that he hadn't even placed a foot on the ice. 

"What's wrong Eriol?"   
she asked with a soft giggle as she watched him look at the ice with a doubtful look on his face.   
"I just umm…haven't skated in a while….a very long while"   
Tomoyo let out another giggle as she skated to him and took hold of his hands.   
"it's easy. If you've skated before, it'll be easier. You'll easily learn again"   
before Eriol could even say anything, Tomoyo skated backward and in the process pulled Eriol forward and into the ice.   
"Tomoyo!! wait I'm not re--" 

next thing Eriol felt was the slippery ice underneath his feet as he struggled to maintain his balance. He finally gave up and fell on the ice. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh as she crouched down next to him.   
"well, at least I got you in didn't I?"   
she asked with a triumphant smile on her lips. Eriol just glared at her and then started to laugh along with her.   
"yeah, you sure did!"   
he said with a small chuckle as he slowly lifted himself up.   
"you think you can sk--" 

Tomoyo cringed when she heard Eriol fall down once more.   
"I guess not" she said with a giggle, answering her own question. 

_~A few hours later~_   
"hahaha...I'll race you Tomoyo!!"   
Eriol said as he zoomed past her. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and let out a giggle.   
"so confident now are we?"   
she asked when he came back around and slowed down to her speed. Eriol let out a chuckle and grinned.   
"So what do you say? Race me?"   
Tomoyo giggled again and nodded.   
"Alright then...you looked for it!"   
she then suddenly sped up and was ahead of Eriol. 

"hey! No way you cheated!"   
Eriol said as he quickly tried to speed up. Tomoyo looked back at him, laughing.   
"Skills Eriol...it's all about skills"   
she said with a giggle. She then turned back around and kept on skating until she stopped at the point where they had begun. 

"I beat you"   
she said sweetly once Eriol reached up to her, breathless. Eriol looked at her and frowned.   
"I let you win...afterall, it's only proper. I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass you"   
he said with a smirk on his face. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow as if saying 'oh really?' she then shivered a bit when a breeze of cool air chilled the night air even more. Eriol looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. 

"are you cold?"   
he asked as he touched her arm lightly and found them icy cold.   
"no, it's okay I'm alright"   
Tomoyo said with a slight shiver and tried to smile. She was having a good time and mentally scolded herself for not wearing warmer cloths.   
"no it's not okay, you're cold. Here"   
Eriol took of his navy blue jacket and placed it on Tomoyo's shoulder before she could even complain.   
"but what about--" 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. now what do you say about some nice warm hot cocoa?"   
Eriol asked as he wrapped one arm around her waste and gently led her out of the ice.   
"Sounds good to me"   
Tomoyo said with a smile as she moved closer to him; feeling his warmth surround her and his smell invading her senses. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"okay, okay, so I'll be there at 3pm. Yes sir, I understand, I'll be there 3pm sharp."   
Syaoran said into the phone as he hung up. he let out a deep sigh. A big company executive he was supposed to meet up with next week had changed the meeting for that afternoon.   
"Mr. Li, the corporation in Hong Kong just called and said they want the papers faxed by noon"   
Lacy said as she walked in and handed Syaoran a folder.   
"what!? But didn't they say that they needed it by the end of the weekend?"   
"I don't know, they called and told me they need it by tonight. also, don't forget you have a meeting in an hour"   
Lacy said as she walked out of the room. Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples. Today was definitely not a good day. he jumped at the sound of his telephone ringing.   
'who is it this time!?' 

he scowled as he picked up the phone.   
"hello!"   
he practically yelled over the phone. The person was silent on the other end for a little while, and then just when Syaoran was about to hang up, they spoke up.   
"is that any way to talk to your cousin!? What are you doing in your office??? My plane already landed and I'll be out in half-hour, shouldn't you be at the airport waiting for me!?" 

"M-M-Meiling??? what are you…I thought that you…you're in Japan!?"   
"yeah!! I told you last week that I was coming to visit you and I was coming today…remember?? Syaoran!!!"   
Syaoran cringed at the Meiling's loud voice.   
"Meilng, I'm really busy at the moment, I can't pick you up. why don't you take a cab to the apartment and…"   
"Syaoran…I don't even know where the hell you live! I've been in Japan like what? Only once! I don't even know my way around!"   
Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh.   
"Alright, alright, I'll send someone to pick you up." 

Before Meiling could complain, Syaoran hung up. he leaned back and groaned.   
'great…now where are you going to find someone who can stand Meiling?'   
he asked himself mentally. 

"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you alright?"   
Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura looking at him worriedly. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.   
"kill me…please"   
he said as he brought his head down ontop his desk.. Sakura put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Syaoran looked up at her questioningly.   
"Stressed out huh?"   
she asked with a gentle smile on her face. Syaoran nodded quietly.   
"Is there something I can help you with?"   
Syaoran shook his head reluctantly. The meetings he had to go to required him to be there in person and the papers that were to be sent to Hong Kong were confidential. Syaoran let out a groan and slammed his fist on the table.   
"I have to pick up my cousin from the airport, drop her off at my apartment, and come back here for a meeting all under 45 minutes" 

"Your cousin? I know! why don't I go pick her up?"   
Syaoran looked at Sakura like if she had just crazy. He let out a chuckle,   
"Sakura, I know you want to help but…I don't think you'd want to meet Meiling"   
"Why not?"   
Sakura asked curiously.   
"you don't know Meiling…she can be…well, to put in nicely, she can be a bitch. She'll make your afternoon a living hell"   
Sakura looked at him and pouted.   
"awww….please Syaoran? I'd love to meet your cousin! I'll try to get along with her, I'll REALLY try!"   
she then let out a childish giggle, like if it was going to be fun.   
Syaoran let out a sigh, not knowing if what he was about to do was going to be the right thing. 

"okay…I…guess"   
he said reluctantly.   
"Great!"   
Sakura said happily as her smile widened. Syaoran looked at her, surprised at her enthusiasm.   
"Sakura, could you do me a favor?…that is if you actually find my cousin bearable"   
"Sure what is it?"   
"Could you please show her around the city since this is her first visit here? You don't have to if you don't want to though. But if you choose to, I'll pay you and it'll be like if you're working. I won't take away any of your sick days and…"   
"It's okay Syaoran. I'll show her around, no problem"   
Syaoran relaxed in his seat and smiled at Sakura. he reached into his pocket and removed his wallet.   
"Syaoran, it's okay. I'll handle everything"   
"but…" 

"I said I'll handle everything. you just concentrate on everything you have to get done today alright?"   
Sakura said as she smiled at him. Syaoran reluctantly accepted and nodded.   
"Thanks Sakura, you're a lifesaver"   
he said with a smile.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meiling let out a frustrated sigh as she walked out into the baggage claim area. Ever since leaving her home Hong Kong, it had been nothing but trouble. First, there was traffic on the way to the airport and she nearly missed her flight, then she had to wait in a long line to get into the plane and not to mention the fight she had with the stewardess who always seemed to forget her orders. 

'Syaoran better be here by now'   
she muttered to herself as she pilled her suitcases into a baggage cart. she pushed through a crowd of people and looked around for Syaoran.   
'where the hell is he!?'   
she thought impatiently as she scanned the crowd… 

Sakura looked at the small wallet-size picture she had in her hand and the girl who was across from her. after doing a double check, she realized it was the same person and walked up to her with a bright smile on her face.   
"Hi, Meiling Li is it?"   
Meiling looked at the girl who walked up to her and raised an eyebrow.   
"how come you know my name, yet I have no clue who you are?"   
She asked suspiciously. Sakura stretched out a hand,   
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, an acquaintance of your cousin Syaoran. since he couldn't make it, I'm here in his place" she said with a bright smile. Meiling looked at Sakura up and down distastefully and then pushed past her and walked towards the exit of the airport. 

'Acquaintance...ha, Yeah right! Probably another bitch just like Heather. Bet she's one of those bitches that I've heard that Syaoran's dating'   
Meiling thought angrily as she made her way out into the bustling streets of Tokyo. Sakura sped up and walked up next to Meiling.   
"a limo is waiting for us over there"   
she said, pointing to a black limousine that was across the street. Meiling didn't say anything to Sakura and briskly walked across the street and slipped into the limo.   
"So Meiling, what would you like to do? I can show you around Tokyo if you want. Maybe go shopping? We could go and grab a bite to eat and--" 

"Just take me home please"   
Meiling said in an icy tone.   
"are you sure?" Sakura asked softly.   
"yes I am" Meiling snapped back. Sakura nodded and picked up a small phone and told the driver to head towards Syaoran's apartment. She then turned to look out the window, feeling Meiling's burning gaze on her. Sakura stayed staring at the passing cars and shifted nervously in her seat.   
'who the hell does she think she is? Did she think that if she could warm up to me that maybe Syaoran might like her more?'   
Meiling thought as she continued to glare at Sakura. 

'why is she acting so nice, god it's so sickening!'   
Meiling thought as she looked away and turned her gaze to look outside the window. After a half-hour uncomfortable ride, the limo finally stopped in front of Syaoran's apartment. "we're here, would you like any help with your stuff?" Sakura asked Meiling politely.   
"I can handle it" 

And with that said, Meiling grabbed her bag, walked out of the limo and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't even bother to say bye to Sakura and just walked into her apartment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Sakura let out a sigh as she leaned back on her seat. She picked up the phone and told the driver to take her back to the office. Now what was she supposed to tell Syaoran when she got back? that his cousin hated her? Sakura let out a groan and closed her eyes, hoping that she'd never again have to cross Meiling. It was obvious the girl did not like her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Meiling walked into the apartment and nearly yanked the door off it's hinges as she walked in and slammed it shut behind her. she dragged her luggage into what seemed to be an extra room and dropped it ontop of her bed and then walked out into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. 

"the nerve of that woman! She must be one of those two. I swear, if she ever comes near me again, I'll probably end up killing her!!" 

she yelled out angrily at no one in particular as she rummaged through the refrigerator and found leftovers. Even in China, the rumor that her cousin was dating woman that only was after his money had reached her ears. Of course she had tried to talk some sense into him but Syaoran had only ignored her and would always end up hanging up on her, telling her that it was his life and he knew what he was doing. She was surprised that her own aunt, seemed oblivious of her sons love life. But not Meiling. She loved Syaoran as an older brother and since the day Heather had broken his heart, she noticed the drastic difference in him. Meiling let out a sigh as she walked towards the living room with a bowl of food in her hand. She had liked Heather. She was nice and she knew that Syaoran really did love her. but then she had to go and... 

Meiling shook her head to forget about her and turned on the TV. She should've known better back then not to get too close to someone like Heather. She had been happy when she found out that her cousin was going to propose, but all of her happiness vanished as soon as she found out that Heather had broken up with Syaoran that same night. She picked up the portable phone and dialed Syaoran's number. After what seemed forever, he finally picked up. 

"Why didn't you pick me up!? I told YOU to come pick me up not send your little--" 

"Meiling look, I'm in a very important meeting right now, we'll talk later, bye"   
And Syaoran quickly hung up. Meiling stared at the phone in disbelief. 

'he hung UP on me!!' 

she thought angrily as she turned off the phone and walked up to the charger to put the phone in. just when she was about to put the phone in it's place, she realized the message light was blinking. Curiosity got the best of her and she pressed the button to hear the 3 messages. The first one had been Meiling telling Syaoran what time her plane was arriving in Tokyo but obviously, Syaoran hadn't listened to it. the second message said, 

_"Hey sweetie! It's me, Rachel. Just calling to apologize for what happened in the office the other day. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way, it was wrong of me. Forgive me darling? So what are you doing tonight? Do you wanna go out for dinner or something? Well, call me when you get this okay? Love ya!"_

Meiling glared at the answering machine, looking as if she was ready to kill it. she snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard the other message... 

_"hey Syaoran! it's Tiffany. Where have you been this entire week? Every time I've tried to call your cell and home phone, you don't answer. Give me a call when you get this alright? Maybe we can go out for some lunch or something one of these days. hope to hear from you soon!"_

if there had been one more message from one more girl, Meiling swore that she probably would've killed the poor answering machine. She slammed the phone down on it's charger and walked to the couch and took a seat. 

'okay...were those the two girls that I heard that Syaoran was dating? If it is then...what was that girls name that picked me up?' 

Meiling sat there thinking, trying to remember the girls name that picked her up from the airport. She thought that the girl was one of Syaoran's girlfriends but by the voices in the answering machine, it didn't seem like it.   
"Sakura! that was her name!"   
Meiling said, finally remembering.   
"I wonder what Sakura is to Syaoran"   
she thought to herself as she leaned back in her seat. She regretted not asking that question when she was in the car with her.   
'oh well, I'll ask Syaoran'   
she thought as she began to eat.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief, glad that the day was finally over. He got up from his seat and grabbed his coat from the hanger, getting ready to leave. He was about to leave through his office's door when he remembered that he needed to pick up a few papers from Sakura's desk.   
"I'll just leave through there"   
he murmured as he locked his office and walked through the connecting door that led into Sakura's office. He was surprised when he saw that Sakura was putting on her coat, getting ready to leave also. 

"Sakura? what are you doing here? I thought you were with Meiling"   
he said as he closed the door behind him and looked at her in confusion.   
"I umm..."   
Sakura looked down at the floor, not being able to meet his eye.   
"well, you see. Things didn't quite work out. I don't think she likes me very much because as soon as she met me--"   
Syaoran let out a chuckle and walked up to Sakura's desk and picked up the papers he needed.   
"Don't mind Meiling, she can be like that with people she doesn't know. As a matter of fact, I apologize for sending you. I should've known that would happen"   
"No, it's okay. Actually, I'm glad I was able to help you, even a little bit. I just wish that..." 

Sakura had a look of sadness in her eyes. she wasn't used to people being so cold around her and she had hoped that Meiling and her would get along. As a matter of fact, she had been looking forward to it.   
Syaoran saw the sadness in her eyes and couldn't help but feel bad. his smile disappeared and he walked up to Sakura and gently gripped her by her shoulder. 

"hey, it's okay. Tell you what. Why don't you, Meiling and I all go out for dinner tonight?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face. Sakura looked up at him in surprise, not knowing what to say.   
"I-I-I'd love to but...I can't. I mean, it's Meiling's first time seeing you in a very long time right? I don't want to ruin this for both of you, what if she ends up not liking me at all and instead I'm a nuisance and--"   
"don't worry, before dinner's over Meiling will love you!"   
Syaoran said as he hushed Sakura. Sakura let out a sigh and looked into Syaoran's eyes, not knowing what to say. 

"please say yes. Like you said, I haven't seen Meiling in a couple of years and I would feel a lot more comfortable if you were around"   
Sakura looked up at Syaoran questioningly and giggled.   
"I give you confidence?"   
Syaoran blushed and let out a chuckle. 

'Syaoran....you're stupid' 

he said to himself mentally.   
"If I say you do, Will you join us for dinner?"   
Sakura giggled once again and grabbed her purse.   
"alright, let's go then" 

Syaoran smile widened and he opened the door and held it open for Sakura.   
"ladies first"   
he said as he let out a chuckle. 

"oh what a true gentleman"   
Sakura said giggling as she stepped out. They continued talking and laughing all the way towards Syaoran's apartment. Earlier, Syaoran had called Meiling and told her to get ready because they were going to go out for dinner. He didn't mention that Sakura was coming with them also though. Syaoran then stopped in front of his apartment and beeped the horn twice. Meiling came out with a smile on her face, but it immediately disappeared once she caught sight of Sakura sitting in the front seat. 

"do you want me to move back"   
Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head and opened up the back door for Meiling.   
"it's okay, just stay there"   
he said with a smile on his face. Sakura blushed and nodded. She turned around to look at Meiling and smiled. 

"Hi Meiling, how are you doing?"   
She asked in an attempt to make conversation. Meiling glared at her from the backseat and crossed her arms, looking angry.   
"I was fine...Until--" 

"So Meiling, how's the family back in Hong Kong? How my mom? My sisters?"   
Syaoran butted in immediately, seeing where Meiling was heading towards. He smiled at Sakura in reassurance, who in return gave him an unsure smile. Syaoran himself wasn't too sure about how dinner tonight was going to turn out tonight and at the moment, he hoped for the best.   
~*to be continued*~ 

Starrie: wellzies, that the end of the chapter! I wanted to end it with a cliffy but...   
Evil Starrie: we didn't want to make the chapters extremely long either that it became torture to read so...   
Starrie: we've decided to not go over 10 pages! ^-^ well, sometimes we're bound to go over but...we plan to keep it around that range per chapter.   
Evil Starrie: cuz we're evil and we can do that!! *evil laugh*   
Starrie: *hits Evil Starrie with a mallet* no you dumbass. It's cuz that way, chapters will come out sooner!!   
Evil Starrie: oh yeah...I knew that *walks around dizzily and then falls to the ground all swirly eyed*   
Starrie: hahaha...thought so! *innocent smile* well, I just want to make it clear from this point that I have NOTHING against Meiling!! actually, she's one of my favorite characters!! I love her attitutde!! (she's just like me!! ^^) Meiling just doesn't want Syaoran to get hurt again so that's why she's acting cold. but she'll change, I promise!! ^.~   
Evil Starrie: *gets up* also, please go see our new S+S site that we made with our good friends Sapphie!!! the URL is www.angelfire.com/anime3/saphstar *falls down to the ground again*   
Starrie: *sweatdrop* yeah what she said ^^;;;   



	5. Chapter 5

Starrie: Hizies!!!   
Evil Starrie: Hiya!!!   
Starrie: ooh! I have good news!   
Evil Starrie: yeah....she and Sapphie decided to stop being lazy this summer and get to work on what they had planned almost half a year ago --;;   
Starrie: *sticks tongue out* be quiet! anywayz....Sapphie and I made an S+S website!! ^^;; It's called 'Star of my heart' and you can find the URL on my profile here in ff.net!!   
Evil Starrie: *smirk* yeah...Starrie FINALLY learned how to do HTML   
Starrie: *glare* so what...at least I learned!!! Anywayz, please sign our guestmap on our site!! Tell us what you think!! We've got blank graphics, S+S wallpapers, AIM and AOL icons, REALLY good links, and other stuff too!!   
Evil Starrie: yeah...so go check it out! For those too lazy to go look up the URL in Starrie's profile, it's www.angelfire.com/anime3/saphstar   
Starrie: we're also looking for people to submit their fics, so if you want to submit your fic to our site, please go under our fanfics section and then under "submit fic". Sapphie and I are hoping to hear from you! don't be shy!! ^.~   
  
  


Learning To Love   
Chapter 5 

Sakura walked into her apartment and let out a small yawn as she threw her purse on her couch. Dinner had been very uncomfortable. This time though, there was no water-thrown-down-her-shirt incident but with the cold stares that Meiling was giving her, it seemed almost bad enough.   
'why does she hate me so much?' 

Sakura thought as she walked into the bathroom and stared at her complexion in the mirror. She looked tired and the happiness that had once sparkled brightly in her emerald colored eyes, were now missing. The disappeared the moment Larry broke her heart. Sakura tore her gaze of the mirror and splashed some water on her face. She herself noticed the difference but she was sure nobody else did. She could always put on a fake smile and people would think she was happy. But deep down inside, she wasn't. Larry had left a hole in heart that still hadn't healed. She walked into her room and slipped under the covers of her bed. 

'get over it Sakura...it was over a year ago. you have to move on with your life'   
she scolded herself mentally when she felt her eyes sting with tears.   
'You've got more important things to worry about. Things more important then the past'   
she told herself as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What is wrong with you, why were you acting so cold!?"   
Syaoran yelled at Meiling, who just stood glaring at Syaoran with her arms crossed and a stubborn expression on her face.   
"well maybe if she stopped pretending to be so freakin' nice, maybe I would--"   
"what are you talking about, that's the way Sakura is!!"   
"yeah right!! I bet that's all a little act that she's putting up!"   
"Meiling, why can't you just accept the fact that there are actually _nice_ people in the world!? Not everyone's like you, you know?" Syaoran snapped back. 

"yeah, well when will you stop being so damn blind!? It took you like what? Months to figure out that your girlfriend was cheating on you with one of your close friends!?"   
Meiling snapped back just as angrily. As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, she regretted it. By the look on Syaoran's face, she knew she had hit a sensitive subject. 

"Syaoran...I'm sorry"   
she said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder with regret present in her eyes. Syaoran glared at her and pulled away from her hand as if he had been burned.   
"Sorry for what? For speaking your mind?"   
he shot back, dryly as he turned his back on her and headed for his room. 

"Syaoran, no! That came out wrong, I'm sorry"   
Meiling said as she tried to reach out for his arm but Syaoran pulled away and slammed the door of his room shut behind him.   
"Syaoran!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"   
Meiling yelled out through the close door. She let out a sigh and stopped pounding on the door when she realized that Syaoran wasn't going to talk to her anytime soon. She looked at the door in regret and then headed towards her room and shut her door quietly behind her.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran heard Meiling's words through the closed doors but ignored them as he changed and walked back towards his bed. He was about to go to sleep when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and muttering a curse as he picked up the phone. 

"what do you want?"   
he snapped at Eriol.   
"is that anyway to greet your best friend?"   
Eriol answered cheerfully at the other end, obviously in a good mood.   
"Listen Eriol, I'm not in the mood at the moment so just leave me--"   
"I was calling to check up on you"   
"Check up on what!?"   
Syaoran asked impatiently.   
"you know, on our little bet. So how's it coming along?"   
Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh.   
"Fine, everything's fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep"   
And before Eriol could answer, Syaoran hung up and disconnected his phone.   
"Called to see how the bet's coming along, doesn't he have anything better to do"   
Syaoran muttered to himself as he turned off the lights and plopped down on his bed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meiling let out a sigh as she continued to walk around Tokyo. It was a bit past noon and she had decided to go shopping, but so far she hadn't found anything she had been looking for. Suddenly, a store from one of her favorite designers caught her eyes and without a moment of hesitation, she walked in. After browsing around the store for a while, she had a large pile of clothing in her hands and headed towards the cashier register.   
"Found everything you needed miss?"   
A woman with dark hair and amethyst colored eyes asked. Meiling smiled and put the clothing down on the counter.   
"of course! Daidouji designs happen to be one of my favorites"   
she said with a small laugh.   
"I'm glad to hear that"   
the woman at the cash register said with a small giggle. She was about to mention a sale they were having at the store when one of the salesperson came up to her. 

"Excuse me Ms. Daidouji, but you've got a phone call"   
"oh alright, thank you Amaya. Could you take over the cash register for me?"   
Amaya nodded and stepped behind the counter.   
"I'm sorry, but Amaya here will help you out"   
Tomoyo said apologetically to Meiling, who at the moment was in too much in shock to even say a word.   
"That was...was that...is she...." 

Meiling was speechless as she stared at the door where Tomoyo had disappeared behind.   
The saleswoman smiled and nodded as she slid Meiling's credit card through the computer. 

"Yes, that's Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. Owner and designer of Daidouji designs"   
Meiling stood there, gaping in awe.   
"Wow...she's young...for a designer I mean"   
Was all she managed to say. The woman at the cash register giggled.   
"Yes, but she's very talented"   
"She sure is!"   
Meiling agreed with a smile. She accepted her bag and thanked the lady, but was too reluctant to leave.   
"You don't think that maybe...I could talk to her? I mean, I love her clothing line and I would just love it if I can..."   
"Sure, go right in"   
Amaya said, waving her hand towards the door that Tomoyo was in. 

"You don't think she'll--"   
"Don't worry, Ms Daidouji is one of the nicest person in the world, she won't mind"   
Meiling smiled gratefully and walked into what seemed to be an office. Tomoyo saw Meiling walk in and smiled. 

"Hi! Maybe I help you with something?"   
She asked politely. Meiling shook her head and walked up to her.   
"Hi, I'm Meiling Li, I just came to tell you how wonderful I think your designs are Ms. Daidouji. You are truly one of the best designers!" 

Tomoyo let out a giggle, "why thank you very much. But please, call me Tomoyo. Take a seat if you like"   
Meiling took a seat across from Tomoyo and looked at her in admiration.   
"how do you do it? come up with all those great designs, survive all that pressure of designing....I know I probably sound so stupid right now for asking that--"   
"no at all" Tomoyo interrupted. "Actually, I have my best friend to thank for a lot. She's been there for me through thick and thin and she's pushed me to follow my dreams. She's believed in me when I myself did not believe and it's thanks to her that I've been able to come this far"   
Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.   
"plus although I know she doesn't necessarily like it, she'll always let me try out my latest designs out on her"   
Tomoyo added with a giggle. 

"It must be wonderful to have a friend like that"   
Meiling answered. Tomoyo nodded, her smile never leaving her face.   
"Sakura's wonderful. She is the most unselfish person I have ever met."   
Meiling blinked in confusion when Tomoyo said 'sakura'.   
"Sakura? Does she by any chance work at Li Corporation?"   
Meiling asked curiously.   
"yes, as a matter of fact she does. Do you know her?"   
Tomoyo asked. Meiling nodded in response.   
"Actually, I do but....we didn't quite hit it off that well the first time around"   
She said with a small nervous chuckle. 

"Why not?"   
Tomoyo asked, even though she already knew since Sakura had told her about Meiling.   
"Well...."   
Meiling hesitated for a moment. "Sakura's really nice. As a matter of fact, I've never met anyone like that before except...this one person. She was my cousins girlfriend and she was really nice, sweet, kind, polite. You name it; she was perfect.   
We were friends and would tell each other everything or at least I though so until I found out that she had cheated on my cousin with one of my cousin's friend. She told him the truth right when he proposed to her.   
To me, my cousin is like a brother, we grew up together and seeing him in pain completely broke my heart. And I felt I was to blame for it because not only did I introduce them to one another but also I had been too blind myself to see what was really going on at that time. I don't want my cousin to get hurt again, that's all" 

Tomoyo looked at Meiling and nodded.   
"I know exactly what you mean. Sakura went through something similar last year too. Just a few days before her wedding day, she found out her Fiancee had lied to her and been cheating on her with one of her friends. When Sakura found out, she was completely distraught. She went through a depression stage and it hurt to see her in that much pain"   
Meiling looked at Tomoyo, listening to her every word. She would have never thought that Sakura had gone through something like that and suddenly, she regretted being so mean to her before.   
"I guess we both want only the best for those dear to us"   
she said with a small laugh. Tomoyo laughed along with her and nodded. 

"only the best! I really wish that Sakura's would find herself someone who would never hurt her like Larry did. But she's scared to fall in love again"   
Tomoyo added softly. Meiling let out a sigh and agreed,   
"Me too. I don't want Syaoran to get hurt again" she then looked up at Tomoyo and smiled.   
"but hey, if Syaoran and Sakura are going out then they must know about each others past, meaning they will never do anything of that sort to one another because they know how painful it is" 

Tomoyo blinked in confusion,   
"going out? Syaoran and Sakura aren't dating"   
"they're not!?"   
"nope"   
"oh my gosh, I thought they were!"   
Meiling said with a surprised look on her face. Tomoyo just shook her head again. 

"no, they're just friends. but if you ask me, secretly, I wish they were"   
she said with a wink. Meiling giggled, "they would make a cute couple wouldn't they?"   
"their kids would look so kawaii!! I could design their cloths!"   
Tomoyo said as she clasped her hands together with little stars in her eyes. Meiling burst out laughing at this,   
"whoa, you're getting too far! Let's get them together and married first. Then we'll talk about kids"   
Meiling said with a small giggle. Tomoyo agreed and nodded. Her smile dissapeared when she remeberd something important. 

"Oh no...Syaoran already has a girlfriend"   
She said with a frown on her face. Mailing's smile didn't erase from her face,   
"Don't worry, leave that all up to me"   
She said happily.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So just because your cousin's here you don't want me around?"   
Rachel snapped at Syaoran angrily. Syaoran let out a sigh of frustration,   
"Rachel, look I'm not in the mood to argue"   
Rachel just glared at him and then turned away and headed towards the door.   
"You're lucky...I have a photo shoot in Italy and starting tomorrow, I'll be away for 2 weeks"   
She said as she walked out of the Syaoran's office and slammed the door shut behind her.   
"I'm sick and tired of him! I don't even know why I even put up with him"   
She muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway and towards the elevator. She then let out a small laugh and grinned.   
'Oh well, his loss. What he doesn't know is that once I reach Italy, I plan on staying there"   
Rachel said to herself mentally. With a smile still plastered on her face, she walked out of the building and took on last look at Li corporation.   
"Good-bye forever Syaoran"   
She said with a laugh as she turned around and headed towards her apartment.   
(SN: okay, I wanted her out of the picture that's why I'm making her leave ^^;;)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran shrugged and returned back to his desk.   
"Good, she's leaving."   
He said to himself as he took a seat behind his desk. He heard a soft knock come from the door that led into Sakura's office and looked up curiously.   
"Come in"   
Sakura walked in and smiled at Syaoran uncertainly.   
"I don't want to be nosy but, is everything alright Syaoran?"   
she asked worriedly as she gently closed the door shut behind her. She had heard the screams, shouts of insults, and everything from her office.   
"yeah fine...I just broke up with Rachel"   
Syaoran said nonchalantly. Sakura looked at him stunned and then her expression softened.   
"I'm sorry to hear that"   
she said in a soft voice. Syaoran put down his pen and looked up at Sakura and smiled at her. 

"Don't be. Actually, I'm glad things ended between Rachel and I. she was becoming unbearable and I'm glad it's all over to say the least." 

He then chuckled lightly and motioned for Sakura to take a seat across from him,   
"plus you'll no longer have to put up with her attitude"   
Sakura laughed and nodded as she sat down.   
"That's true. I guess you'll have to continue looking for your true love"   
Syaoran looked up at Sakura questioningly and then laughed,   
"I gave up on that a long time ago. To tell you the truth, I don't believe in all that crap"   
Sakura looked at Syaoran, stunned. 

"How can you say that? Haven't you ever loved someone so much that you're willing to give up your life for? Someone who brightens up even your most bleak day? Someone's who's with you through thick and thin? Someone who--"   
"Sakura, I get the picture"   
Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. Sakura blushed, embarrassed of what she had just said.   
"Well, there was once this person, and I thought she loved me as much as I loved her"   
Syaoran let out a bitter laugh, remembering the past,   
"But was I ever wrong"   
He said, his eyes clouding over in anger.   
"Ever since that, I just kind of...gave up on ever finding true love"   
He said with a shrug. Sakura looked at him in his eyes and saw that it was still painful bringing up the past, just like it was for her. 

"Syaoran"   
Sakura said as she leaned forward and took hold of his hand.   
"You mustn't ever give up on love. The right girl for you is out there, somewhere. You'll find her, I'm sure of it."   
She said with a warm smile on her face. Syaoran looked at her, stunned. He noticed that they were holding hands and felt his cheeks get hot.   
"I uhhh...."   
Syaoran then withdrew his hand away from Sakura's and started to rummage through his desk as if he was looking for something. 

"Syaoran, do you...." 

"SYAORAN!!" 

Sakura and Syaoran jumped up at the sound of the loud feminine voice and the sound of the door being swung open. There, at the entrance of Syaoran's office stood Meiling with a grin on her face.   
"oh great...more trouble"   
Syaoran muttered as he slumped down on his chair and groaned.   
'Oh no...'   
Sakura thought as she readied herself for the bomb that she thought was about to explode. But what surprised her more was that Meiling didn't seem even a bit mad. She seemed more cheerful then ever.   
"Hi Syaoran, hi Sakura!"   
Meiling said as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She took a seat next to Sakura and smiled at her. 

"Meiling...what's going on?"   
Syaoran asked once he got over his shock.   
"well, I came here for two things. First,"   
Meiling turned to face Sakura and became serious.   
"Sakura, I'm really sorry for acting so mean these past few days. I've realized that it wasn't the right thing to do and I'd like to start all over again. So what do you say, friends?"   
Meiling said with a smile as she outstretched a hand out to Sakura. Sakura looked at Meiling in confusion, but then broke out into a wide smile. 

"Sure!"   
She said happily as she got up from her seat and hugged Meiling. Meiling laughed at she hugged Sakura back.   
"Thanks, I knew you'd find it in your heart to forgive me!" she said in-between laughs.   
"Okay...who are you and what have you done to my cousin Meiling!?"   
Syaoran asked as he stared at the two girls. Meiling looked at Syaoran and rolled her eyes. 

"It's me you dumbbutt!"   
Her eyes then saddened a bit, "Syaoran...you're not still mad at me about the other day...are you?"   
She asked softly. Syaoran looked at his cousin and smiled, 

"Nope, I'm over it"   
He said with a smile.   
"Great! Then that means you won't mind!"   
"Mind? hold on a minute there Meiling, Mind wha--" 

"Sakura, Syaoran and I are going up to the mountains this weekend a--" 

"We are? I didn't kno--" 

"Quiet Syaoran! Anyway, before I get rudely interrupted i>again/i> would you like to come with us?" 

"hold on, Meiling I never knew that--" 

"Yeah well, now you know. So what do you say Sakura?"   
"I'd love too! But that is of course if it doesn't come as in inconvenience. I don't want to be a burden on your trip and--"   
"oh don't worry! It won't be an inconvenience at all! Right Syaoran?" 

"ehhh? What??" 

"hahaha, don't mind him, he's slow" 

Meiling said with a giggle.   
"oh yeah! Tomoyo Daidouji and her date are also going to be joining us up there later on!"   
Meiling added in. 

"Tomoyo? You met Tomoyo?"   
Sakura asked in surprise. Meiling nodded happily.   
"yeah! Actually, this whole trip was her idea! well, I got to run, talk to you two later, and don't forget we leave to the mountains tomorrow _early_!"   
Meiling said, enforcing the word early since she knew Syaoran hated it. as if on cue, Syaoran groaned in annoyance. Meiling let out a giggle as she walked out of the office. 

"bye you two, see ya tomorrow Sakura!"   
"bye!"   
Sakura called out as Meiling walked out of Syaoran's office and closed the door behind her.   
"okay...what just happened here?"   
Syaoran asked, still slightly confused. Sakura giggled and shrugged as she got up to head back towards her office.   
"I'm still clueless myself! Anyway, I have to get going, I have some things I have to get done by the end of the day. see you later Syaoran"   
Sakura said with a small wave as she exited the room.   
"alright, bye Sakura"   
he said as he turned back to the work at hand. But throughout the whole day, Sakura's words rang through his head... 

_The right girl for you is out there, somewhere. You'll find her, I'm sure of it..._

~*~To Be Continued~*~ 

Starrie: *yawn* finally done   
Evil Starrie: -_-ZzzzZZZzZzzZzZzZZzZZZzzZ   
Starrie: *glare* WAKE UP!!!!!   
Evil Starrie: *jumps* what is wrong with you? it's 2:35am!!!   
Starrie: *smiles* I know...and I just finished chapter 5!   
Evil Starrie: whaaat!?!?!? You finished it without me??? WAAAHH!!!! YOU SUCK!!!   
Starrie: *sweatdrop* you fell asleep ^^;;   
Evil Starrie: *glare* that's why you should write your fics up during the day....you know, when NORMAL people are awake!?   
Starrie: *smile* but I never have time during the day...plus you bug me less at night so I like to write at night!   
Evil Starrie: *looks mad and hurt at the same time* whatever....anywayz...I'm not talking to you! *turns to readers* well, please review!! we like to hear what you pplz think of our fic so far!   
Starrie: *smile* yes, please do!! ^-^ 

***nah...why do I even bother. you pplz know what I usually say here! ^.~ if not, read the bottom part of my previous chapters ^^;;*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Starrie: gomen nasai for taking so long!! >.;;;   
Evil Starrie: School, friends, family, and S+S website are taking up most of her time *cough* writers block too! *cough*   
Starrie: *nods* so true --;;   
Evil Starrie: anywayz, moving along, please read and review!!! ^.~   
Starrie: *nods* yuppzies! What she said!! ^-^   


Learning To Love   
Chapter 6 

"yeah! We're finally here!" 

Meiling said energetically as she got out of the driver's seat of the car and stretched. Sakura let out a small giggle as she got out of the passenger seat. 

"wow...this place is beautiful!" 

She said in a low whisper as she looked at her surroundings. Everywhere she looked was white. A short distance away, she saw a snow-covered mountain with people on it. 

"is that where we're gong to be skiing?" 

She asked Meiling in a soft voice. Meiling looked at the mountain Sakura was pointing to and nodded. 

"yeah! It'll be so much fun and—wait a minute, why are you whispering?" 

She asked curiously. Sakura smiled at Meiling and then opened the back door of the car and revealed a fast-asleep Syaoran. he was all curled up and was using his hands as a pillow. 

"He's sleeping and I don't want to wake him up" 

"well too bad, he's going to have to wake up" 

"aww...do we have to Meiling? He looks so adorable sleeping!" 

Sakura said with a small giggle. Meiling looked at Sakura in surprise and tried to hide her smile. 

"Adorable? Does Ms. Kinomoto here have a crush on my cousin?" 

Sakura immediately blushed at Meiling's comment. 

"n-n-no!! of course not! I mean, how could I! n-n-no! me? like Syaoran!? No way, we're just friends and--" 

"uh-huh...that's what they all say" Meiling said with a smirk on her face. 

"b-b-but no! I mean, I only see him as my boss and my friend. That's all...honest!" 

"Sure Sakura, okay" 

"Honest! Just because I said that he looks adorable doesn't mean that I--" 

"Who looks adorable?" 

Syaoran asked in a sleepy voice as he got up and yawned. 

"great! You're awake! That saves me the hassle of waking you up! oh yeah, and Sakura here says you look adorable when sleeping" 

Meiling said with a wide grin on her face. Syaoran blinked in surprise and felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. He turned to look at Sakura and saw that she too was blushing. 

"uhh...thank you I guess?" 

Syaoran said as he got up and stretched. Sakura looked up at him and her blush deepened. 

"you're welcome?" 

She murmured softly. Meiling looked at the couple in front of her and laughed. 

"well, as much as I'd like to stay here and watch this blushing contest, we have to get the car unloaded" 

"oh right! uhh....here's the keys to the cabin, Sakura you can open up the cabin while Meiling and I unload the car. Well Meiling, don't just stand there, grab some of the equipment" 

Syaoran said as he quickly went to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. 

"right! I'll just go and um....open up the—I'll come back to help in a minute!" 

Sakura said as she quickly turned around and jogged to the front door to go open it. 

"Smooth Syaoran, really smooth" 

Meiling said with a small snicker. 

"Shut up" 

Syaoran said as he stuck his head in the back trunk of the mini-van. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(A few hours later) 

"Meiling, do you know what time Tomoyo's coming?" 

Sakura asked curiously once they were all settled in. Meiling craned her neck back and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 

"Well, it's a bit past noon meaning...she should be here anytime soon." 

"I can't wait to meet her boyfriend Eriol!" 

Syaoran nearly choked on his hot coffee as soon as he heard the name 'Eriol' 

"Syaoran, you okay?" 

Sakura asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that...that name" 

Syaoran shuddered. 

"I hope it's not--" 

"hey look! They're here!" 

Meiling said as she jumped up excitingly from her seat and went to open the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked up as two people walked in. 

"Tomoyo!!" 

Sakura squealed in delight as she ran to hug her best friend. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's excitement as she hugged her back. 

"How are you Sakura? I've been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to come visit you" 

"It's okay, I understand" 

Sakura answered brightly as she separated from the hug. 

Eriol stared at Sakura in complete surprise. Who would've thought, the girl that he was dating was best friends with the victim of the bet he and Syaoran made. He turned to look at Syaoran, who just started back equally surprised. 

"Wait a minute, I've met you before...of course! How could I have forgotten! You're Syaoran's friend!" 

Eriol snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sakura and shook hands with her. 

"What a strange coincidence to meet up here isn't it? Tomoyo has talked a lot about you. but I would have never thought that it was the same Sakura Syaoran had introduced me to" 

"oh so you know Syaoran and Sakura?" 

Tomoyo asked curiously as she looked at Eriol. Eriol looked at her and nodded. 

"That's great! then that saves us most of the introductions! Oh by the way, this is Meiling, Syaoran's cousin" 

Tomoyo said as she introduced Eriol and Meiling. Meiling looked at Eriol and shook hands with him. 

"so you must be the lovely favorite cousin that I hear Syaoran here talk a lot about" 

Eriol said with a small chuckle. Meiling laughed and nodded. 

"yeah, I'm his favorite" 

"uh-huh...right Meiling" 

Syaoran said jokingly, which only won him a small be-nice-to-your-cousin glare from Sakura. 

"I was only joking" 

Syaoran said in his defense. 

"don't be so mean" 

Sakura answered simply. 

"but I wasn't being mean! I mean, she's my cousin, we've always joked around like th--" 

"yeah Syaoran, don't be so mean" 

Meiling said pouting. Although in reality she was trying so hard not to laugh. It seemed that Sakura already had control over Syaoran and it was funny. 

"Syaoran, apologize" 

"but I didn't do anyth--" 

"Syaoran" 

"alright, I will Sakura, but only because of you. Meiling, I'm sorry. You _are_ my favorite cousin" 

Syaoran muttered underneath his breath. Meiling giggled and nodded, 

"Apology accepted" 

She said with an innocent smile on her face. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. 

"thank you for apologizing to her" 

she said with a smile on her face. But she then suddenly realized what she had done and turned a light pink. As soon as Syaoran felt Sakura's lips touch his cheek, he had turned pink and by now he was bright red. 

"awwww...you two are so _kawaii_!!" 

Tomoyo said as she took out a video camera and focused it on Sakura and Syaoran. 

"hehehe, this weekend is going to be interesting" 

Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's hand. 

"Interesting _and_ fun!!! What more could we ask for!" 

Meiling added, giggling as she watched Sakura and Syaoran look like they were ready to run and hide. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What the hell are you doing here!?" 

Syaoran hissed in annoyance once he and Eriol were left alone. They were standing outside the cabin, waiting for the girls to come outside so they could go ski a bit. 

"I was invited" 

Eriol said with a grin on his face, which just brought a scowl to Syaoran's face. 

"What damn trick do you have up your sleeve now? I would've thought that Tomoyo would know better then to get someone of your...kind" 

Eriol turned to look at Syaoran and gave him an icy glare. 

"What's that supposed to mean" 

"oh you know exactly what I mean Eriol. you're just like me, there's no denying it. as soon as you hear the word _commitment_ you run away" 

"oh really? Well that's what _you_ think. And just so you know, I didn't know Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend until now" 

Eriol answered, his face revealing that he was actually telling the truth. 

"Oh and another thing, your little girlfriend Rachel's not coming back" 

Syaoran turned to look at Eriol with a questioning look on his face. 

"What? Are you saying she's going to stay in Italy permanently?" 

Eriol nodded as he looked up ahead. 

"Yeah, she's not coming back to Japan" 

he then turned to look at Syaoran, with a grin on his face. 

"but not to worry, that's not your fault so it won't affect our bet as long as you get Sakura and keep Tiffany at the same time. You can do that can you? It's _just _2 girls" 

Eriol said with a sneer on his face. Syaoran kept his gaze on a pine tree covered with snow and shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Of course, no big deal" 

He answered. He then turned around when he heard three footsteps approaching them. 

"Sorry we took long, Sakura here couldn't find her gloves" 

Tomoyo said giggling as Sakura gave the guys a sheepish smile. 

"Yeah, she was ripping the place apart, looking for them" 

Meiling added in cheerfully. Sakura let out a nervous laugh as she walked down into the snow. 

"well, let's get going now shall we?"   
she said as she looked at the others excitingly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Later that evening) 

"That was so much fun!" 

Meiling said as she walked into the cabin and took off her shoes. The others came in behind her and followed her lead. 

"And I got it all on tape!"   
Tomoyo said just as equally happy. she then twirled around and focused her video camera on a sleeping Sakura who was being carried by Syaoran. Syaoran just glared at the sight of the lens. 

"turn that thing off and keep your voices down! What if she wakes up!" 

he said in a harsh whisper. 

"You don't have to worry about her waking up, look at this" 

Eriol said as he came up behind them and took hold of Sakura's arm and held it in the air and then let it drop to her side. 

"Sleeping like a log. World war III can come and go and she wouldn't know" 

he said with a small laugh. 

"well, it was her first time skiing, maybe that's why she's so tired!" 

Syaoran snapped back in Sakura's defense. 

"she looks so cute in your arms Syoaran!" 

Tomoyo said softly, trying to stifle a giggle. Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh and started to head towards Sakura's room. 

"I'm going to put her to bed" 

he said as he walked down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meiling smiled when she saw how much Syaoran cared about Sakura. 

'maybe he is changing' 

she thought to herself, satisfied. She then let out a yawn (SN: wow..that's creepiness...I just yawned too!! Hehehe...and now I can't stop --;; maybe cuz it's like 2am ^^;;) 

"well, I'm tired I think i'm going to go off to bed" 

she said as she stifled another yawn. 

"night!" 

she said as she smiled at Tomoyo and Eriol and headed towards her room. Once Tomoyo and Eriol were left alone, they looked at each other and smiled. Tomoyo leaned against Eriol's shoulder and let out a content sigh. 

"I'm glad you came. It wouldn't be as much fun without you" 

she said, giggling. Eriol smiled and hugged her lightly. 

"hey, want to go outside?" 

Tomoyo's eyes brightened up at the thought and she nodded eagerly as she put on her shoes. Eriol chuckled lightly as he grabbed their coats off the hanger and put on his shoes also. he opened up the door up and led Tomoyo hand in hand onto the porch. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his head down onto her shoulder. Tomoyo smiled as she leaned back against him. 

"It's so pretty" 

Tomoyo said as she stared out at the scenery and watched as the snow sparkled like jewels in the pale moonlight. She looked up at the sky and gasped when she saw the amount of stars that covered the night sky. 

"Beautiful isn't it?"   
Eriol asked as he too looked up above. Tomoyo, still speechless, managed to nod in agreement. 

"you never see this type of stuff in the city" 

she murmured softly. Eriol let out a soft sigh and broke the embrace, turning Tomoyo around so he could look into her amethyst-colored eyes. 

'what's this feeling?' 

he asked himself as he looked at Tomoyo. He had never felt this way about anyone before or cared as much as he cared for Tomoyo. Tomoyo saw Eriol looking at her intently and blushed under his gaze. she felt her breath accelerate and couldn't form any words. Eriol then slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent in deeply. Tomoyo smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eriol dropped soft butterfly kisses on her neck and then pulled away and looked into her eyes. 

"Tomoyo" 

he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes met his deep blue ones. In them, Eriol found what he was looking for and kissed her. after a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled at her. 

"I love you Tomoyo" 

he whispered. 

(SN: *blink* *blink* I-I-I-wrote that???? hee hee!! *jumps up happily* I wrote that!! sorry, it's just that I think I completely suck at writing mushy parts and this one is the mushiest I've ever written!! ^-^) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran gently placed Sakura ontop of her bed and covered her with a warm quilt blanket. Sakura stirred ever so slightly and then became still again. A small smile crept upon Syaoran's lips as he stared at the sleeping woman. He couldn't help but think that she looked so adorable. 

"Good night" 

He whispered softly as he bent down and gave her a soft small kiss upon her forehead... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(same night...just much later ^^;;) 

Syaoran sat outside in the livingroom, staring at fireplace so intently. Watching the flames go up and down and listening to the soft crackle of burning oak wood. He let out a sigh as he shifted on the couch. He hadn't gotten much sleep the whole entire night, because of a certain something that kept his mind occupied. 

'More like a certain _someone_' 

His conscious contradicted. Syaoran let out a groan as he leaned his head against one of the pillows. There were so many things going through his mind at that moment, and for some unexplained reason, they all lead him to think of a certain green-eyed woman. 

'stop it will you!? you're acting like some love-sick teenager!' 

He scolded himself mentally. 

'you're only doing this because of the bet, that's it! after the bet is called off, everything will return back to normal' 

He reassured himself. But the thing was; even Syaoran didn't know if he wanted to continue one with the bet. Part of him wanted to go up to Eriol and call it off. If he continued on with this little game, Sakura was sure to get hurt. But then at the same time, the other part of him was too proud to go up to Eriol and admit defeat. It just wasn't in his nature. He was _not_ going to back out of a bet with Eriol Hiirigizawa! 

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

Asked a soft voice from behind Syaoran. Immediately, he jumped at the sound of the voice. Sakura let out a small giggle as she came around the sofa and took a seat next to Syaoran. 

"You almost gave me a heart attack Sakura!" 

Syaoran stated as he moved aside and made room for her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" 

she said with a small smile on her face. Her smile then disappeared and was replaced with a look of reluctance. 

"I'm sorry, did you want to be alone? Am I bothering you? If you do, just tell me and I'll leave." 

She said as she started to get up off the couch. 

"No! It's okay you're not bothering me. I just couldn't sleep that's why I'm out here" Syaoran said as he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her back down onto the sofa. Sakura blushed a bit and nodded. 

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either. I kept having this nightmare" 

she trembled at the thought. She _hated_ nightmares. 

"About what?" 

Asked Syaoran curiously. Sakura shook her head and gave him a small smile, 

"It's nothing important. just...some past events that seem to never want to leave my mind" 

She stated with a light laugh, as if saying that it was nothing important. but Syaoran knew better. He could tell by the look of her eyes that she had been crying, and it saddened him a bit to think that something could upset her that much. 

"are you okay now though?" 

he asked worriedly. Sakura smiled and nodded in reassurance. 

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks for worrying about me though" 

she stated with a grateful smile on her lips. Sakura then shuddered and brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. she was barefoot and the wooden floor was not exactly the warmest. 

"oh, I'm sorry, You're probably cold too"   
Syaoran stated with a soft chuckle when he realized that he had been using the entire blanket to cover himself up. 

"No, it's okay, really" 

"no, it's not. You're probably just as cold. Now scoot over closer, we'll both use this blanket" 

"But really Syaoran, you don't have to. I mean, I could just go and get a blanket from my room and--" 

Before Sakura could finish she felt a blanket being wrapped around her body and Syaoran arms bringing her closer to him. 

"you don't mind being so close to me do you?" 

Syaoran asked just in case. Sakura tried to say something but it seemed like no words could come out of her mouth so she just shook her head in response. 

"okay then" 

he then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Sakura could feel his breath ontop of her head. She was leaning against his chest and could hear the soft beating of his heart. The soft rhythm was enough to lull her into a calming dreamless sleep. One that she hadn't had in a long time... 

Syaoran looked down at Sakura and allowed himself a small smile. He could tell by her calm breathing that she had fallen asleep. 

'She looks so beautiful' 

He thought as he gently tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear. 

'Maybe I should call the whole bet off' 

was the last thought that lingered in his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep, holding Sakura protectively in his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"look at them, they look so kawaii!!" 

"shhh!! Tomoyo not so loud, they're gonna wake up!" 

"well Meiling, with you talking all loud and everything, of course they'll wake up" 

"shut-up Eriol" 

"more respect for your elders Meiling" 

"bite me" 

"okay" 

"oww!!! You bit me!!" 

"you said--" 

"yeah! Not _literally_!" 

"Well then you should've--" 

"hush you two, stop arguing!!" 

Tomoyo said in a sharp voice as she turned around to look at Eriol and Meiling who were behind her. Meiling stood there rubbing her shoulder and glaring at Eriol while Eriol just smiled in amusement. 

"but he...he...bit me!!" 

"you said bite me, and that's just what I did" 

Eriol answered, let out a small laugh. 

"I didn't think you'd--" 

"you two are going to wake them up and I won't have anything to record and--" 

"what the hell's going on here!?" 

All three of them jumped at the sound of Syaoran's loud demanding voice. They all smiled at him innocently as Tomoyo hid her video camera behind her back. 

"Good morning Syaoran, so nice to see you awake" 

Tomoyo answered in a sweet calm voice. 

"why do I feel like I'm the star of some freak show?" 

Syaoran asked sarcastically as he glared at Eriol, then Meiling and finally, Tomoyo. He was about to get up when he felt some sort of resistance and looked down in confusion. He blushed furiously at the sight of Sakura sleeping calmly, resting her head on his chest. 

"_awwww!!!!"_

Tomoyo squealed out in pure delight as she whipped out her camera and focused it on the blushing Syaoran and sleeping Sakura. 

"Eriol, control your girlfriend!!" 

Syaoran said through clenched teeth. Eriol just smiled innocently and gave him a what-can-I-do shrug. 

"hey look guys, sleeping beauty is waking up" 

Meiling said with a laugh as soon as she saw Sakura stirring ever so slightly. 

Sakura eyes twitched as she slowly opened them. the bright light that was coming in from the window hit her face and she let out a groan of protest. Turning her head to the side, she buried herself into what she thought was her pillow. That was until she started to hear giggling...which sounded _extremely_ familiar. 

"huh? What??" 

she asked in a sleepy voice as she lifted up her head and turned to look at the three figures in front of her. she shut her eyes tight and re-opened them, not wanting to accept the fact that she was awake. 

"What's going on, what are you guys doing in my room?" 

she asked in a sleepy voice as she let out a yawn. She felt a light breathing on her neck and looked down in confusion. Her eyes widened in shock as soon as they met with Syaoran's. 

"_aahhh!!!!"_

Sakura screamed out in surprise as she quickly tried to get up but instead ended up getting tangled up in the blanket and ended up falling onto the floor. 

"Sakura, are you okay?" 

Syaoran asked worriedly as he quickly stood up and proceeded to help Sakura off the floor. Sakura nodded and took his hand as she stood up, blushing furiously. 

"well Sakura, it seems as if you aren't in your room afterall. How did you two end up here...together...all alone?" 

Meiling asked innocently as she tried to stifle a giggle. 

"yes, please do share. We'd like to know" 

Eriol added in with a chuckle. 

"_yeah!!_ Smile for the camera and spill!!" 

Tomoyo said as she continued to laugh. 

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and let out a sigh at the same time. 

"they're not gonna let us live this down are they?" 

he asked her in a low voice. 

"Knowing Tomoyo...nope" 

Sakura answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura let out a yawn as Syaoran pulled up in front of her building complex. 

"tired?" 

he asked with a smile as he turned off the car. Sakura let out a small laugh and nodded. 

"who knew that skiing was so exhausting?" 

she asked as she got out of the car. 

"It always is for beginners. But at least today in the morning, you didn't fall as much as you did yesterday" 

Syaoran said jokingly as he opened up the back door of the car and took out Sakura's duffel bag. 

"hey...what's that supposed to mean" 

Sakura said as she gave him a small playful glare. 

"nothing, it just means you're getting better" 

Syaoran said with a smile as he opened up the front door of the building and held it open for Sakura. 

"you know, you didn't have to do this, I could've carried my own bag in" 

Sakura said as she looked for her keys to her apartment. Syaoran let out a chuckle, 

"and what type of gentlemen would I be if I let a beautiful lady like yourself carry such a heavy load?" 

Sakura blushed as she fumbled around her purse, looking for her keys. 

"you're such a sweet-talker" 

she said with a giggle when she finally was able to open the door. 

Syaoran chuckled as he walked in and dropped the bag on top of Sakura's couch. 

"is that a compliment?" he asked with a grin as he walked up to Sakura. Sakura stood there, quiet for a few seconds. 

"yeah, I guess it is" 

she answered, with a smile adorning her lips. She noticed how close Syaoran was to her and she felt her heart suddenly began to beat faster. 

"so if I say that, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and that..." 

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer, while Sakura stood frozen, staring at him wide-eyed. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you and that I want to..." 

his lips were now inches away from hers, 

"that I want to kiss you, would you let me?" 

he asked in a soft voice as he stared into her deep emerald-green eyes. Sakura tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Syaoran took this as an opportunity and closed the remaining distance between them as he embraced her in a warm sweet kiss... 

her heart raced when she felt his lips on hers, and her first thought was to push him away. but his kiss was so sweet and gentle that she couldn't help but give in. Never in her life, had anyone made her feel this way, and she didn't want it to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, not wanting to let go. A sudden thought then suddenly crossed her mind, causing her to come crashing back into reality. 

"Syaoran, no" 

Sakura said as she gently pushed him away and took a few steps away from him. 

"Sakura, I...think I'm falling in love with you" 

Syaoran said to her, with a serious look on his face. Sakura stood quiet, not daring to look into his eyes, afraid that she might give in. 

"no Syaoran. I'm sorry, but...no" 

She then gathered up all her courage and looked into his eyes, 

"You can't fall in love with me" 

"why not Sakura! give me one good reason to why I shouldn't!" 

Syaoran yelled out desperately. 

"Stop being so selfish!" 

Sakura yelled back, her anger growing. 

"how could you be so egotistic!? Hasn't it even crossed your mind that you're currently dating someone!?!" 

Syaoran stayed quiet for a few minutes and then began to laugh, 

"what's so funny? I really don't see the humor in all of this" 

Sakura said to him as she glared at him. 

"Sakura, Rachel and I broke up a couple of days ago" 

Sakura blinked in confusion, 

"you...broke up with her? why?" 

Syaoran let out a sigh and walked up to her and took hold of her hand and kissed it. 

"I broke up with her because I don't love her. I'm falling for you" 

A small smile formed on Sakura's face as a tinge of blush colored her cheek. 

"you...mean it?" 

Syaoran gave her a light kiss on her lips, 

"yes" 

he said as he smiled at her. he then embraced her in a tight hug, 

"give me a chance, that's all I'm asking Sakura" 

he whispered gently into her ear. Sakura let out a small sigh. she wanted to say yes, her heart _wanted_ to say yes. But her mind was warning her that all of this could also end up in a big mess, just like her engagement with Larry had. 

'_Move on_ sakura!' 

she said to herself as she shut her eyes to rid herself of the thought. 

"so what do you say? yes or no?" 

Syaoran asked in a barely audible voice as he moved away and stared into her eyes. Sakura looked into his deep amber eyes and giggled. 

"yes" 

Syaoran looked shocked at first and then smiled in happiness. 

"you have no idea how happy you just made me!" 

he said with a laugh as he took Sakura into his arms and spun her around. 

'I told Eriol this bet would be a cinch to complete' 

Syaoran thought to himself as he smiled down at Sakura... 

~*To Be Continued*~   
  


Starrie: *yawn* I'm exhausted *yawn* and it's just 10:50pm *sweatdrop*   
Evil Starrie: *looks up sleepily and waves weakly* hey everyone *head falls back on desk*   
Starrie: *nervous laugh* she's just as tired ^-^;; well, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. We've been extremely busy this whole past errr...2 months *falls over* anywayz, today, (November 1, 2002) is my first year anniversary here in ff.net!!!   
Evil Starrie: *wakes up* are you fo'real!?!?   
Starrie: *nods happily*   
Evil Starrie: *gets up from chair and squeaks happily* we're finally one year old!!!!   
Starrie: *starts squeaking just as excitingly and turns to readers* we'd like to thank ALL of you!! thank you SOOOO much!! when I first joined ff.net, never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that I would've become so successful in just one year!! That means SOOO much to me!!! I mean let's face it, I'm a rookie compared to some of the other talented writers here in ff.net and I'm just amazed by the positive feedback I've received by all of you!!! If someone had told me last year that I would have reached over 700 reviews for just one fic, under a year, I would've laughed and asked what have they been smoking *laughs*   
Evil Starrie: Yeah, thanks to all of you, Starrie's 'fire of creativity' has been sparked and the flame is still running strong!!! *gags on how cheesy she just sounded*   
Starrie: *trying to hold back a laugh* yeah...what she said! but like I said before, the only reason I've gotten this far is because of all of you. thank you so much for giving my fics and of course, me!! Starrie! a chance   
Evil Starrie: yeah!! And thank you for hating, yet loving me!!! *smiles*   
Starrie: oh yeah, and I also want to tell you all that I'm thinking of starting a new fic, but I don't know on what yet. So if any of you have any ideas on a fic you'd like to see be made or something, write me up an email and I'll gladly consider it!! ^.~   
Evil Starrie: *waves bye* see ya next time!! We promise to update before 12/19!! We wouldn't leave the country for 2 weeks without leaving you a new chapter now would we? *gets evil idea* hm...but that's not such a bad idea...   
Starrie: *bonks her on the head and then smiles at readers* don't worry, that won't happen!! I'm not gonna leave without having chapter 7 (or 8, depends when the next one will be out) out!! Even if I have to take my brother's laptop and post the chappie while I'm in the airport!! *sweatdrop* 


	7. Chapter 7 I made it a lil' longer then u...

Starrie: Hi hi everyone!! *waves happily* thank you all sooooooooooo much for all of your reviews!!! I'm so glad you're all liking this fic so muchiez!! You're all so wonderful! *sniff* Oh and by the way, just to make it clear, I do plan on finishing this fic. I know I may take some time with putting up chapters but that's due to my lack of creativity and time ^^;; but no matter what, I plan on finishing this fic, one way or another!!! .;; hehehe...well, this is my christmas (or just present in general...minus the wrapping paper and kawaii bow ^^;;) present to all of you! merry christmas and happy holidays! I hope you all the best for the year to come! Hehehe...and a happy happy birthday to everyone who's lucky to be born around this time of year (for example, me! ^^;;) we're special...we get double presents! ^.~

Learning To Love

Chapter 7

"So are you or are you not!?"

"ohmigosh...Sakura you have to tell us now!!"

Sakura let out a small laugh as she took a sip of her drink. Meiling and Tomoyo were staring at her wide-eyed, waiting for her answer.

"Stop it!! the suspense is killing me!!"

Meiling said as she snatched Sakura's drink out of her hand. Syaoran hadn't said anything to her and she felt like she would burst from excitement if what she thought to be true, was in fact true. The three girls were sitting at a cafe having lunch together and Meiling and Tomoyo had decided to bring up the one topic that was on their minds, were Sakura and Syaoran dating?

"why don't you ask Syaoran?"

Sakura answered calmly. 

"have you not heard me all this time!? He just shrugs and tells me to ask you!!"

Sakura giggled as she watched both of her friends look like they were ready to rip her into shreds.

'Syaoran was right, keeping them in suspense _is_ fun'

She thought to herself as her eyes danced from Tomoyo to Meiling and back to Tomoyo again. She let out a sigh as she snatched back her drink and took another sip.

"well, if you must know, and clearly you must..."

Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged small smiles as they leaned forward.

"no"

Sakura said simply. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at one another in confusion and then turned to look at Sakura, somewhat disappointed. 

"_no!?_ what do you mean _no_!?"

"Meiling, calm down. Sakura, stop it. I know you're not telling us the truth"

Tomoyo stated calmly with a smug smile on her lips. Sakura pretended to look hurt and turned to look at her best friend.

"What _ever_ are you talking about Tomoyo? Me? Lie? No!"

"Sakura, have you forgotten who you're talking to? As your best friend I can tell. Good try though"

Tomoyo said laughing. Sakura smiled as she put her drink down,

"Fine, you got me. Yes, Syaoran and I _are_ dating"

"I was right!"  
Meiling squealed in delight as Tomoyo smiled in satisfaction. A small giggle then escaped Tomoyo's lips. 

"When are you taking him to Tomoeda?"

Sakura's smile was replaced with a nervous look on her face. 

"umm...this weekend"

she answered in a low voice, looking somewhat unsure.

"Tomoeda? Where's that?"

Meiling asked curiously. 

"It's where Sakura and I grew up. My mom lives there and so does Sakura's father and Touya."

"Who's Touya?"

"Sakura's older brother"

"ooh! You have an older brother Sakura?"

Sakura let out a sigh as she played around with the straw of her drink.

"Yes, I have a brother...an _overprotective_ older brother"

Tomoyo stifled a small laugh,

"I pity poor Syaoran"

Meiling grinned,

"That should be fun...damn! Too bad I can't go"

Sakura looked up at Meiling and Tomoyo and raised an eyebrow,

"You two are just plain evil, you know that?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiffany sat in front of Syaoran in his office, glaring at him stubbornly with her arms crossed.

"You _said_ we were going to spend this weekend together"

she stated in an icy tone as she kept her eyes locked on him. Syaoran looked up at her briefly, let out a sigh and went back to gaze at the papers in front of him.

"I have a lot of work to do. Next weekend, I promise"

"Yeah, that's what you said..._last_ weekend"

"Look Tiffany, I've been really busy lately"

He answered back in an annoyed tone. 

"oh really? Busy doing what?"

"It is none of your business"

"Well I'm making it my business!"

"Stop acting childish"

"I'm not acting childish!"

"Then what are you doing right now!?"

"I just want to know what's more important then you spending time with _me_!"

"Stop being so selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish!"

"why must you be so difficult!"

"why must _you_ be so difficult!"

Syaoran put his pen down and let out a small laugh, which in return just angered Tiffany even more.

"What's so funny"

She snapped. Syaoran continued to laugh as he got up from his seat and made his way towards her. He pulled her up from her seat and hugged her.

"That argument was completely pointless. That's what I'm laughing about"

He pulled away and looked into her eyes,

"You're right, I have been neglecting you lately. I'm really sorry, how about we go out to lunch right now? Just you and me"

"Really, no interruptions? Just us?"

"Yes, just the two of us. I'll even take you to your favorite restaurant"

Tiffany squealed in delight as she hugged Syaoran tightly and kissed him.

__

Knock

Knock 

Tiffany let out a sigh of annoyance as she withdrew reluctantly away from Syaoran. 

"Come in"

Syaoran called out as he casually walked back towards his desk. Eriol walked into the office and looked at Tiffany and then at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I have to talk to you about some important matters"

He said, ignoring the fact that Tiffany was even in the room. He never did like her and he knew for a fact that she didn't like him. She had made that quite obvious when they first met.

"Tiffany, how about you bring your car out through the front? I'll be outside in a few minutes"

Tiffany frowned and moved towards the door reluctantly.

"Okay, fine. Don't keep me waiting though"

She said in a brisk voice as she opened the door and stepped out.

"What is it Eriol"

Syaoran stated as he leaned back on his chair. Eriol chuckled as he took a seat across from Syaoran. 

"So how are things?"

"You mean how's the _bet_ coming along?"

"No, I just meant how are things. But since you brought it up, yeah, how _is_ the bet coming along?"

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm a friend"

"_Family_ friend"

"Still a friend"

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder"

"No problem"

Syaoran looked up at Eriol and smirked,

"How are things with Tomoyo? Broken her heart yet? Oh wait, that can't be right. You have a tendency of getting engaged and _then_ breaking hearts" 

Eriol's smile became a frown,

"I would never hurt Tomoyo like that, it's not right"

"Oh and you think hurting Sakura is?"

"Syaoran, no one is getting hurt. The only way she could possibly get hurt is if she falls in love with you, which I _very_ highly doubt"

"Oh so now you're saying that the chances of her falling in love with me is slim?"

"I'm not saying it is. This bet will be all over with before she even has a chance to fall in love with you"

"About that, for how long do you plan on making this bet drag on?"

Eriol let out a sigh as he got up and headed towards the door. He shrugged nonchalantly as he opened it and stepped out. 

"One month I guess. You have been seeing her for 3 weeks now"

"you do know that if I break up with her in a month, it'll be right after the holidays?"

"Well, that's up to you. January 3rd, the bet is called off. What you do after that is purely out of your will"

He then slipped out and shut the door behind him. Syaoran frowned as he got up and grabbed his coat. 

"Why did I ever agree to this damn bet?"

He muttered to himself as he yanked the door open and stepped out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the elevator doors opened, Syaoran stepped out into the main lobby and walked towards the exit. 

"Syaoran!"

Hearing his name being called out, Syaoran turned around to see Sakura walking towards him with a bright smile on her face. Her cheerfulness seemed to be contagious because just seeing her radiant smile was enough to make him forget his problems. 

"Hey angel, where are you coming from?"

He asked with a small chuckle as he hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Sakura giggled as she hugged him tightly,

"I went out to lunch with Tomoyo and Meiling. I was trying to reach you to see if you wanted to come with us but you were at a meeting and Lacy said it was important"

"Yeah, I've had a rough morning"

"aww...my poor baby" 

"At least it's a Friday right?"

"True! Well, where are you heading right now?"

Sakura asked curiously when she noticed he had his coat on. 

"I'm meeting up with a client"

"Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet"

"You better eat"

Sakura stated stubbornly. Syaoran laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'll grab a sandwich or something, don't worry about me"

"Hey, I worry because I love you"

Sakura said as she poked his ribs. Syaoran was taken aback by her sudden words and was silent.

"Syaoran, sweety? You okay?"

Sakura asked as she looked up at him. Syaoran looked down at her and gave her a wary smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got to get going I don't want to leave Mr..umm...Awikawa waiting. I'll talk to you later, bye Sakura"

Syaoran murmured as he let her go and rushed out of the lobby and into the packed streets of Tokyo. He left her without even a small hug or a kiss whatsoever.

'Did...I say something wrong?'

Sakura wondered to herself as she watched Syaoran get into a car. She couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt. He just rushed out as if she was unimportant, and why did he get into that car? When he met with clients, didn't he usually take his car or at least one of the company's limousines?

All those questions circled Sakura's mind as she watched the black Mercedes drive away.

'Maybe his client stopped by to pick him up.'

She said to herself as she turned around and walked towards the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran pulled up in front of the Kinomoto's household and let out a sigh.

"We're here, come on let's go in!"

Sakura said excitingly as she opened the car door and stepped out into the autumnal weather. She shivered lightly from the light breeze, 

"Come on Syaoran, hurry up!"

She called out impatiently as she happily walked up ahead. As she made her way up the driveway, she saw a pile of leaves gathered up in a corner and her eyes brightened as she remembered her childhood days living in Tomoeda. Giggling, she ran up to the pile of leaves and threw herself ontop of it. 

"Look, it's raining leaves!"

She stated giggling as she gathered up a bunch of leaves in her hand and threw them up in the air, letting them all float back down. Syaoran let out small laugh as he walked up to her and watched in amusement. 

"You know, for a 20 year-old, you sure act half your age"

He said jokingly. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a playful glare,

"Oh yeah? Well you act double your age"

She then gave him one of her sweetest smile,

"But I can change that!"

She said as she suddenly jumped up and took a hold of his hand, causing him to land face down next to her. 

"that was not right"

Syaoran muttered as he sat up and shook the leaves off his coat and hair. Sakura giggled and shook her head. 

"you need to lighten up"

She said as she threw more leaves at Syaroan, causing him to frown in annoyance.

"That's it, I've had enough"

"huh? Enough of wha—NOO!!!!"

Sakura fell back, bursting out into a fit of laughter,

"Syaoran stop!!"

Sakura gasped out in between laughs. Syaoran shook his head as he continued to tickle her,

"hey, you looked for it"

"Syaoran!! you--"

"what the hell's going on here!?"

The couple jumped at the sudden loud voice and froze. Sakura peeked past Syaoran and to her surprise, her eyes met with her older brother's questioning gaze. Letting out a small yelp she shoved Syaoran off of her and immediately stood up, brushing a couple of leaves off of her hair and clothes. 

"Touya, what a surprise!"

She said as she let out a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah...I'll say"

he muttered as he eyed his little sister suspiciously and then turned his full attention to the young man who was sitting on a pile of leaves, clueless.

"And who the hell are you?"

Touya inquired as he hovered over Syaoran's form. 

"That's Syaoran, my--"

"I asked him, not you Sakura"

Touya said as he kept his eyes locked on the figure before him. 

"I'm Syaoran Li, nice to meet you"

Syaoran said as he stood up and offered a handshake. Touya looked at Syaoran's hand, then at Syaoran, and then turned around nonchalantly. 

"Can't say the same thing...brat"

he muttered as he walked away. he turned to look at his sister and stopped for a second,

"Dinner's ready. Dad saw your car pull up but when you didn't come in he asked me to check if everything was alright"

"yeah, we'll be there in a minute"

Sakura said with a small smile. Touya's expression softened slightly as he smiled at his sister and lightly ruffled her hair. 

"Being out in the cold's not good, you might get sick"

"geez...Touya, you act as if I'm still a child. I won't get sick"

"are you sure about that?"

"yeah!"

"oh that's right...you're a monster. Monsters don't get sick"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother. 

"you..._arrrgh_!!"

Sakura almost fell forward when she swung a punch at Touya, who knowing what was coming had easily dodged it. 

"Better luck next time, monster"

Touya called out as he walked back inside the house. Sakura just stood there, glaring at his back.

"I'll get you next time Touya!"

she called out, forgetting for a minute that Syaoran was there with her.

"sure you will!"

Touya called out with a snicker as he opened the door and stepped in.

"What was that all about?"

Syaoran asked in confusion as he came up next to her and took hold of her hand. Sakura jumped as soon as she heard his voice and blushed a slight pink.

"nothing...Touya's just being annoying. Come on let's go in!"

Sakura said as she smiled at him and pulled him towards the front door. 

"Wait, hold on a minute there!"

Syaoran called out as he pulled her back,

"By any chance, is your father anything like your brother?"

He asked a bit unsure. Sakura giggled and shook her head,

"No, my dad's nicer. Touya's just overprotective like that. It's like an _older brother _thing or something. Now stop worrying and let's go in!"

Syaoran didn't budge and just looked at her unsure. 

"Come on Syaoran!"

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because I said so"

"Oh right"

"Now let's go!"

"Fine...only for you"

Syaoran muttered as he slowly walked towards the front door, not sure what to expect...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Back in Tokyo)

"I can't believe you!! you...you...you...jerk!"

Tomoyo called out as soon as she walked into Eriol's apartment, glaring at him. Eriol was silent but had a smug smile on his lips. 

"it's wasn't that bad"

he said calmly as he took a seat on the living room couch. Tomoyo looked at him in complete surprise as she hung her coat and walked up to him, 

"Not _that_ bad!? are you craz_y_, I thought I would _die_!!!"

Eriol let out a chuckle as he leaned forward, took hold of her hand, and pulled her down. he hugged her tightly and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. 

"Okay, okay I'll never make you go on another roller coaster ever again in your life"

"you better not...that was scary."

"I thought it was fun. You're so cute when you're scared."

"I was scared to death! I can't believe you actually convinced me to go on one"

"I really don't see why you were so scared, that roller coaster was tiny"

"Are you kidding me, that thing was huge!"

"It was nothing"

"I told you I hate all roller coaster rides!"

"And I told you that you didn't know what you were missing out on"

"Yeah...It's not every day I see my life flash before my eyes. I sure was missing out on a lot!"

Tomoyo said sarcastically. Eriol let out a laugh and gave her a small kiss on her lips. 

"I'm sorry, I'll never drag you to another roller coaster again"

"you promise?"

"yes, I promise"

"thank you!!"

Tomoyo said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. after a few minutes, she withdrew and snuggled close to him. letting out a sigh of content, she leaned her head against his shoulder as Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I wonder how Sakura and Syaoran are doing"  
Tomoyo said. she let out a small giggle as she imagined Touya and what he might do to Syaoran. 

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just as happy as we are right now"

Eriol said softly as he gently stroked Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled happily,

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm so glad that Sakura and Syaoran are happy. Sakura's been through so much, the last thing she needs right now is someone who's just playing with her heart."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo questioningly as he lightly scooted her off his lap and gave her his full attention.

"How so?"

He asked curiously. Tomoyo let out a sad sigh as she looked at Eriol,

"There was this guy that Sakura had been dating for years, they were about to get married. A few days before the wedding, Sakura found out that he was cheating on her with one of her bridesmaid. She was completely heartbroken afterwards. Even though she said she no longer cared for Larry, I could see that deep down inside, her heart still yearned for him. Syaoran's the first guy she's dated since. I was scared at first because you know, with Syaoran's reputation and all. If it was true, I was scared that if anything other then friendship blossomed between them, Sakura would end up getting her heart broken again. But after I got to know him I realized that he's nothing like he's perceived to be. On the contrary, he's just what Sakura needs to forget Larry. I can see that Syaoran loves her very much and I can tell that Sakura loves him with all her heart. She smiles and laughs more often now, and she's actually _happy_."

Eriol listened to Tomoyo as he stared at the couch intently, not being able to look into her eyes. His face paled as he listened to her words,

'god what have I done?'

He asked himself mentally. If what Tomoyo was saying was true, then a breakup between Sakura and Syaoran would be disastrous. This was all supposed to be an innocent game, not meant to hurt anyone, especially Sakura. Ever since he had gotten to know Sakura better, he had started to regret ever making the bet, but this was the final straw. There was no doubt in his mind that next time he saw Syaoran, he would call off the bet. 

"Eriol? did you hear what I said?"

"Huh-what? Umm...no. Sorry"

he said apologetically.

"I said, don't you think that Sakura and Syaoran—are you okay Eriol? You look like something's bothering you"

Tomoyo stated worriedly as she took hold of his hands. She frowned as she interlaced her fingers with his,

"Your hand's freezing. Are you cold? Want me to make you something warm to drink?"

"If its not too much trouble, can you?"

"Of course"

Tomoyo said happily as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Eriol let out a sigh and leaned back on his seat. 

'All of this has to end...If I continue with this bet, I'm going to risk losing Tomoyo'

He said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Back In Tomoeda)

"See, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

Sakura asked as she walked hand in hand through the streets of Tomoeda with Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her, but didn't say anything and continued to walk forward. 

"Your brother...hates me"

Syaoran said after a moment of silence. Sakura giggled and shook her head,

"My brother hates any male that isn't family-related that comes close to me"

"I felt like some criminal being interrogated by a bunch of cops. It's a miracle he didn't hook me up to a lie detector test"

"He would if he had one"

"Oh _that's_ very comforting"

"don't worry, he'll get over it...eventually."

"are you sure about that? Promise me that next time I come over I won't be asked about my whole ancestry line, what I do for a living, what my intentions are, how we met, how long we've known each other, what made me notice you, what I'm doing here in Japan if I'm Chinese and my financial status?"

Sakura couldn't help but let out a laugh,

"don't worry, he won't ask you those questions anymore. By next time, he'll have a batch of brand new ones!"

She said while still laughing. Syaoran scowled and let out a sigh, 

"the things I do--"

"ooh! King Penguin Park!"

Sakura squealed happily as a big penguin slide came into view. She let go of Syaoran's hand and ran to the swings. She sat down on one and started swinging, giggling happily. 

"I haven't been here in so long!"

She said happily as she smiled at Syaoran who took a seat next to her on the other swing, but didn't budge. 

"I haven't been on a swing for god-knows-how-long"

Syaoran muttered, uncomfortably. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she slowly came to a halt. 

"Forgot how to?"

"Of course not! It's so simple how can—okay, fine I did forget"

Syaoran said with a sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, just take a few steps back and when you're coming forward, lean—ooh!!"

Sakura got up from the swing abruptly and stood still as she felt something soft and moist hit the tip of her nose. She turned to look at Syaoran, her eyes gleaming happily.

"It's snowing! The first snowfall!"

she stated happily as she spun around as the gentle white flakes fell from the sky. She gripped Syaoran's hand tightly and looked at him with a wide grin on her face. 

"make a wish!"  
"huh-what? Why?"

"Because it's the first snowfall of the season!"

"And your point is?"

"Silly! Don't you know anything? If you make a wish during the first snowfall, your wish will come true"

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that that isn't true. It's not possible for the--"

"Syaoran, shut up and make a wish!"

Sakura said sternly as she looked into his eyes. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed expression she had on and nodded.

"alright, I'll make one"

Sakura's expression returned back to her previous smile as she closed her eyes and gazed up at the sky. Syaoran did the same thing.

__

'Hmm...now, what to wish for? Wait!? why am I even wishing for something!? I can just say I wished for something when I really didn't wish for anything at all. It's not like she'll know. plus she can't ask me what I wished for so it wouldn't make a difference. Arrgh...whatever, I wish that Sakura will someday find true happiness. There, done.' 

"Syaoran?"

"huh-yeah?"

"are you done with your wish?"

"yes, are you?"

"yup"

"So...what did you wish for?"

Sakura's cheeks suddenly began to turn red and she gave him a playful glare.

"I can't tell you! If I do, it won't come true!"

"Oh right, I forgot that. Well, if it comes true, promise me you'll tell me?"

Sakura was quiet but then when she looked up at him again, she nodded happily.

"All right, if my wish ever comes true, you'll be the first to know"

Syaoran gave her a small kiss on her forehead and hugged her tighter as he steered them towards Sakura's house.

"All right then, I won't forget!"

"Is it really that important?"

"nah, I'm just curious"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat"

"So I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat huh?"

"Syaoran, honey"

"Yes sweety?"

"Shut-up!"

Sakura said as she pushed him into the nearest pile of leaves and took off running towards her house, giggling. Syaoran struggled to get back on his feet and let out a low growl as he watched her descending figure.

"Sakura!!"

He yelled out in annoyance as he immediately took off after her.

(SN: hehe! Do you people know what she wished for?? *evil grin* I do I do I do!! ^^;; don't worry, you'll know too...later on in the fic that is ^-^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Syaoran's apartment the next day)

Meiling sat cross-legged on Syaoran's large living room sofa as she flipped through the channels. She reached into a bag of Doritos and munched slowly on a chip as she continued her channel surfing. 

"Morning TV is always boring"

She muttered to herself as she started flipping through the channels faster. The phone then suddenly rang, causing Meiling to groan in frustration.

"Better not be another telemarketer"

She said to herself as she tossed her bag of Doritos aside and stood up to pick up the cordless phone. 

"Hello?"

"Meiling?"

"Aunt Yelan, what a surprise! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you Meiling? your mother misses you immensely"

"I'm doing great! I love it here in Tokyo, no wonder Syaoran doesn't want to go back to Hong Kong!"

She said while trying to suppress a giggle. She realized her aunt was very quiet on the other end and Meiling could almost see her frowning in disappointment. Meiling knew that deep down inside, Yelan had wished that Syaoran had never decided to stay in Tokyo. She had only expected him to go to Japan to keep things control until she found someone to watch over the corporation in Tokyo. She was surprised to find out that her only son wanted to make Japan his permanent residence and although she wasn't happy about it, she let him. She knew about the pain he had endured in Hong Kong and understood the reasons behind his leave, even though he never made them clear to her. 

"I'm sorry aunt Yelan, I didn't mean that--"

"It's okay Meiling, there's nothing to explain. So tell me, how is my son doing?"

Meiling let out a small laugh as she thought of Sakura and Syaoran. 

"I'd say he's doing great! Couldn't be better or happier!"

"can I please speak to him?"

"oh he's not home right now"

"he's not? Where is he?"

"oh umm...he went to go spend the weekend at ummm..."

Meiling was at a lost of words. She didn't know if Syaoran wanted his mother knowing if he had a girlfriend.

'what the heck, she's gonna find out sooner or later'

she thought to herself as she took in a deep breath,

"Well Aunt Yelan, Syaoran's not here because he went to meet his girlfriend's family and they're spending the weekend there. They should be coming back later on today though."

There was a slight pause and Meiling could tell her aunt was taken aback. 

"Girlfriend?........................have you met...this girl?"

"yes"

"and?"

"If you knew her, you'd love her Aunt Yelan! Sakura is perfect for Syaoran! They both love each other so much!"

"Meiling...you can't trust her that quickly, what happens if she turns out to be like--"

"She's nothing like Heather Aunt Yelan, Sakura is everything you would have ever wanted for Syaoran"

Yelan let out a small laugh as she listened to her niece ramble on and on about Sakura,

"Well, she must be really great if you're praising her so much! it's odd though, Syaoran has not even mentioned her to me last time we talked"

"Maybe he wanted to wait until the right moment to tell you"

"Maybe so. Anyway, back to the reason for my call. Meiling, your mother wants you to come back for the holidays and Syaoran didn't come back to Hong Kong last Christmas. So we've decided that this year, we'd like you two to come back home, even if it's for two weeks. You can leave after that if you wish to do so."

"Sure! That sounds great Aunt Yelan. One small problem though, I think Syaoran and Sakura were planning on spending Christmas together"

"I have an idea, why doesn't he bring her along? That way, we can all meet her"

"Really!?!? That's a great idea! I'm sure Sakura would love to!"

"alright then, i'll reserve 3 tickets right now"

"okay, thank Aunt Yelan, bye!"

"Goodbye Meiling, take care, and take care of my son too."

"I will!"

Meiling then hung up and happily plopped down on the livingroom couch. She couldn't wait to tell Syaoran the good news. Just when she was about to reach back into her bag of Doritos, the doorbell rang. She decided to ignore it because she knew Syaoran had a key to his apartment so it couldn't have been him. and if it was Tomoyo looking for her, she'd call her on her cell. The person then seemed to get impatient after 4 rings and started to ring the doorbell repeatedly in an annoyed fashion. Letting out a sigh, Meiling got up and walked towards the door somewhat frustrated. She yanked the door open, expecting to see Syaoran with some lame excuse on how he lost his keys but instead came face to face with a tall woman with turquoise-colored eyes and shoulder-length red-auburn hair. Her eyes seemed to throw sharp daggers at Meiling as soon as she caught sight of her. If Meiling was angry before, she was extremely pissed off now. How dare this woman come up to her apartment, ring like some lunatic and then not even have the decency to excuse herself for her behavior and ontop of that, glare at her? she was not going to take it!

"Who the hell are _you_!?!?"

They both asked one another at the same time neither taking their eyes off the other one, not even for a split second...

(SN: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit...ummm...sloppy ^^;;; I had to put aside some last minute packing in order to put this up and I really don't have time to proofread. Again, sorry! It's my fault for waiting 'till last minute! .;;)

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: yay! I finished in time just like I promised!!!! well everyone, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! We'll find out what'll happen between Meiling and Tiffany! (hmm...do I smell a cat fight coming on? *evil grin*) I'm gonna be away for two weeks so there definitely won't be any new chapters throughout the holiday vacation, but hopefully some beach and sun will do my airheady brain some good and I'll come back refreshed with new ideas!! Plus, I'll finally be 16 on the 29th!! *squeaks like crazy* I can't wait!! 16 at last!!!!! ^-^;; hehehe...to everyone who wished me a happy 1 year anniversary on ff.net last time, THANK YOU!! you have no idea how much it meant to me...*sniff* oooh yeah! Anyone got a new idea for a fic that they'd like to see get written? I'm thinking of writing up a new fic but I still have no clue on a plot. So all suggestions are welcomed! thank you all for reading! Happy holidays and a happy new year! wish you all the best! *gasp* I STILL haven't finished packing and tomorrow morning's my flight!!!!!!! .;;;;

**Starrie** 


	8. Chapter 8

Starrie: woohoo!! 16 at last! ^^;; old enough to drive and already did! I almost ran over some old guy who already had his days numbered --;;

Evil Starrie: and you were gonna shorten those days --;;

Starrie: oh well, he shouldn't have gotten in my way

Evil Starrie: *sarcastically* oh riiiight...he shouldn't have been _on_ the sidewalk!

Starrie: not the one I was heading towards *sweatdrop*

Evil Starrie: *laughs* the old guy just staring as you headed straight towards him

Starrie: he was amazed by my skills ^^;;

Evil Starrie: you forgot what neutral was....damn good skills _you_ have

Starrie: shut-up...it's not my fault I panicked

Evil Starrie: are you sure about that?

Starrie: blame my cousin! I told him to use the automatic car but he chose manual!

Evil Starrie: he didn't think you'd try to kill the poor old neighbor!

Starrie: I told you, he got in my way!!!

Evil Starrie: he was standing just outside his house!

Starrie: and it happened to be in my way!!!

Evil Starrie: oiie....just get on with the fic

Starrie: *sweatdrop* oh right...well everyone, thanks for your wonderful reviews and to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I had a great time on my vacation and nearly killed my god-parent's neighbor ^^;; I'm now back and ready to type type type!! ^^;;

Learning To Love

Chapter 8

"Who am _I_!? I think the question here is who are _you_"

Meiling said as she glared at the woman in front of her. she knew she didn't like her from the start. She seemed snobbish and stuck-up. just the kind of person Meiling couldn't stand. Tiffany turned her gaze away from Meiling as she tried to remain calm. In a matter of seconds, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany. I'm sorry, I suppose we got off on the wrong foot. You must be Syaoran's cousin am I right?"

Meiling didn't answer her and just kept on staring at her emotionlessly. Tiffany cleared her throat and shifted from one foot to the next. Things were getting really uncomfortable.

"Is Syaoran home?"

"No"

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No"

"Do you know where he went?"

"No"

Tiffany let out a laugh, "or is it that you just don't want to tell me where he is?"

"maybe"

Tiffany's smile erased and a frown took its place.

"Listen brat, I said I was sorry, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go see my boyfriend"

She said in an annoyed tone as she pushed past Meiling. She stepped into the living room and walked towards Syaoran room as if she owned the place.

'oh she's dead'

Meiling thought as she felt rage fill her. With new built up anger she rushed towards Syaoran room and grabbed Tiffany by the arm and dragged her out. 

"hey! let go that hurts!! You're gonna leave a mark you little--"

"Does it look like a give a damn!?"

Meiling yelled as she squeezed Tiffany's arm tighter and stopped for two seconds to look into her eyes. Tiffany remained silent and just glared back at Meiling.

"Exactly, I don't"

Meiling hissed as she flung her out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"Don't pull a stunt like that ever again because next time you do, I'll do more then just drag your sorry ass out"

Meiling said in an icy tone as she slammed the door on Tiffany's face. She walked back towards the living room and assumed her old position before she had been rudely interrupted. As soon as she heard that woman's name, she knew exactly who she was in relation with her cousin and she didn't like her one bit. 

'but if Syaoran's with Sakura, why is this tramp coming to see him?'

she wondered to herself as she shifted on the couch and picked up the bag of chips. 

'what's going on here? Exactly what's Syaoran getting himself into?"

A thought suddenly crossed her mind and made her anger rise to high extremities.

"Syaroan...you better not be playing with Sakura's heart"

She murmured softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAACHOOO!!!!"

"bless you sweetie, what's wrong? You're getting a cold?"

Sakura asked worriedly as she handed Syaoran a napkin. They had been on their way back to Tokyo when Sakura had suddenly gotten hungry. At the moment they were in a small cafe and were finishing their last bite of food. 

"no...at least I don't think so"

Sakura let out a giggle as she took a sip of her water. 

"Maybe someone's talking about you?"

"Could be. I bet it's your brother"

"oh? Out of all people, him?"

"yeah sure, why not? He hates me enough doesn't he?"

"Syaoran, you're being ridiculous, my brother doesn't hate you...he just dislikes you"

Sakura said the last part while suppressing a giggle. Syaoran let out a chuckle as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

"Well that's just _wonderful_!" 

He said with fake enthusiasm, which made Sakura burst out into a fit of giggles. 

"Sakura..."

Syaoran started as he finished up his last bite. He looked into her eyes with a questioning look on his face,

"How is it that someone as wonderful, charming and beautiful as yourself managed to stay single living here in Tokyo? When I first met you, I thought, _oh she's taken...she MUST be._

Sakura laughed as a light blush colored her cheeks. 

"I've been asked out numerous times while living in Tokyo....but that doesn't mean I'm going to say yes to every guy that comes my way"

"oh? Like to play hard to get huh? hmm....I should've known there was a devilish side to your angelic persona"

Syaoran said jokingly. Sakura gave him a small smile and shook her head, 

"It's not that. I-I-I'm just tired of hurting"

"ohhh...Do I smell a heartbreaker amidst us?"

Syaoran said with a chuckle as he continued his joking ways. Sakura forced a small smile on her lips as she stared at her glass of water intently.

"More like _brokenhearted_"

She answered in a low whisper. Syaoran's smile suddenly disappeared as he stared at her. Suddenly, she seemed weak and fragile to him. He couldn't help but feel a strong urge to hug her. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Syaoran said apologetically. Sakura shook her head and looked up at him, attempting to be her old cheery self.

"hey, you didn't know. It's okay."

"whoever he was, he must've been a jerk"

"you could say that. Although he wasn't throughout our relationship, until that day..."

Sakura bit her lip and fidgeted with her napkin, not being able to meet Syaoran's eyes.

'Should I tell him? Am I ready to talk about it to Syaoran?'

She asked herself mentally. She then felt a pair of hands gently take her napkin away and hold both of her hands. 

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it now you don't have to. If and when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there to listen. I understand that it must be a difficult issue to discuss"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and gave him a small smile.

"You understand?"

Syaoran gave her hand a small pat before he stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat and put it on. 

"You have no idea" 

He murmured in a barely audible voice as he handed Sakura her coat.

"Ready to go?"

He asked almost immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm back!"

Syaoran called out as he entered his apartment. He took off his jacket and shoes and walked into the livingroom but stopped when he saw Meiling on the couch wringing an empty bag of chips as if it were somebody's neck. 

"hey, I bought that a few days ago...don't tell me you ate it all!"

Meiling kept quiet and just glared at him from her spot on the couch. Syaoran instinctively backed away and held his arms out defensively.

"That time of the month again huh? Hehehe...never mind, you can have the whole thing"

he said with a nervous laugh. He knew Meiling's mood swings during _that time of the month_ and that meant, don't mess with her unless you want to die. 

"It's not that...Idiot"

Meiling muttered through clenched teeth. Syaoran relaxed his posture and smirked,

"So does that mean I'm safe? No hair-dryer will be flung my way?"

"That depends"

Syaoran sat down next to Meiling with a somewhat worried look. Something was wrong with Meiling, and it wasn't PMS.

"Did something happen while I was away?"

"No Syaoran, it was all peachy"

She answered him in a sweet voice overflowing with sarcasm

"of course something happened! Would I be this upset if nothing happened!?!"

Meiling exploded as she flung her hands in the air. 

"uhh...do you mind if I ask _what_ happened?"

"oh of course you're going to know...but as soon as I'm done you have some serious explaining to do!"

"fine, now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Half-hour ago, some..._whore_ named Tiffany came barging in here asking for you. Now my question to you is, what does she have to do with you and why she called you her _boyfriend_" 

'damnit...what the hell was Tiffany doing here?'

Syaoran thought as he avoided Meiling's gaze and stared out the window. 

"Syaoran, I asked you a question"  
Meiling said in a stern voice. Syaoran though, seemed to be in a different world and didn't even take notice in her. 

"Syaoran, I swear, if I find out your cheating on Sakura I will--"

"Tiffany's my ex-girlfriend...she just doesn't want to accept the fact that I broke up with her."

"oh please Syaoran, that's BS. If you're gonna make up an excuse, come up with a better one"

Syaoran shrugged and turned to look into Meiling's mahogany-colored eyes,

"Believe whatever you want, but what I say is true. She doesn't like Sakura and she'll do anything to break us up, including coming here to piss you off and making you believe in something that isn't true. She probably thought you'd go tell Sakura, Sakura would end up getting mad and break up with me"

Meiling hesitated a bit, should she believe him? What he was saying made perfect sense. It's exactly what a jealous ex-girlfriend would do. Meiling looked up at Syaoran reluctantly and a small smile appeared on her lips,

"okay...I believe you...you better not be lying though!"  
Syaoran let out a chuckle as he got up from the couch and ruffled her hair as he headed towards his room

"Now why would I ever do that for? Well, I'm in serious need of a hot shower, how about you start dinner meanwhile?"

"oh! Before you go, Aunt Yelan called!"

Syaoran came out his room with a towel in his hand and a surprised look on his face.

"She did? What for?"

"She wants us home for the holidays"

"Sorry, no can do"

"She's not taking no for an answer"

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh's right...you're not getting out of this one"

"Oh we'll see about that"

"Syaoran! You haven't gone home for the past year or so!"

"Meiling, are you forgetting? _This_ is now my home"

"Give me one good reason to why you don't wanna return to Hong Kong"

"...."

"I thought so"

"I just...can't Meiling. Li corporation requires me to stay here all the time."

"Two weeks is not going to kill you"

"Meiling, what's the point in arguing? I already said--"

"oh yeah, Aunt Yelan said Sakura's invited also"

"Sakura-what? Wait...you told her..."

"Of course...I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it to her. She is afterall your mother"

"I was just waiting for the right time to--"

"well, no excuses now. Aunt Yelan want's to meet her and you know there's no way you can say no to the head of the Li Clan" 

"Thanks a _lot_ Meiling"

"no problem. And you better tell Sakura soon!"

"let me guess...cuz if I don't, you'll do the honor"

"Exactly!"

"Just wonderful...now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drown myself"

"Sure go ahead, don't take too long though, you gotta help with dinner"

Syaoran let out a groan as he shut the bathroom door, causing Meiling to start laughing. 

"oh by the way, how was you weekend over at Sakura's house?"

She shouted so that Syaoran could hear her from the bathroom.

"_Horrible_! Her brother hates me!"  
Syaoran yelled out before he turned on the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(few days later) 

Eriol paced around in his office anxiously. He glanced at his watch and then at his door every other minute. Impatiently, he grabbed his phone and called up his secretary. 

"Nina, is he back?"

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Li isn't in his office"

"Keep trying and call me as soon as you reach him"

"I will sir"

Eriol hung up and shut his eyes as he let out a long sigh. He had to make an emergency trip to England and his plane was leaving in 2 hours, he just _had_ to talk to Syaoran before he left. If he didn't do it now, he wouldn't be able to do it until Syaoran returned from Honk Kong. Eriol frowned at the idea of Sakura going to Hong Kong with Syaoran. it would only continue to lead her on...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Syaoran's office)

Syaoran walked around in circles in his office as he tried to come up with the best way to tell Sakura about their trip to Hong Kong. He had just arrived from a meeting and had yet to see her

"Sweetheart guess what? My mother want's to meet you—no....definitely not that—See, the thing is Meiling kinda blabbed that I was dating someone and—nah...too much of an explanation—the thing is, Sakura I would like it if you could come with me to Hong Kong during the holidays...but if you can't it'll be alright! I understand how you might wanna be with your family and--"

"Talking to yourself all of a sudden?"

Sakura said with a giggle as she came into Syaoran's office and startled him. she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss,

"What's bothering you sweety? You seem really stressed lately"

"It's that obvious?"

"You have no idea"

Sakura answered with a small laugh. Syaoran let out a sigh as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess now is the perfect time to tell you. you see, my mother want's me to go back to Hong Kong for Christmas and New years and--"

__

knock-knock

"Mr. Li, Eriol is on line 2. His secretary is telling me that he needs to speak to you urgently. He's been trying to reach you all day"

Lacy said from the other side of the doorway. Syaoran let out a sigh of frustration and went to the door and opened it, 

"Lacy, tell him that I'm still not back from the meeting and I won't be for the rest of the day, I don't want to deal with him today"

"but Mr. Li, he said that--"

"I really don't care Lacy, I have other things on my mind right now"

Syaoran then re-entered his office and cleared his throat once he saw Sakura was looking at him with a blank expression. 

"Why don't you want to speak to Eriol?"

"Because I have more important things to handle right now"

"Such as?"

Syaoran took a step closer to her and took in a deep breath, 

"Will you come with me to Hong Kong for the holidays?"

__

There, he said it.

Sakura was taken by surprise and just stared at him, not even murmuring a word. 

'does this mean he's going to introduce me to his family?'

she thought mentally. The thought appeased to her because it meant he really cared about her. plus she really wanted to see the place that he grew up. with a smile on her face, Sakura threw her arms around his neck and hugged him,

"of course I'll go, I'd love to! When do we leave?"

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back

"we're leaving next week."

He let out a chuckle,

"for a minute there, I thought you were gonna say no"

Sakura looked into his eyes and gave him a are-you-crazy look

"and miss the opportunity to meet your family, of course not!"

Syaoran let out a dry laugh,

"I thought so"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(back to Eriol)

Eriol stood at the airport hugging Tomoyo tightly, 

"I'm going to miss you....first you're going to leave me and then Sakura"

"oh she already knows?"

"nope, Syaoran's gonna tell her today. Meiling told me though"

Tomoyo stated with a wink. Eriol smiled and bent down to give her one last kiss.

"I'll be back for Christmas, I promise you."

"Take care okay Eriol? And..."

Tomoyo smile disappeared and a look of worry reflected in her eyes,

"I know something's been bothering you lately and you're not telling me. I respect that but I just want you to know that...if you ever need someone to talk to, give me a call okay? Promise me?"

Eriol cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. How could have someone like him have been so lucky to find someone like Tomoyo? He truly didn't deserve her, but at the same time he was afraid to lose her.

"thank you for understanding"

he said to her as he parted from the kiss. He looked towards the gate and realized it was his turn to board. He gave Tomoyo one last hug and reluctantly walked towards the gate...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(one week later)

"Syaoran! hurry up we're gonna board any second now!"

Meiling called impatiently as she waved towards Syaoran's direction who seemed to be speaking frantically into his cell phone.

"I wonder who he's talking to"

Sakura asked out loud as she stood next to Meiling. Meiling shrugged,

"Same here...he's been on that damn phone for a good 10 minutes. Could it be a client?"

"Very unlikely...Lacy wouldn't give a client Syaoran's cell phone number

"Syaoran, hurry _up_!"

Meiling called out as she stomped her foot to enforce her words.

"I'm _going_!!"

Syaoran called out from a few feet away as he turned his attention back to the phone and continued in what seemed an argument. Sakura bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she watched Meiling blow steam.

"the line's not moving, give him a few more minutes Mei--"

Sakura froze and her eyes widened as she looked up ahead. She saw someone who she least expected to see at the moment. The guy was just standing there, looking at his surroundings when he suddenly turned his head and coincidentally his dazzling hazel eyes caught hers and reflected surprise...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young man wearing a baseball hat let out an exhausted sigh as he stepped into the airport. He paused for a moment and took in the surrounding sites. He had to admit that he had missed Japan. Hong Kong was great and all but there was something missing all those months that he had spent over there. 

__

'She was missing'

He said to himself as he turned around to continue on his way. As he turned, his eyes caught those of a woman who stood a few feet away. He froze and couldn't take his eyes off her, she was just like he remembered her, if not even more beautiful then before.

It was..._her_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura, you there?"  
Meiling asked as she stared at Sakura somewhat worried. 

"our plane just arrived so we should be boarding soon....Sakura?"

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, I had some last minute business to take care of"  
Syaoran said as he came up to the girls and took hold of Sakura's hand. He turned to look at Sakura in alarm,

"What wrong Sakura? you're cold and your hand's shaking"

"You're pale too"

Meiling added with an equally worried look. Sakura snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to Meiling and Syaoran.

"I-I-I'm fine, really j-j-just a bit--"

"ohh...I get it"  
Syaoran said with a smile as he drew her closer and placed a kiss on her lips,

"you're scared of flying aren't you?"

Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded,

"Yes...that's it, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner"

"well I'll hold on to you the whole time okay?"

Syaoran said to her reassuringly as he intertwined his fingers with her. 

"aww...how cute...but really we have to go _now_!" 

Meiling said impatiently as she pushed Sakura and Syaoran in front of her. Before entering the gate, Sakura stole one last glance towards where the man had once stood but now saw it filled with strangers.

__

'Was that...him?' 

She asked herself as she held onto Syaoran tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man watched Sakura's every move as she disappeared. He clenched his fist tightly, feeling like ramming it into the face of the man that was holding her.

"Sakura's mine...she'll _always_ be mine"

He muttered through clenched teeth...

Starrie: *gasp* do you guys know who the guy that Sakura saw is??? 

Evil Starrie: *walks in* it was pretty obvious *rolls eyes*

Starrie: I just thought of this sudden plot twist last night at 2am! I nearly jumped outta my bed squeaking my head off --;; 

Evil Starrie: plus, a certain someone is coming back and going to be introduced in the next chapter...hehe! 

Starrie: *evil grin* and we're not telling who it is!! 

Evil Starrie: all we're gonna say is that next chapter will definitely not take months...hopefully, it'll just take weeks to come out *hint hint* 

Starrie: bai for now don't forget to review! *turns to Evil Starrie* well, let's go back to writing, the faster we finish next chapter, the better!!!!!

Evil Starrie: *holds up a cup of coffee* I got your fuel, let's go!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 sorry if it's a bit long

Starrie: *munching happily on godiva chocolate covered strawberries* yummy!! Yummy yum yum!!! 

Evil Starrie: *sigh* don't mind her...her onii-chan brought her a whole box of chocolate covered strawberries and she's been pigging out for the past 5 min. *glares at Starrie* she's such a greedy little pig she hasn't even offered me one! 

Starrie: but you know how much I LOVE godiva chocolate and strawberries!! Put them together and they become irresistible to me!! *reaches in box for another strawberry but the box is empty*

Evil Starrie: HAHA!!

Starrie: *teary eyed* nooooo...they're gone!!! 

Evil Starrie: good, then you can start...typing!!!

Starrie: *starts giggling like crazy and spinning in her chair* okayzies!!! 

Evil Starrie: oh god no...she's on a sugar high...damn onii-chan! He shouldn't have given her chocolate!!! 

Starrie: *pushes Evil Starrie out of the way* me gonna start typing, you go get me coffee!! *smiles at readers while she bobs around in her chair* thank you so much for all the positive feedback for the last chapter!! I was sooooooo happy you all liked it!!! oh and thank you SOOOOOO much for everyone that put me on their favorite list. I have a total of 96!! That's so amazing, thank you all!!!

Evil Starrie: *evil grin* haha...you know, if you switch those numbers around they turn out to read... *gets whacked in the head by Starrie*

Starrie: *shakes head* perverted freak!! 

Learning To Love

Chapter 9

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a long deep breath. She was nervous, there was no doubt about that. the mansion, that stood in front of her was huge and she could feel her muscles tensing up with anticipation. 

__

'will his family like me? oh god, please let me make a good impression....I hope his sisters don't give me a hard time...what if his mom doesn't like me? ohmigosh what if she completely hates me! oh no, I can't go through this!' 

"Syaoran, maybe this isn't such a good idea, what if your family doesn't like me a-a-and I don't want to make a bad impression what if--"

"sshhhh"

Syaoran silenced Sakura as he placed a small kiss on her lips and gave her a gentle smile. 

"It's okay, my family will adore you, I promise"

he said to her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. At that same moment, the door swung open and four squealing girls came out and tackled Syaoran to the ground much to Sakura's and Syaoran's surprise. 

"in case you haven't figured it out, that stampede of females happened to be Syaoran's sisters"

Meiling said as she came up next to Sakura, giggling.

"awwww...my poor Syaoran"

Sakura said with a small laugh as she watched Syaoran who at the moment felt like a caged animal. As soon as the four women heard Sakura's voice they all became silent and turned to look at her. then out of no where, they seemed to forget about Syaoran and were suddenly surrounding Sakura.

"oh she's so cute!"

"little brother has good taste!"

"aww...look at her eyes!"

"she has such pretty hair!"

"umm...hi?"

Sakura said timidly as she looked at all four girls who were hugging her

"aww...she sounds so cute too!!"

"girls, step aside. Give our guest some room to breathe"

A tall woman with long ebony colored hair said in a calm tone as she stood at the entrance of the mansion. Sakura suddenly became really nervous as she gazed at the women in front of her. She looked extremely serious. 

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura said in a polite voice as she bowed respectfully in front of Yelan. Yelan couldn't help but smile as she came up to Sakura. there was something about this girl that she liked. She could tell right away that she was perfect for her son.

"nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother"

Yelan said as she came forward and much to everyone's surprise embraced Sakura tightly. Sakura was shocked at first but then relaxed and hugged her back. 

'Maybe things won't be so bad afterall'

She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(That night)

Sakura sat in front of a mirror in her room brushing her hair slowly. Her mind slowly drifted back to the person she had seen at the airport the other day

__

'Larry...was it really him?'

she asked herself silently as she placed the brush ontop of the table and stared at her complexion. 

'It couldn't be him...and even if it is, it shouldn't matter! He's nothing, he was the past! Syaoran's my future.'

Thinking about Syaoran brought a smile upon Sakura's face. Whenever she was with him, all her problems seemed to go away. she could almost say that she...loved him? Sakura's smile disappeared as that sudden thought settled deeper into her mind. Could she really love him? Was it possible that...

'I do love him...he means the world to me'

Sakura thought as she picked up a picture frame where it showed Sakura and Syaoran hugging each other. 

'If I love Syaoran though...why can't I seem to forget Larry?'

she thought to herself as she looked away from the picture. She heard a knock on her door and nearly jumped from the noise.

"Sakura? are you awake? It's Syaoran"

"yes, come in"

Sakura said as she turned to look at the doorway. Syaoran stepped in and smiled at her as he closed the door behind him. 

"I just wanted to say good night before I went to bed"

he stated as he came up to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. 

"Sakura, is something wrong? Ever since we arrived from Japan you look like something's bothering you. is there anything I can do?"

Sakura shook her head and took hold of his hand,

"It's okay, I'm fine. I guess I was just a little stressed about whether or not your family would accept me"

Syaoran smiled at her and let out laugh,

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. As you can see, my mom and sister all adore you"

"your family's great...I don't understand why you ever wanted to leave them to go to Japan"

Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's grin disappeared and he avoided her gaze.

"I had other reasons...to leave"

Sakura noticed the sudden change of Syaoran mood and couldn't help but feel a bit curious. What had happened that had caused him to want to get away from all of this?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

Syaoran turned to look at her once more and sighed,

"well, I'm going to go to sleep. I just wanted to say good night and ask if you want to go to the Christmas carnival tomorrow. My sisters and Meiling wouldn't stop bugging me until I promised that I would ask you"

Sakura giggled,

"are they coming too?"

"yes..."

Syaoran gave her a sly grin,

"but we can always try to ditch them"

Sakura gave him a mischievous grin and nodded her head in agreement.

"that should be fun. Alright then, to the carnival we go tomorrow morning!"

"I'll see you then. Good night Sakura. I'm just across the hallway so if you need anything, just knock."

"alright, good night Syaoran"

Sakura said with a smile as she walked him towards the door and closed the door behind him. she walked back to her bed with a smile,

'I should tell him...that I love him'

she thought to herself as she drifted off into sleep...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"oh wow, how pretty!"  
Sakura stated as she stared at the carnival that stretched over a vast field. 

"they got a really big roller coaster too, you wanna go on it Sakura?"

Meiling asked excitedly. 

"They do!? Great, I wanna go on it!! Syaoran you'll go with me right?"

Sakura asked with a pout on her face as she held Syaoran's hand. 

"hehehe...me? go on that thing? No thanks, I'll pass"

Syaoran said with a nervous laugh as he pointed at the roller coaster that came into view.

"oh come on little brother, you have to go with your cherry blossom!!"

"yeah! You can't let her down!"

"stop being a wimp!"

"be a man!"

Syaoran turned towards his sisters and gave them all a glare. 

"we love you baby brother!"

"we don't care if you're a wimp, you're still our favorite!"

"yeah, your kawaii cherry blossom will still love you no matter what"

"and so will we!"

Futtie, Femei, Fanren and Xiefa all said, their voices dripping with sweetness as they smiled at their brother. 

"you see why I moved to Japan?"

Syaoran said to Sakura as he leaned back on his seat. 

"Don't get so comfy, we're here!"

Meiling said as the limo driver came to a stop in front of the entrance of the carnival....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Meiling...can we _please_ go home?"

Syaoran said as nicely as possible from the mountain of stuffed animals he was carrying. The had already been at the carnival for nearly 4 hours and Syaoran hadn't had a chance to spend not even one minute alone with Sakura. 

"in a little while, just a few more rides"

She called back with a small smile. Sakura who was walking next to Syaoran looked at him apologetically and Syaoran in return gave her a pleading look. Sakura giggled and winked at him, 

"Meiling, I'm hungry is it okay if I steal Syaoran away for a little while? we'll be back in a little while"  
she said as she walked up next to Meiling and Syaoran's sisters. Meiling smiled at Sakura and nodded,   
"I was wondering when one of you were gonna say something, geez it took you that long! Of course you can go off on your own!"

Sakura blushed and Syaoran tried to remain calm. If Sakura weren't here, he probably would've murdered Meiling by now for making him go through all that unnecessary torture. 

"come on, let's go Syaoran"  
Sakura said sweetly as she handed the stuffed animal to Meiling and dragged Syaoran away before he could throw a fit.

"want to go on the ferris wheel?"  
Sakura asked as she took hold of his hand and pointed towards a large ferris wheel.

"sure"  
Syaoran said as he walked up to the booth and handed two tickets to the man in charge of the ride. He opened the door of the ride for Sakura and after she was seated, he sat down next to her. 

"you're not scared of ferris wheels are you?"  
Sakura asked jokingly as she remembered the scene from earlier that day when Meiling forced Syaoran to go on a roller coaster with all the girls.

"what? Now you're making fun of me too?"  
Syaoran asked as he pretended to look hurt. 

"of course not"  
Sakura said with a giggle as she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist as they went up into the air. 

"The scenery is beautiful from here"  
Sakura said once they had reached the top. Syaoran didn't respond and simply nodded his head in agreement. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in her light scent of jasmine. He reopened his eyes and stared at the horizon, a smile slowly formed on his lips

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful the sunset is. I haven't watched a sunset since..."

Syaoran bit his lip and tore his eyes away from the setting sun. the last time he had ever seen a sunset had been with Heather.

"since when?"

Sakura asked curiously as she looked at him. Syaoran looked at her and gave her a small smile,

"since I moved to Japan...I haven't had time since I spend all my time at the office"

"well, from now on that's all going to change. I'm going to make sure that you watch sunsets regularly!"

Sakura said with a smile on her face. Syaoran couldn't help but smile upon hearing her words and turned to give her a kiss. 

"Syaoran...I have something to tell you"  
Sakura said as she broke away from the kiss, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"yes?"  
Syaoran asked curiously. 

"I wanted to tell you that I...I..."

Sakura felt her heart race and her breath quicken. 

'it's now or never, say it!'

She told herself mentally. 

"you...?"

Syaoran asked, encouraging her to continue.

"I...lo—aahh!!"

The ride had started to head downwards and had suddenly jerked forward, catching Sakura by surprise and causing her to fall off her seat and onto the ground. 

"Sakura! are you okay!?" 

Syaoran said in alarm as he jumped out of his seat and helped Sakura up to her feet. 

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just lost my balance"  
Sakura said as she took a seat once again

'god that was embarrassing'

she thought as she felt her face burn. She didn't even have to look at herself to know she was red. 

"I wonder why the ride stopped"

Syaoran wondered out loud as he got up from his seat and looked out through the window. 

"Syaoran, sit down. It's not safe to be--"

Without thinking it twice, Syaoran got close to the window and suddenly, the ride jerked forward causing Syaoran to bump his head against the window at full force. Sakura winced as she watched Syaoran's head go forward and then watched him stagger back. 

"standing" 

she muttered in a barely audible voice.

"are you okay?"  
She asked worriedly as she took his hand and led him back to his seat. Syaoran nodded but his hand was covering his forehead and his eyes were tightly shut. 

"Syaoran...let me see"  
Sakura said as she gently pried his hand away from his forehead. As soon as she saw the bump her eyes widened. 

"Does it look bad?"  
Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura expectantly.

"umm...let's just say Meiling won't let you live it down"

"that bad huh?"

"Unfortunately...yes"

A small giggle then escaped Sakura's lips and Syaoran looked at her somewhat surprised.

"you're laughing at me aren't you?"

Syaoran asked, trying to look hurt. Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. 

"no, of course not. It's just that I never thought a ferris wheel could be so dangerous until today."

"well, if anyone ever tells us that a ferris wheel is the safest ride in a carnival, we'll be able to argue that one"

Syaoran said with a smile on his face. Sakura giggled and nodded. 

"you and I are both living proof"

the ride then came to a full stop as it reached floor level. Once they were sure the ride had stopped Sakura and Syaoran got up and stepped out of the little cabin and onto the platform. 

"had a nice ride?"  
The man up front asked as the couple walked out. 

"yeah...a ride in hell"  
Syaoran muttered as he took hold of Sakura's hand and proceded to walk away. the man upfront could do nothing but look at the somehwhat-angry-with-a-bump-in-his-head man as he stomped away. 

"hehehe, he's kidding!"

the woman who was walking by his side called out. The man in charge of the ride continued to look on as the couple disappeared with a blank expression on his face. 

'I wonder what happened to him?'

He asked himself cluelessly.

(hehehe...they went on an old ferris wheel! ^.~)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe it, you actually got hurt on a ferris wheel"  
Meiling said in-between giggles as she watched Sakura help Syaoran lye down on his bed with a bag of ice on his forehead. 

"Meiling, I have a splitting headache, please go away"  
Syaoran murmured as he kept his eyes closed. He heard four distinct giggles coming down the hallway and new immediatly who they were. 

"oh god, no...not them too"

He whined. Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek, 

"I'll shoo them away when they get here so you can rest okay?"

"Sakura...you're an angel"  
Syaoran said as he looked up at her and kissed the top of her hand. 

"aww...how cute"

Meiling said with a smile on her face.

"Meiling, This is an A B conversation, can you C your way out?"  
"oh Syaoran that is so old"

"oh no!! poor little brother is in bed with a bump on his head!"

"Meiling told me he got it at the ferris wheel"

"oooh!? What was he doing in there!?!?!?"

"silly! He hit his head on the window!"

all 4 girls then burst into fits of giggles as they walked up to their brother and Sakura. 

"aww...his cherry blossom is taking care of him!"  
Femmei said as she hugged Sakura. 

"don't worry little brother, you're still cute, even with a bump in your head!"

Xiefa said as she hugged her brother.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to get hurt on a ferris wheel!"

Fanren said while giggling and pinching his cheeks

"that's so typical little brother though, he can be careless"

Futtie said as she came up to Syaoran and ruffled his hair. 

"girls, Syaoran has a headache at the moment, why not continue this conversation in the living room?"  
Sakura suggested with a smile on her face. 

"aww...do we have to? We want to be here with out little brother"

Femei, Xiefa, Fanren and Futtie answered at the same time in a pleading voice. 

__

"girls, out now!" 

a voice from the door came, causing all of them to jump. Without a word, all the girls backed away from Syaoran and turned around to give their mother their sweetest smile. 

"we were just leaving"

Xiefa said with a nervous smile as she quickly shuffled past her mother, followed closely by the rest of her sisters. 

"Meiling?"  
Yelan questioned as she looked at her niece. 

"aah...yes, is that my mom calling? I think I hear her voice"  
Meiling said as she got up from Syaoran's bedside and quickly made her way out the door. Yelan waited until she was sure that only the three of them were left and smiled at Sakura. 

"I'm sorry, sometimes I have to be a bit harsh with my daughters or else they don't listen. I hope I didn't scare you"

"no, not at all"  
Sakura said with a nervous laugh. Yelan came up to Syaoran's bed and looked down at her son, trying to surpress a giggle.

"Syaoran, I'm not even going to ask"  
She said with a smile on her lips. She moved aside the ice pack and saw the bump. 

"I hope it'll be gone by Christmas day"

"I hope so too"  
Syaoran responded as he let out a sigh. 

'perfect timing'

he thought to himself. 

"well, I'm going to let you rest. You must be tired"

Yelan said with a smile as she headed towards the door.

"Good night Syaoran, goodnight Sakura"

"Good night Ms. Li"  
"Good night mother"

Once Yelan had disappeared down the hallway, Sakura bent down and gave Syaoran a kiss. 

"I'm a bit tired so I'm going to go to sleep too"

She said with a smile as she started to head towards the door. 

"Sakura"

Syaoran called out after her. 

"yes?"

Sakura asked as she looked at him curiously. 

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk back at the Ferris wheel, you didn't get a chance to tell me what was on your mind"

"oh....that"  
Sakura said with a nervous laugh. 

"Actually you see I uhh....this is gonna sound weird but I forgot what I was going to say"  
She said as she smiled at Syaoran. for some reason, Syaoran didn't buy her excuse not even for one minute but he didn't want to push it. 

"alright then, maybe some other time I guess. Good night Sakura"  
"Good night"  
Sakura said softly as she shut the door behind her. once the door was shut, she let out a exhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

'what's wrong with you! you should've told him!'  
her mind screamed out. 

'I'll tell him...on Christmas"

Sakura said with a smile on her lips. Her smile widened as she went into her room, content with the decision she had made. 

"yes, Christmas will be the perfect time to tell him how I feel"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Christmas day)

(SN: I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to have to make the Christmas scene into a short scene...I meant to make it long but I've already typed too much up and I don't wanna go back and shorten other scenes ^^;; plus the important juicy stuff is still to come! ^^)

"thank you for the dress mother!"

Came Femei's voice as she hugged her mother on christmas day, nearly making the elderly woman fall to the floor. 

"you're welcome dear"

Yelan said with a small laugh. She looked around at her family and her eyes finally rested on Sakura and Syaoran who were both exchanging gifts at that exact moment. 

"He's in love, I can see it"  
Yelan thought to herself with a content smile on her lips. It had been a long time since she had last seen her son smile or even laugh. She was so happy that Sakura had brought back the 'old' Syaoran...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura took the box Syaoran gave her and looked at him questioningly. 

She opened the box and inside laid a small heart-shaped diamond on a silver chain. Sakura gasped as she held up the necklace and looked up at Syaoran.

"you should've have--"

Syaoran shushed her with a small kiss on her lips and smiled at her,

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to"

Syaoran took the necklace from her hand and gently placed it around her neck. After he secured it, he took a step back and couldn't help but smile, 

"it looks good on you"  
He said, causing Sakura to blush. 

"great, now I feel bad"  
She said with a sigh as she looked down at her present with a frown on her face. She looked up at Syaoran, unsure.

"I hope you like my present...I wasn't sure what to get you so I went to Tomoyo for help and she suggested that I--"

"Sakura...give me a second and let me open it"  
Syaoran said with a chuckle. Sakura immediately quit her rambling and looked at Syaoran nervously, trying to read his expression as he opened up his gift. Syaoran removed the wrapping paper and saw a black leather briefcase with a tag that read _Daidouji designs._

"Do you like it? It's part of Tomoyo's new line of men accessories."

"It's great! how did you know that I needed a new—hey, what's this?"  
Sakura blushed as Syaoran removed a dark green piece of cloth from inside the briefcase. 

"It's a scarf...I made it for you. I know it's not that good but I wanted to--"

"it's perfect"  
Syaoran interrupted Sakura as he wrapped it around his neck and smiled at her. he leaned forward and kissed her,

"Thank you"  
he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Sakura looked into his and smiled, 

"I'm glad you like it."

She said as leaned against his shoulder. Syaoran smiled and placed his arms around her waist. He had to admit, it felt nice to have Sakura this close...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(SN: sorry about the short christmas scene! .)

(5 days later)

Syaoran sat in his room, staring at the ceiling aimlessly. He didn't know why, but lately he could do nothing but think about Sakura. the time he spent with her always seemed too short and the time he spent away from her seemed to last forever.

"get a grip Syaoran, stop acting like an idiot"

He said to himself when he realized he had started to think about her all over again. Ever since Christmas day, that was all he seemed to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A woman with waist-length black hair stood outside the Li mansion and stopped in her tracks. She let out a sigh and shivered in the cold bitter winter air. (SN: I dunno December weather in hong kong...let's just assume it's cold ^^;;) she stuffed her hands into her black jacket and proceeded to walk forward until she reached the doorbell. She hesitated for a minute, should she ring it? Or should she just leave? She slowly withdrew her right hand out of her pocket and pressed the doorbell. Within a matter of seconds, an elderly looking man came to the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello miss may I help y--"

Wei's eyes suddenly became wide in shock and found he was unable to finish his sentence. 

"Miss...misss...Hans?"  
the woman who stood in front of him gave him a warm smile, her eyes forever sparkling like an ocean of blue sapphires.

"Hello Wei. Is Syaoran home?"

she asked in a soft calm voice

"yes, he is. Would you like to speak to him?"

"yes, thank you very much. oh and Wei? tell him that it's me, Heather"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"don't leave Sakura, we still have a lot more shopping to do!"  
Femei whined as she held onto Sakura's arm. Sakura laughed and shook her head, 

"I've had enough shopping for today, I'm beat."

"please stay a little longer, it's fun to dress you up!"

"yes, you look so cute!!!"

"ooh! Let's go to the bridal boutique so you can try on some wedding gowns!"

'what are they? Tomoyo clones!?!'

Sakura asked herself as she pried herself out of Femei's grip. 

"you guys can continue shopping, I just want to go back home and rest a bit. Plus I already have my dress for tomorrow night"

"awwww....do you have to _leave_?"

'Meiling, where are you when I need you!!'

Sakura thought mentally as she smiled apologetically at the four girls in front of her. 

"well, I should get going, bye you guys!"  
Sakura said as she took a few steps back and waved at the girls. 

"Sakura, wait! go to the third floor parking lot, the limo driver should be there and tell him to take you home"

"It's okay Xiefa, I prefer to walk."

Xiefa, Femei, Fuutie and Fanren exchanged looks of uncertainty. They all thought it was pretty cold outside, and if their brother found out that they had let Sakura walk home he would have their heads, all four of them. Sakura giggled at the looks they wore on their faces.

"It really is alright, I actually don't mind the cold weather. And don't worry about it, I won't tell Syaoran anything"

She answered, as if reading their minds. They turned to look at her skeptically.

"it's alright...I guess"  
Fuutie answered hesitantly. 

"But call us if you get lost!"

Fanren added worriedly.

"I will, bye!"  
Sakura said as she waved once again and began to head back towards the Li mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Inside the Li Mansion)

Heather sat in the large living room, looking around nervously, hoping that no one other then Syaoran was home. she felt uncomfortable every time she entered this place. Maybe it was because she knew that everyone here hated her. she heard approaching footsteps and nearly jumped out of her skin. When she saw Syaoran appear at the doorway, she let out a sigh of relief.

"what do you want?"  
Syaoran asked coldly as he glared at her from the doorway, he made no attempt to move closer. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't decided to come downstairs. 

"hello Syaoran"  
Heather said as she stood up from her seat and walked towards him. Syaoran tried to continue to glare at her and remain cold but the more time he kept staring into her eyes, the more he felt his cold exterior beginning to melt. 

"I heard from a friend that you came back to Hong Kong and I wanted to come by and...talk to you"

"what for? Why now?"  
He asked as he looked into her eyes. 

"I've been wanting to speak with you for a very long time now, it's just that you're never here in Hong Kong. You spend all your time in Japan"

"I wonder why"

Syaoran said sarcastically as he broke his gaze away from her. 

"Syaoran..."

Heather looked down at her feet, feeling her eyes beginning to water. 

"I'm sorry"  
She whispered as she looked up once again and into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was stupid and dumb and-and-and you didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I was selfish and--"

"Syaoran, who's that?"  
Came Yelan's voice from a few rooms away. Heather jumped at the sound of her voice, she was petrified of Yelan. Syaoran, already sensing Heather's uneasiness, motioned her to follow him and opened up the front door and pointed her to go outside. 

"just a friend mother. I'm going out for a few minutes, I'll be back soon"

he said as he heard Yelan's footsteps heading closer. Before she could even answer him, he closed the door and led Heather away...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry but...it's just that after what happened I've been terrified of your mother."

Heather said apologetically as she walked besides Syaoran. Syaoran nodded but didn't answer her as he continued to look forward. He didn't know why but they had somehow ended up in park nearby his house. The park brought back many memories from his childhood...and when he was with Heather. As if reading his mind, Heather led out a giggle and stopped walking. 

"do you remember this place?"

She asked as she stood in front of a Statue that showed a couple hugging. 

"no"  
Syaoran answered nonchalantly as he avoided her gaze. 

"Liar...you asked me out in this exact spot"  
She let out another laugh, her eyes twinkling with the memory.

"You were so nervous and were stuttering like crazy"  
"hey...I wasn't _that_ nervous"

Syaoran scowled as he looked into her eyes. 

"Yes you were! And after our first date when you tried to kiss me, I didn't know so I moved out of the way and you ended up bumping your head on the statue!"  
Heather said while laughing. 

"hey, that hurt like hell! you were just there laughing your head off while--"

Syaoran suddenly stopped and cleared his throat, 

"well, so what is that we came here for? What did you want to say to me?"

Heather's laugh subsided and looked somewhat nervous, 

"Syaoran...I regret what happened that day between us, I really do. After you left, it was all I could think of and I wish I could've taken it back"

"so what are you trying to say?"  
Syaoran inquired.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was cutting across a park on her way back to Syaoran's house when she suddenly stopped. To her right, there was a small patch of grass and a couple of trees and then there was another walkway, where Syaoran was standing along with another girl. She could hear the girl talking and couldn't help but hear the words, 

__

"I never stopped loving you Syaoran"

she froze, waiting to hear what Syaoran's response would be...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran looked at Heather in pure shock. He never expected her to say that. he couldn't believe his ears, the one thing he had always hoped for had finally happened. Yet, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he'd feel He had always thought that she was the one and only person meant for him, now though, he wasn't so sure anymore. 

'say something you idiot! This is what you've always wanted!!'

his mind screamed out. 

"I-I-I...Don't know what to say"  
Syaoran stuttered. 

'uhhh...say maybe that you still love her!?'

his thoughts yelled at him. 

"I...I...I"  
Syaoran couldn't bring himself to say it. Something in his conscious wouldn't allow him to say it and all he seemed to be thinking about was...Sakura?

"Heather, you and I have been through a lot together. You've been by my side and always pushed me to do my best, before you nobody had ever done that. You'll always be in my heart and I do love you..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tears rushed into Sakura's eyes as she heard Syaoran say those words...the words that she longed to hear from him and the ones that she wished she could say to him. Suddenly, she couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. She had almost told him that she _loved_ him. She couldn't take it anymore and didn't want to hear anything else; her heart couldn't take it. She broke out into a run, not caring what people around her thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"but only as a friend"

(SN: *giggles* I've done worse...I told a guy I saw him as a "brother" ^^;;)  
Syaoran finished his sentence as he looked into Heather's eyes. the feelings that he had once felt for her no longer existed and he felt as though his bitterness had been lifted away. it seemed as if talking to her is exactly what he needed to do in order to move on and let go of the past. Heather's eyes began to fill with tears and she blinked them away as she avoided Syaoran's gaze. She let out a bitter laugh, 

"I should've seen this coming"

She said as she stared at a couple of kids playing a few feet away. she then turned to look at him and smiled, 

"You must love her then?"  
"huh? what?"

Syaoran said cluelessly.

"The girl you're with right now. You must love her a lot"

"how do you--"

"Syaoran, you're like an open book. I could tell you were thinking of her when I told you that I...yeah"

Syaoran chuckled, 

"You know me too well"

"yeah well, it happens. I do know you for _years_"

"well the truth is...I don't know"

Syaoran answered truthfully. 

"I think you do"  
Heather said with a sad smile on her face. She then looked up at the sky so Syaoran wouldn't see her sapphire eyes filling with tears all over again. 

"Listen, I gotta get going. You're going to the Li Corp. New Year's Eve party tomorrow night?"  
"yes, why? are you going?"  
"yes, I'll be there. I'll see you then, good-bye Syaoran"  
Heather said as she moved in close and hugged him. she separated from him and turned to leave. She hesitated for a while and then turned to face Syaoran once again, 

"oh and by the way... I think you should tell her"

She said with a small smile on her face. Before Syaoran could even ask her what she meant, she took off in a light jog. But deep down, he didn't need to ask, he already knew...

~*~To Be Continued~*~

Starrie: *speechless* 

Evil Starrie: *blink* *blink*

Starrie: unbelievable

Evil Starrie: we got 14 pages done in less then two weeks when other times it takes us 3 months for 10 measly pages?

Starrie: *nods* *looks at empty coffee cups* ehehehe...I guess I was "fueled" up? 

Evil Starrie: *glares* and I had to deal with it!

Starrie: well, at least I got this chapter done pretty quickly!!

Evil Starrie: *smirk* let's see if you can keep it up!

Starrie: *nervous laugh* uhh...yeah sure, whatever you say 

Evil Starrie: *sigh* you're impossible

Starrie: hahaha...like I don't know that?

Evil Starrie: anywho, please review everyone! Tell us what you think of this chapter!!

Starrie: yes! Please do!!! *big puppy dog eyes* who knows, i might get the next chapter done soon again! ^-^

****

***IMPORTANT*** if you want me to keep emailing you about new chapters, make sure you review this chapter cuz i have so many email address and i'm not sure who is still into the fic and who's not. Starting the next chapter, i'll only email those who reviewed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Starrie: *waves* hi hi! I just got back from Mars!! *giggling like crazy*   
Evil Starrie: *sweatdrop* OBVIOUSLY they don't have a drinking age in Mars...her onii-chan let her have a frozen drink...with rum, vodka AND tequila and now she's outta her mind   
Starrie: *still giggling* we went to Mars 2112! the restaurant was fun! In order to go in we took a simulation ride in this spaceship to Mars and then when we "landed"...*giggling* the place looked like Mars!   
Evil Starrie: *rolls eyes* yeah, like YOU know what Mars looks like   
Starrie: *bobbing in her seat* the sky was so pretty! It was all dark with stars and shooting stars going across it and galaxies!!   
Evil Starrie: and you who are amazed by "sparkling objects" loved it   
Starrie: of course! but walking around time square with my equally drunk best friend was even more fun! ^^;;;;;;;   
Evil Starrie: and you made your brother's girlfriend buy a pack of roasted cashew and in the middle of time square scream out "Chris, don't you wanna taste my nuts!?"   
Starrie: hahahaha...that was hilarious, my brother was walking away from us pretending he didn't know us.   
Evil Starrie: hehehe, i have to admit, seeing the looks on those tourists' faces were priceless.   
Starrie: duh! NYC is our city so we can make total fools outta ourselves! ^-^;;;   
Evil Starrie: well now that you're *rolls eyes* back on EARTH, GET TYPING!!!   
Starrie: geez okay!!! Well, thanx everyone for reviewing my last chapter!!!! I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I've gotten! So many of you reviewed!! *squeak*!!!!   


Learning To Love 

Chapter 10 

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Sakura? Sakura are you alright?"   
Sakura heard Syaoran's voice through her door. she had been sleeping when his knocking had woken her up. 

"I'm find, just a bit tired"   
She answered as she sat up on her bed. there was a slight pause from Syaoran's side, 

"Is something wrong? You didn't come downstairs for dinner tonight" 

"I ate while I was out"   
"Sakura, can you please open up?" 

"I can't, I...I..."   
Sakura frowned as she got up from her bed. she was never good at coming up with excuses. 

"yes?"   
She asked as she opened the door and saw Syaoran looking somewhat worried. 

"are you sure you're okay?"   
He asked as he brought his hand up and cupped her chin lightly. 

"I'm fine"   
She answered somewhat coldly. Syaoran sensed the coldness in her voice and was somewhat confused. 

"Did something happen while you were out with my sisters?" 

"no" 

"then why do you look upset?"   
"Syaoran just leave me alone alright?!" 

Sakura snapped back at him. Syaoran looked at her in shock and dropped his hand to his side. it was obvious She didn't want to speak to him at the moment. 

"Alright, if that is what you want"   
He said in a monotone voice as he turned around to head into his bedroom. 

"night"   
He muttered as he opened the door and then shut it tight behind him. Sakura couldn't help it anymore and her tears came flooding back. she bit her lip to hold back a sob as she slowly closed her door too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(next day) 

Sakura was sitting in her room flipping through a magazine when she heard someone knocking at her door. 

"yes?"   
"Sakura it's me, Meiling"   
Sakura got up from her bed and went to open the door for her. 

"oh my god you've been crying!! what happened!?" 

Meiling asked in alarm as soon as she came into Sakura's room. 

"I'm not crying, it's just...allergies!" 

Sakura let out a nervous laugh as she went back to her old spot ontop of her bed. 

"You actually expect me to believe that?"   
Meilng inquired as she pulled Sakura's magazine away from her hand, forcing Sakura to look up into Meiling's eyes. 

"It's...nothing"   
She hesitated as she stared outside towards her balcony. 

"no, something's wrong and I'm going to find out what it is. Syaoran's downstairs in one of his mood swings, pacing back and forth like an idiot and yelling at anyone who even tries to speak to him. So don't try to tell me nothing wrong" 

Sakura looked up at Meiling and giggled, 

"you're very observant"   
She said jokingly. 

"yeah well spill"   
"Meiling...I'm sorry but I can't"   
Sakura answered apologetically. She didn't want to tell Meiling what she saw or else the girl would go on anger mode. 

"Sakura, if Tomoyo finds out that you were sad while in Hong Kong and I didn't do anything to console you, she'd kill me. plus you're one of my best friends and..." 

Meiling took hold of Sakura's hand and smiled at her, 

"and I don't like seeing my friends sad. It kills me....so now with that said, spill!!" 

Sakura smiled and leaned forward to hug Meiling. Unexpected to both of them, Sakura began to cry. Meiling who was caught completely off-guard didn't know what to do but hug her back and let her cry on her shoulder. Sakura took in a deep breath as she separated from the hug, her eyes red from crying. 

"yesterday when I was coming back from shopping for tonight's dress, I walked through the park and I saw Syaoran speaking with this women. I heard the women say that she loved him and...and...Syaoran told her that he loved her too." 

"what!? He did—aargh!!" 

"Meiling, it's not his fault that he doesn't love me" 

Sakura let out a bitter laugh, 

"although I do hate the fact that I had to come all the way over here just to find out that I'm not the one he loves" 

"Sakura...what did the girl look like?"   
Meiling asked, hoping the person Sakura saw wasn't the person who she thought it was. 

"It was some women with straight waist-length black hair. she was a bit taller then me, probably your height. 

"oh god no...not her" 

Meiling muttered underneath her breath. 

"who?"   
Sakura asked curiously. Meiling looked at her hesitently, 

"uhhh...I...you see uhh..."   
Meiling let out a sigh, it was about time Sakura knew. 

"When Syaoran lived here, he dated this girl named Heather for years. They were best friends and all. Well, shortly after he graduated from college, Syaoran started working for Li Corporation and since he's the future owner of the company, he had to meet pretty high standards. Heather couldn't take the fact that she no longer was the number one thing in his life and so therefore, she started getting cozy with one of Syaoran's friends. Syaoran knew his relationship with her had taken a backseat in his life so he wanted to make it up to her by asking her to marry him so they could start a new life together in Japan. Syaoran had no idea she was cheating on him until he proposed to her one night and she turned down the proposal." 

Meiling tried to read Sakura's expression but at the moment it was unreadable. 

"poor Syaoran...no wonder he didn't want to come back to Hong Kong"   
Sakura said in a low voice as she traced the pattern of the bedspread with her finger. 

"yes, he was heartbroken after what happened and moved to Japan hoping to forget her" 

"But he hasn't...he still loves her"   
Sakura said sadly as she looked up at Meiling, a single tear slowly sliding down her cheek. 

"oh Sakura I'm so sorry"   
Meiling whispered as she hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura let out a laugh and looked up at her, 

"there's nothing for you to be sorry about" 

"I know...it just felt like the right thing to say"   
Meiling said as she smiled sheepishly. 

"now come on, enough crying! You don't want your eyes to look all puffy for tonight!" 

"Meiling...I don't think I'm going to go to tonight's party--" 

"yes you're going! And you're gonna make Syaoran wish he picked you over that hag when he sees all the guys drooling all over you!" 

Meiling said determingly as she pulled Sakura off her bed and grabbed her sneakers. 

"Now put 'em on, we're have an appointment at the hair salon in ½ hour!" 

"but Meiling--" 

"don't but Meiling me!" 

Sakura giggled as she put on her sneakers, 

"alright you win, let's go" 

She said as she went to open the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran stood up from the living room couch as soon as he heard a door open and footsteps heading down the stairs. He quickly rushed out in time to see Sakura and Meiling coming down the stairs. Sakura avoided his gaze while Meiling gave him one of her deadliest glares. 

"Sakura what's wrong, please talk to me--" 

"She had nothing to discuss with you, Sakura's coming with me"   
Meiling shot back as she took hold of Sakura's hand and quickly rushed her past Syaoran. 

"Wait, Sakura!" 

but it was too late, Meiling had already stepped into her car along with Sakura and now they were driving out of the driveway. Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh as he watch them drive away. 

'Why the hell isn't Sakura speaking to me!?' 

His mind had done nothing but think about that all day. he was glad that his sisters and mother had spent the whole morning at the beauty salon or else they would be asking him all sorts of questions. 

"Wei, had Sakura said anything about why she is upset?"   
"I'm sorry Mr. Li, but Ms. Kinomoto has not mentioned anything to me" 

"aargh! This is killing me!" 

Syaoran responded as he started to head towards the stairs. Tonight was the Company's New Year's party and he didn't feel like going but he knew his mother would make go. He got a headache just thinking about it. 

"I'm going to go lie down, wake me up in a few hours"   
He called out to Wei as he walked towards his room. 

"Yes Mr. Li"   
Wei answered with a smile on his face. He had never seen Syaoran get so upset over someone who wasn't talking to him. He knew that in order for Syaoran to care this much, he had to love Sakura... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(That Night) 

"Sakura you look stunning in that dress!" 

Meiling gasped once Sakura came out of the bathroom. They were in Meiling's house getting ready for the party that night. 

"Meiling I don't think it's a good idea for me to go. I really don't want to see Syaoran with--" 

"Nonsense! Syaoran will be drooling all over you tonight. He'll wished he never let you go!" 

Sakura looked into Meiling's full length mirror and attempted a smile. She was wearing an elegant strapless midnight blue dress which sparkled in the light. The front of her hair was pulled back to look like a headband and the rest of it was in curls. She was wearing her mother's diamond earrings that had been passed down to her and it was then that she noticed that she was still wearing the necklace Syaoran had given her for Christmas. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" 

Meiling asked in alarm when she saw Sakura taking off the necklace she had on. 

"I don't want to wear it" 

"but it looks great on you! Especially with the dress!" 

Sakura let out a sigh as she rested her hands on her side. 

"But what if Syaoran sees me with it?"   
"So? He gave it to you didn't he?" 

Sakura looked at Meiling reluctantly, 

"Yes...but--" 

"it goes with your dress Sakura! wear it, even if it's only for tonight" 

Sakura looked at Meiling who was wearing a spaghetti strap long red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was loose but it had streaks of red in it that matched her dress perfectly. 

"the she-devil is gonna try to snag a guy tonight?"   
Sakura asked while giggling as she watched Meiling put on a touch of lipgloss. Meiling looked at her and winked, 

"you bet! Now let's get going we're gonna be late!"   
Meiling said as she grabbed her purse from ontop of the bed and her car keys. 

"Ready to dance the night away?"   
She asked Sakura as she took hold of her hand and led her towards the door. Sakura let out a nervous laugh, 

"I guess so?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran sat on his bed, staring out into space. Through his open window, the faint voices of the guests drifted into his room. He let out a sigh as he leaned back and lied down on his bed. he didn't feel like doing anything tonight, especially partying. He grabbed his cell phone once again and pressed the re-dial button. Again, for like the millionth time, Sakura's answering machine picked up. He hung up the phone and looked up at his ceiling. Why was she mad at him? he couldn't figure it out. He hadn't done anything wrong. 

"And why do I even care if she's not speaking to me!?" 

He yelled out-loud unconsciously. He blinked in confusion as he sat up on his bed, he hadn't expected to say it _that_ loud! 

But once again, just like it had throughout the day, his mind drifted off towards her and the wish he had made when they had gone to Tomoeda... 

_"I wish that Sakura will someday find true happiness..."_

"true happiness...that's what she deserves"   
Syaoran murmured softly. Sakura was everything he wasn't. She was kind, sweet, and would put other before herself. Syaoran in the other hand had done the opposite for the past years. He would put himself before everyone else. Screw everyone else; that had been his philosophy. Suddenly though, it no longer seemed to be the best rule to live by. The world was lonely when you isolated yourself from the rest, and he had never realized that until Sakura came along. A shrill ring shattered his thoughts and he jumped slightly. When he realized it was his cell phone ringing, he quickly picked it up in hopes that it was Sakura returning his call. To his disappointment though, it wasn't her...it was someone who he hadn't heard in a while and in all honesty, had even forgotten about. 

"Tiffany?...hi" 

He answered flatly as he frowned in disappointment. 

"Now isn't the time for this okay?" 

He answered coldly as she started complaining about how he hadn't called her for Christmas. 

"I've got more important things on my mind right now!" 

He answered her when she started arguing. 

"You know what? I've had enough of this we're through!"   
He yelled out suddenly. Surprising both himself and Tiffany. She was silent at the other end of the line for a few seconds, but then exploded suddenly. 

"What do you mean we're through! You can't do this to me, you're bluffing!" 

"like I said, I've had enough. Good-bye"   
Syaoran said in a calm tone. he hung up his phone and turned it off. He stared at it for a few minutes. He couldn't believe he had just done that. it was unexpected, and yet it felt like the right thing to do. 

'could it be?...' 

Syaoran wondered as he continued to look at his phone. A sudden thought flashed through his mind and left him dumbfounded. Could it be possible that he was actually falling in love...with Sakura? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura gasped as she entered a large ballroom beside Meiling. 

"This place is gorgeous!" 

She whispered as she took in the sight before her. the ballroom was beautifully decorated in black and silver and people were mingling around the room. 

"Aunt Yelan throws some of the best parties in the Hong Kong"   
Meiling said as she too looked around. she heard squeals coming from a few feet away and let out a sigh. 

"Syaoran sisters are here" 

She announced; and if as on cue, the four girls came running up to Sakura and hugged her. 

"Sakura, I'm so glad you're here!" 

"oooh! You look so pretty!!!" 

"I love your dress!!" 

"little brother's gonna be drooling all over you tonight!" 

Xiefa, Femei, Fuutie and Fanren all surrounded Sakura, happy to see her. 

"Speaking of Syaoran...where is he?"   
Meiling asked the girls, a frown suddenly replacing her smile at the sound of her cousin's name. 

All of the four girls stopped fussing over Sakura and gave each other blank stares. 

"Little brother? I thought he was down here already...afterall, Sakura's here" 

Xiefa answered. 

"So you haven't seen him?"   
Meiling asked, somewhat dissapointed. 

"no, we haven't seen him at all today, why do you ask?"   
"oh no reason" 

Meiling answered Fuutie nonchalantly. Her eyes wandered to the left and she caught sight of someone she hadn't seen in years. She recognized the person nearly instantly and her eyes reflected resentment. 

"Sakura, I have to clear up something quickly I'll be back in a few minutes"   
Meiling muttered as she quickly walked away. Sakura stared at Meiling's retreating back cluelessly as she maneuvered through the crowd... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heather made her way through the crowd, making sure to stay away from the Li family. She came because her friend had asked her to come along, also because she wanted to meet Sakura and make sure that she was perfect for him. afterall, she still loved him and if she was going to lose him to anyone, she wanted to make sure that the person deserved him. 

"What are _you _doing here?" 

She heard a voice hiss out from behind her. Heather turned around and came face-to-face with Meiling. she smiled at the female in front of her, they had once been good friends. Meiling refused to return the friendly gesture though. 

"Hi Meiling, long time no see--" 

"Cut the crap, where's Syaoran" 

Heather looked at her in confusion and shook her head, 

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet" 

Meiling continued to bore her fiery gaze on Heather, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Heather cleared her throat and managed a weak smile, 

"Can I help you in some sort of way?" 

"actually, yes you can. Why don't you just get out of Syaoran's life and stay out? How dare you come back after what you did to him!"   
Meiling retorted, catching the attention of some guests whom quickly turned back to their conversation when she turned to glare at them. 

"I came back because I _know_ that what I did was wrong. I wanted to ask him for forgiveness" 

"so you wanted to talk to him because you wanted to say you were sorry?" 

"yes, that's it" 

Meiling let out a sneer and shook her head in disbelief. 

"So I guess when he said he loved you, that just happened to be a bonus huh?" 

Heather looked at Meiling in pure confusion, 

"Where did you get that from? Syaoran never said such a thing" 

"and you expect me to believe you after you lied!?" 

"what are you talking--" 

"Just ask for forgivness huh? is it not true you also told him that you still loved him!?!?" 

Heather froze in the middle of her sentence and bit her lip. She slowly nodded her head as she avoided Meiling's questioning glare. 

"Yes...I told him that too" 

Meiling let out a bitter laugh, 

"and to think I used to consider you one of my best friends. in case you don't know, when we came back to Hong Kong, Syaoran was already in a relationship and that women is everything that you'll _never_ be. she loved—no—loves Syaoran and would never desert him in his time of need...unlike you." 

Heather internally winced at Meiling's sharp words, 

"Meiling, You have everything wrong" 

"You know what? Save your breath in trying to deny the whole thing, Sakura was at the park and heard the conversation that went on between you and Syaoran" 

"The...conversation in the park?" 

Heather stayed quiet as she thought back to that day. she recalled what she had said and what Syaoran had responded with, suddenly all the pieces seemed to come together. 

"I think I know what happened. she didn't listen to the whole conversation!" 

Heather exclaimed as she took hold of Meiling's arms. Meiling gave her a get-off-me-or-I'll-kill-you glare but Heather just ignored it. 

"Yes Syaoran said he loved me, but he said he only loved me as a _friend_" 

Meiling's expression softened and a look of relief washed over her. 

"are you serious? He said that?" 

"yes, that's exactly what he said. I also asked him if he was in love and although he wouldn't admit it, I could tell he was" 

Meiling smiled, forgetting her bitterness towards Heather. 

"Sakura's going to be so happy to hear this, I have to tell her now!" 

she turned around to leave but Heather took hold of her arm and prevented her from moving forward. 

"You know what? Why don't you let me go and clear things up with her. I think it'd be best if she and I spoke face-to-face, then she would no longer see me as a threat to her relationship with Syaoran"   
Meiling looked at her hesitantly and after a minute of deliberation, she finally agreed. Heather smiled at her gratefully and searched the crowd for Sakura. When she caught site of the stunning women in the midnight blue dress, she inhaled deeply, gathering up her courage and proceeded to walk towards her... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura stood to a corner of the room, sipping on her drink slowly. She felt a bit uncomfortable, mostly because she didn't know anybody other then Meiling and Syaoran's sisters. She wished she could leave soon, but knew that it would be rude to do so, especially since she was a guest. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Kinomoto?" 

Sakura turned around with a smile on her face but it quickly disappeared once she recognized the women in front of her. The women in front of her had gorgeous piercing blue eyes and stood a few inches taller then Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to do and looked around her for an escape route. She didn't want to confront her, not here not now. Heather seeming to sense Sakura's discomfort, smiled at her and gently placed her hand on Sakura's arm. 

"It's okay, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I would like to speak to you concerning a misunderstanding. But first, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Heather Hans. I'm a...friend of Syaoran's" 

Sakura bit her lip, holding back the sharp comment that threatened to spill. 

"I understand that you're his girlfriend?"   
Heather inquired. Sakura looked up to her and gave her a why-are-you-asking-me-this look. 

"No"   
She answered simply as she looked away, avoiding her gaze. 

"Why not?" 

Heather questioned, knowing all too well the answer to the question. Sakura, tired of this game let out a sigh and gazed at her in resentment. 

"Well it's quite obvious Syaoran loves someone else. Now you answer me this, would you continue dating a guy after you hear him confess that he loves another women?" 

Heather let out a giggle and shook her head. 

"I really don't see the humor in all of this" 

Sakura answered dryly as she glared at Heather. Heather stopped laughing and smiled at Sakura, 

"I'm sorry it's just that, you've got it all wrong. Syaoran doesn't love me" 

Sakura's face reflected confusion as she looked at Heather, 

"He...doesn't? but that day in the park I heard him say that he loves you--" 

"But only as a friend. You should've stuck around to hear the whole sentence"   
Heather said with an understanding look on her face. A look of sadness sweeped over her eyes as she remembered that day and Syaoran. 

"He loves you, I can tell...he's just afraid to admit it. Don't ever let something as little or as stupid as this get in-between you two." 

She took hold of both of Sakura's hand and looked straight into her eyes. Sakura watched silently as Heather's sapphire blue eyes filled with tears. 

"I once had true love staring at me straight in the face, yet I turned my back on it. Please don't make that same mistake because once it's gone...It won't come back" 

She let out a small laugh and looked at the ground. 

"It hurts...to look at the person you love in the eye, and not see the love that was once there. When that happens, there's nothing left for you to do then suck it up and move on. I had my chance and I blew it. Syaoran will never love me like he once did..." 

She looked at Sakura and gave her a gentle smile and hugged her tightly, 

"Because now, he loves someone else. He loves you. Take care of him, I put him through so much pain, he doesn't deserve to hurt anymore" 

Sakura stood there silently and nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice to speak up, she felt like crying too. She imagined how much it must hurt Heather to see Syaoran with someone else and yet she respected her for being strong and putting Syaoran's happiness before hers. 

"I-I-I want you to know that I love Syaoran very much"   
Sakura confessed in a shaky voice. Heather smiled at her and let go of Sakura's hand, 

"Good"   
She whispered as she backed away. She gave Sakura a small wave as she turned around and weaved her way through the now crowded ballroom. 

'Syaoran...I have to find Syaoran and tell him how I feel' 

Sakura thought as her eyes darted around the ballroom. She was going to tell him how she felt. It was now or never... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran ignored the women that was speaking to him and kept peaking over her head. He hadn't caught sight of Sakura yet and he was starting to think she had decided not to show up. 

"Syaoran, are you listening to me?"   
he frowned, he didn't want to stay here all night and have to talk to people that he didn't even want to be around to begin with. he only decided to come in hopes of seeing Sakura. Suddenly, a bit to the left, he saw a women in a dazzling blue dress making her way across the room, looking as she too was searching for a specific person. 

"Excuse me Mei" 

Syaoran said politely to the young female who was speaking to him excitingly, thinking she had finally snatched the eyes of ever-so-famous Li Syaoran. she watched, a frustrated look covering her features as she saw him approach a beautiful young female.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sakura!"   
Syaoran called out breathlessly as he stopped in back of her and took hold of her arm, just in case if she decided to escape him once again. He was surprised though when she twirled around and gave him one of her most dazzling smiles. 

"Syaoran, I was looking for you!"   
She said happily as she closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. She had wanted to do that all day and she missed feeling him close. Syaoran was taken back by the sudden kiss but then returned it just as eagerly. He backed away after a few seconds and smiled at her, 

"I missed that for the past following days" 

He said as his hands rested on her waist. Sakura giggled, 

"Me too"   
Syaoran's smile then disappeared and was replaced with a concerned look. 

"Sakura, what's been happening the last couple of days? I can't help but feel that you were ignoring me" 

"can we go somewhere where there's less people?" 

"Sure, let's go to the balcony"   
Syaoran answered as he took her hand and led her away from the large group of people. Once they were outside, Sakura shivered slightly from the cool night breeze. Syaoran took off his jacket and without even asking, placed it around her shoulders. 

"Syaoran, you don't have to--" 

"You're cold I'm not. So there's no point in arguing"   
He pointed out. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. She took in a deep breath, deciding that now was the best time to talk to him about what had been in her mind the last couple of days. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran looked at Sakura intently as she tried to find the right words to say. Before he wasn't sure but now as he stared at her in the pale moonlight, he was sure of his feelings for her. Right there and then, he swore to himself that at that moment the bet he had made with Eriol was off and he didn't care what Eriol had to say. Nothing was going to make him change his mind. He took in a deep breath and took hold of Sakura's hand. 

"Sakura...I love you" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura looked up at Syaoran in surprise, she couldn't believe what she just had heard 

"You...do?"   
She asked hesitantly, a smile forming on her face. Syaoran cupped her chin lightly and kissed her. He withdrew and smiled at her, 

"Yes, I love you Sakura"   
Sakura let out a laugh of content as she jumped into Syaoran's arms, nearly causing him to fall to the ground. 

"I love you Syaoran!"   
She said happily as she hugged him tightly. At that very moment, They heard cheers coming from inside the ballroom and fireworks began to light the dark night. Sakura turned to look up at the fireworks and smiled. She turned to look at Syaoran and kissed him one more time, 

"Happy new years sweetie"   
Syaoran rested his hand on Sakura's waist and kissed her cheek tenderly. 

"And a happy New Years to you too...my cherry blossom"...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heather watched the happy couple hug from afar and smiled to herself. A tear slowly slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. 

"Be happy you two...you deserve it"   
She said in a barely audible whisper as she turned around and walked away... 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: *yawns* me tired...I hope everyone liked this chapter!   
Evil Starrie: *glares at Starrie* go to sleep, you've been working too hard!!   
Starrie: *sarcastically* awww...she cares   
Evil Starrie: noo...it's just that if you're asleep, i can do whatever the hell I want!!! *evil laugh*   
Starrie: ehh...thought so, it was all too good to be true. anywho!! *whips out her trusty cup of cofee* i'm on a caffeine high! plus I have to finish working on version 3 (springtime blossom) of my site....or else Sapphie is going to murder me.   
Evil Starrie: oh yeah, on April 1st, you pplz have to go check it out!!   
Starrie: yes!! please do and tell us if you like Star of my heart's new layout! plus I've been killing myself the last couple of days making 4 new wallpapers just for all of you!   
Evil Starrie: no wonder...that would explain all those empty cups of coffee in your room.   
Starrie: *smiles* it's official...I'M ADDICTED!!! ^-^;; 


	11. Chapter 11

Starrie: hey everyone! *nervous laugh* I've come to another writer's block *sweatdrop*   
Evil Starrie: *sigh* you seem to be coming across a lot of those throughout this fic   
Starrie: *glares* be quiet you! but yeah...oooh! I have great news! I got my learners permit in April and *evil laugh*   
Evil Starrie: in other words: she's _driving_ already   
Starrie: yup yup yup! Hehehehe!! Anywho, please read and review! I'mma try to write despite my writers block so I'm sorry if it's bad! >.   
Evil Starrie: yeah, you can blame her for it! ^-^   


Learning To Love   
Chapter 11 

Sakura settled into her apartment and let out a yawn as she collapsed on her couch. She was exhausted from the trip and just wanted to sleep. 

"I put your suitcase in your room"   
Syaoran said as he walked into the livingroom, also looking somewhat tired. 

"Thank you"   
Sakura murmured softly as she opened her eyes lazily. Syaoran let out a chuckle and touched her cheek gently, 

"get some rest okay sleepyhead? Tomorrow you have to go back to work"   
Sakura let out a whine as she tugged on Syaoran's sleeve, 

"Do I have to?"   
She asked jokingly. Syaoran smiled and nodded, 

"yup, vacation's over"   
"but I'm the girlfriend, don't I get special treatment?" 

Syaoran bent down and kissed her, he withdrew with a sly smile on his lips, 

"Nope. Vacation's officially over" 

Sakura giggled and hugged him, 

"alright, only because you're going to have to go back too!" 

"awww...do I have to?" 

"of course! now let me go back to sleep"   
Sakura said jokingly as she let go of Syaoran and closed her eyes again. Syaoran smiled as he admired the women that laid in front of him. he grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it ontop of her. 

"I'll call you tonight okay?"   
He whispered into her ear as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Sakura nodded in response as a smile formed on her lips. 

"good night"   
She murmured softly as she fell into a deeper sleep. 

"night"   
Syaoran responded as he quietly walked up to the door and shut it softly behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Outside Sakura's apartment) 

A black Mercedes (SN: *laughs* I was SO tempted to make it a BMW!...you all know I'm obsessed with BMW's!! ^.~) was parked right outside Sakura's apartment and the man inside carefully watched everyone who went in and out of the apartment complex. his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he caught sight of the man he had seen earlier enter the building with Sakura. 

"Who the hell is this guy?"   
He asked himself as he vigilantly watched the guy with chestnut brown hair make his way to a silver BMW (SN: sorry I couldn't help myself! I had to give Syaoran the nice car...my _dream_ car!). He recognized him from somewhere, but he wasn't sure from where. He started up his car and started to closely follow the BMW, curious to see where it was heading. He watched as it entered the parking lot of a large building and disappear from his sight. 

"Li corporation huh?" 

he mumbled to himself, satisfied with the bit of information he had obtained. There was a chance for a better investigation another day. But first, he had to reacquaint himself with a certain someone... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Later that night) 

"Sakura!!!"   
Tomoyo squealed in delight as she embraced her best friend tightly. 

"Tomoyo! I've missed you so much!"   
Sakura said as she hugged her just as tight. The girls withdrew from the hug and smiled at one another. Tomoyo's face lit up almost automatically. 

"Meiling told me that Syaoran told you he loved you!" 

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. 

"Yes, he did" 

"yeah...so..." 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura expectantly with a sly smile on her face. 

"what?"   
Sakura asked cluelessy. After a few minutes, she got what Tomoyo was insinuating and began to laugh. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tomoyo but there's no wedding in the near future" 

"awww....not even an engagement?" 

"No...at least I don't think so" 

"that's too bad...I was already starting to look for materials for your wedding dress" 

Tomoyo said with a troubled expression on her face. Sakura couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. Tomoyo really wanted to marry her off to Syaoran! 

"Don't worry, there will be time for that in the future. Now, come with me to get my suitcase, I brought you all these great souvenirs!"   
Sakura said excitingly as she stood up and rushed towards her room. Tomoyo looked at her best friends receding back and let out a giggle 

"It's good to see you this happy once more Sakura" 

She said murmured softly. 

"Tomoyo!"   
Sakura called out impatiently 

"coming!"   
Tomoyo answered as she got up and proceeded towards Sakura's room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(The next day)   
Syaoran looked at his watch and sighed when it read 9:00am. That meant that there was still a whole hour left before Sakura would show up. He put his newspaper aside and leaned back in his chair, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms out. He was caught by surprise when his door suddenly flew open and an enraged Tiffany walked in. 

"What the hell was wrong with you that day I called!?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
Syaoran asked coldly, 

"what was up with all the _we're through_ crap!" 

"oh do I have to refresh your memory? Well okay then, I'm sick and tired of your bitching, I want you out of my life!" 

"It's because of her isn't it? All because of your stupid assistant!"   
"Leave Sakura out of this!"   
"No! It's because of _her_! I'm not stupid Syaoran I _know _she went with you to Hong Kong!!"   
Syaoran became silent and glared at Tiffany, 

"How--" 

"That's none of your business"   
She snapped back. She came closer to Syaoran and looked at him straight in the eye, her eyes gleaming with vengeance, 

"I will not be the fool here Syaoran. You've picked the wrong person to mess with, I can assure you that"   
She grabbed her purse and turned towards the doorway, slamming the door shut after her. 

'yeah right, she can't do anything' 

Syaoran said to himself as he shrugged off her threat. His door opened once again and for a minute there thought it was Tiffany but sighed in relief when he saw it was Eriol. 

"What'd you do to Tiffany? She's tearing down the hall like a madwomen" 

"I just broke up with her" 

Eriol looked up at Syaoran in disbelief, 

"are you serious?" 

"Yes, I have no reason to be with her. oh and Eriol it's a good thing you're here, listen, the whole bet--" 

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. Syaoran, I want to call it off" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

While she was waiting for the elevator, Tiffany was frantically searching for her car keys in her purse. 

"where the hell did I put them?"   
She asked herself as she searched her purse for like the fourth time. She frowned as she finally gave up. the elevator door opened up and she stood for a minute there, hesitating whether to go in or re-trace her steps hoping to find her keys. Ignoring the elevator, she headed back towards Syaoran's office in search for her keys. She spotted them near the door that led to Syaoran's office and bent down to pick them up and that was exactly when she heard Eriol and Syaoran's voice coming from inside the office. The door was a bit open so she could hear everything clearly... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A sense of relief washed over Syaoran as soon as he heard Eriol's words. He grinned and nodded, 

"that's what I was going to say too" 

Eriol looked a bit surprised, 

"You wanted to call off the bet too? But why? I was expecting you to give me a hard time today" 

"Eriol...I've fallen in love with her. The notion that I was only with her because of some dumb childish bet was killing me. She deserves better and I felt like a complete jerk for leading her on" 

"That makes two of us" 

Eriol said as he took a seat and relaxed, his holiday vacation had been nothing but stressful. Every time he looked at Tomoyo a wave of guilt would wash over him and he wouldn't be able to look into her eyes. 

"At least now it's over"   
He let out a laugh as he looked at Syaoran, 

"What the hell were we thinking when we made up that bet?"   
Syaoran laughed too and shook his head, 

"Not a clue" 

He looked at Eriol, questioningly. 

"What made you change your mind about the bet though?"   
Eriol let out a sigh and shrugged, 

"I guess it was Tomoyo. She told me all about Sakura's past and I had no idea she had suffered through so much. Plus, Tomoyo means a lot to me and I know that in hurting Sakura, I'm hurting her too." 

"Sakura's past? What about her past?"   
Syaoran asked in confusion. 

"You don't know?"   
Eriol inquired. 

"no...Sakura's never mentioned it" 

Eriol looked at his time and got up, 

"Well, I hate to say this but I have to get going. I don't think I should be the one telling you about it though, if anyone should tell you, it should be Sakura herself"   
"Eriol, but what are you talking abou--" 

"Sorry Syaoran, I really have to get going"   
Eriol said apologetically as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. Syaoran sighed in frustration as he leaned back on his chair. 

"alright, good-bye Eriol"   
"Bye!"   
Eriol called out as he rushed out of the office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tiffany frantically yanked the door to the stairway and closed it just in time as Eriol passed by. She let out a sigh of relief, glad she wasn't caught eavesdropping. A smile formed on her lips as she let out a low laugh, 

"A bet huh? Of course, I should've known...typical Syaoran. Now wait until his little cherry blossom hears about _this_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"   
Sakura said to herself as she rushed past some people and made her way towards the tall black building a block away. she wasn't able to find a parking lot nearby and had to park about two blocks away from the building. As she walked hastily, she nearly slipped on the icy sidewalk but was able to catch her balance in time. 

"I told you numerous times that ice plus higheels don't make a nice combo, but I can see you never took my advice into consideration" 

Sakura let out a gasp and stopped walking as soon as she heard his voice. She slowly turned around, forgetting all about the time. 

"L-L-Larry?" 

Larry just smiled and nodded. Sakura managed to muster up a shaky smile too but the surprise was very clear in her eyes. 

"So what brings you here?"   
She asked in an attempt to make small talk as she continued to walk forward with Larry by her side. 

"I don't know, just felt that something was missing all this time. I just had to come back to Japan...to get it back"   
He answered as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

"oh...that's nice. Good for you I hope you find what you're looking for"   
Sakura answered as she looked ahead, trying to avoid his gaze. She could feel him staring at her. 

"Oh I already found it, now I just have to get it back" 

Sakura looked at him somewhat confused, 

"get what back?" 

Larry just smiled at her, one that Sakura knew all too well. The same smile that had won her over years ago, the same one that made her trust in his every word. 

"I can't really tell you. Don't worry though, when I get it back you'll definitely know" 

"oh"   
Sakura mumbled as she turned her head once more to look forward. There was something in the tone of his voice that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She was relieved when she realized that they were already in front of the Li Corporation building. 

"Well, I have to go in. Good bye Larry" 

Sakura said in a polite tone as she turned towards the building. 

"Sakura, wait"   
Larry said as he held her arm. He gently took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

"We have a lot of catching up to do, I hope you don't hold any resentment because of what happened..."   
Sakura let out a laugh and shook her head, 

"Of course not, that was all in the past" 

Larry let out a sigh and smiled, 

"good, I wasn't sure if you were still mad at me or not. But I do want you to know that I am truly sorry things ended the way they did between us. I did something really dumb that I wish I had never done. You have no idea how much I regret it now" 

Sakura let out a nervous laugh, 

"Well, things happen for a reason. Maybe we just weren't meant to be" 

"I must admit, I still find that hard to believe"   
Larry murmured as he brought her a bit closer. Sakura, feeling a bit uncomfortable decided she needed to get away. 

"I really got to get going, my boss doesn't like me to be late" 

"oh okay"   
Larry said as he let go of her. he looked up at the sign above the entrance doorway that read in golden letters _Li Corporation_. 

"wow, congratulation! Your dream came true, you're working for a big corporation! I bet it's only a short amount of time before you become the owner of the whole place!" 

Sakura blushed at the comment and shook her head. The corporation is family-owned. Syaoran's the one in charge of the branch here in Japan" 

"Syaoran?"   
Sakura's blush deepened, something that Larry noticed immediately. 

"I'm sorry, I mean Mr. Li" 

"That's odd, an employee referring to her boss by his first name"   
Larry said suspiciously. Sakura fidgeted with her purse nervously, 

"Well, you see he's not only my boss...he's my boyfriend too. We began dating shortly after I started working here" 

'no wonder he seemed so familiar! His family owns the whole damn company!' 

"Wow, that's great Sakura...real great" 

"well, I really should get going"   
Sakura said as she took a step back towards the building. 

"Oh right, sorry. Well, how about we meet up at 12:30 down at the coffee shop. you know, the one we always used to go to" 

"Oh I'm sorry Larry but I can't, I promised Syaoran I--" 

"please Sakura? we haven't seen each other in so long and we have so much catching up to do" 

"I--" 

"great then! I'll meet you there at 12:30" 

he took a step forward and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving Sakura speechless. 

"Bye"   
He called out before walking on forward. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran eyed the guy that was making his way across the street like a hawk. Who was he and from where did he know Sakura? Jealousy surged through him when he saw the guy kiss his girlfriend. He didn't like him, he knew it right away. Syaoran watched Sakura enter the building and once he was sure she was in, he went back to his desk. He waited patiently for Sakura to walk into his office, yet he kept his gaze locked on the door. After a few minutes, Sakura walked in with a bright smile on her face. 

"Good morning Syao--" 

"You're late"   
Syaoran snapped as he glared at her. Sakura was a bit taken back by his words and her smile disappeared. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind. I had a difficult time finding parking but I came as fast as I could" 

"oh really did you?"   
"yes I did. Syaoran what's wrong?"   
Sakura asked, a tinge of hurt was present in her voice. 

"A difficult time finding parking huh? I guess you supposed you had a few minutes to spare afterwards." 

"I don't understand what you're trying to say with that" 

"Apparently, you felt you had time to waste since you decided to stand outside and chat for a bit" 

"Syaoran, why are you speaking to me like that?! I have done nothing wrong, I already apologized for being late what else do you want me to do?!" 

Sakura couldn't help but yell out angrily. She didn't like the way he was speaking to her, it was as though he didn't trust her. 

"why are you getting so upset? You're acting as if you're hiding something!"   
Syaoran accused her. Sakura looked at him in disbelief, the statement clearly offended her. 

"why would I hide something from you?!" 

"I don't know you tell me!" 

"Syaoran you're being a jerk!" 

"_I'm_ being a jerk!? I see some guy get all close and touchy with my girlfriend and you expect me to be alright with that?" 

"You should be able to trust me enough to know I would never do anything to hurt you!" 

"Well you _obviously_ did nothing to stop him from getting too close!" 

"Stop it Syaoran, I've had enough of this! Don't punish me for your past mistakes!" 

"So now my break-up with Heather is suddenly my fault? Is that what you're trying to say Sakura?!" 

Sakura, filled with rage, glared at Syaoran as she bit her lip to restrain herself from saying anything she might regret later on. 

"come on, say it! if that's what you think, tell me!" 

Syaoran edged forward, Sakura couldn't keep quiet anymore and in an icy tone responded, 

"Now I understand why she left you" 

Sakura's remark left Syaoran frozen in his spot. Sakura immediately realized what she had said and tears flooded her eyes as she regretted every word. 

"Syaoran...I'm so—I didn't mean to—it wasn't supp--" 

She realized that no matter what she'd end up saying, he wasn't going to listen to her. Silently, Sakura walked to the door and slipped out. Syaoran shakily walked back towards his desk and let out a sigh as he rested his head in his hands. Sakura was right. If he wasn't able to trust her, their relationship would never work out, and he'd end up losing her just like he lost Heather. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Eriol walked into Tomoyo's office just as she was hanging up the phone. She had a worried look on her face but tried to brighten up a bit as she went up to hug him. 

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"   
He questioned as he hugged her and kissed her lightly on her cheek. 

"I just got off the phone with Sakura. She was upset and crying hysterically." 

"why what happened?" 

Eriol questioned in alarm. 

"Syaoran and her got into an argument and she said some mean things to him that she now regrets. He's not even talking to her now. They were supposed to go to a conference together and he sent in Lacy to tell her that he was going on his own." 

Eriol frowned, he couldn't think of anything that could make Syaoran that upset. 

"Why did they argue about?" 

"Syaoran saw her talking to her a guy outside the building and it turns out that the guy happened to be Sakura's ex-fiancee. He doesn't know that though." 

"That's good, or else he would've been even more upset"   
Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. She looked up at Eriol, her eyes shining with worry for her best friend. 

"Is there anything you can do? Maybe talk to Syaoran? Sakura is so upset and it breaks my heart to see her this way. You can probably talk some sense into him" 

Eriol drew in air deeply, 

"I don't know, that'll be hard to do" 

Tomoyo muttered a small 'I understand' and her eyes looked sadder then ever. 

"I'll give it a try though. I wouldn't want you or Sakura to be sad"   
He said with a smile as he cupped Tomoyo's chin and kissed her. Tomoyo withdrew from the kiss with a smile on her face, 

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you!"   
She said happily as she hugged him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran had finished his meetings with the chief executive of the bank and was driving in his car when his cell phone rang. Somewhat annoyed, he picked it up. 

"what is it?"   
He nearly growled into the phone. The other end was silent for a few seconds and then Eriol's voice came on. 

"Syaoran, it's Eriol. Is everything alright? I just got off the phone with Sakura and she sounded as if she was crying" 

Syaoran felt a pang in his heart as Eriol told him that his cherry blossom was crying. She was crying because of him and yet he hadn't done anything but walk away from her. 

"Syaoran, are you still there?"   
Eriol asked after Syaoran didn't answer him for a long period of time.   
"yes uhh—when did you talk to her?" 

"don't you ever listen to what I say? I said I just got off the phone with her! Syaoran what is going on?" 

"nothing, we just got into a small argument" 

"I don't think Sakura would be crying if it was _that_ small. What did you do? Or should I say what did you _say_?" 

"I guess...I got sort of jealous when I saw this man walk her to work today. He was hugging and kissing her that...I don't know, it made me lose my temper." 

"You shouldn't have gotten made with her. it's not as if she encouraged it. Syaoran, Sakura loves you very much. you should trust be able to trust her fully. If you blow up at any little thing like you did this morning, you'll definitely lose her" 

Eriol's last words rang in Syaoran's ears over and over again like a bell. 

"Syaoran you heard me?"   
Eriol questioned. 

"yeah, Eriol I have to make a stop before heading towards the office I gotta go, bye" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sakura stared aimlessly at her computer screen. She knew she had to get back to work but she didn't have the energy to. Her thoughts would drift to what had happened earlier that day. she internally winced as her words replayed over and over again in her head. How she wished she hadn't said those words. Her door opened and she jumped at the sound. 

"I'm sorry Lacy, I still haven't finished with these paperworks, can you come back in another hour?"   
Sakura asked apologetically as she nervously re-arranged some papers on her desk without looking up. she didn't want Lacy to see her red puffy eyes. she didn't want her to think something was wrong. But then again, she probably already knew since Syaoran went alone to the meeting. 

"I'll be done in an hour, I promi--" 

Sakura gasped when a bouquet of flowers was gently placed in front of her. She looked up in surprise and met Syaoran's gaze. The smile on his face immediately told her that he had forgiven her. 

"Sakura, I'm sor--" 

Before he could even apologize, Sakura was already in his arms, hugging him tightly and crying softly. Syaoran smiled as he stroked her hair. he raised her chin and kissed her deeply. 

"I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. You're right I should be able to trust you" 

"And I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate and making that comment at the end. I felt so awful afterwards" 

Syaoran let out a laugh, 

"So I guess we're even huh?" 

Sakura laughed too,   
"I guess so" 

Syaoran took a seat on a chair and pulled Sakura to his lap. 

"Sakura, if you don't mind me asking, who was that guy you were talking to?"   
Sakura let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. 

'He has a right to know. You know all about his past it's only right that you tell him about yours' 

She said to herself, making up her mind once and for all on what she should do. 

Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, afraid of his reaction but determined to tell him the truth. 

"The guy you saw me with Syaoran...is my ex-fiancee" 

By the look on Syaoran's face, Sakura could tell that he was truly surprised. 

"Fiancee? How come you never told me you were engaged before?"   
There was a little edge on his voice, as if he was trying to hold back his anger. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Syaoran. It's just that...it used to be a touchy subject for me. But then I met you and that all changed." 

She took hold of Syaoran's hand and smiled at him. 

"I love you Syaoran. Thanks to you I was able to let go of the past and move on. I had never really gotten over Larry until you came into my life. You erased every trace of him in my heart and replaced it with your love, your warmth" 

Syaoran's scowl became a smile as he met Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes. He blushed slightly, 

"Do you really mean that?"   
Sakura giggled and nodded. 

"Of course!" 

Syaoran drew her closer and kissed her. he separated from her and stared deeply into her eyes. 

"That guy must've been crazy to leave you." 

Sakura let out a sigh and shook her head. 

"He cheated on me." 

She let out a bitter laugh, 

"He was my life. We had been together for years, college sweethearts as a matter of fact. A few weeks before our wedding he goes off to France. He said it was a last minute business trip. I later found out that he wasn't scheduled to fly to France so I go there to figure out what's going on. Turns out he was cheating on me with his secretary which also happened to be a good friend of mine" 

by the time Sakura finished her story, she was surprised to find that she hadn't shed a single tear while telling it. She smiled to herself, this meant that she had truly moved on. The memory was no longer as painful as it once had been. She looked at Syaoran to see his reaction but he seemed to be frozen in shock. 

"That asshole" 

Syaoran muttered, as he clenched his fist. How dare he do something like that to Sakura. To _his_ Sakura! Sakura laughed, 

"It's okay now Syaoran. I've forgiven him and moved on. I have you now remember?" 

Syaoran nodded as he tightened his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly and breathed in her light perfume. 

"I'll never hurt you my cherry blossom. You've been through so much already. You deserve only the best" 

Sakura smiled as she gently played with his hair, 

"I know you'll never hurt me Syaoran...that's why I love you so much" 

She whispered softly. 

(SN: aww...*squeak* mushy mush mush!!! ^-^) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Larry sat at a table at the cafe across the street tapping his feet impatiently. He looked at his watch and frowned. 

'she's never on time...remember that?' 

He told himself in reassurance. It was almost 15 min since Sakura was supposed to meet up with him. After a few more minutes, he saw a beautiful young women crossing the street and making her way into the cafe. His anxiety stopped the moment he caught site of her and he smiled, he _knew_ she'd show up. he knew that deep down inside she probably still had feeling for him. He smiled and waved at her direction when she walked into the door. Sakura smiled back and walked up to the table. 

"Sakura, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up"   
Sakura laughed, 

"I'm sorry. I had to finish up some papers before going on my lunch break. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long" 

"oh it's okay. You didn't" 

The waiter came up to the table and asked what they wanted to eat. Larry placed his order and then the waiter and Larry both turned to look at Sakura expectantly. 

"It's okay, I'm not going to have anything" 

she said to the waiter. The waiter nodded and left the table. Larry looked at her in confusion. 

"what's wrong? You're not hungry?" 

"no it's not that. I'm going out to lunch wi—you know what? Never mind, let me get to what I want to say" 

Larry nodded, still confused without a doubt. 

"Larry it's good to see you again, it really is. But please I don't want you to get the wrong idea here and think that you and I have a chance. I have a boyfriend who I love very much. I don't hold any grudges against you. what happened in the past happened...let's just leave it there" 

"Sakura, I don't care if you have a boyfriend! I came back because I lo--" 

"Sakura ready to go?" 

Larry stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a deep masculine voice. He looked up and saw the same guy he had seen come out of Sakura's apartment a few days ago. Sakura looked at Larry apologetically and stood up from her seat. Syaoran glared at Larry and remained silent. There was no need for introductions, the air was thick as it could possibly be. 

"bye Larry"   
Sakura said softly. She took hold of Syaoran's hand and the two walked out of the cafe and into Syaoran's car. 

Larry watched as the car pulled into the street and drove away. he eyes flared in anger and he banged his fist on the table. 

"It's not over Syaoran Li...Sakura's mine...and that's the way it will always be" 

he muttered. 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: yay! *squeak* finally finished!!!   
Evil Starrie: *looks at her watch and in a sarcastic voice* wow...and it ONLY took you 3 months   
Starrie: *sweatdrop* I'm REALLY sorry!!! I had a bad mix of writers block along with a ton of work! But now it's summer vacation!!! Woohoo!!! ^-^   
Evil Starrie: *raises eyebrow* you shouldn't be celebrating...you might've failed your chem regents ya know   
Starrie: *scowl* don't remind me >.   
Evil Starrie: *grin* we're waiting for her report card...and praying she passed   
Starrie: *sweatdrop* yup yup. Anywho, please review! my goal is to finish this fic by the end of this summer. Aren't you guys glad? ^^ anywho, it's almost about to end, just 3 more chapters probably.   
Evil Starrie: *smirk* what? A chapter a month?   
Starrie: *scowl* shut-up you. hopefully a bit faster then that --;; anywho, please review! and thank you soo much for everything!! I have 102 people who've added me on their favorites...I feel so SPECIAL!! *sniff* thank you so much!!!! *wails into flower-scented tissue*   
Evil Starrie: yah! Thanks a whole bunch!! *starts getting teary eyed too* 


	12. Chapter 12 please vote!

Starrie: hey everyone! Just got back from Maryland!!! 

Evil Starrie: *kisses floor* New York!!! I love New York!!!! 

Starrie: *sweatdrop* err...yeah...we missed it here ^^;;; lol bren-bren (Final Fantasy Princess) and I both learned a valuable lesson this summer: 

Evil Starrie: *in a very loud voice* THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE NY!!! 

Starrie: lol she had to deal with stinky people in France (she told me they really do smell!) while I had to deal with a boring state (no offense) like Maryland! 

Learning To Love 

Chapter 12   
  


Tiffany stood in front of her mirror combing her long red-auburn hair. She put the brush down and picked up her lip-gloss and applied it evenly across her lips. Her turquoise colored eyes sparkled as she smiled at her reflection. 

"Perfect" 

She praised herself with a giggle as she picked up her purse and car keys. Her cell phone rang just as she was leaving her apartment. 

"Yes?"   
She said slyly as she walked down the corridor and pressed the elevator button. 

"Are you going to go through with it?" 

A man asked on the other end. Tiffany let out a laugh, 

"Why Larry dear of course! You didn't think I'd back down now do you?" 

She asked in a mock tone. There was a short pause on the other end. 

"No...of course not" 

"Well I'm heading to his office right now. Be ready to call her in a couple of hours or so" 

"Sure sweetheart, whatever you say" 

Larry said, his voice overflowing with sarcasm. Tiffany rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"oh and one more thing Larry. I've been planning this for months. Screw up and you're dead okay?" 

"ooh...aren't we feisty today! What's wrong honey? Not a morning person?" 

"Go to hell" 

Tiffany hung up and turned her phone off. She inhaled deeply as she stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall. She tipped her head upwards and closed her eyes. Why the hell did she even decide to get Larry involved in this plan of hers? 

'He knows her that's why...so what if he's a jackass he can come in handy' 

Tiffany smiled as she remembered the day she first met Larry... 

_*Flashback*_

_Tiffany watched in utter surprise as Sakura walked into the cafe she happened to be in and sat two tables in front of her. She happened to be talking to a young gentleman. Not bad looking, Tiffany had to admit to herself. But of course he seemed so simple compared to sophisticated upper-class Syaoran._

_'Give him some money and a make-over and he might not be that bad afterall'_

_Tiffany thought as she kept her gaze on the guy. She couldn't help but laugh at the way the guy seemed desperate for Sakura. She shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. It was pathetic to see a grown man act that way. But then again, she herself had made many men grovel at her feet. She muttered a curse as she saw Syaoran enter the cafe, clearly trying to remain calm. It was obvious he didn't like the guy that Sakura was talking to. Her eyes wandered to an abandoned newspaper near her table and in a desperate attempt grabbed it and buried her face in it, pretending to be interested in a certain article. She almost laughed out loud, yeah right. Like she'd ever read the newspaper. She lowered the paper and peeked over it tentivly. She watched the scene with the three unfold underneath her gaze and stood up once the couple was gone. Abandoning the newspaper, she walked over to the guy's table and took a seat, a smug look on her face. The man looked at her in confusion but gave her a cold stare._

_"What?"_

_He nearly barked. Tiffany's smile remained as she stretched out her hand._

_"Hi, my name's Tiffany"_

_"is that name supposed to ring a bell?"_

_Larry snapped. Tiffany made a strong effort to not snap back and kept smiling._

_"It's obvious you want her"_

_"What are you talking about?"_   
_"Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You want her but you can't have her...because of him"_

_She tried to look indifferent as she took a sip of her coffee. She let out a laugh_

_"Of course it's obvious that she would choose him over you. I mean, look at him and then"_

_She motioned to a mirror across from him,_

_"Look at you. A girl likes a guy who can spoil her you know?"_

_"Is that all you came here for? To insult me?"_

_Larry muttered in a low voice. His anger was rising to an all time high._

_Tiffany remained calm and put down her coffee._

_"As surprising as it may seem...no. I came to ask for your assistance"_

_Larry let out a laugh as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world._

_"You expect me to help some bitch like you?"_

_Tiffany fought hard to remain calm,_

_"Why not? We both want the same thing. Sakura and Syaoran aren't meant for one another"_

_Larry stopped laughing and leaned forward in his seat. Tiffany smiled broadly. She knew that she finally had his undivided attention._

_"So are you in?"_

_She asked nonchalantly. Larry nodded as he stared deeply into her eyes._

_"I'm in"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_Ding!_

Tiffany's eyes snapped open as the elevator signaled that she had reached the lobby. She smiled at the lady who was walking into the elevator with a bag of groceries. The 40 year-old women smiled back at her. 

"Wonderful day isn't it Tiffany? It seems like spring is just around the corner" 

Tiffany nodded as she stepped out of the elevator. 

"Yes, absolutely wonderful" 

She answered cheerfully as she walked towards the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"No Syaoran honey, you have to stop!"   
Sakura said in-between giggles as she took hold of Syaoran's pen once again and held it away from him. 

"Sakura!" 

Syaoran said in an exasperated voice as he made an attempt to grab back his pen. 

"No! You've been working too much lately!"   
Sakura scolded. 

"No I haven't" 

"Yes you have. We've canceled two dates in the past week so don't even try to lie to me" 

"Sakura don't make me start tickling you" 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"No...Syaoran please don—_Syaoran!!!_"   
Sakura burst into a fit of giggles as Syaoran brought her down on his lap and began to tickle her sides. 

"Give me back the pen and I'll stop"   
Syaoran said with a chuckle as he continued to tickle her. To his advantage, he knew her weak spots. 

"No!"   
Sakura said as she squirmed. She flung the pen across the room and shortly after heard an "ow!". Sakura and Syaoran froze and looked towards the doorway. Gina, the new receptionist was standing there, rubbing the side of her head. She bent down and picked up the pen. She turned to look at the couple and frowned as she pointed at them with the pen. 

"You two are becoming a handful you know?" 

She said jokingly 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Gina!" 

Sakura apologized immediately as her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet color. She tried to entangle herself from Syaoran and nearly fell off his lap and onto the floor. She finally managed to get her feet on the ground and let out a nervous laugh. Gina giggled at the embarrassed couple. 

"You two are so cute" 

She said with a smile on her face. 

"Oh Sakura, there is a women outside who wishes to see you. She doesn't have an appointment and since Lacy isn't here I told her to wait down in the lobby while I checked if you were busy" 

"No I'm not busy. I'm just trying to get _Mr. Li_ here to take a break!"   
Sakura said as she playfully glared at Syaoran who just smiled innocently in return. 

"We're not through Mr!"   
Sakura said as she pointed at him. She turned to look at Gina and smiled, 

"So who is she? Did she give you a name?" 

"Oh yes! How stupid of me I forgot to mention it earlier"   
Sakura laughed as she placed a hand on Gina's shoulder 

"It's okay. Afterall it's only your first week here" 

Gina smiled gratefully, 

"Her name is Amy Hakiyu" 

Sakura's looked surprised as soon as that name was mentioned. 

"A-A-Amy? Did she have...reddish-colored hair?" 

"Yes" 

"Blue eyes?"   
"I don't know....I think...or maybe they were green? I'm sorry Sakura I'm not sure" 

"Oh it's okay, don't worry" 

"So...should I tell her to come up?"   
"Yes, I'll wait for her in my office" 

"Alright then, bye you two. Oh and please, no more flying objects, someone's bound to get hurt"   
Gina said with a laugh as she closed the door behind her. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura and immediately noticed her troubled expression. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. 

"What's wrong honey?" 

He asked as he placed a trail of small kisses on her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, 

"I guess I'm just surprised. I mean, Amy is the last person I thought I'd ever hear from" 

"Who's Amy?" 

"Remember the girl I told you Larry cheated on me with? Well that was Amy" 

Syaoran stopped kissing Sakura and looked equally surprised. 

"I wonder what she wants" 

"That's the same question I'm asking myself"   
Sakura answered. She spun around and placed her arms around Syaoran's neck. 

"Oh well, it's doesn't matter. Larry is out of the picture remember? Plus it might be a good thing that she came back. Maybe that way we can tie up some loose ends" 

"Okay then. Well you better go to your office, she's probably already in there waiting for you" 

Sakura pouted, 

"That means I'll have to leave you and you'll probably go back to work"   
Syaoran let out a laugh, 

"I have to get back to work. The faster I do the faster I'll finish" 

"That's what you always say" 

"I promise honey, I'm almost done. By the time you finish talking to Amy I'll be done with everything" 

"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. And tonight I promise I won't even_ look _at a file. Tonight we go wherever you want go and we'll do whatever you want to do" 

Sakura smile broadened, 

"yay!"   
She squealed in delight as she hugged Syaoran tightly. 

"You better get going now though. You're making the poor girl wait" 

Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura on the lips and then ushered her towards the door. 

"Alright I'm going!"   
Sakura said with a laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura walked into her office and saw the back of a girl with long reddish-brown hair. She had a picture frame in her hand, it was a picture of Sakura and Syaoran the night of the New Year's Eve party in Hong Kong. The picture was taken shortly after Syaoran had told her he loved her. 

"That's my boyfriend Syaoran"   
Sakura said cheerfully as she closed the door of her office. The girl did not respond. 

"It's been a long time since I last saw you Amy" 

Sakura said as she walked up to the girl. The girl let out a laugh, 

"Yes, it _has_ been a long time" 

She dropped the picture frame on the floor. As soon the frame hit the floor it shattered into small pieces. Sakura stared in complete disbelief. The haunting laugh of the girl continued as she slowly turned around to reveal her face. 

"But I'm not Amy" 

Tiffany said as she purposely dug her heel into the picture of Sakura and Syaoran. 

"What do you want!?"   
Sakura demanded as her body shook with anger. How dare this woman play such a trick on her! 

"Nothing much Sakura Kinomoto. I just want to talk to you. From woman to woman you know?" 

"H-H-How did you know about Amy?"   
Tiffany shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I have my sources. I knew if I revealed myself as Tiffany you wouldn't agree to meet with me." 

"I'm calling security right now!" 

Sakura threatened as she walked up to her desk and got ready to press a button on her phone. 

"Before you do, aren't you going to hear me out? Give me two minutes, that's all I ask" 

Sakura hesitated, not sure what to do. Sighing she put the phone down and glared at Tiffany. 

"Talk"   
She commanded. Tiffany smiled at her gratefully. She then put on a serious face and tried to look somewhat concerned. 

"Sakura, a couple of months ago I was up here and I couldn't help but overhear a terrible confession" 

"Are you sure you couldn't help yourself?" 

Sakura asked in a challenging tone. Tiffany ignored her comment and kept on going. 

"For the last couple of months I've been contemplating on whether I should tell you or not. I mean I know you're in love with Syaoran and I knew if I told you this...secret...that your relationship with him might be in jeopardy. At the same time, it's not right to keep a secret this big from you. What he did was awful! I know as a woman, I felt horrible when I found out what Syaoran had done to me." 

Tiffany paused for a minute and smiled to herself when she realized she had Sakrua's full attention. 

"What is it?"   
Sakura asked. By the way Tiffany described it; it all seemed very serious. 

Tiffany stood up from her seat and began pacing. She let out a deep sigh as she played with the golden ring on her finger. 

"I-I-I don't know if I should tell you. I know what I'm about to say will really hurt you and that's the _last_ thing I want to do" 

"Are you going to tell me or not!?"   
Sakura snapped, getting aggravated. Tiffany bit her lip, 

"You were a bet Sakura! That's all you were to Syaoran, a bet!" 

She blurted out. She took a seat again and let a long stream of words flow out of her mouth uncontrollably. 

"I was here one day and I happened to overhear Syaoran and Eriol talking. They started talking about a bet and how Syaoran was winning. Then I heard them mention your name and Syaoran said how it was almost too easy winning you over" 

Sakura stood there frozen in complete shock. Tiffany took in a deep breath and continued, 

"I don't know what Syaoran has told you about our break up but I can tell you this much, we didn't break up until January. Which means he was cheating on both of us since October or so. Oh and lets not forget Rachel! He was probably sleeping with that whore while he was with both of us! I didn't find out he was with you until I overheard about the whole bet. I was so devastated when I heard about it I immediately stormed in and broke up with him at that moment. I've been wanting to tell you all this months but I didn't know how" 

Tears were now streaming down Tiffany's cheek. She wiped them away and looked at Sakura all teary-eyed. 

"I loved him Sakura. But I was not going to sell myself short for some jackass like Syaoran. I deserve better, _you_ deserve better" 

A storm of confusion brewed in Sakura's head. She couldn't believe Syaoran was capable of such a thing. It didn't seem like the Syaoran she knew and loved. It couldn't possibly be true. No! Of course not! This was all a trick that Tiffany had concocted. 

"Get out"   
Sakura whispered as she felt tears flood her emerald green eyes. 

"You don't believe me do you?"   
Tiffany asked in a soft whisper. 

"I-I-I don't know"   
Sakura truthfully answered. Tiffany stood up and wiped away the remaining tears, a look of determination on her face. 

"Fine then, I will prove it to you once and for all" 

Sakura looked at her questioningly, 

"How are you going to--" 

Tiffany took hold of Sakura's shoulder and led her towards the door that led into Syaoran's office. She brought her finger up to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. 

"I'll go in and confront him about it all. You'll hear his confession come out of his own lips" 

She whispered. Sakura nodded as she put her ear against the cool wood of the door. 

"Stay there" 

Tiffany whispered as she sprinted towards the door and headed towards the entrance of Syaoran's office. Sakura nodded and held her breath. She didn't know what to expect. She just prayed that this was all a scam that Tiffany had brewed up. It was too painful to think that she had been played...again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran let out a yawn as he stretched in his chair. He heard a pair of footsteps heading towards the door and smiled. He instantly knew who it was; afterall Sakura was the only one working at that moment since Lacy had gone on vacation. Sakura would be happy to hear that he had finally finished working. There was a knock and Syaoran laughed, 

"You know you don't have to knock" 

The door opened open and Syaoran nearly fell off his seat when he saw who it was. His eyes flared in anger as he glared at Tiffany. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

He growled in a low voice as he eyed the door that connected Sakura's office with his nervously. 

"You don't have to worry about her coming in. I saw her going down to the lobby while I came up here" 

Syaoran seemed to relax somewhat but the anger was still present in his eyes. Tiffany casually moved towards the door that Sakura was listening through and Syaoran, who fell right into her trap, followed her. 

"What is it that you want?!" 

"I want the truth Syaoran!"   
Tiffany exclaimed in a loud clear voice. 

"Before Rachel went away, did you cheat on me with her?" 

Syaoran seemed to be taken by surprise by the question. 

"Why do you want to know? It's not like it matters now" 

"Just answer my question!" 

Tiffany let out a sob, 

"It's something that's been on my mind for a long time now and I need to know the truth" 

She looked at Syaoran pleadingly, 

"I don't care if you did or not, I just want to know" 

Syaoran let out a sigh and turned his back to her. 

"Yes, I did" 

He answered simply. He turned back around to look at her, 

"Satisfied?" 

He asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. Tiffany nodded, 

"I have another question" 

"What the--" 

"You cheated on me with Sakura also...didn't you?" 

She let out a sob, making Syaoran feel bad for her 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on me with Sakura _and_ Rachel at the same time!" 

Tiffany stopped sobbing and peeked at Syaoran. She had to restrain herself from laughing at his expression. By the look on his face, she could tell that her statement had in fact been true. She would have never expected that! The words just came out of no where. 

"It's true isn't it?! You cheated on me while you were with both of them!" 

She accused. Syaoran looked at her guiltily, 

"I-I-I'm sorry Tiffany but yes, I did." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura let out a gasp as soon as she heard those words. The tears she had been holding back came flooding down at that moment. She couldn't believe it; all those months he had lied to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I've changed though."   
Syaoran said. He sighed and placed a hand on Tiffany's shoulder. 

"Tiff, the reason I broke up with you is because we wouldn't have worked out. You liked the guy I used to be. I'm no longer that guy" 

Tiffany nodded and looked at Syaoran through her red-puffy eyes, 

"There's...one more thing I would like you to clear up" 

"What is it?"   
Syaoran asked sympathetically. Tiffany marveled on how Syaoran had suddenly become putty in her hands. It was almost all too easy. Guys were suckers when it came to crying women. 

"A few months ago, I heard you and Eriol talk about a...bet. did that have anything to do with me?" 

Syaoran shook his head, 

"No, it had nothing to do with you" 

"Are you sure?"   
"Yes it had to do with Sa--" 

Syaoran immediately stopped talking before he went too far. 

"Had to do with...Sakura?"   
Tiffany asked innocently. 

"No! Of course not!" 

"Liar, it did. Either that or it had to do with me and you're lying to me by telling me it had to do with Sakura" 

Tiffany began to cry again, 

"When will your lying ever stop!" 

Syaoran felt awful for causing Tiffany to burst into tears and decided that telling her the truth wouldn't hurt. By the looks of it, it seemed as she was over her grudge with him. 

"I'll admit the bet had to do with you somewhat. Eriol made a bet that I couldn't keep three girls at the same time. This was around the time Sakura started working for me. Sakura was chosen by Eriol to be the third girl and well, I took on the bet and that's why I was with the three of you at the same time. Since then though, things have chang--" 

"Is that all I was to you Syaoran? Some damn bet?!"   
Sakura yelled out in an infuriated voice as the connecting door swung open to reveal a crying girl. Tiffany grinned and took a few steps away, enjoying the site in front of her. Her plan had worked out perfectly. Better then she expected as a matter of fact. Syaoran's confession had revealed more than she even knew herself. 

"S-S-Sakura?! where—when—how did you..." 

"How could you Syaoran! you're here telling me how special I am to you meanwhile, you're cheating on me behind my back!? You even took me to meet your family!" 

"Sakura I'm sorry about what I did, I swear I haven't cheated on you since we came back from Hong Kong! After our trip I realized--" 

Sakura let out a laugh, 

"You expect me to believe that after your little confession? You know Syaoran, one would think that you would've learned from your break up with Heather. Not become a cold hearted bastard!" 

Syaoran reached out for Sakura's hand, a desperate look on his face. It was obvious he was on the verge of tears himself. 

"Sakura I can't erase the past. I admit I did something stupid and heartless--" 

"Don't touch me Syaoran!" 

Sakura yelled out as she dodged his arm. 

"That's exactly what you are, heartless!! I trusted you, I loved you! I really thought you were the one for me"   
Sakura whispered as her voice was taken over by her sobs. Syaoran made another attempt to take hold of her arm and Sakura dodged it yet again. 

"I don't ever want to see you again...Syaoran Li"   
She whispered as she wiped away her tears. She sprinted to the door and ran down the hallway at top speed. Syaoran looked at Tiffany who was sitting down on his couch with a grin on her face. He had forgotten she was still in the room. He glared at her, finally understanding what she had truly came back for. 

"I told you I'd get you back"   
She said in a sing-song voice and then let out a childish laugh. 

"You're such a bitch" 

Syaoran muttered as he ran out of his office, leaving Tiffany in his office, not caring the least bit. 

"Sakura wait!"   
Syaoran called out when he saw her enter the elevator. He ran faster but by the time he reached the elevator, the door had already closed. His eyes searched around frantically until he caught sight of the emergency exit stairs. He pushed the door open and descended the steps as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"Sakura...hear...me...out...please!" 

Syaoran pleaded breathlessly as he emerged from the stairs in time to see Sakura walking towards the entrance of the building. She took one last glance towards him and for a second hesitated. Shaking her head, she turned back around and waved for a taxi. 

"Sakura!"   
Syaoran shouted as he saw her getting ready to get into a cab. With the last bit of energy he had left, he ran towards the door but was too late. The taxi had already pulled onto the street and was driving away... 

"Mr. Li!! Mr. Li are you okay?"   
Gina asked in alarm as she rushed to his side. Everyone inside the building was staring at Syaoran with sympathetic eyes, but he didn't care. He didn't want their sympathy. He wanted Sakura back. 

"Mr. Li...what happened?"   
Gina asked as she took hold of his arm and looked up at him worriedly. Finally, not being able to deal with the pressure anymore Syaoran burst into tears. His body shook with sobs as he cried on Gina's shoulder. 

"I lost her...I lost her" 

He mumbled over and over again... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Sakura's apartment) 

"Oh my god Sakura!"   
Larry said in alarm as soon as Sakura opened her door. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back gently. 

"sshh...it's going to be okay" 

He murmured soothingly into her ear. He had called her and couldn't help but sense something wrong in her voice. When he asked her if everything was alright, she had burst into tears and he had promised he would come over as soon as he could. Closing the door, he led her to the couch in the living room. 

"tell me, what happened" 

He asked as he wiped her tears away with a tissue. Sakura sniffled as she rested her head on Larry's shoulder. 

"Syaoran...I-I-I was nothing but a bet to him. I also found out that...that....he had cheated on me with two other girls" 

Her words then became incoherent as she began to cry again. 

"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry you had to go through all that" 

Larry said as he hugged her and pulled her up into his lap. He rocked her gently and kissed her cheek. 

"it'll all be alright" 

He whispered as he continued to keep a strong grip on her. Sakura let out a sigh as she relaxed in his arms. She let out a laugh and looked up at Larry. 

"This is exactly how you used to hold me whenever I was troubled in the past...remember?"   
Larry nodded, 

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" 

He brought one of his hands up to her cheek and gently caressed it. Suddenly, he brought his head down and kissed her. Sakura's eyes opened wide in surprise. She pushed Larry away and got up from his lap. 

"What are you doing!?"   
She demanded as she stood as far away as possible. Larry let out a sinister laugh, 

"What's wrong Sakura? You used to love it when I did that too...remember?" 

He took a big step towards where she was and made a grab for her hand. Sakura let out a scream as she moved away barely in time. A lamp got knocked over but that was the last thing on her mind. 

"What's wrong Sakura? Why are you running away from me?" 

Larry asked in a hurt tone as he made his way towards her. He pushed away anything in his path while Sakura looked around for an exit in sheer panic. He made another attempt to grab her and this time; he succeeded. Sakura shrieked in pure terror as she tried to wriggle herself out of his grip. 

"Let...go...of..._me_!!" 

Sakura tugged with her whole body weight and managed to get lose. She stumbled back a few steps and tripped over the telephone cord. A sudden sharp pain hit her head...and then her world went black... 

*To be continued* 

Evil Starrie: okay, we got a little dilemma that you guys are gonna have to help out in. 

Starrie: yup, you see, I'm having trouble in deciding on what to do so I want you guys to help me out. I'm going to give you two choices and with your review PLEASE tell me which choice you prefer. After I get the reviews in, the choice that gets the most vote wins. So please help me here!!!! 

Choice 1: I'll end this fic "Learning To Love" in the next chapter AND there will be sequel. **Catch is**, the last chapter will end in a _Cliffhanger_ ^^ you'll get the summary and title for the sequel in the next chapter. 

Choice 2: I'll continue Learning to Love for 2 more chapters and when I end it, I end it for good, no Cliffhanger...**catch is**, _no SEQUEL_.   
  
***okay, this is important. This is my **last **fic that I'm going to do. So If I do 2 more chapters, i'mma have to say good bye then. If I do a sequel I guess I'll stick around a bit longer (lack of inspiration...dunno what else to write about) that is if you guys aren't tired of me already though! ^.~*** 

So those are your choices. Please tell me which one you'd prefer okay? I need to know this before I start writing the next chapter! thank you! ^^ 

Evil Starrie: and just for the record...Starrie passed her Chemistry final by one point!! Whoo hoo!!!!   
Starrie: *smiles proudly* I got a 66!!! Oh yeah...I'm good ^.~ 


	13. Chapter 13 Last Chapter!

Starrie: hi hi everyone! Well, the results are in! Evil Starrie, and the winner is.... 

Evil Starrie: well, it was REALLY close! 

Starrie: kay...now the WIINNER????? 

Evil Starrie: Choice number.....uno!!! 

Starrie: yay! Congratulations to the winner! *throws a small party then gets serious again* anywho, that means that this is the last chapter! anywho, like I said at the end of my last chapter, I'm seriously thinking of making the sequel my last fic. I would love to continue doing fics but I'm really running dry on inspiration. Its not like when I first started out and my mind was filled with fic ideas. (if only I can find that book where I wrote all my fic ideas!! Grrr!!! >.) but so far it's not looking good. There's this ONE fic idea that's been in my mind for over a year now (yeah I know...THAT long) but I'm not sure on whether I should write it up. I'm afraid it might totally suck and I'd hate to put out a fic that I feel unsure about. What if you guys don't like it? That would make me feel like a complete failure! So this is not a sure thing, but I've decided to give my friend Brenda's idea a thought. I still have to decide though. I'm going to do either two things, After the sequel I'll stop writing fics completely or I might take a mini break from ff.net. I'll make my decision by the end of the sequel though and I'll keep you guys informed. Sorry for the bit of depressing news but you've all been so great to me that I feel its only right that I share this with you. Your reviews are so inspiring that I thought I had made up my mind completely about quitting but after reading your reviews I've realized I don't want to quit! You guys are great! It feels so good to know that there are people out there who enjoy reading what I write and what I have to say. And even though some of you have never met me in your life, you're able to see me as a friend. I even read the reviews by..... to my friend Sapphie and she was like "aww... you can't quit now!! Not after what they wrote!!" and you know what, I guess she's right. You guys might not believe this but I treasure all of your reviews and compliments. I've received so many reviews for all my fics put together and I find it baffling that every single one of them is praising my work. I've always been called 'creative' for my ideas and I never truly believed it until now! Trust me, I can come up with the weirdest stories in the world...and I have no idea where I get them from! I swear you guys would never want to be in my dreams...my dreams are so weird that even I wake up laughing my head off at myself! I once had a dream with these Charlie Angels people that keep saying "rule number one, never run in high heels!" (My friends found that hilarious) and that my best friend and I were being chased down by these spies...all for a box of girl scout cookies!! o.O;; I told you my mind is wacked up!!! lol anywho, enough with my rambling, on the fic!!! *blink* how the hell did I get from writing fics to girl scout cookies? @_@ 

Learning To Love   
Chapter 13 

Meiling had been watching TV when she heard Syaoran come home. She looked up at him and smiled, 

"Hey you what took you so long?"   
She asked cheerfully. Her smile went away when she realized her cousin looked upset.. 

"Syaoran, what's wrong?"   
She asked in alarm as she stood up and walked to his side. He looked devastated, as if something horrible had happened. Syaoran looked up at her and then dropped his gaze back to the ground, not being able to look into her eyes. Meiling took hold of his arm and led him towards the couch. 

"Come, tell me what happened" 

She asked sympathetically. Syaoran rested his head in his hands. Meiling wouldn't be so sympathetic as soon as he told her the whole truth. He let out a sigh and lifted his head up to look at her. He was tired of lying; he was going to tell her the truth...no matter what her reaction may be.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Tomoyo honey, what's wrong?"   
Eriol asked as he saw his girlfriend press on re-dial once again. Tomoyo remained quiet as the phone on the other line rang. After 4 rings, a voice mail came on. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tomoyo hung up. 

"Tomoyo?"   
Eriol asked questioningly. Tomoyo looked at him with a frown on her face, 

"around mid-day I got this weird feeling...as if something was wrong. I don't know why but Sakura was the first person to come into my mind. I been calling her all afternoon and I can't reach her" 

Tomoyo looked down at her watch worriedly, 

"It's nearly eleven, she's not home and she's not even answering her cell phone." 

"Maybe she's with Syaoran" 

"You think?" 

"You never know" 

"Should I call him?" 

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better" 

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and took out her cell phone again. 

"You're right, she's probably with him"   
She said, relaxing a bit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Syaoran how could you do that to her?!"   
Meiling yelled out furiously as she stood up and glared down at Syaoran. 

"I don't know! I know it was stupid of me!" 

"Stupid is an understatement! More like insensitive bastard!" 

"Meiling you think I don't know that already?!"   
"Syaoran Sakura is the best thing that ever happened to you and this is how you repay her!?"   
"I regret what I did to her, I really do" 

Syaoran looked at Meiling pleadingly, 

"You have to believe me Meiling. I haven't cheated on her since we left for Hong Kong. That's when I realized I truly loved Sakura and I changed completely." 

"Arrgh! I could kill that bitch Tiffany!!"   
Meiling yelled out angrilly as her hand curled up in a ball. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her. 

"And what about Eriol? Does Tomoyo know that he was in on all this?"   
Syaoran shook his head, 

"No she doesn't. Unless Sakura tol--" 

_ring....ring...ringggggg_

Meiling and Syaoran glanced towards the house phone. They hadn't heard it ring because of all their yelling. 

"Hello?"   
Syaoran spoke into the cordless phone as soon as he took hold of it. 

"Oh, hey Tomoyo"   
Syaoran's expression went from being nervous to worry. 

"She's not with me. Did you try her house?" 

"What is she asking?"   
Meiling asked curiously. Syaoran just ignored her. 

"I...haven't seen her since this afternoon. You see...we got into this argument..." 

"Sakura? You're talking about Sakura? What happened!?"   
Meiling asked, her voice filling with panic. Syaoran glared at her so she would shut-up but Meiling just glared back. Tomoyo asked Syaoran something that made him look uncomfortable. 

"Tomoyo...you're with Eriol now right?...well, can you two come over to my apartment now? Eriol and I...have something important to confess..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A pounding headache. 

That's what Sakura had the moment she opened her eyes. she let out a pain-filled groan as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Larry. Letting out a gasp, she quickly tried to get out of his arms, which only caused her to feel dizzy all of a sudden. She gripped Larry's arms tightly as she shut her eyes, wanting the spinning to stop. Larry let out a chuckle as he gently caressed her hair. 

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" 

he said soothingly. He let out another laugh, 

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I guess I came on a little too strong" 

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at him, not even daring to say a word. 

"here...you might want this for the pain"   
Larry said as he leaned forward and picked up a glass of water from the coffee table along with two white tablets. Sakura looked at the pills in his hands distrustfully. 

"Sakura...It's okay you can trust me" 

He said, as if reading her mind. Sakura looked at him and then at the pills again, not sure of what she should do. 

"It's for your headache Sakura...that's all." 

Sakura stared at the pills and took them into her hands. She really needed the aspirins. She placed them into her mouth and then took hold of the water and drank some of it. 

"Why are you doing this?"   
She asked as she placed the glass back on the table. 

"Because I care about you...that's why" 

Larry answered truthfully. Sakura broke their gaze and stared at the mess in her livingroom. Exactly why had she been so frightened earlier? She couldn't remember anymore. 

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been so forward" 

Larry said to her as he too stared at the mess. 

"It's just that...I couldn't help myself. Sakura I still love you. I swear to you, I've learned from my past mistakes. If I could go back I would never have cheated on you. You're special Sakura...you deserve better. Your heart isn't some toy that can be played around with. That guy Syaoran, he didn't know how good he had it" 

Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears at the sound of Syaoran's name. 

"Larry, please leave me alone" 

She whispered as she got up from his lap and looked outside into the pale white moonlight. Larry nodded silently and got up. 

"Alright...I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you" 

He said as he walked towards the door. he opened it and stepped out. 

"Good night" 

He said as he gently shut the door behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Larry grinned in satisfaction as he walked towards his car. Everything had worked out as planned. Sakura would soon be his again. He had to admit Tiffany's plan had been brilliant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What! Both of you were in this?!" 

Tomoyo asked furiously as she shot up from her seat and glared down at two equally troubled-looking Syaoran and Eriol. 

"Tomoyo, honey I'm sorry!"   
Eriol pleaded as he stood up and reached out for her hand. 

"don't you even dare come close to me Eriol Hiragiizawa!"   
Tomoyo snapped as she moved away from him. 

"Sakura is my best friend how could you hurt her like that! Eriol I never thought you were capable of such cruelty!!" 

"Tomoyo, it's not all his fault I--" 

"oh I k now that! Syaoran you out of all people should know how it is to be betrayed by the one person you loved!" 

"Syaoran you're such an idiot! Your ego is so damn big that you let yourself be controlled by it!" 

Meiling joined in as she towered over her cousin. Both females looked at Eriol and Syaoran through fury-filled eyes. 

"It was stupid of us, we know. But it also took time for us to figure that out. Because of Sakura and You Tomoyo, we were able to grow up. we understand that what we did was...childish of us. That is the reason why we stopped the bet months ago. I fell in love with Sakura, something I hadn't planned on happening. And Eriol made that bet before he even met you. We didn't know that Sakura and you knew each other until the ski trip!" 

Syaoran explained as he looked up at Meiling and Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo...I love you. As soon as I realized that I put a stop to this whole bet thing. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have stopped the bet when I did" 

Tomoyo's expression softened as she looked at Syaoran and Eriol's desperate faces. She could see it clearly that they were speaking the truth. She remembered a couple of month back and how something seemed to be causing Eriol great disturbance. That's when she finally realized that this whole bet was what was eating away in Eriol's mind. 

"Tell me one thing Syaoran"   
Tomoyo said as she turned her attention to the distraught looking young man, 

"When you told her you loved her...were you serious or was that still part of your bet?"   
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo deep into her amethyst-colored eyes. 

"It was the truth. I love her" 

Tomoyo let out a sigh. 

"Now comes the hard part...convincing Sakura" 

"Where are you going?"   
Meiling asked curiously when she saw Tomoyo walk towards the door. 

"I'm going over to Sakura's apartment"   
Tomoyo answered as she opened the door. Meiling slipped into her flip-flops and walked up to her, 

"I'm going with you too"   
She said as she walked out of the door. 

Syaoran and Eriol exchanged glances and they both let out a sigh, 

"gee thanks Eriol...if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this damn mess" 

Syaoran snarled sarcastically. Eriol turned and glared at him, 

"Hey I said I was sorry. I had no idea things would turn out this way!" 

"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it" 

Syaoran snapped as he got up from his seat and walked out. 

"where are you going?"   
Eriol asked. 

"out!"   
Syaoran barked back in response as he slammed the door behind him. 

Eriol let out sigh as he stared at the now empty living room. 

"Great...I'm stuck here all alone...and this isn't even my house"   
He said to himself sarcastically. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura let out a yawn as she got up the next morning. Her eyes red and puffy and all the crying she had done last night had only worsened her headache. Shortly after Larry left, Meiling and Tomoyo had shown up at her doorstep in an attempt to console her. She had appreciated their kind gesture but she didn't want their pity at the moment. She just wanted to be left alone. Her phone began to ring and she looked at it as if she wanted to kill it. That phone always seemed to ring at the worst times! Reaching for it, she picked it up and was surprised to find Larry at the other end, 

"Sakura...how are you feeling?"   
He asked. She could hear that he was worried about her. She smiled, he had been there for her when she needed someone. That was more than she would have expected from the old Larry she knew. 

"I'm feeling much better...thank you for asking" 

"Sakura I feel terrible about last night. I'm really really _really_ sorry" 

Sakura let out a laugh, 

"It's okay really. I guess I overreacted a bit" 

The other end was silent for a few seconds, 

"Sakura...I have something important to tell you. I had a last minute call from my job this morning and...my boss wants me to be in France by tomorrow morning. I'm leaving Japan today at 3pm" 

"You're leaving...so soon?"   
Sakura asked. 

"Yeah...my boss wants me to hire a new employee by the end of the week so I'm in a tight spot right now" 

Another silence followed, Larry seemed to be hesitating over something. 

"Sakura...I know this is very short notice and all but...I would love it if you could come to France with me. I'm looking for someone with your experience and specialty. I know that with what you're going through right now you'll probably start looking for a new job." 

"Larry...I don't know what to say. You're right, this _is_ very short notice"   
"Again, I'm really sorry. Listen, I reserved two tickets to France for this evening...if you want to come, great! If you don't...then it's okay, don't worry about it." 

"I'm sorry Larry but I don't think that I'm going to--" 

"Please, just think about it. It's up to you though. If you don't want to it's okay" 

Sakura sighed, 

"Alright...I'll think about it. Good bye Larry" 

She hung up the phone... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura bit her lip as she pressed her back against her door. The doorbell rang again, followed shortly by a knock.   
"Sakura...I know you're in there, please open the door"   
Syaoran's voice came loud a clear. Sakura shut her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to spill out.   
"We're through Syaoran...can't you understand that?"   
Sakura whispered softly to herself as she slid down and sat down on the floor...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Sakura, I know you can hear me"   


Syaoran said as he let out a sigh and stopped knocking.   


"I'm sorry...I can't stress that enough. I know that I'm sorry isn't going to suddenly make everything better and it can't erase what I did but I swear Sakura, I made a mistake. You're the best thing that ever happened to me! Before you came into my life...everything seemed so dark and...lifeless. I was full of resentment and love? Love was nothing but a word. I never understood what it meant. To me it was just a phrase, it had no real meaning   


You're not like anyone I've ever met Sakura. I knew that from the moment I saw you and yet...it took me time to realize how special you truly are. You helped me become a better person. When you came along I realized that I had been shutting myself from everyone. I drowned myself in my work because it was something I could control. But then...you came into my life.   


I'll be honest with you, I never meant to fall in love. When I did though...I was so confused. I kept denying it to myself. I didn't want to admit that I had fallen for you, and fallen hard too. After our trip to Hong Kong there was no more denying it though. That's when I finally did realize that I did love you. And you know what? I was no longer afraid to admit it. As a matter of fact, I wanted to tell the whole world."   


Syaoran remained silent for a while, he hesitated a bit,   


"I was going to tell you about the whole bet...I just didn't know when and how. I felt bad for keeping it from you but I knew you'd be upset when you learned the truth. I didn't want to hurt you Sakura...you've suffered through so much already. I didn't want to be another person who hurt you. I wanted to be the one that made all your pain go away. The one that you knew you could always count on. The one that would stick by you through thick and thin" 

Syaoran's eyes began to sting with unshed tears. He let out a weary sigh, 

"But I guess I failed in doing so. Instead I only caused you greater pain. Sakura...I know that whatever I say isn't going to make you open this door and..." 

Syaoran became silent and clenched his fist tightly, 

"And I understand if you never wish to see me again but I just want to say...thank you" 

He exhaled sharply, 

Even if we...both end up going our separate ways, I want you to know that I'm very thankful. Because of you Sakura, I learned how to love. I learned the meaning of love and how beautiful it can be...but I also learned that...love hurts. Especially when it's at it's strongest. I have no regrets though. One of the best life lessons is...learning to love..."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura had heard every word Syaoran had said as she sat curled up at the door. She had to restrain herself numerous times from opening the door. She still loved him, there was no denying that. She wiped the tears with her sleeve and got up from where she was seated. She walked over to the couch and sat down. What was she going to do? A part of her wanted to go up to Syaoran and forgive him. If everything he had said was true, then...he truly had changed. 

'but what if it's not? What if he hasn't changed at all? What if this is all part of an act? He fooled you last time Sakura, don't be stupid and let it happen again' 

She said to herself. Her eyes wandered over to her hallway closet that held her suitcases. She tore her eyes away from it and looked out the window. Her mind was made up; there was no turning back. She just had to move on forward. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Later that day) 

Larry stood on line at the baggage check area. He scanned the crowded airport quickly, hoping that Sakura would be amidst the crowd of people. A disappointed look crossed his features as a lady behind a desk called him forward. 

"Traveling alone Sir?" 

The lady asked as she took hold of his ticket. 

"ye--" 

"I'm sorry I'm late" 

Sakura said breathlessly as she appeared next to him. She smiled at him, 

"Is that job offer still open?"   
She asked hopefully. Larry smiled and hugged her. 

"For you, of course! I thought you weren't going to come though. You know, the offer being short notice and all" 

Larry searched inside his backpack and pulled out another plane ticket and handed it to the lady. He turned to look at Sakura. 

"You sure about this?" 

He asked as he took hold of her hand. Sakura looked around nervously and then met his eyes. 

"Yes" 

She answered firmly. Larry nodded in approval and let go of her hand. 

"alright then...to France we go!" 

He then turned back around to talk to women behind the desk. Sakura looked outside the airport and into the crowded streets of Tokyo. She hadn't told anyone but her father and Touya about her sudden decision. She didn't tell them about her breakup with Syaoran though. They thought she was going away for a couple of weeks. Once she was settled in France, she would tell them that she had decided to make that her permanent home. Of course Touya won't be happy with the news but then again, there's not much he can do. She was of age and could make her own decisions. She felt bad for not getting a chance to say goodbye to Tomoyo but she knew it was for the best. She wouldn't have the courage to leave if she had gone to Tomoyo. And Syaoran...She'd be too far away from here by the time Syaoran found out. 

"Sakura, ready to go?" 

Larry asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him and nodded, she stole one last glance out into Tokyo before Larry turned her around and led her towards their gate number. 

'Good Bye...Syaoran' 

She thought as a single tear spilled from her emerald green eyes and landed on the cold hard floor... 

**The End*** 

Evil Starrie: *shows Evil Starrie choking Starrie* How could you do that!!!! fics are not supposed to end like that!!!! *crying hysterically* 

Starrie: *choking* I know!! which is the reason why I ended it like that!!!! 

Evil Starrie: *sob* b-b-but...that's not right!!!!   
Starrie: *smiles evilly* I know 

Evil Starrie: *goes back to choking her* die!!!!! 

Starrie: ack!! I....can't...do...sequel...if...dead!!! 

Evil Starrie: *back off* hehehe...oh right *sweatdrop* 

Starrie: well, I have good news for everybody, the sequel is going to be 8 chapters long, tops! And....surprise! I already finished the first three chapters!! (I was on a roll!! ^.~) but I'll put out a new chapter every two weeks...I don't want to put it all out too quickly or else I won't have time to write and chapters will come out consistently. 

Evil Starrie: so expect the next chapter out soon! 

Starrie: see ya in the sequel!! ^-^ 

Back to Your Heart (sequel)   
It's been 2 years since the last time S+S have seen each other. Sakura has moved to France and is once again Larry's fiancee. The wedding is now a few months away and everything seems to be going perfect. Sakura is in love with her husband-to-be...or is she really? A last-minute trip to Japan will not only make her question a few things...but reveal what—or whom— caused her to break up with Syaoran.... 

*****IMPORTANT*****   
if you want to read the sequel just send in a signed review or leave your email address with your review and I'll email you when the sequel's out. I'm throwing out my list of email address for "learning To Love" and starting a new one for "back to your heart" so if you want to continue reading, leave email address, if not, then don't. 


	14. Back To Your Heart Chapter 1: Memories

Starrie: oh...my...._gosh!!!_ *squeaking at the top of her lungs and jumping around happily* oh my gosh you guys are the best!!! Seriously!!!! 91 reviews for one chapter?! hehehehe... I'm so happy!!!!! *Final Fantasy Princess pops outta no where* *looks at her blankly* err...bren-bren? Whatcha doing here? 

Final Fantasy Princess: -coughs- I decided to say a little hello to your insane reviewers. And give them a little message. Like... my name is BRENDA and not BREANDA. -sighs- No one can ever get that right? -sobs and then grins- And I didn't cowrite this fic either. -laughs insanely- Anyways I wanted to say STARRIE is MEAN! -sobs- She won't let me read her fic earlier than you people and just her author notes. What kind of friend is she? She didn't even visited me yet! 

Starrie: *sweatdrop* err...hey everyone, meet my insane friend Brenda. Some of you might know her as Final Fantasy Princess, she's also an author (a really good one check out her fics!) in ff.net! ^^ She's err...a bit upset cuz I told her she's not allowed to get the chapters before everyone else. come on people back me up, it's not fair that she gets to read it before you right???? Also a reviewer got an impression Sapphie and Brenda co-wrote this fic but no, it's just all me ^^;;; it's all my insane mind! 

Final Fantasy Princess: -grumbles- But I like adding punctuation and capitalization. The things you are lazy to do. -nods, agreeing with herself- I just came back from work, earning my beloved pay check and I decided to chat with my little Starrie here! She's so small! -laughs- 

Starrie: *glares at brenda* grr....just because you're taller than me does not mean you're better!! or did you forget that you idolized me and my writing before we met each other? *smug smile* come on admit it...you adore me!! ^.^ 

Final Fantasy Princess: -coughs- Never!!! ................-pauses for a second- Okay maybe a little. And also that you made me start writing CCS fics. Fine I owe you everything. But you're still smaller! 

Starrie: *smiles happily* I love being small it has its perks...power to the small people, we'll take you tall people down one at a time!! *pumps fist in the air* 

Final Fantasy Princess: Er.... anyways.... enjoy this chapter of the sequel of Learning to Love! I bet you it rocks! And remember that my name is BRENDA! -laughs insanely- And review so she can be her hyper self again! See ya! 

Starrie: *laughs* yeah what she said. Brenda...like me, hates it when people mispronounce our name. I've almost killed a couple of teachers for busting up my (real) name. So now go and read Back to Your Heart and leave a review! it's greatly appreciated!! ^^ and just to quiet bren-bren down I'll try to go visit her this Saturday...and she BETTER wait for me *glare* unlike last time... 

Final Fantasy Princess: -runs away to hide before yelling- ENJOY and REVIEW! -giggles are echoed from her- 

Starrie: *shakes head* she's insane...*smiles happily* oh well so am I!!! oh btw there's a thank you list at the bottom of the page thanking everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! ^-^   
  


Back to Your Heart   
By: Starrie 

(SN: *blink* I dunno if you guys realized but all my titles for my fics always have the words "love" or heart" funny ^.^;;) 

Chapter 1: Memories 

"ugh...I hate this place"   
A 16 year-old with waist length auburn hair muttered as she walked around in her attic. 

"yuck!!"   
She grumbled out loud when her hands touched some spider webs. She took a few steps back and tripped over a box, causing her to fall to the ground and lifting a cloud of dirt. 

"Kasumi are you okay?"   
Came a voice from the bottom of the stairway that led to the attic. 

"Yeah mom I'm fine!" 

"Do you need my help? Have you found her yet?" 

"no...not yet. I think she--" 

_Meow_

"ooh! I found her!" 

Kasumi moved the box aside and found her kitten hidden behind it. 

"There you are" 

She said, letting out a sigh of relief as she took the small orange and white cat in her arms. She found a couple of pictures sprawled around in the floor and picked them up curiously. The women in them looked like an older version of Kasumi. She was strikingly beautiful and she knew almost immediately that it was her mother. 

'France? Mom used to live in France?' 

She asked herself as she flipped through the pictures. She reached back into the box and pulled out more pictures. 

"Kasumi are you alright? What's taking so long?"   
"I'm coming!" 

Kasumi put the pictures in her free hand and climbed down the stairs and smiled at her mother. 

"She was there, just like you said" 

Sakura gave her daughter a small warning glare. 

"Kasumi, I told you, Umi is your responsibility. You have to start taking better care of her. 

"I will mom, sorry" 

Sakura noticed a bunch of pictures tucked underneath her daughter's arm and looked at them curiously. 

"What are those?" 

"Oh these! I found them upstairs. They're of you. How come you never told me you once lived in Paris!" 

Sakura took the pictures and walked into the kitchen and took a seat on a stool. 

"Really? I never told you?" 

"Nu-uh...So how was it mom? Was it fun?" 

Sakura looked at her daughter and let out a laugh, 

"Yes...but I personally like Tokyo better" 

"Were these pictures taken before you married Daddy?" 

"yes, they were" 

"And who's that?" 

Kasumi pointed to a guy that was hugging Sakura. He had stunning brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The picture was taken in King Penguin Park in Tomoeda. A park not to far from where her grandfather lived. Sakura smiled, 

"That...is a guy I once loved..." 

Kasumi's eyes widened. 

"You _actually _loved someone other than daddy?! Does daddy know?" 

Sakura nodded, 

"Yes your father knows. Actually...your dad's the reason why I didn't marry the man you see in the picture" 

"How? What happened? This is interesting!!" 

Sakura let out a laugh, 

"well, You already know how your dad and I met. I'll start out with when I went to France..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_18 years ago..._

_(SN: the fic is going to proceed in this time period until almost to the end)_   


Sakura walked into her small apartment and the instant she got through the door, she kicked off her shoes. Walking barefoot into the livingroom she took a seat on the couch and let out a long sigh. Her answering machine beeped with unheard messages and Sakura let out a groan. She was too tired to deal with wedding plans. Stretching her arm over to the table next to the sofa, she pressed the play button. 

_Monster you're never home when I call you!! Is that damn boyfriend of yours giving you trouble?! If he is I'll go right over there this instant and beat him up!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Another one of Touya's messages. He always looked for an excuse to hit Larry. He never approved of him and he still didn't. He had even once told her that he would rather see her with Syaoran than with Larry. Of course she never told him what really caused her break up with Syaoran. Or else he would've murdered him by now. 

_Anyway, I was calling you to tell you that we received the wedding invitation._

His voice got serious for a minute, 

_Monster, are you sure about this? Aren't you maybe...rushing it a bit? I mean are you sure you can trust Larry this time around? You do remember what happened last time I don't want you to get hurt aga--_

Sakura reached over and erased the message, not even bothering to hear the rest. She heard this speech a million times already, she didn't need to hear it again. She knew Larry had changed. It was Touya who was being too stubborn to understand that. The next message came on, 

_Sakura! It's your best friend in the whole wide world! Anyway I received the invitation to your wedding today in the mail. I love the way the invitation looks it's just too cute! Of course you picked it out right? Anyway I have some important things to talk to you about. I was going to go to Paris so that I could help you with your wedding planning and of course the dress but I'm booked here in Tokyo for the next couple of months and going to France is out of the question. I know this is a sticky situation considering that the wedding is in 6 weeks and I don't even have your measurements yet. I might be able to come up with a solution so call me back!_

Sakura frowned, great just what she needed. Another problem to add to her long list of wedding-glitches. Nothing seemed to be going right lately. It had even put a strain on her relationship with Larry. She knew that everything would be alright though once they were married. The last message came on... 

_Hey Sakura..._

There was a slight pause, 

_It's Meiling. I was calling because umm...I received your invitation today. Uhh...wow...you're getting married._

Meiling let out a nervous laugh, 

_I guess I just didn't see that coming. Well I called to say that—Meiling have you seen my briefcase!?_

Sakura froze at the sound of the voice. It was Syaoran. There was no mistaking it. 

Meiling let out a sigh, 

_Can't you see I'm on the phone?!_

_Have you seen my briefcase?!_

_Which one?!_

_The one from Daidouji Designs!_

_Good grief Syaoran why don't you just take any!_

_Just answer my question! Have you seen it or not?_

_Yes! Ontop of the table!_

_Okay thanks I'm leaving to the office I'll come home late so get takeout or something_

_Syaoran you're overworking yourself! You barely get any rest at all! I'm worrie--_

Sakura heard a door being slammed shut. Followed shortly by an exasperated sigh from Meiling. 

_I'm sorry Sakura.... The reason I was calling was to say that yes, I'll come to your wedding. Can't wait to see you soon, bye!_

'Syaoran...' 

Sakura found herself thinking silently once the answering machine went silent. She still cared for him, maybe a bit more then she would admit to herself. Shortly after Sakura left Tokyo she found out that Tomoyo had broken up with Eriol and vowed to never forgive him but after 6 months, the couple had gotten back together. Sakura wasn't bitter though, she was actually glad. Tomoyo had felt guilty but Sakura kept reassuring her that it was okay. Eriol had brought happiness into her best friend's life and Sakura couldn't take that away from Tomoyo. Syaoran was a different story though. Thing would never work out between them. They had been so different from day one that she should've seen that. He was a bachelor who enjoyed the single life while she yearned to settle down. It surprised her a bit though that he still carried around the briefcase she had given him 3 Christmas ago. She looked down at the silver necklace around her neck and smiled, she too had held onto the necklace. She couldn't bear to take it off. Without it she felt empty. She sighed, 

'I should though. I'm getting married soon and it's not right to hold onto an ex-boyfriend's present. Larry would be furious if he knew' 

She thought to herself. but then again... 

'I'll take it off some other day. Definitely before the wedding' 

She said to herself as she settled back onto the couch. It was so comfortable she didn't feel like getting up. Her phone began to ring and she let out an annoyed groan, 

"hello?" 

She answered into the receiver as she picked it up. 

"Sakura I'm glad you're finally home!"   
Tomoyo called out cheerfully from the other end. Sakura smiled upon hearing her best friend's voice. She missed her so much. 

"I would've been here earlier but I went out with Larry" 

Tomoyo became silent for a while. She cleared her throat, 

"well, uh you heard my message right?" 

"Yes. Tomoyo it's okay if you can't come to make my wedding dress I won't hold it against you. I understand you have important things to attend to back home. I'll just buy one around here" 

"_No_! Absolutely not!" 

Tomoyo's voice came through sternly. 

"Sakura I'm your best friend, the maid of honor and a designer. You don't actually think I'm going to let something like making your dress slip by!" 

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, 

"alright then oh-great-one, what do you suppose we do?"   
"I came up with a great idea"   
Sakura frowned. Uh-oh, Tomoyo had that mischievous hint in her voice. She better brace herself. 

"Since I can't go to you why don't you come to me! I know you guys plan on traveling the week before the wedding because of your jobs but can't you come two weeks earlier? That way I'll have enough time to get your dress done." 

"Two weeks? Isn't that a bit of a tight schedule?"   
"Hey, I can get your wedding dress done in one week, no problem!" 

"But...I thought you said you were going to be very busy" 

Sakura asked somewhat suspiciously. Tomoyo laughed, 

"Well I won't be _busy_ as in run-around busy. But the company does need me in Tokyo cuz...we're expecting a big deal to come through and...I'm the only one who can sign those contracts" 

"oh"   
Sakura answered simply. She let out a deep sigh, 

"I'll see what I can do. Chances are I will be able to go there two weeks earlier...Larry won't be too happy about it though. He'll hate the fact that he'll be here all alone"   
"He can manage"   
Tomoyo answered nonchalantly. 

"Maybe he might want to make the trip with me! That would be grea--"   
"No he can't!"   
Sakura was caught by surprise by Tomoyo's sudden outburst. 

"Why not?"   
"Cuz...your boss might get mad and not let either of you come and plus we don't want him around cuz there's a risk he might see the wedding dress. Without him in Tokyo we won't have to worry about that!" 

Sakura smiled, Tomoyo always thought up of everything, 

"You're right. Well this call is probably costing you a fortune so it'd be best if we hang up" 

Tomoyo giggled, 

"You've got that right. I miss you so much Sakura! I can't wait to see you"   
"me too. Bye Tomoyo" 

Sakura hung up the phone and stared at it for a few minutes. She was going to go back to Japan. She and Larry had decided that it'd be best if they get married there considering that most of the people they knew were from there. It had been hard to plan a wedding while they were so far away but Tomoyo had offered to help and so had Sakura's father. Everything was set. The catering, the location, the band. The invitation had been received already and all that was left was the dress. Sakura heaved a sigh, she hoped she wouldn't come across anymore troubles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Eriol couldn't help but smile as his fiancee put her brilliant plan to action. Tomoyo hung up the phone and sat next to him, snuggling close and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"You're such an evil little thing"   
"I know"   
Tomoyo answered sweetly with a smile on her face. Eriol couldn't help but laugh, 

"And that's why I love you so much"   
He replied as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. 

"You think this plan will work?"   
He asked Tomoyo as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tomoyo was quiet and he could hear her soft breathing. 

"I don't know Eriol...but I sure hope it does"   
Tomoyo finally answered. She hated the fact that her best friend had gotten back with that good-for-nothing slimbag and she had been infuriated when she found out of their engagement. Of course she didn't tell Sakura but she loathed Larry from afar. Helping Sakura plan this wedding was taking a lot of will power but she didn't want to upset her. She knew that a lot of people weren't being supportive and Tomoyo didn't want to be one of them. She let out a dry laugh, 

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'm trying to ruin my best friend's wedding and yet at the same time I'm helping her plan it"   
Eriol smiled and kissed her on the forehead, 

"You're doing it because you love her and you know she'll never be happy with Larry" 

Tomoyo nodded, 

"Sakura needs a guy who loves her with all of his heart...she needs" 

Tomoyo and Eriol locked eyes, 

"Syaoran"   
They both said simultaneously. 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: Again I want to thank you guys sooo much! you really lifted up my spirit!! I was getting all depressed thinking you were all getting bored of me and my fics because the numbers of reviews I was getting were drastically declining (which was another reason I wanted to quit writing...I didn't wanna die out all of a sudden) but when I saw the numbers for the end of learning to love...I have to say I was ecstatic!! Suddenly I felt like I just wanted to write!!! So I promise you, no waiting months for the sequel. There's going to be a new chapter every 2 weeks (3 weeks if I end up forgetting or I'm busy that day so can't put it up) tops!! Receiving those reviews makes me realize that my work is appreciated and lemme tell ya, that is the best feeling in the world! 

Evil Starrie: we're also very satisfied with how the sequel's coming along. Starrie's put in her all. Your reviews have really helped a lot!! 

Starrie: for once Evil Starrie's right! Writing fics was no longer fun for me. It was more like a chore and I even regretted ever coming up with the learning to love idea! The only reason I continued was because I didn't want to let down those few people (or so I assumed by the reviews) that were still reading. After the last chapter though I realized that many of you were still reading and it was like "wow...I haven't lost my touch afterall!" and your excitement rubbed off on me and even I was like "I have to get started on the sequel _now_!!" I felt just like I had when I started writing fics! 

Evil Starrie: yes, thank you!! 

Thank You:

Crystal jade2 

Geminikika1 (uhh..Sapphie and brenda (lol breanda...good one, bren went bonkers when she saw that ^.~)didn't write this fic, I did! Also thanx for the compliments it means a lot!) 

Fan 

Sincerity Angel 

Cherry-blossom12 

DragonStarr 

Bloodythorn (confusing in what way? If you're still confused email me) 

Wishingstar6 

Aishiteru 

~LiLfiLiPinAPNai~008 (*starrie comes in with her trusty tissues* here ya go, it'll get better! ^.~) 

Oldestof3 (lol don't worry it'll get better!) 

AnimeLover (yes as you can see, the sequel is the next part of learning to love) 

Digi RD 

Melanie Smith (thanx for the compliment!) 

Enchantress Azure (*hands over a tissue* I'm the official tissue distributor!!) 

Tk 

Angel of Wind 

Nikki (lol why thank you! it was meant to be evil!) 

Astassy Sukako (want a kawaii tissue? I've made too many people cry! >.) 

Moon Dreamer2 (*evil laugh* I have something unexpected planned for Larry) 

Mei_an (thank you!!) 

Angela (reading your review made me not want to quit writing!!) 

Final Fantasy Princess (bren no exception you'll wait for chapters like everyone else!) 

Sparking Aura (yup yup I am!!) 

Cherry Blossom 

Brenda 

ChErRi)*(DrEaMeR (you're the first person i know who likes cliffys...yay!! ^.^) 

Demi-kaijuu (i got your longest-written review i feel so special! thanx for believing in me!) 

Azntangelt 

Kawaii S+S Lover 

FiFi (lol join the club) 

SHaRoN 

Endless-Love1 

S*I*T*A (man...is it a good thing that you're the 4th person I caused to cry? @.@) 

Sammie 

Trulie Hope (I'm glad none of you were expecting that or my surprise would've sucked!) 

Devil Wench 

Heart of Night 

Eternal fire1 (I could end it like that cuz...I wrote it! *evil grin*) 

Ccslover *hands over a tissue* the fifth crying person!! What am I...the crying fairy??) 

JoAnnA 

not a member.. 

cherrixwolf(muwahaha..NY's huge...you can't kill me!!) 

MoshiMoshiQueen (yes...people already have threatened me with death --;;) 

Sakura-rika-nonaka ( i have a better idea planned *evil grin*) 

Csaturn (*sobs* my ending sucks?! lol) 

littleblossom_95 

blackstar03 

Azmeir 

Mini Sweety 

TiFfa (I got tired of happy endings *eyes readers nervously*) 

Jessica 

Sweetcandies13 (*hands over kawaii tissue* I making everyone cry!!) 

Camellia(yay you brought your own tissues! *looks at her almost empty box of tissues*) 

CCS Fic Reader (you're funny! lol I'm not exactly a saint either! I suck as a catholic --;;) 

LyL Dreemer 

Mystic4 Gohan 

Risa 

Blayde(*blink* I dunno what to think...you wanna kill me!! *looks horrified* lol) 

Blissful Trinity 

MimiGhost 

BabyWolfGurl (*hands over a tissue* you're my seventh crying person, congrats! lol) 

lilazngrl4lyf89 

mizutenshiai 

aznneptune 

Janet 

EasilY AmuseD2 

Kawaii-CherryWolf 

Cherryblossomsakura2111 

Chuot 

MegamiNoHikari (aww...thanx for your wonderful compliment!) 

DL@;~ 

Naima(*fans her frantically* don't die on me!! I don't wanna be charged with murder!) 

Eugina(*hands over tissue* man, i'm running out you're crying reviewer #8 @.@;;) 

Pochocopanda (lol you really want to kill me don't ya! ^.~) 

Devils Sanctuary 

Stargirl-rebels (I pride myself in not being a follower, I'm a leader ^.^) 

Rath4 (please don't cry, I've run out of tissue! *holds tissue box upside down*) 

Winged Guardian 

LiLV13TaNhDaO 

Carmela-chan(thank you so much for your review it was inspiring!) 

Light in the darkness (don't cry now...me have no tissues to offer anymore!! >.) 

AnimeObsessionFantasy 

Chico0221 

TomomiWolfChocobo 

MeMe (ack!! The 12th crying person!! *note to self: stock up on tissues!!*) 

SweetBabyGurl 

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL 

Onigiri Momoko 

Animegirl-mika (lol nope i wasn't kidding...I love doing killer cliffys!) 

MellyL 

Mei-Chan (lol not you too mei-chan! More death threats? --;;)   
  


Starrie: woohoo! A record! I made a total of 13 people cry...oiie o.O;; 

Evil Starrie: that was very unexpected... --;;   
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Starrie: I'm SOOO sorry for not updating last week, I forgot >. 

Evil Starrie: *glare* you were on your senior trip while your reviewers were here waiting for this chapter 

Starrie: *smiles meekly* I'm so sorry!! I had to leave before 5am that Friday, I was a zombie!!! 

Evil Starrie: *sigh and shakes head* that's what you get for forgetting. *evil laugh* that and having the tire of your bus catch on fire 

Starrie: *giggle* that was funny. We were stuck near Delaware, eating MacDonalds and watching The Ring while we waited for another bus to come pick us up. the other two buses arrived at Virginia at 2pm while my bus arrived at 5pm ^^;; We're special ^.^ 

Evil Starrie: *rolls eyes* destruction follows you. You're not even in your hotel room for 2 minutes and Jackie and you end up breaking something, Sapphie goes to pick it up and cuts herself --;; 

Starrie: We were really happy and Jackie and I felt like jumping on the bed! we forgot she had thrown that plastic...tv guide...thingy...on the bed!! >. but yeah I had SO much fun!! omg have you guys ever seen teachers dirty dancing? omg it's the funniest thing in the WORLD!!! o.O;;; but yeah, my senior trip was the best!! ^-^ 

Evil Starrie: now that you guys know Starrie's pathetic excuse for not updating, read and review the chappie! Also, there's a list of thank-you's at the bottom of the page!! ^^   


*****okay, many of you have asked me this question: _is this fic going to be S+S?_ I'm really sorry but I _can't_ answer that question at the moment because it'll ruin my fic completely. But please have faith that I'll give you the best ending I can. Just bear with me, you will find out later on if it's S+S okay?*****

Back To Your Heart   
Chapter 2: The Encounter 

"Back from Tomoeda already?"   
Tomoyo asked with a smile on her face as she walked into Sakura's room. Sakura had decided to stay over Tomoyo's apartment for the next two weeks. She looked up from the magazine she had been reading, 

"Yeah, I told dad I was going to stay with you"   
She said as she got up from the bed and sat at the end. 

"Why don't we go to the boutique so that I can get your measurements and we can start planning your wedding dress?" 

Tomoyo asked. Sakura stood up and nodded, 

"alright, let me put on my shoes and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes"   
"okay, I'll be waiting"   
Tomoyo said cheerfully as she turned to leave. She smiled in satisfaction; her plan was soon going to be put to work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meiling paced her livingroom and kept glancing at her watch every now and then. Tomoyo had told her all about her plan and how Meiling was going to help. Of course, she had agreed immediately. Checking her watch one last time she decided that it was time for her to leave. Grabbing her car keys from the table she started to head towards the door...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura stared at her complexion as Tomoyo draped thousands of fabrics around her body. She was so confused that they all started looking the same to her. 

"umm...Tomoyo which one do _you_ think is best?"   
Sakura asked, finally giving up. Tomoyo became quiet and stared at Sakura for a good 5 minutes. 

"I say this one"   
She said a she picked up a piece of soft silk-like material. Sakura nodded. She couldn't tell the difference from that one and all the others. 

"Alright then we'll use that one" 

"Okay now that we have that down we have to look at the designs. Do you want a modern-looking wedding dress or something more classical?" 

"oh no...Not more decisions"   
Sakura whined. Tomoyo sighed, 

"Sakura choose" 

"Do I have to?"   
"Yes!" 

"Fine, let's go with classical" 

"Good choice I think classical will suit you better and--" 

"Ms. Daidouji, Meiling Li's here and wants to talk to you. Should I tell her that you're busy at the moment?"   
Sakura's eyes lit up, 

"Meiling's here?!"   
Tomoyo giggled, she expected this reaction. 

"Tell Ms. Li to come in"   
She said to the women. Shortly afterwards, Meiling appeared and pretended to be surprised to see Sakura in there. 

"Sakura!"   
She said as she walked up to her and hugged her. Sakura laughed and hugged her back, 

"I missed you so much! I was going to call you later on today but I won't have to anymore"   
Meiling smiled, 

"I guess so"   
She turned to look at Tomoyo, who was also smiling at the little reunion, 

"I came to apologize about yesterday. Sorry we couldn't make it."   
Tomoyo shook her head, 

"It's okay I understand"   
"What happened yesterday?"   
Sakura asked. Meiling looked at her unsure and Tomoyo looked hesitant. This only added more to her growing curiosity. 

"I ummm...invited Meiling and Syaoran over for dinner but they didn't show up." 

Tomoyo answered. She saw the flicker in Sakura's eyes at the mention of Syaoran's name. 

"Oh"   
Sakura said in return. Meiling looked at Sakura from the corner of her eyes and then turned to talk to Tomoyo. 

"I called him at his office that afternoon and told him about the dinner. He said okay but then that afternoon he called to tell me he wouldn't be able to make it. He mentioned having to finish some important papers."   
Tomoyo let out a sigh as she took a seat on a nearby chair. 

"Meiling you have to get through that thick head of his. He's working way too much. He doesn't seem to care about what happens to his body"   
Sakura pretended to be looking at a bunch of bridal designs but she could hear every word of their conversation. 

"I've tried. Right now he has this horrible cold and yet no matter how hard I try he won't stay home and rest. He insists it'll go away soon and that he can't afford to miss one day at the office. That's only worsened his condition though. Even Lacy has called me and expressed her concern for him" 

Sakura bit her lip. What was Syaoran doing to himself? She remembered when they were together he never had a problem with taking a day off. 

"Since when has he...become like this?"   
Sakura asked curiously as she looked up from the big book she was looking at. Meiling and Tomoyo froze and looked at her and then at each other. 

"Well...maybe 2 years?"   
Meiling answered a bit unsure. Tomoyo nodded, 

"Yeah, around that time. Li Corporation is now riding the high wave but at Syaoran's expense. He's been giving the company his all. All of his focus and time goes towards it" 

Sakura hesitated, she didn't know whether to say the next comment of not but thought she should, 

"Well, doesn't he have a girlfriend or someone to uhh...stop him or something?"   
Meiling let out a sarcastic laugh, 

"_What_ girlfriend? Syaoran doesn't even _look_ at a women unless he truly has to." 

"What about...his assistant? I bet _she_ distract him from work once in while"   
Sakura had heard from Lacy that in the past, Syaoran had always looked for young attractive assistants. Meiling began to laugh yet again. 

"He had this one assistant but after she stopped doing her job and started focusing mostly on flirting with him he fired her. Lacy has been his assistant for the last couple of years." 

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. From what she was hearing, Syaoran had changed dramatically. Especially after she left Japan. 

"He's changed a lot...believe it or not Sakura"   
Meiling said softly as she looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura remained silent. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged glances once again and Meiling got up from her seat.   
"Well, I better get going. It was nice to see you two. I'll see you around Sakura"   
Meiling said cheerfully as she walked towards the door. 

"Are you okay? You look pensive"   
Tomoyo asked Sakura once Meiling left the room. She tried to keep a straight face. Her plan had worked like a charm. It was obvious Sakura still loved Syaoran. 

"Tomoyo what happened to him? Why did he suddenly change?"   
Sakura asked, that question had been bothering her and wouldn't leave her alone unless she asked. 

"He lost you. That's what happened"   
Tomoyo answered as she stood next to Sakura and started flipping through the bridal designs. 

"Why is he holding on for so long though? Once a player always a player right?" 

Tomoyo frowned, 

"I don't know you tell me...or did you forget what Larry did to you"   
There was a bit of a snappy tone in her voice. She didn't like the fact that Sakura was insinuating that Syaoran would never change. He had and now he was suffering because of her. Sakura gave Tomoyo a slightly annoyed look, 

"Larry's different. He was there for me after what Syaoran did. He helped me get through it all and gave me a shoulder to cry on during the months after the breakup" 

"Well of course he was there, it wasn't like the rest of us could have! Or did you forget that the morning after you decided to pack your bags and leave!" 

Tomoyo's voice rose in volume as she looked at Sakura. It was obvious that she too had been hurt by Sakura's sudden decision to move away. Sakura sighed and tore her eyes away from the book. 

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I just needed to get away. Larry's a good guy, he's proved it to me these past years...which is more than I can say about Syaoran"   
Tomoyo let out a groan, 

"When you left he took that as a sign that you hated him and never wanted to see him again! If you had stuck around he probably would've tried everything to make you understand he had made a mistake" 

"Tomoyo please let's not go into this right now. I'm going to marry Larry enough said. Syaoran and I just weren't meant to be"   
Tomoyo let out a frustrated sigh as she walked to her desk to grab another book. 

"You don't know how wrong you are"   
She muttered. 

"You said something?"   
Sakura asked cluelessly. She hadn't heard her last statement. Tomoyo turned to look at her and shook her head, 

"No, nothing at all" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran had been flipping through a few files when a sudden fit of coughs shook his body. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip to calm his throat. He felt a bit lightheaded but dismissed it. He had more important things to do. 

"Syaoran you should go home you need to rest"   
Lacy said worriedly as she popped her head into his office. Syaoran shook his head stubbornly. 

"I'm alright just a small cough" 

"It doesn't sound small to me"   
"I'm fine alright?"   
Syaoran snapped coldly. Lacy became silent and walked out of the office. Oh well, she had tried...again. Once Lacy disappeared Syaoran rested his head back and closed his eyes. He loosened his tie a bit in discomfort. The room felt as if somebody had suddenly turned on the heater. Shrugging the feeling off he turned back to the task at hand. He wasn't going to stay home and relax. Doing that made his mind wander which was something he didn't want it to do. 

It couldn't be helped though. Even with his attempts to forget Sakura he couldn't. Her smile was forever embedded in his memory. Out of all days today he couldn't stop thinking of her. Reaching into his pocket he removed a white envelope. He opened it to reveal a single white card with a delicate silver-colored script on it. It was a wedding invitation without a doubt. He read it over and over again, not wanting to believe what he saw. 

'She's getting married...to Larry' 

He though bitterly as he shoved the paper back into his pocket. He noticed the invitation addressed to Meiling ontop of her dresser that morning when he checked to see if she was awake. On his way out of her room, the name "Sakura Kinomoto" stood out like a sore thumb. Grabbing the envelope, he placed it in his pocket and rushed out the apartment. There was one thing that was bothering him though. How could Sakura get back with Larry and yet she had refused to forgive Syaoran? 

"What's the use, I shouldn't even care"   
Syaoran muttered to himself in annoyance as he went back to his work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura walked through the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the feel of the spring air on her face. It was a bit past seven and the sun had begun to fall, giving the sky a warm orange glow. She had spent the whole day on planning her wedding and was finally glad to have some time off. She stopped walking once she was in front of an all too familiar building. Looking up at it and reading the comforting golden letter that read _Li Corporation_ brought a smile to her face. This place held so many memories for her, both good and bad. Sakura hesitated a bit. Should she go in? She wanted to say hi to a couple of old friends but then again...what if Syaoran was there? 

'You're going to see him eventually, might as well get over it' 

She said to herself. A wave of nervousness overtook her body and she bit her lip. 

'Its late maybe some of the workers already left. The company's going to close anyway so there really is no point in going in at the moment.' 

She said to herself as she took a step back. 

'I'll come tomorrow' 

Sakura said as she turned towards the street. She looked left and right and noticed a black car coming out of the Li corporation parking lot. It didn't have its turning signal on so it was probably going to head straight. Since it looked safe enough to cross she went ahead but she had only taken two steps on the road when a loud screech filled her ears and she looked up in time to see the same black car just inches away from her. In a panic attack to quickly get out of its way, she ended up slightly twisting her ankle and falling to the ground as a result. The car managed to stop in time and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. A door opened and a string of apologies flooded out before she even saw the driver. His voice sounded a bit hoarse so she couldn't make out all that he was saying. 

"It's okay really, I'm not hurt"   
She said politely as she stood up with a little help of the man. She pushed her hair back and smiled up at him. Her smiled suddenly dropped when she realized who it was. 

"Syaoran"   
She said, not being able to hide the surprise in the tone of her voice. Syaoran was staring at her equally surprised but kept his hand on her arm. He cleared his throat, 

"Sakura, I-I-I'm sorry I could've swore I didn't see anybody there. I had my turning signal on and the road looked clear to me."   
Sakura gave Syaoran a questioning glance. 

"Are you sure? Because I saw your car and your signal wasn't on at all"   
Syaoran looked at her a bit confused and dazed,   
"I thought I had it on...I'm really--" 

"Syaoran!!"   
Sakura called out as she took hold of his hand. He looked like he was about to fall over. 

"Are you drunk or something?!"   
She asked, making sure he heard the disapproval in her voice. Syaoran shook his head, 

"No, I'm n--" 

He was suddenly hit with a coughing attack that was so strong Sakura couldn't help but wince.   
"You're sick aren't you?"   
She asked in a tender voice as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe that the dull, bloodshot amber orbs that she was staring into at the moment were the same ones that had sparkled with life in the past. The same ones she had once fallen in love with. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just want to know if you're okay since I saw you fall"   
Sakura waved her hand nonchalantly. 

"I'm fine. I just panicked and fell that's all, nothing big"   
She placed her hand on his forehead and was shocked to find it burning up and a thin layer of perspiration on his hair line. 

"Syaoran you have a fever no wonder you didn't see me, you're probably delusional !"   
Syaoran couldn't help but smile, 

"Does that mean I'm dreaming you up right now?"   
Sakura frowned, 

"Now's not a time for jokes, we've got to get you home and in bed this instant" 

"Seriously Sakura I'm fine don't worry"   
"No, you're not fine now get back in the car"   
She gave him a stern look as she pointed to the car, Syaoran sighed, he was tired and didn't have the strength to argue. 

"No no no, you're not driving. We don't want anymore accidents"   
Sakura said as she quickly grabbed hold of his arm and directed him to the passengers seat. 

"But then who's gonna--" 

"I'll drive"   
Sakura said as she took his keys from his hands. Once he was seated Sakura closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. Sliding into the drivers seat, she turned on the car and sighed. 

'What are you doing this to yourself Syaoran?' 

She couldn't help but wonder as she began driving him home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After lying Syaoran down on his bed Sakura walked out into the kitchen. She filled a pot with water and placed it over the stove. Her eyes rested on the table where some medicine stood along with a note. 

"Syaoran, please take this medicine. It'll help you get better. Love, Meiling"   
Sakura read with a smile on her face. Thank god Meiling had bought some medicine or else she would have had to run to the pharmacy. Walking back to Syaoran's room with the medicine in hand, she made a stop at the bathroom and opened the cabinet behind the mirror. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Syaoran hadn't rearranged anything since she had left so finding things wasn't going to be too difficult. 

"Sakura you really don't have to do all of this I'll be fi--" 

"Hush Syaoran, open your mouth"   
Syaoran obeyed silently and opened his mouth. Sakura placed the thermometer underneath his tongue. They remained silent until a beep went off. Syaoran removed the thermometer and gave it to her. 

"I'm serious Sakura, you probably have more important things to do than--" 

"geez Syaoran you're burning up!!"   
Sakura exclaimed as she looked down at the thermometer. She gave him a small glare,   
"That's it no more talking. I'm not going anywhere." 

She took out a small measuring cup and measured the right amount of medicine. 

"Here, drink this up"   
She said as she handed it to him. Syaoran simply nodded and gulped it down. By the look on his face, Sakura could tell that the medicine was not the best tasting thing in the world. 

"Now go to sleep, I'll come and check on you later" 

Syaoran smiled at her gratefully as he laid back down on his bed. Sakura walked out and into the kitchen. She looked inside the fridge and began laying out the ingredients she would need to make chicken soup. She closed it and placed the contents on the table. Taking a seat on a nearby chair she let out a sigh, who would've thought that she'd be in her ex-boyfriend's house taking care of him? If Larry ever found out he'd kill her for sure. Sakura frowned, that reminded her that he was going to call her that night. Taking out her cell phone Sakura dialed Tomoyo's number. 

"Tomoyo can you please do me a favor?"   
Sakura asked pleadingly to her best friend once she came on the line. 

"Larry's going to call me tonight but I'm not sure what time I'll be getting back home. When he calls just tell him that I'm sleeping and that I'll call him back tomorrow" 

She smiled once Tomoyo agreed, 

"thanks, you're the best. It's just that Syaoran's sick and since Meiling's not here I'm--"   
She let out a nervous laugh when Tomoyo asked the one question she knew was coming, 

"I'm at ummm....Syaoran's apartment"   
She answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As soon as Tomoyo hung up a squeal escaped her lips and she jumped up in excitement. 

"What is it what is it?"   
Meiling asked eagerly. She had stopped by Tomoyo's apartment to chat. 

"Why the excitement honey?"   
Eriol asked as he took hold of her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. 

"Well, Sakura just called to tell me that Larry's going to call tonight...and to tell him she's sleeping!" 

"What's the big deal then? She doesn't want to talk to him?"   
Meiling asked. Tomoyo shook her head, her smile only widening, 

"She's with Syaoran...in his apartment!!" 

Meiling nearly fell off the couch once receiving this bit of news, 

"are you serious!? This is just great!!" 

"I know it's excellent!!" 

"oooh! I wanna know what they're up to!"   
"me too I'm dying here! It's so kawaii though, she's taking care of him!!"   
"I can't go home yet! If I go she'll leave!"   
"You're _definitely_ not going home yet!!"   
Eriol let out a sigh as he shut his eyes and rested his head back as Tomoyo and Meiling continued talking on and on. 

"Women"   
He muttered silently. It was going to be a _long_ night. 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: see? That's can't really be considered a cliffy now can it? it's not THAT bad ^^;; well, next chapter will be out in two weeks! I WON'T forget this time!! 

Evil Starrie: At least she finished this fic 2 days before school began. If she hadn't these chapters would be coming out once every...three months!!! 

Starrie: *glare* oh shut up you. anywho, I'd like to thank the following reviewers for their reviews!!! I had written comments for most of you but just as i finished the last one my computer froze and erased everything!! *sob* I'm running late so I'mma just have to upload it like this -.-;; 

Thank You:

Bloodythorns   
S.t.a.r.C.a.r.d   
~*lilrubydevil*~   
BabyWolfGurl   
MeMe   
Season Sweetheart   
Sincerity Angel   
ChErRiBlOsSoM xO   
blackstar03   
Crazy-cherry   
emeraldz   
LiL DuDeTE   
Diane   
Angela   
Stargirl-rebels   
MoshiMoshiQueen   
Crystal jade2   
Sparkling_Aura   
Allah   
Bishlov   
Aries   
DaRkAnGeL203   
hOW CaN u dO tHaT?!   
Light in the Darkness   
oldestof3   
Lyeza   
ChErRi)*(DrEaMeR   
Lilangelwitluv   
wishingfoyou   
demi-kaijuu   
blissful trinity   
AZnDrEaMeR1788   
Mondy   
Silver Moon Dreamer   
Goddess of the starz   
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo   
Flame Aura   
Red-Emerald   
crazu azm amgel   
Astassy Sukako   
Cam   
dangerous-beans   
Yue's Lady   
chibi-san   
nicole   
Carmela-chan   
xXsUgRcrAzEXx   
sakura-rika-nonaka   
S*I*T*A   
Azmeir   
Devils Sanctuary   
Liz   
Goddess of Destiny   
cherry blossom   
spectrangel   
cherryblossomsakura2111   
Onigiri Momoko   
Final Fantasy Princess   
SHaRoN   
SweetBabyGurl   
MimiGhost   
Eternal fire1   
cherriwolf   
AnimeObsession Fantasy   
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL   
SaKuRa LoVa   
Ccslover   
Kawaii-Cherry Wolf   
Xiao Mei[Mei-Chan]   
Aznneptune   
Heart of Night   
kawaiitenshisakura   
Chico21   
Geminikika1   
Devil Wench   
Camellia   
Enchantress Azure 


	16. Chapter 3: Disturbing Dream

Starrie: Senior year is a BITCH!!! I'll be a walking zombie come graduation time!! >. 

Final Fantasy Princess: -eyes dull- Uhh.. I think I'm already one. I hate school! I have no time to think about my fics or anything.. -pretends to faint and falls on the floor- 

Starrie: *nods* me too. it's a lie i tell ya! junior year is NOT your hardest year! hell, it was the EASIEST!! senior year is the killer!! anywho, hey everyone! ^^ sorry for not updating sooner, i've been really busy with school i have no time!! 

Final Fantasy Princess: It is a lie.. Freshmen year is the easiest! I swear... Anyways... I thought you finished the chapters a while ago? You could've just updated... -coughs- Or were you lazy? Five minutes to update for your precious fans? 

Starrie: *glare* ACTUALLY *goes into pointing-finger-mode* It's NOT that easy!! I have to get down everyone's email address down and separate the new ones from old ones and then place 'em in alphabetical order and then upload the chapter and then separate my emailing list into two b/c not everyone can fit in one email and...*sigh* it's a looooong process that's worth it in the end. so it's NOT just 5 minutes! *sticks tongue out* 

Final Fantasy Princess: Ahh that's what I have to do.. I still haven't updated yet. -hides- 

Starrie: why youuuuu...YOU said you were gonna update back in JULY!! you have no right to criticize me ^.^ anywho, just to save everyone else our could-continue-on-forever quarrls, shall we go to the fic? 

Final Fantasy Princess: -mutters- To be exact, it was the end of August. Now you can present your fic. -pokes Starrie- Bwahahahaha 

Starrie: *glares cuz she hates being poked* die you tall person you...power to us small people! ^^;; anywho, yes here's the 3rd chapter! please read and review! afterwards, go read Final Fantasy Princess fics and bug her so she can FINALLY update! *hint* *hint* 

Final Fantasy Princess: -pokes harder- POWER TO THE TALL PEOPLE! WHO CAN ACTUALLY FEEL THE GOOD WEATHER! -evil laugh- And please enjoy the 3rd chappie! ^_^ Don't forget to review! See ya! ^_^ 

Starrie: lmao....well, at least we don't feel the peircing cold weather down here!!!! so yeah people, bai! ^.~ 

Final Fantasy Princess: -chokes Starrie and waves for a second- Bye! -evil laugh is heard as the chapter begins- 

Starrie: *waves bye while being choked* 

Note: Thank you everyone who told me about the little blunder I made at the beginning ^^;; I was so tired and in a rush to post the fic I forgot I had copy and pasted it twice. Lol no wonder when i saw it i thought it looked too long...I wondered why but didn't check it. stupid me ne? ^.~ anywho, for those of you who say/think this isn't gonna be S+S all i can say is, please don't judge...YET! you can do all your judging at the end but until then, i'd appreciate it if you'd hold back. not that i wanna be mean but it pisses me off when people make assumptions, especially about something that's unclear yet. I know the ending and in my opinion it's the best ending for this fic. You'll find out soon. All you have to do is trust in me a bit. Have I EVER given you guys a fic you hated?!?!? 

Back to Your Heart   
Chapter 3: Disturbing Dream 

It was late and Darkness had already settled in when Syaoran re-opened his eyes. The tantalizing smell of food lingered around him. He could hear the soft murmur of a television and thought it must have been Meiling. He shifted in his bed; ready to go back to sleep when he suddenly shot up. 

"Wait a minute, is Sakura really here or am I imagining it?" 

He asked himself. Throwing the covers aside he got up and walked into the livingroom. Sure enough, sitting on the couch watching the evening news was Sakura. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Up already I see? You must be hungry"   
she got up from where she was sitting. 

"I'll bring you some soup, take a seat and relax" 

Afterwards she disappeared into the kitchen. Syaoran couldn't stop staring at the direction of the kitchen. It hadn't been an illusion afterall. Sakura was really back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura had been washing some dishes silently while Syaoran sat at the kitchen table fidgeting nervously with the place mat. He took in a deep breath and cleared his throat, 

"I uhh...saw the wedding invitation you sent to Meiling. Congratulations."   
There, he said it. Sakura turned off the water and dried her hands off. She walked to the table and took a seat across from her. She felt like apologizing but wasn't sure for what. 

"I wanted to send one to you too but I thought it'd be best if I talked to you before hand" 

"Talk about what? You going to marry Larry, end of story" 

"Syaoran please understand, Larry is not a bad guy" 

"That's not what you said a couple of years back"   
"Syaoran, people change" 

"So why didn't you believe me when I told you _I_ changed?" 

Sakura hesitated, 

"I believe you changed...I just didn't back then. During our time in France Larry proved to me that people really do change"   
Sakura looked at him pleadingly and took hold of his hands, 

"Syaoran I'm sorry I realized that you were telling me the truth, you have changed"   
"it's a little too late for that Sakura"   
Syaoran answered as he withdrew his hands from hers. Sakura nodded silently as she too moved her hand back. 

"I'm sorry for what I did. I wish I had never made that stupid bet...I'm sure things would have been different right now if I hadn't made that bed" 

Sakura shook her head, 

"Don't be sorry. Things happen for a reason" 

Syaoran chuckled, 

"You still believe in that huh?"   
Sakura nodded, 

"Whenever something bad happens I always remind myself of that. It's the one thing that keeps me going. I'm a big believer in fate" 

Syaoran looked at Sakura and nodded, taking in all of this information, a smile formed on his lips, 

"So that means, if for some weird reason you don't marry Larry and instead we end up getting married it was fate?"   
Sakura laughed, 

"That seems very unlikely but yes. And it would also mean that we're meant for each other" 

Syaoran winked at her, 

"In that case I have my fingers crossed"   
Sakura blushed a deep scarlet and kicked him lightly on his shin. 

"ow! What was that for?"   
Syaoran asked as he pretended to look like in pain, Sakura laughed, 

"Don't get your hopes up"   
She said as she got up to retrieve Syaoran's medicine. She came back and handed it to him. 

"Meiling called while you were sleeping and said she's not coming home tonight" 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, 

"I'm not surprised. She's probably going out with her boyfriend and crashing at his place later" 

He drank his medicine and scrunched up his face as he put the measuring cup back ontop of the table. 

"That thing tastes awful!"   
Sakura giggled, 

"Meiling bought it for you" 

"oh...no wonder" 

He answered flatly. He looked at the time and was surprised it was a quarter to twelve. Sakura let out a yawn as she took the cup and rinsed it out with water. 

"Thank you for everything Sakura. You should get going home though, it's late"   
Sakura shook her head and made a dash for Syaoran's car key. 

"Nu-uh you're not driving. That medication's going to make you sleepy. I'll take a cab home"   
"Hell no, I don't want you taking a cab at this hour." 

"Then how do you suggest I get home?"   
Syaoran stole the keys from her hands and hung it back up. 

"Simple, you're not going home. You'll sleep in Meiling's room" 

Sakura looked reluctant, 

"Do you think she'll mind?"   
Syaoran shook his head, 

"Nope. She's not coming home tonight remember?"   
"oh right" 

"So what do you say?" 

"Alright I guess. I'll call Tomoyo and tell her then" 

"Okay then. Good night Sakura"   
Syaoran waved at her and headed towards his room. 

"Night"   
Sakura said as she picked up the phone... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He was kissing her. Sakura couldn't believe it. She froze as soon as she felt his lips brush against hers. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. Allowing her eyes to close, Sakura gave into the kiss and tightened her arms around his neck. Her heart was pounding so loudly she wondered if Syaoran could hear it. She didn't know when it had all begun. All she remembered was getting up in the middle of the night and going to the livingroom. Syaoran had woken up shortly and now here they were, making out. Her knees buckled and she fell down on the couch, Syaoran fell ontop of her but she wasn't aware of the weight he added ontop of her. The only thing on her mind was his soft lips on hers. There was no denying the fact that she had missed his kisses and the way he held her. She let out a shaky sigh as they parted and she stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. Those same eyes had haunted her every dream back in France. 

"I Love you"   
He whispered to her, somewhat breathless. She smiled and brought his head back down for another kiss. She loved the feeling of his lips. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a familiar figure in the background. She ignored it but after a few minutes, a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Opening here eyes she looked at the direction of the figure. 

"oh god...no....Larry!!" 

Letting out a gasp Sakura sat up in her bed. She looked around in alarm but Syaoran and Larry were nowhere to be seen. She wasn't even in the livingroom anymore. Sakura let out a small laugh as she laid back down on the bed. It had all been a dream. Her cheeks turned red as she recalled the dream. It had felt so real, even her heart was still racing! Someone knocked on her door, nearly causing her to fall off the bed, 

"y-yes?"   
She asked as she sat up. Meiling walked in with a smile on her face,   
"Hi Sakura! Syaoran's getting ready for work so I came to see if you were aw—Why are you blushing?" 

Sakura cleared her throat as she slipped into a pair of Syaoran's old slippers, 

"Nothing" 

Meiling laughed and looked at her slyly, 

"suuure...whatever you say."   
"Syaoran's going to work you say?"   
Sakura asked in attempt to change the topic. Meiling nodded. Sakura frowned and walked outside. Sure enough Syaoran was stuffing his laptop and a couple of files in his briefcase. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she realized it was the Daidouji Design briefcase she had given him during their trip to Hong Kong two years back. 

"Where are you going?"   
She asked as she walked up to him. Syaoran looked up at her and smiled, 

"To work of course"   
He cleared his throat and cursed himself when he voice came out raspy. Sakura shook her head and placed her hand on his forehead, 

"You have a slight fever"   
"It'll get better soon, don't worry"   
"That's what you said last time and it only got worse" 

"I have to go to work Sakura"   
"Do you have a meeting today?"   
"Yes"   
"Liar, no you don't."   
"Okay so maybe I don't"   
"You're not going to work Syaoran, end of story. I'm calling Lacy and telling her that you're taking the day off" 

Syaoran let out a sigh as he kicked off his shoes. There was no point in arguing, Sakura wasn't going to let him go. 

"Alright I'm going back to bed" 

He mumbled as he loosened his tie. 

"Nu-uh not so fast"   
Sakura said as she took hold of his hand and steered him towards the kitchen. Syaoran grimaced at what he knew was coming. 

"No Sakura please don't make me take that again"   
Sakura giggled, 

"Come on Syaoran, drink up"   
She said as she poured some medicine in the measuring cup. Letting out a sigh, Syaoran drank the awful tasting liquid. Meiling stood by the kitchen door trying to hold back a laugh. She marveled at the control Sakura had over her cousin. 

"You're gonna pay"   
Syaoran growled in a low raspy voice as he tossed the cup into the sink. Meiling shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Not if you don't get better"   
She answered sweetly as she walked away with a satisfied smile on her lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm sorry Larry, I was tired yesterday night"   
Sakura said into the phone. She let out a sigh as he mentioned talking to the caterer and the florists. 

"yeah, I'll do that sometime soon" 

An annoyed look crossed her face, 

"I can't do it now I'm busy!" 

She got up from her seat on the couch and began pacing, 

"Larry I-I-I'm just busy today okay? You shouldn't have made those appointments without telling me." 

Sakura realized that Meiling was in the livingroom at the moment and tried to calm down, 

"Larry, I don't want to fight with you okay? I'll talk to you later" 

Sakura let out a scoff, 

"What do you mean where I am? I'm at Tomoyo's house! You know what, I'm going to hang up. I didn't call to hear you yell" 

Sakura hung up Syaoran's phone and glared at it. Meiling looked at her friend in shock, 

"Sakura, you okay?"   
She asked, somewhat worried. Sakura turned to look at her and attempted to smile, 

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear all of that. It's just that Larry set up appointments with the caterer and florists for today and expects me to go and meet with them. He started yelling at me and saying that the wedding planning was my responsibility since he wasn't here and a whole bunch of crap"   
Meiling shook her head, she hated guys who did that. Sakura let out a laugh, 

"Then he started asking where I was calling from" 

Meiling looked at her in alarm, 

"You think he knows that you're calling from Syaoran's house?"   
Sakura shook her head and waved a hand as to dismiss it. 

"It doesn't come up in the caller ID so he has no way of knowing it"   
Meiling let out a sigh of relief, 

"oh okay, good" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Larry looked at his caller ID and pressed the back button until it came up to a specific number. He frowned; he knew it. Sakura had lied to him. Last time Tomoyo had called, the name "Daidouji" had come up on the caller ID and yet this time it came out private. Either Tomoyo had two lines in her apartment or Sakura hadn't told him the truth... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tomoyo came into Syaoran's apartment and looked relieved to find Sakura there.   
"I was hoping you were here! Come on let's get going we have a busy day"   
Sakura looked a bit puzzled, 

"What?"   
"We've got to make a stop at the cater to discuss the hors d'oeuvres, then we have to go by the florists and then by the boutique for your dress" 

"Tomoyo I can't go anywhere, I'm not leaving Syaoran"   
"you just go ahead, I'll stay home for the rest of the day and take care of him"   
Meiling said as she looked up from the book she was reading. Sakura looked reluctant, 

"It's just that...I want to stay here. You know, in case he wakes up or something. You know he only listens to me Meiling" 

As if on cue, Syaoran walked into the livingroom and took a seat on the couch, wrapped in his covers. He smiled at the group of girls, 

"tired of being in bed"   
He mumbled as he reached for the control and started channel surfing. Meiling looked at him and then turned to look at Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"I don't know, Sakura does have a point"   
"But Sakura it's really important that we go to the florist and the caterer today" 

"Tomoyo I can't go"   
"Why not?"   
Syaoran butted in. The three girls turned to look at him and then three pairs of eyes turned to look at Sakura, awaiting her answer. 

"Well...I don't want to leave you alone what if you need me?"   
Syaoran frowned, 

"Sakura, this is your wedding we're talking about. I don't want you to push things aside because of me" 

"I don't feel like dealing with wedding arrangements either"   
Sakura added as an extra excuse. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged glances and smiled. Things were going great. 

"Oh and that reminds me Sakura, I talked to the florist today and she said something about a lot of roses for the wedding? She told me Larry said that roses were your favorite flower so you're using them for your wedding? She ordered like a thousand!"   
Sakura frowned as soon as she heard this. Why on earth did Larry think she chose late April for their wedding?! 

"Roses for late April? Why don't you use Cherryblossoms? I thought _they_ were your favorites" 

Syaoran remarked, saying what everyone had been thinking. Sakura nodded sadly, 

"yeah...I uhh...guess he forgot"   
She answered softly as she turned to look outside the window. 

First Larry had made it an inside wedding without telling her and now roses. The reason she had chosen this season for her wedding had been because of the cherryblossoms and now she wouldn't even have that. 

"Sakura"   
Syaoran said softly as he took hold of her hand and led her to take a seat next to him, 

"You should have told him"   
He said in a soft soothing voice, as if reading her mind. He could tell that she was in the verge of tears. Sakura sniffled and nodded. 

"You're right I should have said something to him" 

"Well, I can deal with the florist and cater for you Sakura. Why don't we take you home and get you into fresh new cloths and then stop by the boutique for a couple of hours to work on your dress" 

Sakura thought about Tomoyo's offer and was about to turn it down but Syaoran spoke up, 

"Please go Sakura. I don't want to feel like I'm preventing you from planning your wedding. You can stop by tonight if you want"   
Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled at him, 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"   
"Yes, I'll be fine. Plus I have Meiling here with me. Now go and plan your wedding" 

Sakura's smile widened and she hugged him, 

"Okay I'll see you later then"   
She turned to Meiling and hugged her too, 

"I'll come back later" 

Meiling laughed, 

"Okay, I'll take care of him don't worry"   
Sakura nodded as she walked out of the apartment. Once she disappeared Meiling turned to look at Syaoran and smiled at him knowingly. 

"What?"   
Syaoran asked. Meiling just shrugged and got up, leaving her cousin behind in confusion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was late in the afternoon as Sakura stood in front of a mirror wearing what was now starting to resemble a wedding dress. 

"It's looking incredible Tomoyo"   
Sakura said as she stared at herself in the three-way mirror. Tomoyo beamed at the compliment as she put aside a couple of pins, 

"Why thank you! Only the best for my best friend!"   
She said cheerfully. Sakura's cell phone began to ring and the two women exchanged glances. 

"Pick it up for me Tomoyo?"   
"Sure"   
Tomoyo looked at the caller ID and realized it was Meiling. Her face went from happy to worry in almost an instant. 

"What's wrong?"   
Sakura asked in alarm as she turned to look at Tomoyo. She knew that she was talking to Meiling. Tomoyo silently handed the phone to Sakura. 

"Meiling what's wrong?" 

"Sakura, Syaoran's gotten really sick all of a sudden I don't know what happened. He was fine but his fever suddenly skyrocketed!" 

"I'll be there in a minute, don't worry"   
Sakura said to Meiling frantically into the phone as she immediately began to take off the wedding dress. She left it in a pile on the floor as she raced to put on her clothes, 

"let's go"   
She said to Tomoyo as she grabbed her purse and Tomoyo's car keys. Tomoyo nodded and followed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura looked down at the thermometer and sighed in relief. His fever was now under control. When she had arrived nearly 3 hours ago, his fever had been way above normal. She had been worried and even contemplated on taking him to the hospital. He seemed to be fine at the moment though. Sakura wrung a wash cloth with cold water and placed it over Syaoran's forehead gently. 

"He's okay now you guys"   
Sakura said with a smile, sensing the presence of her friends at the doorway. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at her and smiled sheepishly, 

"That's good to hear" 

"I agree. Sakura I'm expecting a call in half hour so I have to go back home"   
"Go then Tomoyo. Don't worry about me I'll head home in a few hours."   
Tomoyo nodded and left the apartment. Meiling let out an exhausted sigh from where she was standing, 

"Well, I'm going to sleep I'm so tired" 

"Okay good night"   
"wake me up if something happens"   
"I will" 

"okay, good night Sakura"   
Meiling then disappeared behind her door. Sakura let out a sigh as she put down the bin with water and dropped the washcloth in it. She gently pushed back a strand of Syaoran's hair and couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The dream she had the night before crossed her mind and she found herself blushing all over again. 

"That was a strange dream"   
She murmured softly to herself. A yawn escaped her lips and Sakura realized that she too was exhausted. Using her arms as a pillow, she rested her head on the bed and allowed herself to doze off... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes only to find his room pitch dark. Confused, he looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it read 3am. Shrugging it off he closed his eyes once more. His hands gently brushed over someone's arms. He turned around in alarm but calmed down once he saw it was Sakura. He smiled; she had stayed here with him the whole night. 

"Sakura wake up"   
He whispered as he nudged her gently. 

"huh? Oh Syaoran you're awake, how are you feeling?" 

"Better, thank you" 

She let out a yawn as she stood up. 

"I guess I fell asleep, sorry. I should be getting back home"   
"At this hour?" 

"Or I'll just crash in your livingroom if that's okay with you" 

"Sakura you can't sleep in the livingroom, it's uncomfortable"   
"Then where--" 

"Just lye down here, this bed is big enough" 

Sakura hesitated, 

"I don't think that'd be right Syaoran"   
"Sakura, I won't do anything to you I promise" 

"I know you won't but--" 

The scene from her dream re-played in her head and she was suddenly glad the room was dark. 

"Sakura please? I won't sleep well knowing that you're not going to be comfortable" 

Sakura yawned again and nodded. She was too tired to put up a fight. 

"alright"   
She said sleepily as she walked to the other side and slipped underneath the cover. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her pillow. The smell was so warm and welcoming...   
~*To Be Continued*~   
Starrie: well that's all folks! ^^ please review and tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up in 2-3 weeks. depends on my laziness ^^;;;; 


	17. Chapter 4: Is it Jealously?

Starrie: Hey everyone! As some of you probably noticed, i didn't send out the emails this time around. I've been very busy with college applications and all (ooh! And I finally got a job!! ^^) so that's why I haven't updated my fic. I wouldn't have had time to update this week too but Final Fantasy Princess (Brenda) is doing me a huge favor and updating it for me. So, Thanx bren!! ^.~ 

Back to Your Heart

Chapter 4: Is It...Jealousy?

__

"oh my god couldn't you have locked the door!? Have some decency!"  
Shrieked Meiling in surprise as she stood outside Syaoran's door. She had walked in to announce breakfast was ready and was surprised to find Syaoran asleep...with Sakura in his arms. Their eyes immediately flew open and both of them let out a shriek of surprise as they separated from their embrace. Syaoran, who had been more to the edge, fell to the ground and took all the sheets with him. Meiling began to crack up from the doorway as she watched Syaoran trying to get up and Sakura sitting ontop of the bed looking red as a tomato. 

"I-I-It's not that!"  
Syaoran said once he got up. Sakura got off the bed and nodded furiously. 

"He's right, nothing happened! See, we even got our clothes on!"  
Meiling couldn't stop laughing; it was all too hilarious. Tomoyo would love to hear about this.

"If you two want to go and get it on, by all means go ahead! At least make sure your door is locked!"

"But nothing happened!"  
Sakura and Syaoran yelled out simultaneously. Meiling just shrugged, insinuating she didn't believe them.

"Anyway, I made breakfast"

She walked away, still laughing. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and their blush deepened. 

"I'm sorry Sakura"  
"No, it's okay"  
Sakura said meekly as she tore her gaze away from him. He was shirtless and looking at him wasn't going to make her blush go away.

"let's uhh...go eat breakfast?"  
She said as she walked towards the door. 

"yeah, be there in a minute"  
Syaoran replied as he grabbed a nearby shirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I called Tomoyo up and told her you spent the night here. She said she'll stop by in half and hour with clean clothes for you. She said you guys had another busy day ahead of you"

Sakura was eating a slice of bagel and rolled her eyes at Meiling's comment. She placed her bagel on the table and took a sip of her coffee. 

"I hate this whole wedding planning thing, it's exhausting"

"Why doesn't Larry help you out with it?"  
Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Afterall, you're both getting married not just you"

"Syaoran has a point"  
Meiling added as she put down her orange juice. Sakura shrugged and tried to look as if it didn't matter to her,

"He's been very busy lately and he has helped. He set up the appointments with the people I'm meeting with and he's already told the caterer and florists what he wants. I just have to go and confirm everything"  
"What _he _wants?"  
Meiling repeated in disbelief,

"How about what _you_ want?"

"well yes, that too"  
Syaoran let out a laugh,

"Really? So you wanted roses for your wedding instead of cherryblossoms?"  
Sakura turned to look at him somewhat annoyed,

"It's not his fault okay? He's been busy lately and he probably just forgot"  
She snapped at him coldly. Syaoran was surprised by her response and put down his napkin,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you"  
He answered her. Wiping his mouth with his napkin he stood up,

"I'm feeling a lot better today, I'll be going off to work"

Meiling and Sakura nodded in response as Syaoran turned around and disappeared into his room. A wave of guilt passed through Sakura and her expression softened. She turned to look at Meiling who seemed to be ignoring her as she began loading up the dishwasher.

"You know, he didn't mean to upset you"  
Meiling said, breaking the silence. Sakura looked down at her hands, feeling bad about how she responded to Syaoran. 

"I know it's...just the way he said it"

"The way he said it...or the way you interpreted it?"  
Meiling asked as she turned to look at Sakura. 

"I don't know"  
Sakura answered truthfully with a sigh. Syaoran walked into the kitchen already dressed and ready to go off to work. It amazed Sakura how he could get ready so fast. 

"I'm leaving"  
He muttered as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

"Syaoran, wait!"  
Sakura called out as she stood up and walked over to him. To his surprise, she hugged him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you"  
She said with a smile as she parted away. She fixed his tie slightly,

"I'll go visit you during lunch time okay?"  
Syaoran nodded, not being able to make out a word due to his surprise in Sakura's attitude. Shutting the door Sakura walked back into the kitchen, putting her feeling of guilt behind her. Meiling giggled as she watched Sakura walk back into the kitchen smiling, 

"Are you say nothing happened last night"

She murmured jokingly as she shook her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh that dish tasted awful!"  
Tomoyo exclaimed as soon as they walked out of the caterer's restaurant. Sakura couldn't stop laughing at Tomoyo's expression. 

"I told you not to try it"  
"You're having that _thing_ for your wedding?"  
Sakura shrugged,

"Larry likes it"

"eeww! He has bad taste when it comes to food"

"I agree"

"Ugh and you have to kiss him when his breath is stinking and _eww!!"_

Tomoyo shrieked as she got goosebumps on her arms. 

"Make sure you have breath mints on you"

She said to Sakura as they got into the car. Sakura couldn't stop laughing,

"I'll make sure"  
She answered with a nod. 

"So now where to?"

"Can we stop by Tokyo palace?"

"Now _there's_ some good food"

"I agree. It's Syaoran's favorite place. We agreed to have lunch together so I want to surprise him by bringing him some food from there"

"aww...how sweet"

Tomoyo began to laugh,

"Meiling told me what happened this morning. So, how is he?"  
Sakura didn't get what Tomoyo was saying and turned to look at her in confusion.

"How is he in what?"  
Tomoyo giggled, 

"You know what I mean. How is he..."

She made a few gestures with her hands and sent Sakura in a blushing frenzy.

"I wouldn't know, nothing happened I swear!!"  
"That's not what I heard!!"  
"I had my clothes on when I woke up _nothing_ could've happened!!"  
"Sakura I'm your best friend, can't you trust me and tell me the truth?"  
Tomoyo asked in a tone that indicated that she was hurt. Sakura groaned as she slapped her forehead,

"I swear nothing happened! In case you forgot, I'm getting _married_ next month!"

"We're here!"

Tomoyo exclaimed sweetly, ignoring Sakura's last comment as she stopped in front of a restaurant. Sakura dropped the subject and got out of the car...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling picked up the phone for the hundredth time. She wasn't sure if her plan was a good idea. Tomoyo had said it would be okay but...what if it all backfired? It would only cause a bigger mess. 

'come on Meiling, you have to do this. Sakura needs a little push to realize that she still loves Syaoran'

She said to herself determinably as she began to dial a number. She held her breath as the phone began to ring. A familiar voice picked up at the other line. She inhaled sharply, well here goes nothing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hello?"  
Heather spoke again into the phone. She was about to hang up when Meiling's voice came on the other line. 

"Meiling...hi"

Heather said in surprise as she settled on her couch. 

__

"Heather, I'm calling because I want to ask for a big favor"

"Sure, what is it? You're in Hong Kong?"

__

"Actually...no, I'm in Japan. I wanted to know if you'd like to come here for a few weeks"

"I'd love to...but why?"

__

"Well, you see....Sakura's getting married in a few weeks"

"Really?! That's great, Sakura and Syaoran--"

__

"She's not marrying Syaoran...She's marrying some other guy"

"oh"

__

"Yeah...umm...well Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, and I want to get Sakura back together with Syaoran. _She'd be miserable if she married that other guy"_

"When did they break up? When they came to Hong Kong they looked so much in love"

__

"It's hard to explain over the phone, I'll explain it to you another day. 

"I'd like to help but what can I do?"

__

"If you come to Japan and you know, maybe start going out with Syaoran, it might make Sakura realize how much she loves Syaoran"

Heather was silent for a minute, 

"So you want me to go to Japan and make Sakura jealous?"

Meiling hesitated in answering,

__

"Yes"

Heather smiled; she was capable of doing that. 

"Count me in captain! Operation get Sakura and Syaoran together will soon go underway!"

She said giggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling had a mischievous grin on her face as she put the phone down. Sakura will definitely regret leaving Syaoran the moment she saw him with Heather...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura, you are the best"  
Syaoran declared in between bites. Sakura giggled as she watched him stuff his face. 

"Glad you liked my surprise"  
She said as she ate the last bite of her chicken before putting her plate aside. 

"It's the best surprise I've received in a while"  
Syaoran said with a smile as he stuffed the paper plates in a bag. He reached over to grab Sakura's plate when a sparkling gem caught his eye. He looked at her neck and was left breathless when he realized she still wore the necklace he once gave her. 

"You umm...still have it?"  
He asked as he pointed to her necklace. Sakura looked down at it and blushed,

"Yes, of course. I didn't have the heart to put it away. I had worn it for so long that once I took it off I felt empty without it. I just kept it on all this time, I hope you don't mind"  
Syaoran shook his head,

"I don't mind, I'm actually glad. It shows you don't hold any resentment towards what happened"

Sakura shook her head as she fidgeted with the necklace, 

"I don't hold any resentment against you Syaoran. It's too bad the way things ended between us but those months that I spent with you, I do treasure them believe it or not. I felt more alive in those months then I had in all my life. You brought me up when I was down"

She smiled at him softly,

"Remember how you once said that you learned to love because of me? I'm glad that I was at least able to do that"

"Sakura I..."

Syaoran hesitated; he wanted to tell her he loved her. What if she got upset though? He didn't want to upset her, not now when they were becoming friends again. 

"Yes?"  
Sakura asked, Syaoran looked at her and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, 

"I'm glad you came back to Japan"  
He finished as he stood up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(One week later)

Syaoran walked into his apartment and let out a laugh when he saw Eriol sitting on the couch

"They made you get out of work early too huh?"  
He asked as he took a seat next to him. Eriol nodded and let out a light chuckle,

"You know my Tomoyo. Since she just finished Sakura's wedding dress she wants all of us to see it"

"She already finished it? So fast?"  
"She's been working non-stop"

"great, you two came on time!!"  
Meiling said happily as she walked into the living room with a wide smile on her face. She sat next to Syaoran and let out a high pitched squeal.

"I can't wait to see her dress, she must look so pretty!"

"Are you all there?"  
Tomoyo called out from Meiling's room. 

"Yes we're all here now come out already!!"  
Meiling yelled back impatiently. Tomoyo let out a giggle, 

"Alright then, close your eyes!!"  
The three of them followed her instructions. They heard a few ruffles and Tomoyo giggling from excitement. 

"Okay open up your eyes"

Three pairs of eyes flew open at the same time. Meiling let out a gasp, 

"Oh...my...gosh it's gorgeous!! Tomoyo you're making my wedding dress!!!"

Meiling declared as she stared at Sakura in awe. She looked like a princess in her dress. Eriol looked at Sakura and smiled, 

"You look fantastic, it's as if you're about to go and walk down the aisle!"  
Sakura laughed, 

"Thanks Eriol, it's all because of Tomoyo though. Her designs are incredible"

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran who was speechless all this time. 

"Syaoran, what do you think?"  
She asked, unsure. She hoped he liked it. She didn't know why but it was his opinion that she valued most. Syaoran seemed to snap out of some sort of trance at the sound of her voice and smiled, 

"You look beautiful...like a true bride"

Sakura blushed as his comment,

"Thanks"  
She murmured as she fixed her veil slightly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Larry let out a frustrated groan as he slammed the phone down. It upset him that every time he tried to contact Sakura she was never home. Those few times where she actually called she'd stay on briefly and they always seemed to argue about something. 

"why the hell isn't she ever home, where the hell could she be?!"  
He asked himself impatiently as he paced around nervously. He knew that she had probably already seen Syaoran and that upset him. It made him uneasy not knowing what was going on in Tokyo. 

"That's it"

He muttered angrily as he grabbed the phone again and dialed the travel agencies phone number. 

"Can I get a ticket from Paris, France to Tokyo, Japan?"

He smiled as the women on the other line read to him the tickets that were available. 

"I'll take that one"  
He said with a satisfied look on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo had been explaining the intricate designs on Sakura's dress with the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it"  
Meiling promptly said as she leaped out of her seat and nearly tripped over Eriol. Meiling's high-pitched squeal filled the room the instant she opened the door. 

"Heather you came!"  
She said excitingly as she hugged the women at the door. Everyone turned to see the stunning tall women with jet-black straight hair and dazzling blue eyes enter the livingroom. 

"Surprise!"  
Heather said while giggling. She turned to look at Sakura and grinned,

"Hello Sakura. Meiling told me you were getting married, congratulations!"  
Sakura smiled back, somewhat uncomfortably,

"Thanks"  
She murmured softly.

"Hi Heather, I'm Tomoyo and this is my boyfriend Eriol"  
"Ah yes, Meiling told me about you two. It's nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise"

Eriol answered politely.

Syaoran stood up from his seat and walked over to his one-time girlfriend.

"Heather? I didn't know you were coming to Japan!"  
Heather smiled,

"It wasn't a sure thing. I had talked about it with Meiling and she said it'd be best if we surprised you"

Syaoran laughed, 

"Well, you certainly did surprise me"

He hugged her warmly,

"Welcome"  
He said as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes. Heather looked up at him, keeping her hands rested on his broad shoulders,

"Meiling told me you're single"

She said in a suggestive tone. Syaoran let out a nervous laugh,

"Meiling here doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut"

Syaoran said through clenched teeth as he briefly glanced at his cousin, who smiled sweetly in return. 

"Maybe I can change that"  
Heather whispered softly, causing Syaoran to blush. No one in the room had heard it. This is except Sakura. She had been standing just a few mere inches from them. Sakura cleared her throat, intentionally interrupting the little reunion.

"So where are you staying Heather?"  
She asked in an attempt to make conversation. Heather moved away from Syaoran and shrugged, 

"I'm not sure yet. There must be some good hotels around here. I'll just look around"

"A hotel? Why stay there when you can stay here?"  
Meiling butted in. 

"Meiling's right, why waste your money when you have friends"  
Tomoyo pointed out. 

"It doesn't make sense. Save that extra money for something better"  
Eriol added in agreement. Syaoran nodded,

"They're right you know, you can stay here."  
Heather looked at Syaoran hesitantly,

"I don't know, I don't want to be of an inconvenience"  
"Heather, stay here...please?"  
Syaoran asked as he took hold of her hands. Heather stared into his eyes, looking like she was about to say no when Syaoran made an exaggerated puppy-dog eyes sending her into a hysterics of laughter. 

"Fine I will, just as long as you stop making that face"

Syaoran laughed and hugged her again,

"I know how to get you every time"  
Sakura looked at the happily re-united pair in annoyance. 

"I have to get out of this dress, excuse me"  
She mumbled as she walked in-between them and stormed into Meiling's room. Syaoran looked down at the empty hallway in confusion,

"Is something wrong?"  
He asked, completely clueless. He wanted to go and ask Sakura if she alright but that would mean being disrespectful to his new guest Heather. She needed help bringing in her luggage.

"Tomoyo can you see what's wrong with her? I'm going to help Heather get settled"  
"sure!"  
Tomoyo said as she stood up from the couch and headed towards Meiling's room. As she passed by Meiling, both girls exchanged brief smiles. Their plan had worked like a charm.

~*To Be Continued*~

Starrie: I hope you all like the fic so far! Please don't forget to review!!! ^.^ 


	18. Chapter 5: False Assumptions

Starrie: *waves to everyone enthusiastically* hello!! Omg I feel like I haven't written in AGES!!! It's just life suddenly seems to be fast forwarding! o.O;; I haven't had a free weekend in nearly two months! it's been college visits EVERY weekend and tons of headaches -.-;; but thank you all for being so patiently and seeing this fic through, that means so much to me!! also, some of you forgot to thank Final Fantasy Princess for updating last time! Shame, shame, shame! ^.~ remember, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have read the fourth chapter! I feel she deserves a big thanks for her help and time. So come on everyone, a big thank you to Final fantasy princess!!!!! Because of her you guys got to read the last chapter or god-knows-when i would've gotten around to updating! And yes, i know I FINALLY updated! I decided that since I'm extra happy today cuz I'm FINALLY 17 (my b-day's today, wai!! ^.^)I might as well do something nice and give you all a present too!! ^^ so now we're all happy!! ^.^ (thank you for last chapter are on bottom of page) 

Back to Your Heart 

Chapter 5: False Assumptions   
  


She didn't want to feel this way, but the surge of jealousy that flowed through her body was something she couldn't control. Sakura shut her eyes tight in an attempt to wash the feeling away. 

"Syaoran I'm so glad you were next to me throughout the whole movie"   
Her eyes snapped open and glared at Heather. Okay so maybe she wasn't doing a good job at controlling her emotions. Then again, who could? Heather had spent the whole movie clutching onto Syaoran for dear life and burying her face in his shirt. 

"Did you enjoy the movie I picked?"   
Meiling asked as she looked at Sakura. Sakura tore her gaze from Syaoran and smiled at Meiling, 

'No I did not enjoy the movie, you know how I hate horror films!' 

She felt like screaming out. Instead she said, 

"Yes it was a good movie. I'm not too fond of horror films though" 

"I loved it!"   
Tomoyo declared excitingly while Eriol chuckled, 

"Honey, you love anything"   
He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Just as long as I'm with you"   
Tomoyo replied as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sakura smiled at the couple and then turned to look at Heather and Syaoran. 

'Let go of him already, the movie's over!' 

Sakura found herself thinking as she stared at the couple. They seemed to be in their own little world. 

"Did you like the movie Heather?"   
Sakura asked in her most calm voice. Heather stopped talking to Syaoran and looked at Sakura. She smiled and nodded, 

"With Syaoran near me I wasn't so scared" 

"I think you killed my arm"   
Syaoran said jokingly as he held up his right arm and mad it look limp. Heather giggled and flicked her long black hair back, 

"Sorry" 

Syaoran chuckled, 

"I'm kidding. I know how much you hate zombies" 

"It's a bit past midnight why don't we go get some ice cream before heading home?"   
Meiling suggested as she looked down at her watch. Everyone nodded in agreement except Sakura. 

"I'm kind of tired"   
She said to the group. Syaoran's eyes appeared worried and he stopped talking to Heather. 

"Wedding planning wearing you out?" 

Tomoyo asked sympathetically.   
"I guess" 

Sakura answered her. Tomoyo looked up at her boyfriend, 

"Eriol take us home then"   
"No it's okay Tomoyo. I'll take a cab back to the apartment, I don't want to ruin your night"   
"It's okay Sakura, I'm kind of tired too"   
"A-A-Are you sure? I don't want you to go home just because I want to"   
"I'm sure, now let's get going"   
Sakura turned to look at Meiling, Syaoran and Heather and did her best to smile, 

"bye guys"   
She said with a small wave before she turned to walk towards Eriol's car. Syaoran stood there in confusion, 

"Sakura's been acting strange lately"   
He murmured softly as he watched her get into Eriol's car. 

"It's just all the pressure she's under"   
Tomoyo answered. It was times like these that she thanked god for making guys so oblivious. (SN: ^.^;;) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura lied down on her bed staring into the darkness that engulfed her. She let out a long sigh and turned to her side. Sleeping was nearly impossible lately. 

"What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be feeling this way!"   
She said to herself in frustration as she brought her fist down on the mattress. She wasn't used to feeling jealous and the fact that this emotion was directed towards Heather made things worse. Heather hadn't done anything to her, plus if there was one thing she should feel it should be happiness. Afterall this girl seemed to have made Syaoran's life better since she came. He seemed happy with her presence. 

"You're getting married, remember that."   
She repeated it to herself over and over again, as if trying to convince herself. It wasn't right to deprive Syaoran of a love life when she herself was about to settle down. Plus if Syaoran was going to be with a girl she preferred Heather than some stranger. Afterall they had a history and it showed that she cared for him deeply. The words, 

_You have to let go..._

Rang over and over again in her head as she drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Happy to relax?"   
Tomoyo asked while giggling as she watched Sakura sip some tea. She nodded gratefully in response as she put her teacup back on the coffee table. 

"I haven't relaxed since I stepped foot in Japan" 

"Well, at least all the planning is over. We actually finished earlier then expected" 

"Larry will be happy to hear that"   
Tomoyo frowned, 

"Sakura I never asked you this before but, what made you give him a second chance?"   
Sakura stared at her best friend and smiled, 

"Why did you give Eriol a second chance?"   
"Because I love him and my life felt empty without him" 

"There you go, you've got your answer" 

"Are you sure that is what you feel?"   
"Yes Tomoyo, I'm sure about my feelings"   
Sakura answered, somewhat sternly. She hated the fact that Tomoyo was questioning the love she had for her husband-to-be. 

"Then why have you been acting so weird lately? Sakura I'm not stupid, I see those looks you give Heather whenever you see her with Syaoran. Remember when we saw them at the mall a few days ago? You looked like you would explode" 

"I don't know what you're talking about"   
Sakura said innocently as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. 

"Sakura let's cut to the chase, you're jealous" 

"W-W-What!? No of course not!"   
"Then what else explains those dirty looks you've been giving Heather lately?!" 

"I-I-I don't give her dirty looks! I've just been in so much stress lately that it makes me irritable!" 

Tomoyo let out a giggle, 

"Fine I'll let it go. I just want you to have this one thing in mind. If you're feeling jealousy, don't you think your heart's trying to tell you something? It's not too late to turn back Sakura, but it will be too late the day you walk down that aisle. Like that famous quote says, don't settle for the one you can live with, settle for the one you can't live _without_." 

The doorbell ran and Tomoyo got up from her spot. 

"I'll get it"   
She murmured as she headed towards the door. While she was getting up Sakura exhaled sharply. 

"I'm _not_ jealous" 

She mumbled stubbornly with her arms crossed in front of her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo and smiled. 

"Syaoran! You're the least person I expected, come in!"   
Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise as she ushered him inside her apartment. 

"Thanks, I wanted to stop by to ask Sakura for a favor" 

"She's in the livingroom, go right in" 

Syaoran smiled at her gratefully as he walked towards the livingroom. 

"Sakura look whose here!"   
Tomoyo said as she walked into the livingroom along with Syaoran. Sakura looked up from her seat and looked equally surprise to see Syaoran standing by the doorway. 

"Hi Syaoran!"   
She said as she got up from her set to hug him. Syaoran returned the hug and then took a seat next to her. 

"Sakura I wanted to ask you for a small favor" 

"Sure what is it?"   
"well umm..."   
Syaoran suddenly became really nervous and ran one hand through his hair. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. He still had that habit. 

"This Friday there's going to be a party held for the corporation. It's in honor of how good the company has done in the past two years" 

"Party?"   
Tomoyo asked, suddenly perking up. She smiled cheekily, 

"Don't you need a date?"   
Syaoran shot Tomoyo a small glare and then turned to look back at Sakura.   
"Well Tomoyo just ruined it all but yes, I need a date for that night. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me" 

Sakura stared at Syaoran, speechless. He had asked her! Not Heather...but her! 

"I'm...guessing that's a no?"   
Syaoran asked as he stared at her emotionless expression. 

"No!—I mean yes—I mean No!" 

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at Sakura as if she had lost her mind. 

"huh?"   
Syaoran asked in complete confusion. Sakura let out a laugh at his expression. 

"I mean No I did not mean that and yes I will go with you" 

A wide smile spread across Syaoran's face. 

"Great, for a minute there I was scared! I thought I was losing my charm"   
He said jokingly. He turned to look at Tomoyo. 

"If Sakura had said no you would've been the next girl to ask on my list" 

Tomoyo giggled and raised an eyebrow. 

"How many have you asked?"   
"Well first I asked Heather but she was busy that day. Then I asked Meiling but it was her first anniversary with her boyfriend so she also said no. Then I thought of Sakura and I was thinking, oh god please let her say yes!" 

Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh, she should've known. He had asked Heather _first_. Just for that she wanted to say, 

'Sorry I changed my mind, the answer is no I don't want to go' 

That would've been mean though and she wasn't the type to go back on her words. She had already said yes. Syaoran turned to smile at Sakura and took her hands into his. 

"Plus we haven't done anything together in such a long time" 

Sakura smiled at Syaroan's comment and mustered up a smile, 

"True" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sakura...that dress is perfect"   
Tomoyo gasped as she stepped away, admiring her work. Sakura was a wearing a long spaghetti-strapped cream colored dress. It dipped a little in the front and strings were criss-crossed across the back. The ends of her hair were curled in and spilled gracefully along her back. 

"That necklace goes well with whatever you wear"   
Tomoyo pointed out with a smile. Sakura turned to look at the mirror and touched the diamond that rested serenely on her neck. 

"You're right, it doe--" 

"we're here!"   
Meiling yelled out as she burst through Tomoyo's door, giggling. Syaroan appeared behind her and let out a sigh, 

"Sorry girls, she wouldn't stay behind"   
Tomoyo and Sakura laughed, 

"It's okay we know Mei--" 

"_Aah!!! Kawaii!!!!_" 

Meiling interrupted Sakura as soon as she saw her. 

"You look so pretty! Syaoran doesn't she look pretty?!"   
Syaoran turned to look at Sakura and smiled, 

"Of course she does, she looks beautiful"   
Sakura blushed deeply, 

"Thank you"   
She murmured as she reached for her purse. 

"Ready to go?"   
She asked Syaoran with a smile as she walked up to him. 

"Ready" 

Syaoran opened the door up for Sakura. 

"Bye you two have fun!!"   
Meiling called out excitingly. Once the door was shut Tomoyo and Meiling turned to one another and started squealing like two insane women. (SN: lol when I see the word "squealing" I think of pigs ^^;;) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran couldn't peel his eyes off of her for one second. He couldn't believe that the women in front of him had once loved him...if only he hadn't screwed that up. 

"Syaoran is something wrong?"   
Sakura asked, placing her napkin aside. 

"Everything's fine"   
Sakura didn't look convinced, 

"Something seems to be bothering you. Syaoran you know I don't like to see you like this" 

Syaoran nodded, 

"I'm sorry, It's nothing really" 

Sakura nodded and took a sip of her wine. 

"Mr. Li?" 

Syaoran looked up and smiled at the man who called out his name. 

"Mr. Lang! I didn't know you were coming"   
Syaoran got up and greeted the man. Sakura stood up too and hugged him. 

"Ms.Kinomoto what a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages!" 

The bearded man exclaimed as he hugged her back. The man they were talking to was the CEO of Tokyo bank and a customer of Li Corporation. Sakura had dealt with him in certain occasions. 

"It's good to know that you two are still datingr"   
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances, 

"No actually..."   
Sakura started but was interrupted when the man suddenly took hold of her hand. 

"An engagement ring! Syaoran you didn't tell me you asked her to marry you!"   
Syaoran looked at him in shock. He was clearly not expecting this! 

"I--" 

"I hope I'm invited to the wedding"   
The man stated with a laugh as he nudged Syaoran. He spotted an old friend and waved, 

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds around. Syaoran, you know were to send that wedding invitation to and Ms. Kinomoto, it was a pleasure seeing you again. You look beautiful as always. You two are going to make such beautiful babies!"   
He winked at the couple and then walked away, laughing at his little joke. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and blushed. 

"I can't believe that just happened...again! How embarrassing!"   
Sakura said as she shook her head. Syaoran sighed and nodded, 

"I agree" 

"How many times has it happened so far?"   
She asked, she had completely lost count. 

"Since we walked in? hmm...I'd say...he's the fifteenth person to ask and/or assume that" 

"Wow...and the night's only half through" 

"Sakura, Syaoran!!" 

The couple turned around to see a man and his wife looking around their late fifties walking towards them with big smiles on their faces. 

"Mr. Lang told us you two were engaged how wonderful!!" 

The women said as she hugged Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. 

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and sighed, 

"Sixteen" 

They both murmured. The women's husband stared at the couple blankly. 

"Sixteen? Is that the date of the wedding?" 

The couple exchanged glances...and burst out laughing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura and Syaoran stood at the front of a crowd as they watched the senior advisor of Li corporation make a speech. Everyone in the crowd held a wineglass in their hand, including them. 

"Li Corporation would not be where it is right now if it weren't for this man. He is brilliant beyond his years and we feel very privileged to have him as our president. I myself saw this young man grow from a little 1 year old waddling in diapers to the responsible intelligent adult he is today. It has also come to my attention that soon he will be taking yet another step forward in life...he is set to wed the beautiful lady he is with tonight, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto." 

A round of applause was heard throughout the crowd and the couple smiled gratefully. They looked at one another and tried to keep a straight face. This seemed almost unreal. 

"I'm sorry for putting you in this mess"   
Syaoran whispered apologetically into Sakura's ears. She shook her head, 

"It's okay I don't blame you. People made assumptions" 

"Congratulations Ms. Kinomoto, you've chosen a fine future husband" 

The man up front lifted up his wineglass, 

"With that said, I'd like to make a toast. To Mr. Syaoran Li, thank you for your outstanding work in Li Corporation and best wishes on your marriage" 

Everyone lifted his or her wineglass, 

"To Syaoran!"   
They said before drinking their wine. Sakura clinked her glass with Syaoran and giggled, 

"To Syaoran"   
She said with a smile. 

The crowd then started to dissipate slowly. A few more people came up congratulating them or wishing them luck while others spread into the dance floor. A soft song started and Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, 

"Would you like to dance?"   
He asked as he offered her his arm. Sakura nodded and held onto him, 

"I'd love to" 

They walked out into the dance floor together and found an empty spot. Syaoran placed his hands on Sakura's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. (SN: *Starrie appears in her pink director's chair* me don't own the song "Back To Your Heart"! *disappears in a cloud of smoke along with kawaii chair*) They started to slowly dance to the music... 

_It's not that I can't live without you_   
_It's just that I don't even want to try_   
_Every night I dream about you_   
_Ever since the day we said goodbye_   
_If I wasn't such a fool_   
_Right now I'd be holding you_   
_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_   
_Baby if I only knew..._

Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed in deep, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers. He missed holding Sakura in his arms and it pained him to know that this was the closest he'll ever get to hold her again. 

_The words to say_   
_The road to take_   
_To find a way back to your heart_   
_What can I do?_   
_To get to you_   
_And find a way back to your heart_

Sakura let out a shaky sigh as she felt Syaoran's body pressed closely against hers. She closed her eyes and imagined that things were different. Banishing all thoughts out of her head, she began to remember and crave the way Syaoran held her when they were a _real _couple. She had always felt so safe and secure in his arms. He had been her pillar of strength and her soft pillow to cry on at the same time. 

_I don't know how it got so crazy_   
_But I'll do anything to set things right_   
_'Cause your love is so amazing_   
_Baby you're the best thing in my life_   
_Let me prove my love is real_   
_And make you feel the way I feel_   
_I promise I would give the world_   
_If only you would tell me girl_

Syaoran listened to the song as he moved along the dance floor with Sakura. It was funny how much he related to that particular song. The lyrics depicted his love for Sakura perfectly. He'd do anything to get Sakura back. He pulled his face away and gazed lovingly at her. Her bright emerald green eyes shone with such elegance and beauty. He smiled at her and in return she smiled at him warmly. 

_The words to say_   
_The road to take_   
_To find a way back to your heart_   
_What can I do?_   
_To get to you_   
_And find a way back to your heart_

She stared into his deep amber eyes and remembered how she had instantly fallen in love with them. A million years could go by and she would never forget those eyes. They were forever sketched in her memory...just like the memories she had of them. 

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you_   
_'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,_   
_tell me_   
_The words to say_   
_The road to take_   
_To find a way back to your heart_   
_What can I do_   
_To get to you_   
_And find a way back to your heart_

Syaoran cupped her cheek gently with his hand and ran his thumb over her soft velvety skin. He still couldn't believe that he was here, with Sakura. He had lied when he said he had asked Heather and Meiling. He meant to ask Sakura all along...he just didn't want to seem desperate. Sakura might've turned him down thinking that he wanted to get back with her, which was actually the truth... 

_I'd turn back time_   
_To make you mine_   
_And find a way back to your heart_   
_I'd beg and plead_   
_Fall to my knees_   
_To find a way back to your heart_   
_These Arms of mine_   
_Are open wide_   
_From now until the end of time_   
_You are my world what can I do?_   
_This heart of mine belongs to you_

Like the song said, his heart belonged to Sakura. No one could ever take her place. She had cast a spell on him with her beauty and kindness. A spell that no one would ever be able to break. As he gazed into her emerald-green eyes he decided his mind was made up. He wasn't giving up; he was sure Sakura felt something for him too. A love so strong couldn't have wilted away that easily. He still loved her with all his heart and he was going to let her know...tonight. 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

Thank you for reviewing!!!: 

Syaorana: i'm sorry for the long wait! >. I hope it's worth it though!! *crossing fingers*   
Milo10: gomen!! >.   
ms. pac man: lol I'm so slow...I didn't get what you meant at first ^.~;;   
S.t.a.r.C.a.r.d   
Sabby   
Animegurl2376   
Shalafi   
Amber   
Blissful trinity   
Nicole: it was a sudden decision even I didn't think I was gonna bring Heather back!   
Blackstar03   
MoshiMoshiQueen   
Jiruru-chan   
Aznneptune   
FlameSolo   
Cherryblossomsakura2111: They've been friends since they were kids so Syaoran's close w/ Heather, which is why he acts the way he does. Plus he's gotten over their breakup   
Emily10   
Rushi Star   
Kikakai   
SaKuRa LoVa   
Azmeir: hahahahaha... 'that guy' ^o^;;   
Sakume Nohara: that's the reason I do emails...cuz I'm absent-minded myself and I know how frustrating it is... o.O;;   
*****   
Yuki-Rabbit   
BabyWolfGurl: I hope your questions get answered in the upcoming chapters! ^^   
Final Fantasy Princess: hai, hai bren-bren, I told the reviewers to thank you...afterall you deserve it! ^^ hahahaha...re-match at the pool table, I'm still gonna kick your ass!!!!   
Sakura420: nooooooo....don't die on me!! *gets all dramatic like* lol   
B.l.u.e. crystalz   
Cherry Jade   
SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1   
Anjuliet: Larry and Heather? Hmm...never thought of that combo...I think she's too good for him   
Flame Aura: Actually, that's pretty much the point of the trip to Japan, it's to make Sakura doubt everything. the connection is supposed to-- *covers mouth* sorry, too much info ^.~;;;   
Enchantress Azure: lol yeahhhh....NOOOO pressure right? ^.~ kidding!   
False Reality Unrequited love: *points to S+S lovers mob* join the angry killing mob hoping to stop the wedding! ^^;;   
Cherry blossom: I can't tell you that either!! You'll find out in the end, I promise!!   
Light in the Darkness: *starts crying her eyes out* I wish I didn't have so much hw either so that way I could write more!!   
Carmela-chan: hmm...that's a good idea... *evil grin*.........   
Red-Emerald: hehehehe.... just what Carmela-chan suggested!   
Ekimozo: yay!! one of the few people who thanked bren-bren for her trouble, thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you acknowledged her generosity!!! *hugs*   
AZnDrEaMeR1788   
Ccslover: yay!! second person that was nice enough to thank brenda, you deserve a thank-you hug too!! *hugs* Brenda didn't get too many thank yous and that upset me a bit, especially considering the troublesome it is to put up my fics, I know if I was her I'd be pissed off!   
Stargirl-rebels   
Kawaiitenshisakura   
Onigiri Momoko: yup yup, she's Syaoran's ex-girlfriend who still loves him but knows he doesn't lover her in 'that way' anymore and accepts it.   
Cherrixwolf: yes...I need that well-deserved break soon or else I'mma crack!! @.@;;   
Wallpaper   
Hikaru Ayumi   
Chiinoyami-chan: thank you!! *crosses fingers* the more luck the better!! ^.^;;   
AnimeObsessionFantasy   
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL   
N@sH FiL@n   
Catrina4: remember my number one rule for this fic....DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS YET!!! >.;;; *starrie going insane* ahem...sorry it's just that i've repeated that phrase so many times already ^^;;   
Kitty Sakura: you're so nice!!! ^-^ anywho, you'll find out at the end if this fic turns out the way you want it to ^.~ also, Syaoran is not in on the scheme, he's just being a good friend.   
StArFiReZ: hehehe...keep reading, you'll see what'll happen ^^   
Crystal jade2 


	19. Chapter 6: A Not So Pleasant Surprise

Starrie: hey everyone, I'm back! hehehe, sooner than you thought I bet! anywho, I have good news...I've recieved my first college acceptance letter earlier this week!!! *squeak* I'm had to share the news with you guys cuz you're all so great!! I've practically grown up here in ff.net! I was like...13 and a freshman in High School and Now I'm 17 and about to graduate! Whoa...it's been a loooooong time. doesn't feel like it though! o.O;;; anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chappie, I know I had fun writing it! ^.^;; now STOP READING THIS AND READ BELOW!!! >. As always, thank you notes are at the bottom of the page! 

Back to Your Heart   
Chapter 6: a not so pleasant surprise 

Sakura gazed at the star-filled sky in wonder. The sight was absolutely gorgeous. She peered down at the lake that lay in front of her and marveled at its calm peaceful water. The country club the party was being held on was beautiful. Syaoran cleared his throat and Sakura turned around to look at him. 

"I'm sorry, I was taken back by the beauty of this place" 

Syaoran chuckled and nodded, 

"I understand. I love this place, that's the reason why I picked it for the location of the party" 

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her to a small bench overlooking the lake and sat down. 

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you" 

Sakura gave him her full attention, 

"Yes what is it?" 

"Sakura I...I..." 

She smiled encouragingly and gave Syaoran's hand a small squeeze, 

"You can tell me anything you know?"   
Syaoran nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands. 

"Ever since you came back, I've wanted to tell you that..."   
He looked up at her and gazed into those mesmerizing green eyes. 

"I love you. I never stopped Sakura and I know I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You're everything I've ever wanted, all that I've ever needed" 

Sakura's breathing accelerated in nervousness. She stared at Syaoran, her eyes veiling her thoughts. She pulled her hand away as she broke their gaze. Her eyes rested on the peaceful lake and remained locked on it. Her chest heaved as if she was trying to hold back sobs. 

"Sakura look at me"   
Syaoran whispered as he cupped her chin and gently turned her head towards him. Sakura shut her eyes tight, avoiding his questioning dark-chocolate eyes. 

"Look into my eyes, can you truthfully say you don't feel anything for me?" 

Sakura opened her eyes and stared straight into his. She didn't dare open her mouth though. It felt as though her lips would betray her. Syaoran moved his hand and cupped her soft cheek. 

"Sakura please listen to me. Marrying Larry is a mistake. How can you be sure he is the one you truly love? What about _me_ Sakura? Don't you feel anything for me? When we were in there dancing, didn't it feel...right?" 

Sakura moved away from Syaoran's hand and stood up angrily, 

"I'm sick of people telling me I'm making a mistake! I've had enough with everyone! If you loved me as much as you say you do then why aren't you at least a bit more supportive?!"   
"Because like everyone else, I don't think what you're doing is right!"   
Syaoran answered in frustration as he too stood up. He glared at Sakura, 

"You're throwing your life away can't you see that?! Larry doesn't love you nearly as much as I do! You're marrying a guy who doesn't even seem to know the first _thing _about you! Your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and so far it seems to be turning into a disaster!" 

Sakura was furious that without thinking twice she slapped Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her in complete shock. He hadn't seen that coming. Sakura just glared at him in anger. 

"How dare you talk about Larry like that, you don't even _know_ him!" 

"I don't need to know him to know what a damn jerk he is. Stop covering up for him Sakura, I've heard you guys fight over the phone. He treats you as if you're his property! Why do you put up with him?!" 

"Couples fight all the time, or are you going to deny we ever fought?" 

"Oh I know we had our occasional fights. I was always willing to compromise for you though! I would do _anything_ for you Sakura! What does he do for you?" 

Syaoran let out a bitter laugh, 

"You know what he does? He screws up the wedding of your dreams, that's what" 

"Larry cares about me, when I needed him he was there! Syaoran you don't know _anything_!!" 

Tears of anger mixed with resentment were running down her cheeks. Deep down she knew Syaoran was right. She just didn't want to admit it. 

"Well there _is_ one thing I know" 

Syaoran said as he roughly grabbed her by her arms and pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her as he held her tightly, 

"I know that I love you" 

With that said he bent down and captured her lips in a forceful kiss. 

Her eyes opened wide in shock as soon as she felt his lips on hers. Breaking away seemed nearly impossible since he was stronger than she was. His soft comforting scent filled her senses and all thoughts vanished from her head. The only thing on her mind was his warm inviting lips on hers. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

Syaoran tightened his arms around her waist and drew her closer. It had been too long since the last time he had held her this way. Her lips were as soft and warm as he last remembered them... 

They remained in each other's arms for quite sometime. Both had completely forgotten, or chose not to remember, the situation in which they were under. That is until the scene from Sakura's dream found its way into her mind. Sakura's eyes flew open in horror, she couldn't believe she had gotten carried away. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen"   
She stammered as she broke away from his embrace and took a few steps back. Syaoran leaned forward to take a hold of her hand 

"No Syaoran, don't!"   
Sakura exclaimed as she took another step back. 

"Sakura you can't get married, not after what happ--" 

"What happened between us Syaoran was a mistake! It shouldn't have happened!"   
Sakura harshly explained. She took a deep breath before continuing, 

"We just got carried away."   
"You can't say that Sakura! You love me, don't deny it!"   
"Syaoran I don't love you!"   
Sakura said in a loud clear voice. She could see the hurt in Syaoran's eyes and tried to look indifferent. 

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It's just that I got carried away for a moment there and felt as if...as if I was with Larry. I miss him so much that--well, when I realized I was with you and not him...I broke away."   
Syaoran shook his head, not wanting to buy her excuse but Sakura's eyes didn't reveal whether she was lying or telling the truth. 

"That was a mistake, it'll never happen again"   
Sakura murmured as she avoided his eyes. She turned around and ran away, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out. Syaoran didn't chase after her...he no longer knew what to believe in.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Sakura _what_ happened?"   
Tomoyo asked for like the hundredth time. Ever since the Li Corporation party Sakura insisted on avoiding Syaoran. Meiling had tried to ask Syaoran what happened that night and Tomoyo had done the same thing with Sakura but both hadn't said anything. 

"Sakura you're not the type to hold grudges, what's going on?"   
Tomoyo took a seat and stared at her, expecting an answer. 

"I'm not holding a grudge against him...I just don't feel like seeing him" 

"Why not? Last thing I knew both of you were on great terms" 

"I just...feel uncomfortable planning a wedding around him"   
Sakura said in attempt to get Tomoyo to stop bothering her. Afterall, it was somewhat true. Tomoyo just nodded, looking not a bit convinced. 

"Well you know, you shouldn't feel like that. Afterall you guys don't feel anything towards each other...right?"   
Tomoyo asked, trying to keep back the smirk that was fighting to appear on her face. 

"I mean...Meiling told me that Heather and Syaoran went out on a date the other night. They seem to be getting really close you know? It seems as Syaoran's moved on and you definitely have...so what's the problem?" 

Sakura couldn't fight the curiosity that filled her, 

"He...went out with Heather?"   
She asked casually. Tomoyo smiled and nodded, 

"Meiling was so happy he was going out again. She told me he came home late that night and seemed to be in a much better mood. He had been gloomy since...umm the party. She also tells me that Heather makes him lunch and brings it to his office, isn't that just cute!" 

Sakura smiled and nodded, 

"Yeah...cute" She mumbled. 

"Meiling tells me those two are always talking on the phone and Syaoran even begged Heather to stay longer in Tokyo! They make a great couple don't they? I hope they get back together and--" 

They heard Tomoyo's apartment door open and noise flooded inwards. 

"Hi!"   
Came a chorus of voices as Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran and Heather came inside. Tomoyo let out a squeal (SN: *laughing* oink oink! The think pig word! ^.~) as she quickly stood up from her seat and ran to hug Eriol. Eriol let out a chuckle as he hugged his girlfriend tightly. 

"Meiling, Syaoran and Heather were heading this way just as I was coming into the building" 

"You guys sure know how to surprise people!"   
Tomoyo said happily as she looked over Eriol's shoulder. Sakura stood up and smiled at the group of visitors. She glanced at Syaoran but quickly turned away. 

"ooh! I'm glad I made a lot of food today! Meiling, Heather can you guys come and help me bring the food out?"   
Tomoyo asked as she walked towards the kitchen. The girls followed without complaint. 

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a few"   
Eriol said at the remaining two in the livingroom as he walked away. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and gave each other nervous smiles. They felt awkward not knowing what to say. 

Syaoran let out a deep breath and walked towards Sakura. Now was the perfect time to apologize for what he had done the other day. He preferred having Sakura as a friend then not having her in his life at all.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Meiling, Tomoyo and Heather were standing by the kitchen doorway silently, trying to hear what was going on in the livingroom. They could hear Syaoran apologizing about something. 

"Think we can get closer without them noticing"   
Meiling asked hopefully. Heather shook her head. 

"Syaoran will see us. His senses are very sharp"   
"shush!"   
Tomoyo said in attempt to quiet the girls down...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Sakura I'm really sorry about what happened...I shouldn't have done that"   
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and gave him a small smile, 

"Can we just...put all of that behind us? Let's just pretend it never happened. It'd be best for both of us"   
Syaoran wanted to disagree. He'd never forget it, but just for the hell of it he'd have to agree. He nodded, keeping his face emotionless. 

"If that's what you want then okay. We'll forget that ever happened between us" 

"Thank you for understanding Syaoran"   
Syaoran nodded, 

"Like you said, our love is dead"   
He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Sakura looked up at him and shook her head, 

"That's not what I said. I'll always love you Syaoran...just not the way I once did. I love--" 

"You know what I mean"   
Sakura lowered her head and nodded. She knew exactly what he meant.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Let's go, they're gonna get suspicious"   
Tomoyo whispered as she grabbed two plates and headed into the livingroom. Meiling and Heather followed her lead. 

"Where's Eriol?"   
Tomoyo asked as she placed the dishes she was carrying on the table. 

"He went to the bathroom"   
Sakura answered. 

"Oh okay I'll--" 

Tomoyo stopped in mid-sentence when she heard her doorbell ring. She exchanged glances with the people in the livingroom. 

"I wonder who's that?"   
"I'll get it!"   
Eriol called out from the hallway. They heard him exchange greeting and a few seconds later he appeared in the livingrom with a guy. The man had brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. Tomoyo gasped in surprise and Sakura was left speechless. Syaoran and Meiling expression immediately darkened. Heather looked confused. 

Larry's eyes wandered around the room, 

'I knew something was going on' 

He said to himself as he directed a small glare towards Syaoran's direction. He turned to look at Sakura and smiled at her sweetly. 

"Honey, I'm glad you're here!"   
He walked up to her and pulled her up from where she was sitting, embracing her tightly. 

"I missed you"   
He murmured as he buried his face into her soft hair. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable and pulled away from him slightly. 

"wow...you guys sure know how to make a guy feel welcome. Not even a hello?"   
Larry said jokingly as he looked at everyone else in the room. Sakura finally spoke up and said what was in everyone's mind. 

"Larry...why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

He let out a chuckle as he looked at her, 

"I wanted to surprise you honey!"   
Sakura let out a small laugh in an attempt to soothe the tension in the room. 

"You surprised us all. We were just about to have dinner, want to sit down with us an--" 

"Actually I had other plans"   
Larry interrupted. 

"I made reservations for us at a restaurant. We have to be there in an hour"   
He turned to look at everyone else in the room, 

"You guys don't mind right? Afterall, you've had her for the past few weeks. I haven't seen her in a while" 

"Larry, you can't come in here and just...do that! You should've told me before hand!"   
Sakura said, somewhat angrily. She didn't want to ditch her friends just because Larry suddenly appeared. 

"Sakura, maybe you should go. The umm—I'm guessing that's your fiancee?—has a point"   
Heather said as she moved across the room and took a seat next to Syaoran. Larry turned to look at Heather and smiled charmingly. He couldn't help but think that the black-haired, blue eyed woman was gorgeous. 

"And who might you be?"   
He asked in what Sakura would consider his flirtatious voice. She frowned and rolled her eyes. Great, just what she needed, her fiancee lusting over Heather too! 

"I'm Heather, a long-time friend of Syaoran"   
Larry nodded and raised an eyebrow, 

"You sure know how to pick 'em"   
He mumbled softly while eyeing Syaoran. He had to admit, the guy was a hot-girl magnet. 

"What did you say?"   
Sakura snapped as she turned to look at him. Her glare was threatening. 

"Nothing honey"   
Larry answered sweetly. 

"You know, if you're going it'd be best if you leave soon"   
Syaoran said in a cool tone. Sakura looked at him and frowned. She knew he wanted Larry out of there as soon as possible. Plus she didn't want to start an argument in front of her friends; it would give them all another reason to object to her marriage. 

"Let's go"   
She murmured as she took hold of Larry's arm and headed towards the doorway.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura pushed her food around her plate with her fork. She wasn't really all that hungry. Larry watched her for a few minutes and then let out a sigh, 

"What's wrong? You know, I thought you would've been happier to see me"   
Sakura looked up and put down her fork, 

"I am happy to see you, it's just that I feel bad for leaving my friends out of the blue"   
Larry shrugged nonchalantly, 

"You've been with them for a while now. I don't know what you're making such a big deal out of it"   
Sakura let out a frustrated groan, 

"You don't get it do you?!"   
"No _you_ don't get it! You're getting upset just because I wanted to have dinner with you!" 

"Why didn't you just stay and have dinner with the rest of us? It's not like you couldn't cancel your reservation"   
Sakura mumbled as she picked up her fork and took a small bite of her meal. Larry let out a sarcastic laugh, 

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that your friends don't like me. Plus there's no way I'm going to sit in the same room with that...Syaoran guy"   
Sakura looked up at Larry and glared at him, 

"What's wrong with Syaoran?"   
Larry looked at Sakura in disbelief, 

"I see the way he looks at you Sakura! It's obvious he still hasn't gotten over you. I hate and can't stand the guy!" 

"How can you hate him when you don't even _know_ him?" 

Sakura asked him, it was clear she was a bit upset. 

"I hate him because of what he did to you!"   
Sakura let out a sigh, 

"Larry let it go. I've already moved on and so has he"   
Larry shrugged as he lifted up his glass to take a drink 

"I'm inviting him to the wedding so it'd be best if you get over the whole thing"   
Sakura casually added. Larry nearly choked on his drink when he heard her words. He put his glass down and looked at her, 

"You can't be serious. You can't invite him after--" 

"I can and I will" 

"What about the reservations and...and...there won't be any room! All of our guests have already RSVP'd!!"   
Sakura sipped her drink calmly, 

"A cousin of mine won't be able to make it. She has a last minute emergency to attend to. Syaoran's will fill in her spot"   
"Sakura you can't do this without consulting me!"   
Sakura glared at him and felt like killing him right there. 

"_You_ talk about consulting? What about all the stuff you've done without consulting _me_!" 

"Y-Y-Yes I know but that's different!"   
"Different in what way?!"   
"Those are things I knew you wanted and wouldn't mind" 

"You can't make decisions for me Larry! This wedding is turning out the way _you_ want it! Can't you at _least_ let me invite the people _I_ want?!" 

"I'm not saying you can't invite your friends! I'm just saying I don't want Syaoran there!"   
Sakura stood up from her seat and threw her napkin on top of the table, 

"Well get used to the idea because he's coming whether you like it or not" 

Larry glared at her as he put down his wineglass, 

"I see your little friends have been messing around with your head...and you wonder why I don't like them" 

He snarled angrily. That was it, Sakura had had enough, 

"In that case, maybe my_ little friends_ are right! Maybe marrying you _is_ a mistake!"   
With that said she stormed out of the restaurant. Larry looked at the empty place in front of him and let out a sigh. This was not the way he hoped dinner would turn out to be. He slammed his fist on top of the table furiously, 

"Damn you Syaoran! Why the hell do you always get in my way!"   
He shouted bitterly.   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: Thank you to the following people for reviewing last chapter! ^-^   
_And they are:_   
Catherine   
Sakura tenshi AnGeL oF lOvE: aww...i'm glad you thought so!   
BriAnna: I know some people are put off by the length but i'm glad that wasn't your case! ^.^   
Blackstar03   
Cherry blossom   
Wondering author: well, I can't tell you that but by the end you'll know. thanx for the tip, i'll try to be more careful. Sometimes I get too lazy to revise my writing >.;   
Syaorana: hehehe, you're funny! I was cracking up when i read your review ^^;   
Carmela-chan: brenda's thankful for thinking of her and i guess your question got answered in this chappy!   
MoshiMoshiQueen: my favorite line too!   
Aoi Sakura Tenshi: aww thank you! i'm glad it is!   
aSwtXiaoLang   
Fiery Wolf   
Aquatmarine   
Kawaii syaoran lover   
WanderingFace   
Chibi Menchi   
Red-Emerald: lol no month-long wait this time! ^^;;   
*****   
Silver Moon Dreamer   
Emeraldz   
Tk   
Sabby   
Ms. pac man: hope i haven't let you down!   
Blissful trinity   
Lil-Brat888: you caught onto something I've been trying to avoid answering ^^; let's just say....that they're both shades of brown....but vary ^^   
Windome   
Cherry100: yay! join the Larry-haters club!! *gives a sign that says kill Larry* you're an official member now!   
Cherry Jade   
Sakume Nohara: it's work but i don't mind. I forgetful myself and i know how frustrating it is to read a fic you're so into...and then forget the name!!! It's horrible!!!!   
Rosie: that's not a known fact yet. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.   
Kaijuu   
Maryberry   
Runa: lol, no two month wait this time!! ^-^   
Rumi ai no Pocky: if it makes you feel better *drags larry out* be my guest, poke him   
AnimeObsessionFantasy   
SparklingAura: your request came true!   
SweetBabyGurl: I'll see what I can do ^.~   
LiLDraGoNGuRL28: thanx for the compliment! Take out those swords girl!   
Aznneptune   
Cherrixwolf   
Final Fantasy Princess: hahaha..my celly doesn't like you :p anywho, you better tell me what's gonna happen in FFR when we go on the Marist campus tour!!!   
Light in the Darkness   
Kikakai   
TiarellaCordifolia: *depressed sigh* we all do *sob*   
FlameSolo   
Sui*Jing: you can stop pressing refresh now! ^.^;;   
Onigiri Momoko: well, now you know where Larry is! And uh...i can't answer your questions; they give the story away, sorry!   
LiL DuDeTte: i've never seen so many freakin' gosh in one time! o.O;; lol   
Fire Temptress: hehehehehe..sorry, had to do that ^^;;;   
Ccslover: thanx for the b-day shout out!!   
Mei-Chan: mei-chan i haven't talked to you in forever!! been so busy lately, it's horrible! We have a lot of catching up to do -.-;;   
Littleblackrose   
Anjuliet


	20. Chapter 7: Doubts and Revelations

Starrie: I'm _sooooooooooooooo_ sorry for the extremely long wait, I been very busy with school stuff. Please read and review, I hope you all like this chapter...or at least be surprised by it ^.~ *hint* *hint* my Thank Yous to my reviewers from last chapter are at the bottom of the page. 

Back to Your Heart   
Chapter 7: Doubts and Revelations   


"Sakura!"   
Larry ran up to her breathlessly and took hold of her arm. 

"What!" 

She exclaimed sharply as she turned to glare at him. Larry took large gulps of air and calmed his breathing. 

"You...didn't mean what you said back there in the restaurant did you?"   
"Yes Larry I did mean it! I don't even know if we _should_ get married anymore!" 

"Honey, I love you"   
His hazel eyes stared deeply into hers as he took hold of her hand, 

"I'm really sorry for not listening and doing some stuff without consulting you. I just wanted to help darling" 

"Larry I--" 

She was interrupted when he placed a finger on her lips. He brought his head down for a kiss and Sakura panicked. She didn't want to kiss him but there was nothing she could do when she felt his lips on hers. It felt strange and awkward being in his arms once again, as if she didn't belong there. 

"What's wrong?"   
Larry asked, bewildered when Sakura drew away. 

"n-n-not here"   
She mumbled, glad that her excuse was reasonable. They were afterall in the middle of the street. 

"I just want to go home"   
She didn't dare look into his eyes. Suddenly her fiancee had become a stranger to her and she yearned to be in a another man's arms. Clearly there was something wrong with this picture. 

"You want me to walk you--" 

"no, no, no I'll be fine. I need some time alone" 

Larry nodded. He knew it was best not to push the subject. 

"I'll call you tomorrow so we can meet up. Like I said before I'm sorry. You can invite Syaoran if you want. If it makes you happy...then so be it. I love you Sakura and I don't want anything to jeopardize our wedding"   
Sakura nodded, 

"Thank you Larry, I'll talk to Syaoran. I better go"   
She quickly turned around and began to walk away at a fast pace. A few tears were rolling down her cheek as she took the long way back home. Confusion consumed her and she wasn't even sure why. She lied to Syaoran the other night at the party. When he kissed her she hadn't been thinking of Larry. She had been well aware that it was Syaoran the whole time. She thought she had gotten over him completely but now she was no longer sure. Larry was the man she was going to marry and the man she was supposed to be madly in love with...and yet she wasn't.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Sakura?"   
Fujitaka was clearly surprised as he opened his door and was greeted by his daughter's warm smile. 

"Hi daddy"   
Sakura said as she hugged him tightly. 

"Dad who's ringing the doorbell this early in the morning?"   
Touya inquired as he came out of the kitchen. He saw his little sister standing at the door and became quiet. 

"Monster? How come you didn't tell us you were coming?"   
Sakura shrugged as she walked in and hugged her brother. Touya hugged her and then held her away, examining her carefully. 

"You've been crying, what's wrong?"   
Sakura shook her head and smiled, 

"Nothing. I just wanted to get away from everything...the madness of planning a wedding was getting to me" 

Kaho Mizuki walked in and grinned when she saw her husband wasn't buying her sister-in-laws excuse. 

"Touya, leave Sakura alone. She obviously came home for some peace and quiet, she doesn't need you interrogating her"   
Sakura looked at Kaho and smiled gratefully. Touya looked at his wife and frowned in dissatisfaction, 

"Fine...at least for now"   
He mumbled as he headed back towards the kitchen. (SN: Not that I have anything against Touya and Yukito but...I can't help but think that Touya and Kaho make a cute couple!! *squeaks* sorry to T+Y fans! >.). 

"Sakura would you like some breakfast?"   
Kaho asked as she headed back towards the kitchen. Sakura shook her head as she headed upstairs towards her room. 

"I'm alright...I just want to rest. Thanks for asking anyway"   
Kaho hesitated and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She smiled at Sakura, 

"Everything will be fine, I just know it. You'll get through the storm" 

Sakura froze on her way and looked at Kaho questioningly. Did she know that...no she couldn't have! Kaho let out a small giggle as she headed towards the kitchen. 

"Let's just call it a six sense"   
She said with a wink as she disappeared into the kitchen.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Her eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of someone mowing their lawn. The sweet scent of freshly cut grass floated into her room and filled her senses. Sakura glanced at her clock and realized it was a bit past noon. She couldn't believe she had been asleep for so long! Touya, Kaho and her father probably already left for work.   
She looked around her room and smiled. The place hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had been there. Everything had been kept in place...including a picture of Syaoran and her. 

Sakura picked up the picture from her nightstand and ran her fingers through it. It was taken on a snowy day in King Penguin Park and showed a happy couple hugging. She sighed and put the picture down.   
Those days were gone and she had to acknowledge that. Picking up her phone, she looked at the missed calls and frowned when she saw Larry's number appear 4 times and 2 voicemails. 

Didn't he listen when she told him she was going to go visit her family? Getting up from the bed, she headed downstairs. The day was beautiful and it was perfect for a walk in the park...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran walked up to King Penguin Park and smiled as he watched the small kids play. He wondered what would've happened if he hadn't broken up with Sakura. Would they have been married by now? Who knows, maybe they'd already have a little boy or girl of their own. 

Syaoran shook his head, dismissing the thought and walked a bit further into the shaded tree areas. His eyes fell upon a figure that was sitting under a cherryblossom tree. The tree was in full bloom and soft pink petals were beginning to fall. 

A smile formed on his lips as he walked up to the women who's waist-length auburn hair flew freely in the wind. She hadn't noticed him at all by the looks of it. She was staring into space and seemed to be in deep concentration. He placed his hand on her shoulder, 

"Sakura?" 

Sakura let out a small gasp as she turned around and met Syaoran's intense amber eyes. She gave him a small smile, 

"What are you doing in Tomoeda? This is the last place I'd expect to see you" 

Syaoran shrugged as he took a seat next to her on the ground, 

"I took the day off and came with Eriol" 

"Why?"   
Sakura was curious. Eriol was also not someone you'd see walking around Tomoeda. Syaoran looked at her hesitantly. Should he tell her? 

"I can't tell you"   
"Why not?"   
"I just can't. Eriol will get mad at me. If I tell you you'll tell Tomoyo" 

"If it's about Tomoyo then you _should_ tell me! I am her best friend you know"   
"No...Eriol will hate me" 

"Syaoran... since when did you start caring if Eriol hates you or not? You two have a love-hate thing going on!" 

Sakura giggled at her own comment while Syaoran just gave her a disgusted look and shook his head in denial. 

"Will you tell me Syaoran? Really, you don't have to if you don't want to" 

Syaoran looked at her and seemed to be debating something in his mind. He let out a deep sigh and ran his hand over his hair 

" okay I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret. No telling Tomoyo!" 

Sakura nodded, 

"sure no problem" 

"You see, Eriol is having an affair with this women in Tomoeda and we came so he could introduce me to her." 

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she looked shocked, 

"Y-Y-You expect me not to tell Tomoyo?! What is wrong with you?!"   
She asked furiously. She couldn't believe Eriol was doing this to her best friend. _Eriol!_   
Syaoran could no longer take it and burst out laughing, 

"You think this is funny?!"   
Sakura snapped. She was beginning to get angry with Syaoran too. Syaoran shook his head as he tried to calm himself down, 

"I was kidding! No Eriol's not cheating on her, I just wanted to see your reaction"   
Sakura let out a sigh of relief and turned to glare at Syaoran. 

"You're _evil_!!" 

Syaoran grinned, 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. The real reason we came to Tomoeda though is because a few months back Tomoyo saw a ring she fell in love with and..." 

"And?"   
Sakura asked excitingly as she held her breath. She had an idea of what Syaoran was about to say. 

"And he bought it...he's going to ask her to marry him" 

Sakura jumped up as she let out a squeal and spun around in circles, 

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo is going to be so happy!!"   
Once she calmed down she took her spot next to him again and had a bright smile on her face. 

"I'm so happy for Tomoyo...she deserves the best"   
Syaoran nodded as he looked up at the sky, 

"You both deserve the best"   
he murmured softly. Sakura heard him and sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder, 

"Thank you Syaoran"   
She whispered as she too looked up at the puffy white clouds. Syaoran remained quiet for a few minutes until a small chuckle escaped his lips. 

"What?"   
Sakura asked as she lifted her head and looked at him. 

"Do you remember our first snowfall together?"   
Sakura giggled and nodded, 

"Yes I remember...that day was fun" 

Syaoran nodded, 

"Hey you remember that we came to this park and we both made a wish?"   
Sakura's eyes gleamed as she remembered that day. 

"Yeah! I remember it perfectly!" 

Syaoran looked away from the clouds and turned to look at her. 

"What did you wish for that day?" 

Sakura blushed and tore her eyes away from the clouds. She picked up a cherryblossom petal and ran her finger through the smooth surface. 

"I don't think it's important" 

"You promised you'd tell me once it came true"   
Sakura turned to look at him and sighed. A hint of regret seemed to be present. 

"Well, my wish did come true. How about yours?" 

Syaoran nodded, 

"My wish came true also" 

He looked at Sakura and smiled. 

"Well since both of our wishes came true, why don't we just tell each other?"   
Sakura nodded in agreement. Her blush wouldn't go away. She couldn't believe she was about to say it!   
"I wished that...that...you'd love me" 

Syaoran was surprised. No wonder Sakura hadn't wanted to tell him her wish. He let out a laugh, 

"To think I didn't believe in this whole wishing mumbo jumbo huh?" 

Sakura blushed as she looked into his eyes, 

"Well? What was your wish?" 

"My wish was that you'd someday find happiness"   
his smile disappeared as he looked back into the sky, 

"If I had known better I would've specified and wished that you'd be happy with me...but I guess that's what I get for being so vague. That doesn't matter anymore though." Syaoran got up and held out his hand to help Sakura up. She took hold of his hand and he pulled her up, 

"All that matters is that you're happy and your happiness means a lot to me...even if it is besides Larry. As you can see, my wish did come true...and just for the record,"   
Syaoran hugged Sakura and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He backed away slowly, 

"Yours did too" 

He then turned around and walked back towards where his car was parked. Sakura stood there alone as the wind gently played with her hair. She brought her hand up to where he had kissed her and brushed her fingers over it lightly. This was the first time that she actually felt regret...regret for ever leaving Japan...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Larry stood at the entrance of the church and watched the crowd diligently. When he realized that everyone was occupied in their own things and wasn't paying attention to him he ran a few feet away and slipped behind a building. Four muscular, roughed up guys were waiting for him, each had a grim look on their face. 

"What the hell took you so long?"   
The leader of the pack asked. Patience was certainly not his best feature. 

"You know the boss hates waiting"   
One of the guys muttered as he too came forward. Larry nodded and took out his wallet, 

"I wasn't busy alright? Anyway, here's your money"   
He took out a wad of cash neatly rolled up and handed it to the leader. 

"You know what to do, we already discussed it. You've got the picture right?" 

The bald man nodded, an evil crooked smile was plastered on his face. 

"Under no circumstances let him enter the church" 

Larry nodded, 

"Exactly. Remember, do whatever you have to do"   
The four men looked at one another but didn't question Larry, they just nodded in agreement...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura stared into the mirror as she smoothed a crease on her veil. She couldn't believe this day had finally come. The days following the wedding had been a blur to her. She let out a deep sigh as she turned away. 

"Sakura I was looking everywhere for you!"   
Tomoyo called out breathlessly as she walked into the room and shut the door. 

"You told me to come into this room silly! Remember?"   
Sakura asked with a small laugh. Tomoyo looked at her blankly, 

"I thought I told you another room. I swear that by the end of this wedding I'm going to have a heart attack" 

Meiling appeared behind Tomoyo and shook her head, 

"Well you can't because we still have to plan _your_ wedding" 

She pointed to the ring on Tomoyo's finger, 

"Or did you forget?"   
Tomoyo blushed and shook her head, 

"Of course I didn't!" 

"Hello, I hope you don't mind me intruding"   
Heather said in an apologetic voice as she entered the room. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her in surprise, 

"Syaoran said he wasn't going to be able to make the wedding so he asked me if I would take his place"   
Sakura smiled, not wanting to show her friends her disappointment. 

"It's too bad he can't make it...I'm glad though that you're here though." 

Heather smiled at her kindly, 

"You look magnificent Sakura" 

"I have to check on the rest of the bridesmaids! Meiling come with me!"   
Tomoyo said as she took hold of Meiling's hand and dragged her out of the room. 

"Sakura I'll be back in a minute!"   
She called out as she disappeared behind the door. Sakura looked at Heather and laughed, 

"Tomoyo is going to drive herself insane."   
Heather nodded, 

"I agree...but then again she just wants your wedding to be the best. She cares about you a lot" 

She came up to Sakura and took hold of her hand, 

"We _all_ care about you and your future Sakura. Are you sure this is what you want?"   
Sakura let out a sigh; she couldn't believe it. This question...yet again. 

"What about Syaoran Sakura? You once told me you loved him, whatever happened to that love?"   
Sakura turned her back to Heather. She didn't know what to say. 

"Why should it matter? It's obvious that you still love him...and he loves you"   
"You're right, I do love him and he loves me...but not in the way that he loves you. Sakura this guy adores you! He would give his life for you! Can you honestly say the same thing about Larry? Coming here made me realize something and that is that no matter what Syaoran will never love another women the way he loves you."   
She let out a small laugh, 

"You can't lie to me Sakura. I know jealousy...I've seen it and experienced it first hand. Nothing ever happened between Syaoran and I since I've been here...I came in hopes that...I could make you realize that you still love him" 

Sakura let out a sigh and turned to look at Heather. 

"I'm sorry but...it's too late"   
Heather shook her head,   
"It's never too late to listen to your heart."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
She couldn't believe it...the bastard had actually convinced Sakura to marry him. Her turquoise eyes gleamed with hatred. She wasn't going to let him get his way...she would make sure of that. 

"Mommy where are we going?"   
Asked a little girl who seemed to be around the age of 2 going onto 3. She gripped her mother's hand tightly. Her big brown eyes looked up at her mother in confusion. They had been going to the toy store when her mother had stopped by a church, gotten upset and taken off on the opposite direction. She didn't know what her mother had seen...afterall she couldn't read. 

"It's okay Angel, we'll go to the store later. Mommy has to do something first"   
The little girl nodded as she looked up at her mom. She was always intrigued by her mom's long red-auburn hair. At the moment it was tied back in a ponytail that swished back and forth in the wind...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran had been trying to watch some t.v. when his doorbell began to ring frantically. He wondered who it was if afterall, everyone he knew must have been in Sakura's wedding. He opened the door to reveal a tall woman whose identity were hidden beneath dark sunglasses. A little girl, probably around 2 or so was holding onto her hand and looked just as confused as Syaoran. 

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong apartment"   
He said to the women, ready to close the door. 

"No, this is the right place...Syaoran, it's me"   
The glasses were lifted off to reveal a pair of sparkling turquoise eyes. Syaoran's looked as if he had been smacked in the face. 

"T-T-Tiffany?!" 

He couldn't believe it. The woman that was in front of him didn't look like the same woman he knew two and a half years ago. Her hair was held back with a clip and her clothes were no where near as revealing as they once were. Although she still looked beautiful, it was now a more classic rather than flaunting beauty. 

She gave him a small smile, 

"Syaoran...it's been quite a while hasn't it? You know I wouldn't be hear unless it was important but...I have some things to confess" 

Syaoran nodded and motioned her to come in. He looked at the child that was attached to her and turned to look at Heather questioningly. 

"That's my daughter Angel"   
She said before he could even ask. Syaoran smiled at the innocent child and went over to pick up the remote control on the couch. 

"Would you like to watch t.v?"   
He asked her as he handed her the control. The little girl nodded and Syaoran smiled. 

"Syaoran, I was walking by the church today and...is it true?"   
Syaoran let out a sigh and nodded, 

"Yes, Sakura is marrying Larry."   
He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, 

"Happy?" 

Tiffany looked down at the floor and shook her head, 

"No"   
She said in a soft whisper. She looked up at Syaoran and looked at him apologetically. 

"I'm sorry about what I did back then. It was stupid and selfish of me."   
"It's a little too late for apologies don't you think?"   
Tiffany nodded, 

"You're right...but it's not too late for the truth"   
Syaoran's eyes clouded over with confusion. 

"The truth? What truth?"   
Tiffany drew in a deep breath, 

"All of it was planned. I was bitter because you had chosen her over me and one day I coincidentally met Larry and...we brewed up a plan to break you two apart. Since I had overheard you talking to Eriol about the bet one day, we decided to use that. We knew that Sakura would be mad at you so Larry was going to go in and comfort her. He was also going to offer her a job in France so that way she'd be far away from and you and close to him." 

Syaoran's hand slowly curled up into a fist as he was filled with anger. He had lost his chance to be with Sakura because of Larry and now the bastard was going to end up marrying the one girl he had ever loved. 

"Why did you decide to tell me now?"   
Heather turned to look at her daughter who eyes were glued to the tv screen, 

"The unexpected happens, things change..."   
She turned to look at Syaoran and smiled, 

"And it forces people to change." 

Syaoran turned to look at the little girl sitting on the sofa and let out a small laugh. Her pigtails glistened in the sun and she seemed oblivious to the conversation her mother was having. 

"Who's her...father?"   
Tiffany looked hesitant. She turned to look at her little girl and then turned to look at Syaoran straight in the eye. She cleared her throat and in a barely audible voice whispered...   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: *GASP* who _IS _her father??????????? LOL you'll find out in a few weeks ^^;; I'm sorry for the long wait it's just that this quarter I've been really busy with everything going on. Plus, I'm about to recieve the rest of my college rejection or acceptance letter at the end of this month *nervous* but thank you all for being so patient!!! You're the best, you deserve a reward!! So that's why....the next chapter will be out NO LATER THAN THREE WEEKS! I know I know...why three weeks? Well, I got good news: To some of you I said that this was my last fic and that I was retiring after this because of the lack of ideas??? Well...._I GOT A NEW IDEA FOR A FIC!_ *squeak!* and I'm writing it up right now so I want some time to get ahead. That way, I'll put it up as soon as I'm done with this one. I hope you all like it! and just in case you're wondering...this fic is wrapping up in the next two chapters. Please review! Press the little purple button and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Ja ne! ^.~ I'd like to thank:   


Suzu: sorry for the long wait! >.;;   
Nikki: I've been extremely busy with my senior year that's why   
Fleur137   
Sally: yay! new reviewer! Welcome! Hope you continue to read on! ^.^   
ChErRiBlOsSoM xO: hee hee! thank you for liking the fic that much! hope you'll like it till the end!   
Jessica   
Lil-Brat888   
TenshiKoh: Yeah, I know I agree -.-;; but err...you'll see what'll happen...I can't say anything. Especially now that it's getting to the good part ^.^   
Sakume Nohara: No internet? *gasp* I'd die!!!!!!!!   
Sincerity Angel   
Kawaii Syaoran Luver   
Syaorana: oiie...my eyes were going swirly on me after reading your review! lol The spellings were throwing me off ^^;;   
Deldrem-wicca: Sorry, no can do! Evil is what I'm good at! *evil laugh*   
Anjuliet   
Fanfic Pixie: I'm sorry about the long wait! >.;;   
Cherryblossom91   
Windome: *larry pop outta thin air* have fun, strangle him for as long as you want.   
Cherry blossom: actually, I'm not quite sure what college I want to go to yet. ^^;; Yeah, it sounds a bit weird at this point but I'm undecided between four, I got accepted into one and the other three I will receive the notice of rejection or acceptance in April...WAAAAH!!!!!!!   
Blackstar03   
Sai-Mui   
BriAnna: hmm...good question! ^.~   
Ori-chan: *Starrie looking for tissues* one of my lovable crying reviewers deserve a kawaii tissue!! *Finds last kawaii flowered-print tissue* here ya go! Hmm..i'mma have to buy more...The crying fairy (me cuz I make too many people cry) has to stock up once more!   
Blissful trinity   
Aquatmarine: Syaoran is NOT dating Heather, they're just friends. Syaoran's oblivious on how his closeness with Heather is affecting Sakura b/c Sakura thinks that the feelings Syaoran has for Heather is love, when in reality is more like a sister-like love.   
Precious-Ying-Fa45: *blink* *blink* congratulations for being the 2nd hardest to read review! lol ^.^;; I'm kidding, it's just that that kind of writing throws me off a bit all the time, but yeah, I understood what you said ^^;;   
Emerald   
Harriet   
Ying Fa-2016   
Onigiri Momoko: hee hee! I agree!   
Red-Emerald: you guessed it, it was an angry parting line. Are you psychic? *grips computer tightly not wanting anymore of her secrets revealed* o.O;;;   
Kawaii neko   
Wallpaper: well, it was a good idea but...heheheheehe...first I have to satisfy my evil needs! ^^   
Jenn   
*****   
ayumi-dono: hmm...I'd like to say something...but I can't cuz I'll give it all away!! and it's so hard to keep my mouth shut right now!! >.;;;   
reader   
merffles   
kawaiigal03   
Azmeir: We'll see!   
BabyWolfGurl: Yes! That is exactly what I like to show with this fic, life isn't a fairytale! (that does not mean the endings gonna be sad...it could still go both ways).   
Simplicity   
Wondering author   
Azn-phoenix29: Thank you! *evil grin* I was gonna put like ten thousand "to be continued" to see how many times you'd scream but..nahh..I was in a "lemme be nice" mood ^^;;   
Sakura420: *looks at Sakura420's death glare and smiles sweetly* I'm immune to those   
Catherine: Continue reading and you will know!   
Fire Temptress: *blink* *blink* lol you sure had a lot of ranting to do! lmao we'll see how evil (or nice) I'll be w/ S+S.   
BlAcKDrKWoIF   
Marlyn   
Sabby: Can't tell! >.   
Drownin' in my Tears   
Cherrixwolf   
LiLDraGoNGuRL28: hmm...that light is a little hazy right now ne? ^.^;;   
DevilWench   
Rumi ai no Pocky: lol, whatever makes you happy! And it's Starrie-chan...Starrie-sama is too polite >.   
Ms. pac man: hehehehehe...happy-extrodinary-belated-birthday! Lol ^^   
Aoi Sakura Tenshi: *gasp* you actually feel bad for Larry?? You're the first!   
Aznneptune   
Catrina4   
Carmela-chan   
Dye*Mui   
HyEcHaN   
Az-Strawberry   
Xiao Mei: Mei-chan! Sorry I took forever >.;; but yeah, we HAVE to talk again soon! We need to catch up big time!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy   
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL   
Light in the Darkness: awww..I'm so glad it inspired you!!! that just made my day! ^^   
Cherry100: uhh...*holds up a peace sign* can't we all just get along? ^^;; lol sorry about the cliffy for this chappie...it's the last big one, I promise ^^   
Kikakai: I'd never forget about my reviewers!!   
AnonymousT: The genre for this fic is drama/romance. It's supposed to be sort of soap-operaish and love dovey. Plus, this is the first time it's gotten all romantic since the sequel began. Plus drama and romance is what I do!!! ^^   
Cherry Jade: omg I ADORE YOU!!! *Squeals happily and then hugs her* awww...you're so sweet!!!! I'm speechless! I hope you continue going after what you believe in, that's what I did and that's why I'm where I am right now. You can do ANYTHING you set your mind to, ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT!   
MoshiMoshiQueen   
Mizutenshiai 


	21. Chapter 8: Back To Your Heart

Starrie: Just for the record, I'm sorry for like the ten millionth time for waiting till the last minute to update! The past few weeks have just been hell! I've been DYING from anxiety, I had been accepted into every college I applied but I still hadn't heard from my first choice!!! But...I have GOOD NEWS!!! *takes in a deep breath* MY #1 CHOICE COLLEGE ACCEPTED ME TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts squeaking her head off* omg I was so scared to get rejected!!! It was the #1 most applied to school this year!!!! and they only accept 20% of all their applicants! *faints* I thought for sure they would reject me but...I'M ATTENDING NYU (New York University) THIS FALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumping around happily* It's been my DREAM to go there for YEARS!!!! Well, please read and review!!! my Thank Yous are at the bottom of the page as always! And to everyone out there, don't EVER say you can't do something and not give it a try!!! I was SURE NYU would reject me. If it wasn't for my family and friends who pushed me forward and told me I could get in, I wouldn't have applied. And hey, guess what? I tried...and I GOT IN!!!! *squeak!!!!* Never give up on your dreams guys!!!! Or I'll personally strangle you!!! lol ^.~ 

Back to Your Heart   
Chapter 8: Back to Your Heart 

"Tiffany, who's the father?"   
Syaoran asked again in a low voice. Tiffany seemed to have problems making out the words. 

"Larry"   
She murmured softly. She looked up hoping she could read Syaoran's expression but he was emotionless. 

"The night before he left to France he came over to celebrate our little _victory_ and..."   
She let out a sigh as she fidgeted nervously with her purse, 

"We had a little too much to drink and one thing led to another and...you know" 

"D-D-Does he know that--" 

Tiffany shook her head as her eyes wandered back to the innocent child that had drastically changed her life. 

"I found out two months later and by that time he was already gone. One, I didn't know where to find him and two...well I guess I was angry. I didn't want to see him ever again because I thought he had ruined my life."   
Tiffany turned to look into Syaoran's eyes once more, 

"He's selfish, he doesn't deserve someone like Sakura" 

She let out a small laugh, 

"I never thought I'd say this but...you and Sakura really do belong together. It was dumb of my part to get in the way of fate. I am willing to do whatever it takes to fix the damage I've done..." 

She gulped, 

"Even if it means telling him he has a daughter."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran was running at top speed through the city of Tokyo. He mumbled a quick apology when he bumped into the occasional people but that didn't slow him down. He was determined to make it to the church on time. He wanted Sakura to see the real Larry that she was marrying. Tiffany had to stop by a friend's house to drop off her daughter but she had promised Syaoran she'd meet him at the church. He slowed down slightly once he saw the church a block away and proceeded to cross the street. A tall serious man wearing a red bandanna stepped in his way purposely. 

"Excuse me" 

He murmured as he tried to get around. The man grabbed him roughly by the arm and swung him back. 

"What the hell's your problem?!"   
Syaoran yelled out as he stood up from the ground angrily. He heard light snickers and looked behind him. three other guys were closing in on him. 

"What is it that you want, money? Here, take it all!"   
Syaoran reached into his pocket, took out his wallet and threw it on the floor. 

"We don't want your money" 

One of them answered sinisterly as he kicked Syaoran's wallet aside. 

"I don't have time for this crap alright?"   
Syaoran muttered through gritted teeth. He was starting to get really angry. He tried to shove the guy in front of him aside when he felt a sudden blow on his stomach that sent him careening back. A guy on his right landed a punch on his face and Syaoran felt distorted. Almost instinctively, he bounced back up and with all his might punched him on the side of his head. Just as his attacker fell, he swooped down and tripped his attacker from behind. Obviously he was not expecting it since he fell to the ground with full force. The attacker from his other side grabbed him from around the neck. Syaoran rammed his elbow into the man's stomach, knocking the air out of him. He was about to sprint away when two people grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The man wearing the bandanna moved closer, an evil look on his face. 

"You sure put up a fight don't you?"   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver object that gleamed in the sun. Syaoran recognized it almost immediately; it was a pocketknife. He tried to get free but it was nearly impossible. Sweat mixed with his blood trickled down his face as he glared at the man in front of him. 

"We were told to keep you out of that church...and do whatever it takes" 

The blade of the pocketknife was now in perfect view as Syaoran eyed it carefully. The knife was slowly lifted and the man let out a chuckle, 

"It's too bad that it had to come to this. Oh well, whatever it ta--" 

"Boss stop!!"   
The knife was inches away from Syaoran's stomach and four pairs of eyes turned to look at the short, but nonetheless muscular guy that Syaoran had knocked the wind out of. A look of pure horror was on his face as he held up Syaoran's wallet. 

"What is it!?"   
The leader growled. 

"Let him go, we don't wanna mess with him" 

"And why is that?" 

The man holding the wallet came forward and flashed Syaoran's driver's license. 

"He's Syaoran Li!! Don't you get it? If you kill him we're dead! His family is one of the most powerful, influential people in the world!" 

The man holding the knife looked like if he had just been slapped in the face. A string of curses escaped his mouth as he put away the knife. 

"Damn Larry, he didn't tell me he was talking about a Li!"   
He muttered angrily as he stepped away from Syaoran. 

"Why the hell are you two still holding onto him, let the man go!!"   
He screamed out at the two men that were gripping onto Syaoran tightly. Syaoran wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at the leader of the pack, 

"So Larry set you up for this?"   
The four men exchanged glances and nodded, 

"We're sorry Mr. Li. If we knew it was you we wouldn't have agreed to and--" 

"I won't press charges as long as you let me pass through" 

Without thinking it twice the four men cleared out of his way. Syaoran muttered a small thanks as he eyed the church from a few feet away. He just hoped he wasn't late...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura looked at Larry and smiled nervously. Her stomach seemed to be tied in a knot and she prayed that the ceremony would be over soon. She turned a little to her right and smiled when she saw Meiling and Tomoyo looking at her. She was a bit confused though; they looked almost sad...not as happy as she thought they would be. 

"Sakura"   
Larry murmured softly as he turned to look at her. Sakura turned to look at him and gave him a blank stare. 

"oh!"   
She said when she realized that all this time the preacher had been asking her if she was willing to take Larry as her husband and all that stuff. She looked at the wedding bands that rested on a soft white pillow a few feet away from her. Larry had already answered the "I do" almost immediately. Now it was Sakura's turn and she breathed in deeply. The church suddenly seemed eerily quiet and she felt rather uncomfortable. 

"Sakura, answer"   
Larry whispered as he looked into her eyes. Sakura nodded and opened her mouth. It suddenly felt dry like a desert and she couldn't make out any words. A million thoughts were going through her head, should she get married? Was it too soon? Was she just getting cold feet? 

"I...I...I d--" 

"Sakura!!"   
Upon hearing her name she quickly turned around, glad that the attention was being taken off her. The crowd began to buzz with talk as the young, disheveled yet handsome man made his way down the aisle. His clothes were dirty, as if he had rolled around in the ground. Blood stained his shirt and a few bruises were starting to form. Sakura let out gasp. 

"Syaoran"   
She whispered as she watched him. Meiling left her spot as bridesmaid and grabbed onto his arm before he could collapse on the floor. 

"W-W-What happened?"   
Sakura asked as she stared into his eyes tenderly. 

"How could you come and destroy Sakura's wedding like this!"   
Larry asked furiously as he took hold of his bride. He wasn't going to risk seeing her run into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran calmed his breathing and glared at Larry, 

"Tell...her...the...truth"   
Larry narrowed his eyes at him, 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"The truth!! _You're_ the reason Sakura and I broke up!! It was all planned by you and Tiffany!!" 

Sakura turned to look at Larry, clearly confused. 

"What? Y-Y-You had something to do with--" 

Larry let out a laugh, 

"You expect her to believe you? I don't even _know_ anyone named Tiffany!" 

Larry looked into Sakura's eyes and touched her cheek gently, 

"Don't believe him, he's just jealous"   
He turned to glare at Syaoran, 

"Because you're marrying me...not _him_" 

"Then why did you contract those four thugs to keep me out of the wedding?"   
Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she looked at Larry. 

"Are you that scared that Sakura's going to leave you Larry? Is that why you ordered those four to keep me out at all costs...even if it meant killing me?"   
Sakura looked at Larry in disbelief and moved away from him. She couldn't bare the thought that Syaoran's life had been in jeopardy. 

"Sakura honey that's all lies!"   
Larry shouted out desperately as he tried to hold onto her arm. 

"I...I...don't know what to believe in anymore."   
Sakura whispered as she looked back and forth from Syaoran to Larry. 

"H-H-How do you know Larry had to do with our break up?"   
Sakura asked Syaoran as she turned to look at him. 

"Because I told him"   
A respectful looking women walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her as she made her way next to Syaoran. Meiling glared at her, she had recognized her almost immediately. 

"Larry you son of a bitch I can't believe you almost got your way"   
She snarled angrily as she glared at the man in front of her. 

"You know her?!"   
Sakura asked as a few tears began to run down her cheeks. Her wedding had turned into a nightmare. 

"Of course....he _should_ know the women he slept with!" 

Tiffany stated in a loud, clear voice. 

"You did _what?!_"   
Sakura screamed out a she glared angrily at Larry. Tomoyo came up to her and tried her best to comfort Sakura but it was not helping. 

"It's time you learned the truth Sakura. Larry and I had it all planned! We knew about the bet so we decided to let you in on it. Of course you'd be upset and that's when Larry was going to come in and work his charm. He had already set up a job offer for you in France with months of anticipation. Nothing was last minute. His intentions to taking you to France with him was there from the beginning. He wanted to take you as far away as possible from Syaoran..that way he'd have you all to himself" 

Tiffany let out a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her, 

"Oh and Larry dear, just so you know, we have a daughter. Not that I expect you to take responsibility as the father or anything but..."   
She smiled sweetly, 

"I just thought you should know" 

Larry's look was one of pure shock. He shook his head in denial. 

"No...that's not possible. W-W-We never.." 

"Oh come on who the hell do you think you're kidding! You think one can't get pregnant from a one-night stand?!" 

Larry turned to look at Sakura pleadingly, 

"Sakura you can't believe them, please don't believe them. They're saying all that to break us up. I love you Sakura, don't buy their lies!"   
The crowd had gone quiet, expecting Sakura's answer. Syaoran walked up to her and took hold of her hand gently, 

"Please believe me Sakura. You can't say you don't love me anymore because I know it's not true"   
He pointed to her neck, 

"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you. Just like me... you can't let go. Please give me another chance Sakura. I want to go back...back to your heart" 

Sakura looked at Syaoran and a single tear slid down her cheek, 

"Syaoran, you've always _been_ in my heart" 

Larry took hold of her other hand, 

"Sakura don't listen to him! He just wants to break us up! Plus how are you gonna believe that...slut. I don't even _know_ her!"   
Sakura looked at the two men, the decision was now all hers. The time had come to listen to her heart, to do what it clearly told her to. She looked over at her family and saw the worried looks on their faces. She turned to look at Tomoyo and Meiling; they too looked troubled by the whole ordeal. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her hands slipped out of the grip of one of the guys and she opened her eyes. She looked into the man's eyes...the eyes she had once loved and gave him a firm, decisive look. 

"I'm sorry but...It's too late"   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

Starrie: *gasp* ohohohohohoho...my last cliffy for this fic!!! sad isn't it? hehehehehehe...naaah, I bet you all are happy to hear that!!! Well, here are my small thank you notes to all of you!! oh and by the way, THANK YOU to everyone who pointed out my mistake from the last chapter. hehehehe, you people have good eyes!!! for those of you who don't know why I'm talking about, I called Tiffany, Heather by mistake. ^^;; Thanx, I'll fix that asap!! ^^ 

Thank You:   
Strawberry-angel721: lol, I'm honored!! I hope you'll read my coming-soon fic! ^^   
NO ONE BIG   
Jiruru-chan: ooh...how you like that cliffy?   
Fire Temptress: *dizzy* oiie...so much shaking... @.@;;   
Wondering author   
Cute-cleo   
Amy   
Cherri_blossom_chick   
Blackstar03   
Kawaii neko: lol...I wonder who Sakura was talking to at the end....*evil grin*   
Chibi Chibi Sakura: Nope, you were right!   
Ms. pac man: she sure did!   
Sincerity Angel   
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: awww...thank you Mandie! I'm uploading the first chapter to my next story along with the last chapter of this fic! so be on the look out! ^.~   
Emerald   
Sai-Mui   
Mint_grl   
Catherine   
Syaorana: We will see what will happen to our beloved S+S ^^   
Ekimozo: lol, did your cousin mean weird in a good way or in a bad way?   
Red-Emerald: lmao...you are TOO funny!! But yeah, that was just to make people panic ^.~ ya caught me!   
Hypercherry: your review made me crack up too...I know the feeling. My brother has one stinky fart...enough said -.-;;   
Ayumi-dono   
Aquatmarine   
Windome   
BabyWolfGurl: please read the fic idea at the bottom of the page, hope you like it!   
Onigiri Momoko   
Light in the Darkness: lol, right, you make perfect sense! ^.^;;   
Blissful trinity   
ChErRiBlOsSoMxO: lol, you're about to pop a vain! Sorry for this cliffy in advance!   
Babybluestarangel: you are just TOO HILARIOUS!!! ^O^;;   
Azntangelt: don't say that! if you put your all into it you can write! Hell, read my first fic, you'll see how BAD my writing was! Practice makes perfect! I was horrible at the beginning!   
Shalafi   
Ori-chan   
Lil-Brat888: The next chapter is the ending! And hey, remember rule number one to reading this fic: no assumptions please! Wait until the end! ^.~   
SparklyAura: Thank you Kura-chan!!!   
Aznneptune   
Suzu: *squeezes her tight* Suzu-Chan you are my good luck charm!! After your review all the acceptances flooded in and ALL the colleges I applied to accepted me. You're the greatest! ^.^   
BriAnna   
Alice Deal: ooh...bad driving, tell me about it. I almost ran over a paralyzed man during the christmas of '02 because of my awful driving! Then again, my cousin was trying to show me how to drive stick...when I barely knew automatic! >.;;   
Sabby   
Drownin' in my Tears   
Jenn   
Eternal fire1   
Azn-phoenix29: I hope you like the summary of my new fic at the bottom of the page!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy   
Cherry Jade: nooo!! Don't die Cherry!! You still have to conquer the world!!! ^.^   
Angeliclight   
Deldrem: no no no!!! no heart attack under MY watch!!! lol   
Sakume Nohara: you're very welcome! It's nice to hear someone's thankful!   
Kikakai: *gulp* death threat???? *hides*   
Final Fantasy Princess: bren-bren!!! I'mma visit you sometime this week!! Call me to remind me woman!!!! You know how forgetful I am!!! and hehehe, think NYU is ready for crazy lil' me? ^.~   
AZnDrEaMeR1788   
Fleur137   
Little Silver Kitten: Aww..thank you for your encouraging words!!! As you probably read, I got accepted into NYU, my first choice! ^-^   
Sakura420   
Ccslover: thank you! and Yes, I got accepted into the college I want to go, NYU!!! ^^   
Carmela-chan: hehehe, not retiring yet! ^.~   
JaMiE LoVeR   
KuTiExAzNxAnGel   
Wallpaper   
Xiao Mei//Mei-Chan: Mei-chan!! We haven't talked in a WHILE!! >.;; I miss ya!!   
Dye*Mui   
Mei_an: aww..thank you! I'm glad you like 'em. Hope you'll read my new one when it comes out!   
Cherry100   
BlAcKDrKWolF   
Cherrixwolf   
ASwtXiaoLang   
Marlyn   
Anjuliet: hehehehe, I pride myself in my cliffies! ^.^   


_Starrie's new fic:_   
**COMING SOON (will be up on the same date as the last chapter to this fic)**   
**Loving Once Again:**   
**You only fall in love once...right? A horrible twist of fate changes Sakura's life drastically. She blamed Syaoran for what happened and yet, if you only love once...what's this that she's feeling for him? Will the past haunt their future?**   
  



	22. Chapter 9: And She Chose

Starrie: WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! sobbing well sniff I'd like to start off by thanking all of you for being so supportive and for having the patience to stick around until this final chapter. I know I take a while to update but it's not cuz I want to, it's just that I've been sooo busy! Getting stuff for AP exams, prom and and everything inbetween have kept me busy for the past 2 months. But it's all over now! I just have to worry about finals now ;; I'm so grateful that you've all understood my busy schedule and stuck around, you're all so wonderful!!! hugs and because of you guys, I decided to add some more to this chapter. hehe, I hate to admit it but this chapter was 2 pgs. long ;; But because of your wonderful reviews and extreme patience, I felt you all deserved much more. It wasn't fair to give you such a short ending after such a long wait. 

So go on and read the final chapter to Back to Your Heart, sequel to Learning To Love. The Thank You's are at the bottom as always! . 

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to a very good friend of mine I met through ff.net when I was just starting out and then met personally a few months later. Final Fantasy Princess (Brenda, or Bren-Bren, as I like to call her), thanks for always being there, you're a great friend. It's so creepy considering all the things we have in common! And although it's depressing that you're going to college in Buffalo while I'll be in NYU, I wish you the best of luck and watch out! I'll come and bother you in no-sun-land at some point! Oh well, we'll always have summers and breaks to hang out right? And don't scare the people in Buffalo, you'll give them a bad impression of us New Yorkers down here hehe! Best of luck girl, you deserve it. Don't ever let anyone bring you down, ignore mean people, don't give them that satisfaction of seeing you put down. When you leave to Buffalo, remember that I'll always be cheering for you, here, back at home. And since we can't make it to each others HS graduation cuz they both fall on the same day, I'm definitely going to your graduation from Buffalo, and you better be there when I graduate NYU!!! Hehehe! I'll be dressed in fruityliscious purple! You'd think that, being a top school and all, they could change their color to something preetier but nooo...ugh...I'll have to get used to being a "Violet" rolls eyes...ick -.-;; I'm going from being from the Fighting Tigers to the Fighting Violets!! How dorky is _that_?!?!? >.   
  


**Chapter 9**: And she chose....   


"It's too late, It's never going to work out between us." 

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand, he felt as if he had just been slapped across the face. He couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, the trouble he had gone through to get here, all of this just to hear her say it was _too late_. What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? Too late for them? or was it that he arrived too late to stop the wedding? 

"You heard her, you bastard. Now get the hell outta here before I--" 

"The wedding's off Larry" 

Sakura said in a loud stern voice. The look on her face was emotionless, she didn't dare look at neither of the men. Larry looked equally surprised as Syaoran had a few minutes ago. 

"W-W-What? Why?! We can just call security, have these people thrown out of here and continue on with--" 

"The wedding, is off" 

With that said, Sakura hurried down the aisle, her tears blurring her image. She felt her dad's familiar arms wrap themselves around her shoulder as he led her out of the church. She could hear Tomoyo's clicking heels right behind her along with Touya's furious whispers. She didn't care what he was saying to Tomoyo or what he thought of the whole situation. She just wanted to go home, she wanted to get away from it all... 

Larry turned to glare at Syaoran and let out a bitter laugh, 

"Well would you look at this? She didn't pick either of us! Who would have thought?"   
"Shut the hell up. You're lucky I'm not sending your ass to jail" 

Syaoran retorted back angrily. The crowd in the church began to disperse, trying their best to ignore the feuding men while Meiling, Eriol, and a couple of other friends stood by, not knowing when was the right time to step in. 

"Send me to Jail? HA! On what charges? Stealing your girlfriend? Aww..boo-hoo. You took her away from me first. I'm just claiming what was originally mine!" 

"Stop talking about her as if she's some prize to be won! I know you were the one who set up those men to attack me. You were afraid of this happening huh? Well, sorry if I rained on _your_ parade" 

A content smirk found its way onto Syaoran's face. Larry looked like he wanted to kill but then let out a laugh, 

"Sorry to rain on yours but, must I remind you? She turned you down too. Or would you like me to refresh your memory?"   
Larry made an expression as if he was holding back tears, and in an exaggerated high-pitched voice said, 

"It's too late, It's never going to work out between us." 

Syaoran made a lunge for him and both men fell to the floor. Eriol and Meiling immediately went in and separated Syaoran and Larry from each other. 

"Stop acting like a child Syaoran! So Sakura doesn't want to have anything to do with you, get _over _it!" 

With that said Meiling proceeded to drag Syaoran out of the church letting out a long stream of profanities. Larry let out a laugh as he wiped away some blood streaming from his mouth, 

"So what if Sakura doesn't want to be with me anymore! At least I have the satisfaction of knowing you won't have her either and that's more than what I could have asked for!" 

Syaoran was ready to run back and attack Larry when a fist came out of nowhere and struck Larry hard, sending him to the floor unconscious. Everyone looked at the usually calm Eriol in surprise. _That_ they did not expect! 

"He was getting on my nerves"   
Was the only thing he mumbled before stepping over the unconscious body. 

"Umm...This is a bad time to be asking this question but umm...What will the priest say when he gets back?" 

Naoko asked as she looked around nervously. Eriol looked down and frowned, he had no clue, he hadn't thought of that. Heather fished into her purse and pulled out a few bills, 

"I guess we leave him a tip of some sort? Kinda as a forgive-us-for-ruining-your-church and-for-the-unconscious-guy-on-the-floor."   
"He can hire someone to clean up this mess with the money" 

Chiharu said, trying to make some sense out of this whole thing. 

"True, true. And he can take the rest as a sorry-for-the-trouble money...right?" 

"right!" 

The remaining few put some money out before making a dash for the exit. 

A week had gone by since that dreadful day. Sakura had done nothing but stay in her father's house, sheltered away from the outside world. She had received numerous calls, but she didn't answer any of them. Touya was the one who took care of answering the phones and assuring everyone that his sister was just fine. Tomoyo told her that Larry had finally admitted to his wrongdoing and kept on begging for forgiveness. He said he done it because he loved Sakura and didn't want to lose her. Sakura also found out that he had finally acknowledged that Tiffany's daughter was also his. Syaoran though, was a different story. The only thing she knew was that he talked to Tomoyo once. He told her that he was giving up, it was no use going after Sakura, it was obvious she didn't want to be with him. Sakura let out a sigh and closed her eyes. After the incident at the church she was almost ready to swear off men forever, but she couldn't. There was one in particular that always lingered in her memories, in her dreams, and in her heart. She had made a mistake that day at the church. The choice she had made wasn't the right one. 

_'Stop thinking about it so much. What is your heart telling you? When you figure that out, go for it. Forget about the rest and just go for it.'_

Tomoyo had said that to her a few days earlier. But it was so hard to know what she wanted. She didn't know if she would be able to trust in this particular person again. His lies had brought her pain in the past and she didn't want that anymore. And yet, she loved him. There was no denying it. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sakura laid down on her bed and stared into space. She knew what she wanted now. She just had to figure out how to tell him... 

A few days later, Sakura stood in front of an apartment, calming her nerves as she readied herself to ring the doorbell. She had made up her mind and was not going to turn back now. After ringing the doorbell, and what seemed like an awful long wait, the door to the apartment Sakura was standing in front of opened. It was obvious that her visit was a surprise, she could tell by the look of the man's eyes in front of her. She gave him a nervous smile and was about to talk when she heard a faint voice calling out "mommy" and running towards the door. A little girl with red-auburn hair appeared next to the man and looked at Sakura with disappointed eyes. 

"Not mommy?" 

The little girl asked as she pointed to Sakura. The man shook his head and carried the little girl in his arms, 

"No, that's not your mommy." 

Sakura looked somewhat hesitant when the man turned to look at her, his eyes seemed to pierce right through her. Sakura suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world. What was she going to tell him? After all that happened and... 

"Umm...You're back with T-Tiffany I see?"   
She tried to sound cheerful and hide the fear in her voice. The man shook his head as he let the little girl down and she ran back into the apartment. 

"I'm just watching over Angel. Tiffany had to go to work last-minute and wasn't able to find a baby-sitter. I'm sure you didn't come to ask that question though." 

Sakura gave him a half-smile and nodded, 

"You're right, I didn't."   
The man in front of her opened the door a bit wider and gestured for her to come in with his hand. Sakura gave him a grateful look and stepped into the livingroom. Angel was also in the room but her eyes were glued to the television screen. 

"Daddy! Daddy, look!!" 

Sakura turned to look at the man and bit her lip nervously, 

"She's uhh...calling you daddy?"   
"It's simpler for her to say then--I see Angel, why don't you go watch T.V. in my room? I'll be there in a few minutes." 

The little girl skipped away happily, leaving the two adults now alone. 

"So umm...what is it Sakura?"   
The man asked as he stood in front of her, his expression told her nothing of what he was thinking or feeling. Sakura drew in a deep breath. 

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened at the church the other day. I shouldn't have left so suddenly it's just that, so much was going on and I felt that I was being pressured to make a decision on the spot, and I didn't want that pressure and I--" 

"Sakura, calm down. You made your decision, that's that. If you keep lingering on the past, you can't move on. I've learned that with you. All these weeks I've done nothing but think and..."   
The man let out a deep sigh as he attempted his best to smile, 

"I've decided that I should try my hardest to move forward in my life. You've chosen your path, and I respect that. You live your life, while I just focus on mine."   
He looked at her sadly, 

"I have to admit though, it would have been nice if we were married." 

Sakura's body began to shake with unshed tears as she looked into the brown eyes of the man in front of her (SN: keep in mind BOTH men have brown eyes...don't make any assumptions yet! Read till the end!! >.) and she bit her lip to hold back a sob. She took in a deep breath. 

"No, I made the wrong decision that day at the church. Deep inside, I knew which one was the right one but I chose to ignore it. I can't anymore though, I love you too much." 

The man in front of her remained silent. He didn't know how to respond to the one thing he had wanted to hear for so long. Sakura casted her eyes to the ground, 

"I understand if you want me out of your life. I wasn't exactly all that great to you and--" 

Her voice began to choke up once again, 

"I'm sorry. You did all of that because you loved me and yet I was too blind to see it. A-A-And because of my stupid mistake, I ruined our--" 

"You didn't ruin anything"   
Sakura heard the all-too familiar comforting voice say as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked into her emerald-green eyes. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I've always said I love you, yet I was the one who caused you the most pain." 

Sakura shook her head in disagreement, 

"That's not true. I lo--" 

She felt the man's index finger on her lips; he was shaking his head slowly, 

"Don't say it, please, don't say it. At this point, I wouldn't know whether I should believe you or not" 

Sakura bit her lip and nodded in agreement as she held back more tears. She knew it, she had ruined it all, she deserved the type of treatment she was getting. The ringing doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she was actually thankful. It was the perfect excuse to get out of that apartment. She felt like a complete idiot, it was a mistake coming here. Sakura rose from the sofa, the man followed her lead. 

"I should get going, plus I think Tiffany's here to pick up Angel. I-I-I...wish you the best and I'm sorry for wasting your time" 

Before she could get a response, she opened the door and quickly slipped out into the hallway, past Tiffany and behind the door that led to the stairs. She quickly made her way down two flights of stairs before stopping at a landing. She leaned her back against the wall and allowed the tears she had been holding back to flow freely. The one person she loved, did not love her anymore... 

Kasumi stared at her mother in awe as she was finishing the story. 

"That's so sad!! And then what happened?"   
Sakura grinned, 

"You know the rest!" 

Her daughter let out a laugh, 

"Yes, I do. But I love hearing the story about how you and dad got together!" 

Sakura laughed and shook her head. 

"Well, I'll tell it to you another day. Your father and brother should be coming home soon." 

Kasumi stared at the young man in the picture intently. A certain question was burning in her mind, 

"And what happened to him?"   
Sakura sighed and raised an eyebrow as she stared at the picture. 

"Well, being as stubborn as always, he didn't give up. He went months trying to contact me but I always found ways to ignore him. Then one day, he suddenly dissapeard and we haven't heard from him since. Which is actually a good thing because if your dad ever lays eyes on him again, he'd probably kill him." 

Kasumi giggled as she pulled out a picture of her parents on their wedding day, 

"And you got the wedding of your dreams afterall"   
Sakura laughed and nodded as she stared at the picture her daughter was pointing to, 

"Yes, I got the wedding I always wanted" 

"We're home!!" 

A 16 year-old boy ran into the kitchen and headed straight into the kitchen to smell the food. 

"Smells good mom!"   
He said approvingly as he went up to his mother and kissed her forehead. He looked at his twin sister and smirked, she scowled in return. Their green eyes clashed. 

"Nice wake up call this morning huh lil' sis?" 

He ruffled her hair and snickered as he pulled out a plate from the cupboards. Kasumi combed back her hair and glared at her brother. 

"I'm older than you by two minutes so don't call me little! And how dare you wake me up so early today!!"   
"Well, you might be older...but you are _little_" 

Kasumi growled; she hated when her brother made some reference to her size. He had inherited their father's tall athletic build while she had inherited her mother's petite form. Sakura let out a sigh as she watched her kids argue, some things never change. 

"Son, Where's your father?"   
"He went to pick up the mail" 

A few minutes later, a tall frowning man walked into the kitchen with a stack of letters in his hands. 

"Bills, bills, bills and ah yes, more bills. Don't these people give it a rest? I say they should take the day off" 

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she walked up to her husband and hugged him. He looked at her and smiled, forgetting all about the bills he had been complaining about. 

"How was your day at the office honey?"   
She asked as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

"Same as always" 

He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He felt like the luckiest man in the world just knowing that she was his wife. He kissed her softly on the lips, 

"I heard the wedding story you were telling Kasumi a bit earlier"   
Sakura raised an eyebrow, 

"Oh really?"   
Her husband frowned somewhat, 

"I didn't know you kept_ his _picture" 

Sakura giggled at her husband's jealousy, 

"I didn't know they were there. I guess it must've slipped one day" 

He stared into her deep green eyes and brushed his fingers along her cheek gently. 

"Sakura" 

"Yes?"   
"Have you ever regretted...becoming my wife?" 

Sakura stared at her husband and seemed to be deep in thought, 

"Actually....yes." 

Her husband looked at her in complete shock. 

"I remember the time I was in labor with those two, I was ready to swear you would never lay another finger on me again!" 

"Hey, it's not my fault they both wanted to come out at once!"   
Her husband defended himself. Sakura began to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down closer. 

"Of course not" 

his face lightened up, 

"I'm glad to here that"   
He closed the small gap in-between them and kissed her deeply. He could hear small comments of 

"Aww...how kawaii!!!" 

And 

"Hey, some of us are trying to _eat_ here!" 

From his kids but he just ignored it. The only thing on his mind was he and his wife...and how lucky he was that she had chosen _him_. 

"I love you"   
He whispered into her ear as he kept her close. 

Sakura smiled, there was no doubt in her mind, she _knew _she had made the right choice. 

She looked into the dark-chocolate colored eyes that she adored and pushed a strand of chestnut colored hair back. 

"I love you too, Syaoran" 

Scenes of that cold day at the park flooded her memory, the day that had changed everything... 

Months had passed since the last time Sakura had seen him but his face never once left her memory. She could recall his laughter, his frowns, and of course, his glares, at any time. Whenever she saw someone who had a similar feature to his, her heart would skip a beat and her breath would get caught in her throat. Yet every time she came to realize it wasn't him, her heart seemed to grow numb with sadness. Forgetting him was impossible, a million years could go by and she would still love him as much as she did at that moment. Sakura shivered as a cool breeze sweeped all around her and hit the back of her neck. She zipped up her jacket and pulled the band that was holding her hair in a ponytail off. The wind gently played with her hair as she slowly swung on the swing of a park. Why was it that every time she visited her father, she always found herself in this particular area? Her memory took her back to the day she had been there with a particular someone and she smiled, of course, that was the reason. Something cold and wet hit her forehead and Sakura lifted her head to look at the sky. Was it raining? She felt a few more light drops hit her face. That was when she realized what was falling from the sky, it was snow; the first snowfall. Sakura smiled sadly as she stuck out her hand and let the small flakes gently land on her hand and then almost instantly, disappear. 

"Someone once told me, if you make a wish during the first snowfall, your wish will come true. I sure hope mine does today" 

Sakura's heart began to accelerate and she felt the familiar choking feeling return to her throat. She was frozen in her spot, not daring to look back. This was probably just her imagination. Soft footsteps were heard as the person who had spoke came closer and moved in front of her. Sakura stared at person in the long black coat in front of her, blinking over and over again. This wasn't her imagination or a dream, it was _him_. His gentle brown eyes looked at her tenderly and just seeing his smile filled her heart with the warmth it had been yearning for. She wanted to run into his arms at that moment, hug him tight, beg him not to leave her, she needed him, she _loved_ him. 

"S-S-Syaoran?"   
She managed to choke out after much difficulty. Syaoran nodded as he walked closer to her and took hold of her cold hands into his warm ones. He let out a frustrated sigh, 

"I tried Sakura, I tried so hard. I moved back to Hong Kong, buried myself in my work, tried to forget about everything, but it wasn't possible." 

Sakura smiled, 

"I guess we both have the same problem. I've tried forgetting too." 

"Hard to do right? Well, I gave up. I'm tired of trying to forget. Instead, I found a different solution. Let's just give in."   
Sakura let out a laugh 

"Give in? I don't understand." 

"It's quite simple. All we have to do is..." 

Syaoran got down on one knee and held out his fist 

"Sakura, you are impossible to forget you know that? Well, keeping that in mind, I decided to do the only thing I haven't done yet. Sakura, will you marry me?" 

Sakura's smile disappeared and her eyes widened as she saw his fist open to reveal a beautiful sparkling diamond on a silver band. 

"I guess that's a no?"   
Syaoran murmured in a low voice as he began to slowly close his hand once again. 

"No, no it's not that!"   
Sakura got off the seat of the swing and knelt down in front of Syaoran. She wrapped her hands around his hand that held the ring and stared into his deep brown eyes. She gave him a small smile as her emerald eyes gleamed in the setting sun. 

"Before I answer your question, I just want to say a few things." 

Syaoran nodded slowly, 

"Go on." 

"Well, first, I want to tell you were right, you've always been right. If I had gotten married that day, I would have made a horrible mistake. You tried to warn me so many times and yet stupid me, I never listened. I'm sorry if my indecision hurt you; all that time you were nothing but kind and patient with me."   
"Sakura I--" 

"No Syaoran, let me continue. That day back at the apartment you told me not to say those two words I have wanted to say for so long. Well, I have to say them now and I can assure you that I mean it with all my heart. These past months have made me realize what I've known deep within my heart all along. I love you Syaoran Li." 

Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes deeply as the snow continued to fall around them. In her emerald-green eyes he could see she meant every word, she truly did love him. Without waiting another second, he embraced her and savored the feeling of having her close once again. Her scent was inviting and he loved the feeling of her arms around his neck. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words" 

He whispered into her ear softly. Sakura let out a small giggle and parted from him slightly. 

"And you have no idea how long I've waited to do this."   
Before he knew it, Syaoran felt Sakura's lips on his. After he got over his initial surprise, he pulled her closer and returned the kiss hungrily. 

"Syaoran"   
Sakura said as she broke their kiss. 

"Hm?"   
Syaoran asked as he continued to plant small kisses along her jawline. Sakura giggled, 

"Nothing would make me happier than to become Mrs. Sakura Li"   
Syaoran stopped kissing her and opened his eyes. He pulled away and smiled when he saw the radiant smile she had on her face. He took the ring he had in his hand and gently slipped it into her left ring finger. 

"So wishes do come true afterall. I love you so much"   
He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly. Sakura hugged him back and smiled as she watched the snowfall gently fall around them. 

"I love you too, now more than ever..."   
**The End**

Now please go read my new fanfic **Loving Once Again** and tell me what you think, thanx guys for sticking around this long, I hope you all like the ending, luv ya all!!! muwah!!   


Thank You For Reviewing : 

WiNdSpRitE11: omg, thank you soooo much for your wonderful review!!! hugs really tight and no, that was not stupid in any way, shape or for, it was sweet!! Thank you so much! and why not post your own fics? Hey, ya never know if you don't try!   
SaZzA-003:   
Silver Wolf Gurl: this chapter IS the last chapter, surprise!!   
Sunny smiles   
Joy   
Awai-umi   
Syaorana: lol, your spelling is okay, it just makes my brain think a bit! I'm glad you've stuck around this long to finish reading my fic, that means a lot!   
Rose Amulet: Thanx! I hope you'll read my next fic!   
Aquatmarine   
Emerald Wolf: Thanks for leaving a review even though you didn't in the past...tsk..tsk...SHAME!! lol I'm kidding   
Simplymagical   
Strawberry-angel721: so many updates made my head spin .;;   
Ryan   
Blissful trinity: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA....THE QUEEN OF CLIFFYS!!!!! ahem thanx i luv that title! smiles innocently   
Minifoot: trilogy?? Sorry, I don't think it's possible. I've dragged this story out for too long ;   
x – Cherri – x: thanx for adding this fic to your favorites!   
Amy: Lol, I'd WRITE full time if _I_ could afford it!! but school and friends tend to keep me away from my computer -.-;;   
Forestfairy: thank you sooooo much!!! I hope you liked the ending!!   
BabyWolfGurl: very well planned?? Lol, that's one thing I didn't do for this fic :P   
CrazyViking: Sorry for taking so long to update! >.   
Ms.pac man   
Onigiri Momoko: hope you like my next fic! starts to bite nails nervously   
Fire Temptress: gulp no killing right?? I DID make it SS!! starts running just in case   
Jiruru-chan: Happy belated birthday!! Even though I'm two months late! >.   
Hypercherry   
Chibi Chibi Sakura   
Sai-Mui   
Suzu: how can I be good at cliffys? Uhh...I'm evil? Maybe that's why! .   
Erica6060   
Aznneptune: I hope you'll like my new fic!!!   
MoshiMoshiQueen   
DyeMui   
Annie   
Cherry blossoms: Yes, that damn school made me suffer like crazy but in the end it was worth it Sorry for taking so long to update, hope the wait was worth it!   
Blackstar03: thank you so much! It's nice to know that you liked this fic despite not knowing how it was going to end   
Wallpaper   
Sally   
TiFfa: of course! SS forever!! o   
Lilangelwitluv   
ME   
Sabby: ack! No more poking, I updated!! >. lol, thank for reviewing!   
Kit TayLor   
Wondering author: you almost gave me a heart attack!! growl lol .   
Windome: that's right! If you give up i'll personally strangle you!! sweet smile   
Lyuna   
Shalafi: lol, I know I said 8 but i wanted to leave the second to last on a MAJOR cliffy and the only way possible was to chop the last chapter into two, which i did. Tell your friends thanx for their review!   
Cute-cleo: thanxs for reading all the way through!!! hugz   
Fleur137   
LittleSilverKitten: lol, I'd tell ya if I knew but i won't know till august. But if you mean major wise, i'm still undecided..maybe i'll be a doctor!! Muwahaha...or i'll be a psychologist. I like talking to people and listening   
Ekimozo: awww...thanx! I hope you'll get addicted to my new fic too!!   
Red-Emerald: lol, that's so flattering! blushing I'm an unexperienced writer, but the only way to get better is to keep writing. with time you start seeing improvments. Oh god my first fic is HORRIBLE!!! >.   
Cutekawaii   
Ayumi-domo: evil cliffys are my specialty   
Kawaii neko   
BriAnna   
ChErRiBlOsSoM xO   
Ccslover: that was the point, i didn't want people to be able to figure out who she was talking to   
Sakura420   
Cherry Jade: Wanted? You don't want to go to NYU anymore? Why not?? Give it a try, ya never know! they accepted ME o.O;; you definitly have a chance!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy   
Midnightangel: good news: the fic is done, yay!   
Azn-phoenix29: lol true. I swear, i sometimes think ppl believe in me more than i believe in myself! ;;   
Light in the Darkness   
Ori-chan   
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL   
Night of the Raven   
Lil-Brat888   
Emerald   
Babybluestarangel: lmao...you make me laugh too much! wiping tears of laughter away   
Mint-grl   
Sparkly Aura: is in daydream mode along with kura if only guys like syaoran existed waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! It's so depressing that there's only a handful of those type!!!   
Sakume Nohara: sorry for leaving you in suspense for so long!!! I hope you still remember what's going on in the fic!   
Carmela-chan: hehehe, yes, cliffy's are my specialty. Nice talent huh? .   
BlAcKDrKWolF   
Xiao MeiMei-Chan: high? raises eyebrow on what mei-chan?? It BETTER BE CAFFEINE!! Lol, i'm kidding o;;   
Cherrixwolf   
Final Fantasy Princess: lol, i wont tell nyu of my airheadiness, they'll regret accepting me! . and omg...can you believe we're graduating in less than 3 weeks!!! AAAH!!!!! I'm sending you a card AND a graduation present!!! - mail or personally?? Hmm...the card by mail cuz i've always wanted to do that!! hehehe! But the gift i'll give personally!   
Anjuliet   
SweetBabyGurl   
puretaurus21   
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: sorry updating took so long mandy! >.;; but your wish came true, SS are together!   
Marlyn   
Demi-kaijuu: hands over mallet here's the weapon of choice, now go kill Larry!! 


End file.
